


Cop's Daughter

by Darnlove55



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, More flash and dc characters not listed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 85
Words: 148,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnlove55/pseuds/Darnlove55
Summary: This is my first upload so i hope you enjoy! Positive and clean feedback is greatly appreciated and accepted. Thank you.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Linda Park/Eddie Thawne, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 369
Kudos: 199





	1. Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload so i hope you enjoy! Positive and clean feedback is greatly appreciated and accepted. Thank you.

“Linda, I have to get home. My curfew was at 11:00. It’s now 11:45, my dad is going to kill me” Iris stated looking at her phone hoping the time would come to a stop. 

Her dad was super protective but had learn to give her some freedom. Which being a cop for a living didn’t always make that an easy thing for her dad. Iris didn’t want to risk losing his trust or her freedom... she had to get going soon.

“I know. Just give me 20 more minutes, and we’re gone.” She said staring at Eddie Thawne. The hottest Senior at Central City High.. at least that’s how Linda would put it when they talked.

Personally, Iris didn’t see it. He defiantly wasn’t her type. Not that she had a type… or anyone for that matter.

“Linda, I need to leave before my dad gets home and sees that I’m not there. So, either go talk to him or move on…” she demanded as Linda continued to stare down Eddie.  
Iris was beyond annoyed, usually she didn’t mind but lately she found herself missing the way things were. The quiet movie nights, the brownies, and her best friend… Barry.

She missed Barry Allen so much it hurt. The parties and the overall cliche of it all became dull and boring. 

Her social status at Central City High had been on the rise, but she missed her normal low-key moments with Barry, her adorable nerd of a best friend. He just had this way of making the time stop… like you were both standing still. While everyone, and everything else had stopped moving. 

However, since he started dating Becky Cooper his free time was non-existent. And as much as she hated to admit it; she wishes he was still a low-key loner. She wishes they were still them.

Linda park was a good friend and Iris loved her dearly, but Barry just got her, and she missed that. But for now, she needed to be happy for him and make moments of her own. Maybe even meet someone. 

Iris being so lost in her thoughts hadn’t seen Tony Woodward walk up behind her. He was new to Central City High. 

Having just transferred from Key Stone he had already landed a spot on the football team and was now more known then Eddie Thawn. He was the new shiny toy and every girl wanted... except Iris.

He once asked her out at another party, but Iris quickly shot him down. She couldn’t explain it, but her instincts could tell something was off about this guy.  
She didn’t trust him, and she didn't care to find out.

“Hey West.” Tony said eyeing her up and down. Iris now on full alert turned around just to catch his eyes leaving her body. Now on her face she felt small and claustrophobic. He was invading her personal space, and didn’t seem to notice how uncomfortable she was around him. 

Or maybe he did and just didn't care. Either way Iris needed an out. From this guy and this party...

“Hey Tony. I didn’t know you were here.” She lied. She has seen him the moment they arrived through the door. Plus, there was never a party the football team didn’t miss. Tony being 6 foot, and almost as big as the door frame was hard not to miss. 

“Well I saw you... Been working up the courage since our last conversation. I mean getting shut down by one of the prettiest girls in school is hard to recover from.” He laughed. 

Iris was nervous. She didn’t want to come off as an ice queen by shutting him down again. But she also didn’t want to lead him on. 

“Tony, I- I’m sorry if I was a bit rude last time. I just- well right now is not a good time for me to be dating.” She lied again. “School is just starting, and-’’she begin but was cut off by Tony...

“Whoa West- No hard feelings yeah. Were good.” He assured her, taking another sip of his drink. No doubt it was alcohol. Iris knew her dad would not like that she was around under-age drinking. So she simple would leave those things out. Besides, as long as she didn't partake and go crazy she was in the clear.

“Yeah. Sure.” she relaxed.

“So how long have you and Linda been friends…” he asked. 

“Since we were kids. Her, me, and Barry Allen grew up together.” Iris said. Mentally asking herself why she mentioned Barry when he only asked about Linda.

“Wait Allen-I know him; his dad works for my dad at the hospital.” Tony bragged. Making it clear his dad was the boss. 

From what Linda tells her, Tony's dad was a rich businessman who owned a few hospitals. Barry's dad Henry Allen was a doctor at Central City General. Iris found herself annoyed at how he mentioned Henry... like he was below them. 

“Yeah. He's the best. Does a lot of good for a lot of people?” Iris said looking behind her for Linda while glancing at her phone for the time.

“Damn it- sorry Tony I need to go- Linda!” She yelled holding up her phone. Hoping Linda would get the hint. Iris was beyond late now. 

Linda who had finally got the nerve to approach Eddie was looking at iris with pleading eyes. Iris knowing exactly what she was about to say and started shaking her head at her friend. Iris now wishing she had her own car but sadly knowing that would be awhile.

“No- Linda I have to go. It’s almost 12:00 o’clock now.” She said getting less patient with her friend as the time passed.

Before anyone could say another word, Patty Spivot and Caitlin Snow walked up. Not shocking... where there was one you could usually find the other. As head cheerleaders they were at all the parties. Patty Spiviot mostly hosted them all but tonight Eddie Thawn her ex-boyfriend, but still best friends had that job tonight. 

Caitlin use to be friends with her but with time and popularity her clothes and personality changed... 

She knew caitlin parents had divorced and as much as Iris tired to be there, it wasn't what she wanted. But Iris understood all about changes and how they can come out of nowhere and knock your entire world off its axis. 

“Hey Tony, can you give us a ride? Ronnie's car has a flat and he is waiting for a tow truck, and we don’t feel like waiting.” They both said sounding annoyed that they had to ask to begin with.

“Sure. No problem.” He said turning to leave but then stopped. “Hey West, you need a lift too?” he asked. 

Iris cursed silently in her head. She turned to Linda who was making her way to where they were standing.

“Yes- she would.” Linda blurted out. 

Not saying a word Iris dragged Linda to the side. 

“Linda have you lost your mind. She whispered. Hoping no one else could hear them. 

“You know how I feel about Tony, not to mentioned I don’t even hang out with any one of them.” She stated. 

“Iris I know ok but just do this please… Eddie has finally given me the time of day and I really like him, and I promise I will make it up to you times a million.” Linda pleaded. 

Iris felt stuck she knew Linda only used that phrase when she really wanted something. Besides it was late, and she needed to go home. She looked behind her and saw Tony staring dead at her while Patty and Caitlyn looked annoyed that she was holding them up.

“Ok as long as you’re sober.” She stated, giving him a cautious yet warning stare.

Smiling Tony pointed to the cup he was drinking, “Its water West. I’m sober, and alert.” He said while still smiling as he took out his keys and turned towards the door. Iris followed. 

Iris didn’t know why but as soon as she left, she had this sinking feeling in her stomach. Almost like a instinct of sorts. She didn't understand anything anymore, she hadn't felt that since the night her dad got the call..

The night they lost her Mom, and little brother Wally.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a flashback. A little short, enjoy. Feedback is welcomed...

“Wally stop running through the house and pick up your toy’s sweetie…the Allen’s will be here in a bit.” Francine shouted from down the hall.

The West house was in full Thanksgiving Day bloom. Turkey in the oven and the table laid out in a hallmark fashion. Reds, browns, oranges, and about every fall color you could imagine. Iris being the decorator of the family was very proud of herself for her festive display. She made a table marker for each guest, which was only the Allen’s, but they were practically family.

Barry and Iris had been friends since they were kids. Him and his family moved in next door when Iris was just five years old. From day one they were inseparable. Where Iris went Barry followed… and where Barry was iris wanted to be. 

“Hey Iris, can you help your brother get ready and make sure he picks up all his toys please.” Her mom said as she went to check on the turkey. 

As Iris begin helping wally, she heard the doorbell… “I got it!” she yelled running to the front door.

Flinging the door open she was greeted by her best friend with the biggest smile. "Barry!” She screeched as she flew her body into his arms with the biggest bear hug she could muster. It had been a whole week since she had seen him. 

“Hey Tiger… I missed you.” He said picking her up and twirling her around. 

In his arms she was as light as a feather. That always seemed to shock him… how fragile she seemed when she was in his arms. He couldn’t explain it, but he had this protectiveness over her, a need to keep her safe.

“So, tell me everything. don’t leave anything out. How was Atlantis?” Iris said, pulling Barry to the sofa with her. She missed him so much, a week felt like a year.

“Well it was good to see my uncle Jay. When we got there, we got to meet his new girlfriend, Christina McGee.” He said.

“What- Jay has a girlfriend!” Iris yelled. Partly shocked but mostly happy. He was so sweet and kind she was happy he had found someone. Barry told me how much he had hoped for his uncle to be happy and settle down like his parents.

“She’s the new CSI for the Atlantis’s Police Department. She is crazy smart and apparently, she helps my uncle out on a lot of cases… “And I got to say it was nice having another person in the room understand the science of it all.” He said.

“That’s amazing bear. I know how much you want your uncle to be happy… and hey who knows maybe she’ll be Mrs. Jay Garrick….” Iris said with the biggest smile on her face. And in that moment Barry knew exactly who his person would be…

“Roar! “Wally yelled as he jumped from behind the sofa scaring Iris as Barry laughed.

“That was a pretty good Lion wally. Hey, guess what I got you bud?” Barry said as he pulled out this mini Lion figurine. 

Before he could even hand it to him Wally face lit up and he jumped up and down celebrating.

“I know how much you love your animals, so I picked it from the Atlantis Zoo.” Barry said. Handing Wally the toy was like a sneak preview of Wally on Christmas Day. 

No matter the gift he was just excited he was being thought of… and for some reason Wally always seemed happier with Barry’s gifts. It was like a special big brother little brother bond they shared.

“Thank you, Barry, I can’t wait to add it to my collection!” Wally screamed as he rushed up stairs to his other toys. 

“Well you have done it again Mr. Allen…” Iris teased. Still in awe of how big his heart was for other people.

“Oh, but I’m not done Ms. West…” he fired back as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny purple box. He watched in joy as he saw her face light up.

“Barry Henry Allen! “she yelled leaping for the purple box in his hands.  
Dodging her, he ran to the other side of the room. 

“How do you know this is for you?” He teased. Now holding the box in the air, he knew she couldn’t reach it. 

Barry standing well about six feet towered over iris’s small frame.  
“Bear- give it!” she pleaded. All attempts to jump and retrieve her gift failing. Knowing she would never reach the box she decided to play dirty. 

Her best friend might have been taller, but he was also the most ticklish person she’s ever met.  
“Iris Anne West! You little cheater….” He laughed as she tickled him to death. Her small hands causing his body to panic and freak out…

“I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine bear… “iris laughed. 

Dropping his hands down to fend off her attacks, iris now had a clear shot at the purple box. With one quick move Iris now had the box in a death grip.

“Hey- no you don’t!” Barry said. Grabbing for the box as iris quickly hid it behind her back.

“Oh…- Ok. You want to play that game.” Barry said as he now was tickling Iris.

“Bear- no!... n-no- Stop! She screamed as she turned around to run. Catching her by her waist Barry had her trapped and was about to retrieve the box back.

But just before Barry was about to grab it iris lost her balance and they started to fall backwards…  
“Whoa- hey!” She shrieked. 

Barry knowing, she would take the brunt of the fall quickly spun them around. Causing his back to hit the ground first, he had Iris safely intact on his stomach with his hand around her waist…

“Oh my gosh! Bear are you ok….” She asked. Still on top of him she realized how close his face was to hers. 

She also noticed his eyes were much greener today then usual. No doubt brought out by his choice of cardigan. Candy apple red. She should know, she bought it for him as a birthday gift. Now looking at it she was now aware of how much they matched. Her dress was candy apple red with a belt matching her shoes. It was like they were in sync, without knowing it they knew what the other was feeling. They didn’t need to be in the same room they just connected…

“Yeah… I- I’m ok. Are you ok…? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked nervously. 

“You could never hurt me bear…” Iris whispered. 

Without saying a word, they both just stared at each other…

“Iris. I um- I…” Barry started to say but was cut off by Iris mom yelling from the kitchen.

“Iris… Nora and Henry will be here soon… is Wally’s toys cleared up?” she asked.

Barry now nervous like he had been caught by their parents, started to get him and iris up. 

“Sorry about that…” he said picking up the box Iris had dropped in the fall. “I saw this at this antique store my mom dragged me too and it made me think of you.” He said handing her the box. 

“Barry you shouldn’t have-…. “iris started to say but was cut off as she saw what was in the box.

“Barry…” she said. Lost in her shock and love for what he had just given her.

“I remember when you were a little girl you said you wanted to have a locket of your own. A special one that can hold a picture or a memory you can always keep close.” He said smiling.

“Barry I can’t believe you remembered that.” She said, tears wanting to well up in her eyes. 

“Come here.” He said. Taking the necklace from her, he let iris turn around and placed the locket around her neck. 

Closing it he let his hands linger on her taking in her scent. Silently wanting to lean in closer... God she was beautiful he thought.

Turning to face Barry Iris felt this overwhelming sense of love for him. 

"I love it bear..." she said, so soft it was like a whisper... 

Iris couldn’t explain it, but she had this need to be like this forever…

She wanted to be with him forever.


	3. Thanksgiving Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continued flashback of chapter 2 .. Feedback always welcomed. Enjoy, another chapter will be up soon.

Francine had watched her daughter stand across from Barry Allen and knew everything was about to change… she was falling in love and hadn’t even realized it. Barry, however, was already there she thought to herself. The way he lingered on her, there was no doubt in Francine… he loved her

Hearing the doorbell ring Francine slid out of view sight. She didn’t want them to catch her spying and embarrass Barry. He would turn red in an instant she laughed to herself as she heard Henry and Nora come in the front door.

“Hey guys, bird’s almost done, and Joe is on his way.” Francine announced from the kitchen.

“Need a hand Francine?” Nora asked. “Sure can.” Francine responded with a smile.

“Henry how was the hospital today” Francine asked handing Nora an apron. 

“Oh, it was better than we expected... we got to feed the patients a nice home cooked thanksgiving meal, all the kids looked so happy. It really made all we see worth it.” Henry said, looking at his phone making sure it was off silent.

“I’m still on call though. Dr Wells took his family to see their relatives, so I agreed to take up a few of his shifts.” He said. Thinking about how lucky he was.  
To be with his family and those he called friends. 

Not everyone at the hospital was so lucky, and it put a weight on his heart. He couldn’t stand to see others suffer. Nora always said that’s why she loved him so much, for his heart and love for others… 

Barry no doubt was the best part of both of them, he had Nora’s smile and Henry heart. They had made a beautiful boy. 

Looking over at him and Iris, he knew his boy was growing up. He could tell how much Barry loved Iris, how he hung on her every word.  
How when either one entered the room they just lit up. Smiling to himself he knew without a doubt… his son would marry this girl.

Dinner was a hit. Everyone now stuffed and lazy...Joe and Henry cleared the table while Nora and Francine readied the desert. All three kids now on the sofa watching the hallmark channel, a tradition iris started sometime back.

“Iris do we have to watch this.” Wally wined

“Yes, little bro, it’s a West-Allen tradition.” She told him. Barry turning to face her was all smiles.

“I’m sorry a West-Allen tradition… when did I have a say?” He asked, knowing it would only drive her crazy. He didn’t mind the hallmark channel; he saw how much she loved the cheesy stores and romance of it all. And when the couple finally ended up together, she would smile and lean her head towards him. 

“You didn’t, but I know you secretly love them.” She shot back at him. Smiling back at her he decided to let her win this one, heck he’d let her win them all just to see that smile… 

“Hey Joe, can you bring me Wally’s cheesecake from the fridge. I want to set it out with the pies.” She said. 

Opening the fridge Joe was shocked to see there was no cheesecake anywhere in sight.

“Hun, I don’t see it. You sure it's here.” he asked. 

“Of course, I picked it up before we went by the grocery store. I put it in the- … Oh no.” Francine said. “I left it in the car… I got distracted when Wally fell down and forgot to go back for it.” She said.

Iris had her tradition and Wally’s was cheesecake… he would be bombed the whole night if he didn’t have it. Francine feeling terrible about the whole thing decided to just go get another one.

“Look I’ll just run to the bakery and be back in a bit.” Francine said grabbing her purse and keys. 

“Mom I want to go!” Wally yelled, running to grab his jacket before she could protest.

“Sweetie I’m only going to be gone for a bit. you sure you want to come?” she asked him.

“Please… I need to go mom. Every time I do Mrs. Lilly lets me try a sample of the new special. “Wally confessed. Still jumping up and down pleading with his mom. “Ok then let's go." She said. Giving in to his adorable plea.

“Iris please finish helping Francine set the table for dessert.“ She instructed. "Sure thing Mom." Iris replied, still staring at the tv with Barry.

Helping wally fix his jacket, Joe headed towards the door where Francine was standing.

“Bye baby love you… and you my special boy.” Joe said, kissing Francine and wally goodbye. “Hey, don’t be gone too long. I have a small surprise and I want everyone here to hear it.” He told her.

“Joe West what are you up to…” she questioned. 

“That’s for me to know and for you to…” Joe started but cut his sentence short, pulling Francine in for a kiss. Iris and Barry smiling while wally started making gross sounds.  
He was still at the age where girls had cooties and kissing was strange.

Breaking the kiss and heading out the door Francine and wally said goodbye to everyone and was gone.

……………………………………

Iris sat in the passenger seat lost in her thoughts of that night. Her mom and wally left and that was the last time she saw them. Not even at the funeral… she couldn’t bring herself to see them that way...

Her mom not looking back at her, wally not smiling. It seemed like the cruelest joke being played on her. Why was the world so unfair... How could a trip to the bakery store end in such tragedy?

No one worried that night or thought anything bad had happen. Not even when Henry got the page to rush to the hospital, he was needed for incoming patients in a car accident. 

They had no idea the patients were there family

Iris wanting to cry changed her thoughts. Wanting the car ride to be over she thought of Barry, wondered what he was doing with his friday night… 

Feeling her phone buzz, iris removed it from her purse. Expecting it to be her dad... she saw it was Barry…

\----Barry Cell----  
Hey Iris, are you ok… 

Iris feeling hot tears form in her eye held back the urge to fall apart. She closed her eyes and thought of Barry… He had this unwavering ability to make you feel like the world was ok just by asking you… Thinking over everything she realized she had been unfair to him. 

Why did she ever tell him to say yes to Becky. She knew she felt more for him then just friends and yet she practically pushed him away. She knew she could never fully push him away; he wouldn’t let her. He was dating Becky, but somewhere deep-down Iris had a feeling he was doing it to make her feel better. Like in some way it was giving Iris the space she needed to grieve and move on. but not from Barry, she could never move on from him.

Glancing back down at her phone she didn’t know what to reply with. She felt like a phone call was better than a text and decided to call him back once she got home. 

They needed a long conversation, she needed to be honest with him.. And after everything he’s done for her, she owed him that.


	4. Late Part 2

Feeling her goosebumps forming, Iris shivered. It was freezing in Tony’s hummer. Iris being in the passenger seat took the full force of the A/C; while Patty and Caitlyn talked non-stop in the backseat as Tony drove. No doubt a lot warmer than her.

Iris found herself wishing she had just called Barry for a ride; she knew he would have come in a heartbeat. But she didn’t want to risk him being with Becky and feeling like the third wheel. Lately she felt like she was everyone’s third wheel. 

With her dad it had become his job. He was starting to move up in the department and was in the line for captain… Which he deserved. Iris just wish he’d open more about losing Wally and her mom. She knew it was hard for him…

Wrapped up in her thoughts Iris felt her phone buzzing. As she looked down, she saw it was her dad and dreaded what was to come… she was way past her curfew.

........DAD CELL......

Hey baby girl, looks like Captain Singh is going to keep us on an overnighter to catch this rouge crew that been in the news. I’ll be home in the morning with jitters coffee and breakfast for my girl. Love you, be safe and lock up.

Iris felt her anxiety come to a halt… she was in the clear and could relax. She felt a sense of love and admiration for her dad as she responded.

............IRIS CELL............

Bummer…. But excited for the coffee and breakfast. B safe out there and don’t worry. Luv ya dad. Ttyl… (talk to you later) 😉

Laughing inward iris knew her dad was still getting use to the slang of the new age texting as he called it. So, every now and then she left him subtitles so he didn’t have to google them, or ask a colleague to translate.

Looking up from her text she realized the car had stopped. Looking out the window she saw Patty’s house, a mini castile no less. Besides Tony she was also loaded, and never passed up a chance to show it off.

“Thanks for the ride handsome.” Patty yelled as she exited the car, pulling Caitlyn alongside her.

“Hey, wait- aren’t you going with us Caitlyn?” Iris asked, knowing Caitlyn lived a street over by Iris’s neighborhood. 

“Um-no. I thought I’d hang out with my friend for the weekend, is that ok with you Mom?... She replied rudely giving Iris an ugly look as she slammed the car door.

They both reached the door laughing in unison. Iris mentally kicking herself. Why did she open her mouth…?

“So, where to West?” Tony questioned as he pulled her thoughts back into the car. 

“Oh um- 2024 Waterfront Lane. The house has a red door, it’s the only one on the block.” She informed him as he took off.

………………………

Five minutes back into the drive Iris could feel Tony’s eyes shift to her direction, making her begin to regret wearing such a short dress. The floral white dress was Linda’s, which Iris paired with a cream cardigan and cream ballerina flats. With her up high ponytail she felt comfy, but cute. However, jeans started to look a lot more appealing having Tony’s eyes on her. 

She felt open and uncomfortable.

“So… Have you ever had a boyfriend?” he pried. “I find it hard to believe a girl like you has never landed a guy.” Tony asked. His eyes now off her and on the road.

Which was now pitch black… making the backroads seem creepier. 

“Um- well no. Just mostly friends and family. Plus, my dad’s a cop, it can put a damper on the whole dating thing.” Iris said, hoping to remind him who her father was. 

“So, you and Allen…” he said, as if he had some unsourced fact to back up his question.

“What-um no, uh- me and Barry are friends... Besides he’s dating Becky Cooper.” Iris said trying to sound happy and not as jealous as she really was… Barry had always been hers. Her best friend, her person, and well; her everything. 

Losing Wally and her mom was unreal. It was like watching someone else’s life from the outside, crying their tears, living through their pain. 

Both her and her dad needed outlets to grieve, with her dad it had become his job. With her, it was Barry and his family. Without them she would have just died inside. 

She remembered how protective Barry was with her on the day of the funeral. He was glued to her and never once let her out of his sight. Feeling overwhelmed by it all Iris found herself in their upstairs bathroom crying on the floor in a ball. She could tell Barry was right outside the door. He never left; he was there for her even if wasn’t right beside her.

He could take her pain; he could take so much just to make sure she was ok.

Iris suddenly feeling the car stop was taken out of her thoughts. Grabbing her purse and phone she reached and unlocked her passenger door. Raising her head, she realized something was wrong…

Tony’s car was now off the road and was parked down a path in the woods. Now only darkness and trees in sight.

“Uh- Tony, where are we?” iris questioned turning to face him. “Why are we stopping?” she asked. Doing her best not to panic.

“Well… I just figured we could sit and chat for a while… Get to know each other better.” He said, taking the keys out of the ignition and placing them into his pocket.

“No-Tony, I – I have to get home before my dad, or he will ground me for life...” Iris said laughing, trying to stay calm. 

“But I thought in the text he said he would be there all night.” he said, still staring at her. Causing Iris to freeze in her chair…

“You saw my text…” “How did you- that was none of your business.” She said her voice feeling small.

“Look- Tony I don’t know what you think this is, but you need to take me home. Right now.” Iris shot back at him. Anger starting to set in. Who the hell did he think he was? 

Waiting for the car to start she realized he hadn’t even taken his keys back out. Looking up she met Tony’s eyes. There was something different, he had an anger to him. A scary type of creepiness that made Iris's skin crawl, and her stomach drop. 

She was suddenly aware of her situation and wanted to scream…

Why didn’t she trust her instincts...


	5. Late Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This chapter will include frightening content, such as sexual violence. If this is a hard subject for you, please skip ahead. Thank-you.

.

“Tony- I- I need you to take me home… Please.” She said, messing over her words. 

She felt her phone go off in her hand but didn’t look at it. Who was calling she thought...

“Hey- its ok…” He said staring at her. “I just want to get to know you, I don’t know what the big deal is... I mean I get it- you can’t date and that’s fine… But that’s doesn’t mean we can’t be friends”. He said, as he unhooked his seatbelt.

The way he said the word “friends” sounded wrong and frightened her.

Iris wanted to run, to move, to do anything...but she couldn’t get her brain to work.

She was the daughter of a cop, a good one. Why was she so timid? It was like being a kid again; needing your parents to look under the bed and chase away the boogeyman.

“Come on... just one night.” Tony said, moving his hand towards Iris’s face and stroking her hair.

Iris wanted to scream. To tell him to stop, and not touch her… But she was so scared, she felt frozen to the seat. 

“We can just take it slow, and ease into it.” He whispered leaning toward her.

Iris feeling her nerves kick in recoiled at him, her back hitting the car door. 

“Tony- Stop-” she started to protest but was cut off by his mouth crushing hers. His hands now held her neck in a death grip, making her attempt to pull away impossible.

She tried screaming and pushing him away, but his grip was like cement. The more she screamed the more he kissed her. She could taste the alcohol in his breath and knew he had lied about the water.

Bringing her hands up to his face she dropped her phone and started to claw at him. “St- Stop! She mumbled, her body now in full fight mode.

“Hey, hey- stop! Stop fighting me!" He yelled at her, attempting to block her hands with his. "NO! Let me go! Stop-" Iris said. Still clawing at his chest, managing to scratch him a few times he let her face go.

Turning to open the door iris was caught by Tony pulling her back and pushing her against the seat.

Before she knew it, he climbed over her and made her seat fall back. Her head now pounding as he undid her seatbelt, using his other to hold her down.

She couldn’t breathe… his body crushing hers, she felt trapped and helpless. She wanted him off. Everything in her wanted him to stop. To just get off.

“Get off me! St- stop!” she yelled, trying to push him away. His hands now up her dress. Pushing his way up to her thighs...

“It’s OK. I’m not going to hurt you, just relax.” He whispered, invading her body like it belonged to him. Ripping at her clothes trying to expose her body for his pleasure.

“Stop! I don’t want to do this! Please- STOP!.” she screamed in pain as he forced her legs open with his.

“Get off!” she yelled, so loud it scared even her.

“Stop moving! You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep moving.” He yelled back as he begins to grope her violently.

She felt hot tears well up in her eyes... She didn’t want this; not with him... not like this.

“Stop- Tony! Please Stop. “she cried out. Trying to push him off. But her hands were too weak from struggling and he felt so heavy like her body was weighed down by bricks.

.

Slamming his hand over her mouth she screamed, as he started kissing her neck. "Be quiet! your gonna want this..." he said. 

Feeling him undo his belt and unzipping his pants, she started to cry.

“It’s ok… you’ll want this. Just relax and let it happen.” He whispered. His breathe and tongue on her neck made Iris physically sick.

Her whole body was in pain; her head was sore from the seat crashing backwards and him pinning her down. Her attempts to fight back making the pain worsen. 

This couldn’t happen she couldn’t have this be her first time… she wanted Barry.

This was supposed to be Barry….


	6. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This chapter will include frightening content, such as sexual violence, and fighting. If this is a hard subject for you, please skip ahead. Thank-you.

Tears stained her face as her body cried out in pain from Tony’s assault. She felt her body getting weaker and her mind was starting to shut down…

She wanted to disappear, to be nothing and just be gone.

Closing her eyes, she felt her body starting to give up… “I’ve wanted you since the first day I saw you. Tony whispered in her ear.

“And you wanted me too… right west… you want this- we both do.” He told her, trying to convince himself more than her.

Ripping at her underwear Iris felt herself gripping the side of her seat; she forced her eyes to stay closed and readied her body for what was to come…

When suddenly she was startled by someone pulling Tony off her and someone else yelling her name…

She knew that voice ….

“Have you lost your damn mind!” she heard Barry’s voice yelling. The she heard punches, a struggle and more punches.

“Iris!” Linda yelled as she came into her view.

“Oh my gosh- sweetie can you look at me… Iris hey.” She cried out loud, trying to see how badly her friend was hurt.

Linda thought she might cry seeing her this way. How could she put her in this situation, and all for a stupid boy to notice her?

“Hey sweetie look at me… are you hurt?” she asked, looking over her shoulder she saw Barry beating the hell out of Tony.

Iris still in shock heard Tony laughing as Barry Pounded on him… 

“You jealous Allen… I take it she never gave you any…” Tony laughed as blood came from his nose and mouth. “Hey, did you know her lips taste like vanilla…” he said grabbing Barry by the arms. Now face to face, Tony started making kissing sounds and moans…

This guy was a deranged sociopath Linda thought to herself.

“Hey West! Tell him how much you wanted me… how you screamed – “Tony said turning his face toward Iris… but was cut off by Barry shoving him back to the ground. 

Before Linda could intervene Barry completely lost it. It was like watching someone else…

Punch after punch he went to town on Tony’s face. Making his ability to stand impossible. At one-point Linda heard a crack…

“Barry! Stop! We need to go.” Linda yelled. “Let the cops deal with him.” She said pulling Iris up. 

“We need to get Iris out of here.” She said. Trying to fix Iris’s dress and cardigan.

Grabbing Iris’s purse and phone Linda now had her standing on her feet but struggling to stay upright…

Letting Tony go Barry looked back and saw Iris…

His heart breaking, he saw that her clothes were ripped, and bruises were started to form on her body. Looking at her eyes it brought him to tears…

He had never seen her so frighten… not since her mom and Wally.

Glaring back at Tony in a demeanor not even he recognized in himself; he leaned down and hovered over him… 

His knuckles now bruised with cuts, and Tony’s blood.

“If you ever come near her again… I will kill you.” He told him. With a look so threatening it shocked even Tony. 

“I don’t care who your dad is.” Barry told him walking away. Leaving Tony in a bloodied mess. 

Hearing Barry speak this way scared even Linda. She had never seen him so angry. 

This was not the sweet nerd she was used to seeing… even as kids Barry Allen never lost his temper. He was always the kid bullies underestimated in a fight. 

Without uttering another word Barry approached Linda and Iris. 

“Hey, its ok tiger…I got you.” He said softly, taking Iris from Linda gently lifting her up and placing her in his arms. 

“I got you…” He whispered as he carried her to the car.

With every movement he could tell she was in pain. Even when he felt her hands grab his shirt, she winced, and a moan escaped. 

“Linda keys are still in the ignition, drive to my dad’s hospital.” He said opening the car door and climbing into the backseat.

Linda not sure how badly Iris was hurt, booked it to Central City General…

Not giving a damn about her seatbelt.


	7. The Rescue Part 2

Driving way past the speed limit Linda slowed down a bit. She didn’t want to crash on the way to the hospital; that was the last thing they needed she thought. 

Every now and then she glanced threw her rearview mirror at Iris, she was never going to forgive herself. 

How could she have been so careless with her friend’s life. She didn’t want to think about what would have happen if they didn’t come when they did.

She always thought Barry had some sort of connection to Iris. The deep kind you get when you don’t have to be in the same room with each other; you just knew that person needed you.

So, when Barry arrived at the party, she was shocked to see how worried he was.

…………………………………………………………………..

“Hey are u ok… is it Becky?” Linda said, a big smile forming on her face. “You finally broke up with her huh.” She continued. 

“Have you seen Iris… I had this feeling earlier, so I text her, but she hasn’t text back.” He said. 

“Oh, don’t worry, she was here but left. Didn’t want Joe to freak if she showed up late for curfew. She caught a ride with Tony.” She told him.

“Tony… the same Tony who asked her out at Patty’s party Tony… oh and then after she shut him down made wholes in her head from staring at her all-night Tony.” Barry almost shouted out at Linda over the music.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. She didn’t go with him alone Allen. Patty and Caitlyn carpooled. Plus, Caitlyn lives past our street so Iris will not be alone with him at all.” She informed Barry, trying to stop her friend from thinking the worst.

“Ok, ok your right. But I still have this feeling Linda… I can’t explain it, but I feel like she’s in trouble…” he confessed.

Linda knew better then to ignore Barry Allen when he got like this… 

Since they were kids, he could always tell when Iris needed him or if she was in trouble.

When Iris was younger her appendix burst… no one knew how but Barry who was at home sick told his mom to call Iris’s mom. He told Nora that he had a feeling Iris was in trouble. So, Nora indulging her 10-year-old son called Francine; and sure, enough the school nurse has just called and informed her she was being rushed to Central City General. 

After that no one questioned his feelings again… 

“OK check your text maybe she replied.” She said.

Barry pulling out his phone, his face fell. No reply from Iris or a call. Just as he was about to say something Becky Cooper walked up demanding his attention.

“Babe… when you take a girl out it’s a general rule that you actually pay attention to her.” She whined. “You have literally been distracted all day Bear.” Becky said. Causing him and Linda to stare at her….

“Look here Becky… your new to this circle so here’s a small piece of advice…Don’t call him bear… only Iris calls him that.” Linda responded. Barry still shocked Becky even called him that, she hated when Iris said it and never passed up a chance to complain about it.

Linda, unlike Iris who had a heart of gold couldn’t play nice. She hated Becky and how she treated her friend. Second to Iris, she couldn’t wait for Barry to dump her… 

Becky starting to open her mouth to tell off Linda was interrupted by her phone ringing. 

“Hey Killer, what’s up?” she said, giving Linda death stares…

“Oh, um tell Patty that I put you both down as co-host for the Cheerleaders Car Wash Fundraiser.” She replied, causing Barry and Linda to come alert to her conversation.

“So just log on to the site I texted you earlier… you can see the rules and permits we need to use Mr. Solomon’s Car Lot.” She continued. 

“Ok no prob. Don’t forget to make the signs…” she told the person on the other line.

“Ok, Bye Cait” she said ending the call.

“Was that Caitlyn?” Barry asked her. 

“Why… do you not get enough attention with me… and the needy straggler you call a best friend.” She told him now fully annoyed. 

Linda now fully enraged aimed it all at Becky.

“I’m sorry but of all the women in his life sweetie you take the cake on needy.” Linda shouted at her. 

“Even his mother knows the meaning of space.” Linda said.

“You know what Park-...” Becky begin, but was cut off by Barry.

“Guys! Stop. Becky this is serous ok, just tell us who was on the phone.” Barry asked.

“OH MY GOD! Yes. It was Caitlyn if you must know. She’s at Patty’s house going over the paperwork for the upcoming fundraiser.” She said. 

“Look Barry I don’t know what your problem is but when you figure it out ill be at my house waiting for your apology.” She told him stomping away.

“How do you date that?” Linda asked Barry still staring at Becky’s direction.

“Linda! If Caitlin is with Patty…” he said watching Linda come to the same conclusion. “Shit!” Linda said. “Come on my car’s out-front let’s go.”

A few minutes into the search Barry and Linda were starting to worry, and debated on calling Joe… He would send out the whole PCPD if he found out.

With Barry booking it down the road Linda could tell he was in full panic.

Linda tried to call Iris’s phone again but no answer…. Attempting to stay calm she remembered Iris had the FIND MY PHONE app on her cell.

When Linda’s dad made her put the app on her phone Iris being the best friend a girl could have, downloaded the same app so Linda didn’t feel like a prisoner…. Looking up Iris phone number she got a hit.

“Hey I found her…” Linda shouted… “It says she up the road… follow the GPS on the app.” She told Barry. 

Now driving like a speedster down the road Barry saw on the GPS they were close. Linda quietly praying Iris was ok she kept her eyes open for Tony’s hummer or her friend…….

…………………………………………

Linda now the one speeding was replaying everything over in her mind…

Barry speeding, finding Iris. Hearing the muffled screams coming from the hummer, barley seen in the darkness covered in trees. Before Linda could register in her mind what she was seeing Barry was at the hummer in seconds.

Ripping Tony out of the car and off Iris, Linda thought the worst had happened….

She kept checking on her friend in the backseat… Barry was still holding her. Keeping her close and trying to make sure she felt safe.

“We’re almost their Sweetie.” Linda shouted from the driver seat.

Iris barley managing a whisper… turned to Barry “Home… I want to go home bear.” She told him.

“Iris, you need to get checked out, my dad ca-” He started but looking down at her he could tell she didn’t want to go. 

After all she’s been through, he wasn’t going to be another person who made her do something she didn’t want to do. 

“Linda, take us to Iris’s” he said. “Barry, she needs a doctor she- “Linda started…

“Linda… he said.” “Take us home.” Barry said. 

And without argument Linda did a U-turn and headed to 2024 Waterfront Lane. 

The only house with the red door…


	8. Home

Pulling up to the West’s Home Barry didn’t want to leave the car just yet…

“Linda can you give me and Iris a moment?” he asked.

Linda exiting the car walked to the west porch and sat down with her back turned away from the car… she wanted to give them as much privacy as needed.

Barry not knowing exactly what to say or do thought of his mom.

She always told him when things go tough or too hard to make the decision on your own… listen to your heart. Even if life confused you, even if it scared you; trust your heart.

“Iris…. did he.” Barry asked softly. Praying the answer would be no. He couldn’t take the thought of that animal taking that form her… 

“If you don’t want to say, or if you don’t want to talk; that’s fine… we can just sit here. OK.” He told her. Trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

“I just want you to know I-… you have nothing to be sorry for, and no matter what I’m here.” He said, leaning his head more towards her.

“I’m always going to be here…” he reassured her.

“You can trust me Iris… you can tell me anything tiger.” He said. “If he hurt you-…” he started to ask her again.

“No… he tried but you stopped him.” Iris said. Gripping Barry a little harder.

“I…….” She said. “What…?” Barry asked her. “Sweetheart what-…” he continued. Feeling her starting to tremble he could tell she was close to losing it.

And without warning Iris West broke down in Barry Allen’s arms…

It was like it all hit her at once. What almost happened, what Tony tried to do. She felt pain and disgust all at once. She couldn’t bring herself to stop from crying. She was holding Barry so tight her body ached from the bruises. 

“I TRIED! I TRIED SO HARD BEAR- BUT I COULDN’T-HE WOULDN’T STOP HE JUST-…” She screamed, in such anguish that Barry wish he had beat Tony some more.  
It was the least he deserved.

“Hey- shh… it's ok. You’re ok now Iris- I got you…” he said holding her a little tighter… Trying to calm her body with his.

“shhh…. I got you. “he whispered… repeating it until he felt Iris still.

Neither saying a word, they just sat there. Iris letting the peace of Barry stopping Tony wash over her… 

Barry letting the realization that Iris West was everything… his pain, his worry, everything he had was hers. 

She had him forever….

……………………………………

Linda still on the porch was now in tears… she had heard Iris crying and it was too much. She just wanted her friend to be ok. She had to be ok.

Hearing her phone go off she looked down to see it was Eddie Thawne… 

She didn’t see the point of even pursuing him now. it felt tainted like it came at the expense of Iris. 

Opening the text, she saw he was trying to hang out again.

\------EDDIE CELL-----

Hey, I enjoyed our talk at the party. If you’re free this Sunday, I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie…

Quickly replying she decided to put a halt on the idea of them becoming something.

\------LINDA CELL---------

Can’t Eddie, need to take care of something.

Feeling a bit guilty for being so blunt she put her phone back in her pocket. Not caring to see the text he sent back. 

Turning around to check on her friends… she saw they were still just sitting there. She couldn’t tell if they were talking but knew they needed more time. 

She had time… she had all the time in the world to sit there and wait. 

She at least owed Iris that.


	9. Home Part 2

Iris finally feeling somewhat like herself, let Barry hold her until she knew she was safe. He always made her feel safe. No matter what happened in her life he made everything better… Even when her mom and brother died…

…………………………………………………….

Everyone at the funeral kept saying ‘you guys will be ok’… or ‘you will get past this’. 

Wanting to roll her eyes she hated the comments n stares. She wanted to scream. To crawl up in a ball and cry. 

Finally having it all be too much she found herself in the upstairs bathroom crying her eyes out. 

She must have been in there for what felt like an hour. The whole time she knew Barry was right outside the door. So, when she was finally ready for company, she texts him he could come in….

Closing the door behind him Barry took his seat right next to Iris.

“Hey Tiger… talk to me. I can take it…” he told her. Like he knew she wanted to scream in anger at the world…

“I want them all gone… I can not take one more remark of how me and my dad will get past this tragedy.” She said.

“They didn’t just lose their mother and brother- how could they possible think a few words and so much food; food that could feed a freaking army will make everything ok.” She told hm. Her voice not getting louder.

Barry just listening to her knew she needed this. She needed to let it out and feel it. Feel the loss and fell what she was going through…

Pausing for a moment she felt her eyes well up with tears, begging to escape the eyes that held them…

"How can a stupid trip for a stupid cheesecake go so horribly wrong… Even with my mom being one of the best drivers I know; she couldn’t have had time to react before they hit them!” she yelled.

Barry remembering that day… hearing Joe and his dad talk about the details when they thought he was sleep. Joe needed to confide to someone about his anger.

He knew from Joe’s frustration he wanted the men responsible dead, and being a cop, he hated how he wanted it so badly… 

Francine and Wally were leaving the bakery when a car fleeing the scene of a bank heist hit them head on.

Wally was thrown from his seat belt, while Francine was knocked on conscious from her head injuries. 

It was later revealed the suspects responsible were a four-man rouge group pulling heist in Starling City, Keystone and now Central City. 

Now with murder on their backs everyone was hunting them… cops, detectives, even the FBI. But the damage was done.

Any chance they had of getting away with this went out the window when they left Wally and Francine dying in the street…

Cowards Barry thought to himself. All of them were cowards, leaving them like they were nothing. 

As if their lives didn’t mean anything to anyone.

If they had just stopped and helped it might have changed everything. 

Wally might have survived the ambulance ride… Francine might have survived the night at the hospital.

They might have had a chance.

Iris and Joe might still have their family…

Why didn’t they stop? He asked himself, looking at Iris as she fought back the tears filling up her eyes.

“IT’S NOT FAIR! WALLY WAS SO YOUNG AND MY MOM WON’T GET TO SEE ANYTHING!” She yelled, her voice now breaking and tears rolling down her face.

“SHE WON'T BE THERE FOR MY WEDDING… OR SEE ME GRADUATE… AND WALLY!” SHE CRIED. “HE’S NEVER GONNA KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO FALL IN LOVE… OR HAVE CHILDREN, BEAR- I CAN’T DO THIS!” She told him. 

Her body collapsing in his arms. Her screams now a mix of sobs and aches for her mom and brother.

“Hey…. I’m here… OK. I’m here.” He said. “We can just sit here. For as long as you want.” He told her. Still holding her he let his body relax with hers. 

Soon her sobs and screams being replaced with shallow breathing. 

Holding Iris in his arms Barry offered what little comfort he could. Knowing it could never fully heal the void in her heart left by Francine and Wally…

But for a moment they were in their own little world… no noise just them. And for a moment Iris felt safe…

He always made her safe.

…………………………………………………………

Thinking back on that moment Iris knew he was still the only one who could give this to her. The feeling of complete wholeness. The feeling that she was ok, and things were ok.  
Still lost in her thoughts she started to hear Barry phone go off.

“You can answer bear.” She told him.

“No. It not important. Whatever it is can wait.” He said. 

Knowing she wouldn’t win this debate she let it be. 

Letting her body sink into Barry’s she drifted off to her thoughts. Trying to remember things as they were... she missed her mom. 

Anytime Iris was sad or upset her mom would Humm to her. It always seemed to calm her and just like that she better.

Now more then anything she wanted to feel better…

Barry not wanting to rush her continued to just sit there. 

He would sit there all night if he had to.

Thinking back on when they were kids, he remembered Francine use to Humm to her when she was crying,

Before long Iris was so calm, she had forgot why she was crying and went off playing with Barry. 

He smiled to himself… knowing exactly what she needed.

And just like that Barry was humming…

Sitting here in their own little world he felt like it was just the two of them… and in his arms, in this moment she was safe.

He would always keep her safe…


	10. Home Part 3

Hearing the car door open, Linda saw that they were now exiting the car. Barry still carrying her motioned for Linda to open the door. Being friends since they were kids Linda had a spear key of the West home. 

Which came in handy when Iris mis-placed her.

Entering the door, she held it open as Barry walked through and placed Iris on the sofa in the living room. Locking the door Linda cautiously joined them on the sofa.

“Hey sweetie… you need anything? “she asked. Grabbing the throw laying over the armrest and placing it across Iris, who winced from the contact... 

“I’m sorry-” Linda said. “I’m so sorry. I- “she counited…

“Linda- its ok. I’m going to be ok. “Iris said. Trying to get her friend to stop worrying. She could tell Linda was beating herself up. Iris didn’t blame her for what happened. She didn’t know Tony was a perverted psycho. Heck neither did Iris. 

But she had her instincts that he was not a very good person. She would never ignore her instincts again.

Turning to her friend she knew she needed to hear it from her.

“Lin… this is not your fault.” Iris informed her. “Of all the times you have had my back and been there for me please don’t beat yourself up about this. “She said. “If anyone deserves to feel bad its Tony. Not you… do you hear me.?” She asked. Linda now in tears, shaking her head yes.

“This is not your fault.” Iris said. Telling Linda as well as herself.

She didn’t lead him on or want him. The fact that he chose to see it that way was his choice and his alone.

She wasn’t going to blame herself or feel guilty. She said no… and she meant that. He needed to know she meant that.

“I need to go” she said, Turning to Barry. 

Who was now confused about what she was saying?

“I need to go to the hospital… I don’t want him to get away with what he did to me.” She told them both.

“What he tried to do scared me. and I don’t want that to happen to anyone else… they don’t deserve that type of pain- that fear. “She said.

“Whatever you want Iris… we’re here. “Barry said to her, keeping his eyes on her. Reassuring her that everything would be ok.

“Let me grab a jacket for you upstairs.” Linda said. Leaving them alone on the couch.

She knew Iris’s closet like the back of her hand. 

Practically sisters they traded clothes daily. 

Opening the door to her room she decided her long dark blue jacket would cover Iris enough to be decent. 

About to grab a duffle and a change of clothes for Iris she felt her phone going off. Thinking it was Eddie she would just send it to voicemail.

Looking down she saw Joe West flashing on the screen. 

Not wanting to reveal too much just in case Iris wanted to tell her dad; she decided to just make up a story. 

But before she could get a word out Joe unloaded so much at once it shocked her, and in a flash, she was downstairs again…

“BARRY!” She yelled. 

But before she could answer they all heard loud banging on the door. 

Startling Iris and Linda Barry headed to the door.

Opening it he was face to face with lights… noticing the blue and red lights outside he realized they were cops…

“Are you Barry Allen?” One officer asked him. 

“Yeah. What’s going o-.” He started to say. But before he could finish, he was being dragged out of the West house. 

One cop throwing him to the ground, as another begin to read him his rights.

He didn’t have time to register what was happening until the officer reading him his rights explained he was under arrest for Assault and Battery.

Realizing this was Tony’s doing, he attempted to plead his case... 

“Look this is a misunderstanding-… YOU! YOU’RE ARRESTING THE WRONG GUY!” Barry yelled as they threw him in the back seat.

“BARRY!” Iris yelled. Her and Linda both in shock as they watch them slam the door and drive away with Barry…

Iris feeling like her heart would stop felt her breathe escape. Turning to Linda who was still watching the cop car speed away.

“What just happened.” Iris said.

“Iris…” Linda said Turning to face her…

“Your dad called. That’s what I was trying to tell you guys. He tried to call Barry, but he didn’t answer.” She said…

“Tony’s dad filed a police report against Barry… and from what Joe says its bad.” She said.

“Iris, since the Woodward’s moved to town…Tony’s father has become one of the riches, most powerful people in Central City.” Linda told her.

“And right now, he wants Barry’s head on a stick.” She told Iris, who was now feeling so much rage… not just at Tony but also his father.

They couldn’t do this. Take what they wanted and stepped on the backs of others they deemed below them. Iris would die before she let anyone take Barry Allen away from her.

She had to fight back. She would fight back…

This time she would stop him.


	11. Fight

Grabbing a jacket and some pain pills Iris and Linda were out the door and headed to the Hospital.

While Linda drove, she made a call to Barry’s Dad and his mother… she didn’t want to talk to her dad just yet but knew she had to it was the only way he could protect Barry. He needed the truth. God help Tony her dad would not be happy…

……………………………………………………

Joe watched as they brought Barry through the station in handcuffs and with a lot more restraint then was needed. 

“Hey! Take it easy… he’s a kid not a harden criminal.” Joe said. Making his way to Barry.

“This kid beat another boy lights out tonight… so proper precautions are being taken.” Officer Lawton said.

Joe wanting to show him some restraint of his own stared the officer down. 

Officer Floyd Lawton was known around the department as “DEADSHOT” … everyone knew if he took his shot you were surely dead. He didn’t aim to wound, and he never missed.

The fact that he was still a cop angered Joe. But when your family is friends with the Mayor you can skate by on a lot.

“Barry don’t say anything until your parents get here. I’ll be there in a bit.” Joe told Barry. Who was now starting to worry? 

He had only been in the station to see Joe or get a sneak peak of the CSI CRIME LAB…  
Being on the other side of things made him feel ashamed. Not for what he did to Tony; he’d do it again in a heartbeat if he had to. 

He just hated the fact that he embarrassed Joe and his parents this way…

“Joe, I need to explain…there is so much that you guys don’t know. I-…” he begins to say.

“Barry. Stop talking… i'll be there in 5 let me call your folks. Trust me son, ok.” Joe told he trying to calm the scared boy that stood before him. A boy he had come to love and respect.

He knew Barry couldn’t hurt a fly… but he also knew there had to be a good explanation to what was unfolding in front of him.

“No one talks to the kid until proper representation has come. I’ll take lead.” Joe said.

“West do I have to remind you that you have a personal relationship with this kid... you should not be anywhere near this.” Lawton informed him. Looking at Joe as if he didn’t know the rules…

“I’m sorry officer but last I checked this is a case and I am a detective. So, if it’s ok with you I’d like to do my job.” He said.

“And seeing how you’ve done yours; you may go. I’ll make sure he gets to interrogation.” Joe told the officers

Each one clearly not happy about the situation...

But Joe was above them and they couldn’t overstep once he pulled rank. 

Leaving Barry in handcuffs with Joe they all quietly walked away. 

Even Lawton now shaking his head at Joe went quietly… 

“Ok… first, are you ok?” Joe asked him. Looking down at Barry’s hands he saw they were bruised, and blood stained.

Barry realizing for the first how bad his hands looked and how sore they felt. 

He didn’t have time to think of himself… he was too focused on Iris.

Shock hitting him again he knew she must be freaking out by now. Scared, and still needed to be examined.

“Joe. I’m fine- look, call Iris. Put me in questioning and call Iris. So much happened tonight, and we should have called but- jut trust me Joe you need to call Iris…” Barry said in a panic.

Scaring Joe to his core he took out his cell to dial Iris’s number. 

Just as he did so her name popped up on his screen, she was now calling him.

Almost as if she knew he was about to call her…

Answering he feared the worst.

“Baby girl are you safe.” He asked her. 

“Yes dad-I will explain when I get there. Is Barry ok- they came and took him dad. They dragged him- and just threw him in the back of the car” Iris said, her voice getting louder as the memory of them taking Barry away resurfaced in her mind. 

“Honey he’s here I got him. Iris what’s going on… You both sound like the other is in trouble. What happened?” Joe asked. Needing someone to start talking before things got worse.

“Dad I promise I will see you soon. Barry can explain it all just keep him safe; dad please keep him safe.” She said.

“I will, I promise baby I will.” He told her. Before he could ask any more questions, she requested that Barry be put on the phone.

Without hesitation Joe West handed Barry the phone.

Knowing that his daughter needed to hear Barry’s voice tell her he was ok himself…

“Bear.” She said… her voice a lot calmer now.

“Iris. You ok- did you go… I’m so sorry I had to leave you.” He said.

“No bear you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m fine and I’m ok. I’m worried about you but I’m fine.” She told him.

“I called your parents… your mom is on her way and your dad knows what happened. He is goanna see me and then we are going to head your way bear… just stay calm and know I got you.” She said. 

Now taking care of him the way he took care of her…

“I got to go bear- tell my dad I love him and tell him everything…” she said. Barry realizing what she meant was hesitant…

“Iris you sure you don’t…” he started to say.

“No- your there with him and I have to be seen. We need to move fast so that you have a shot at beating this.” She said.

“Bear I trust you and I know you trust me… everything is going to be ok.” She said reassuring him.

“I know this because… I love you.” She said letting it sink in.

“Barry Henry Allen, I love you… and that love I have for you is how I know everything is going to be ok.” She told  
him.

Causing Barry to find what little confidence he had and just as he felt that day on thanksgiving but couldn’t quite find the words… In this moment he found they came with ease…

“I love you too… Iris Anne West, always have always will...” He told her. Letting the silence linger he could hear her breathe on the other line and he was sure she could hear his heart pounding.

Neither one of them needing to say another word… as the line went dead.


	12. Fight Part 2

Joe who had been standing a few feet across from Barry was in shock of what he had just heard.

He knew how much they loved each other, but somewhere inside him he felt a shift in their relationship.

They were becoming this real thing… something magical that no one could break.

Looking at Barry he could see it all over his face. 

She wasn’t his best friend from across the way… 

She was the love of his life, and he hers… 

\---------------------------------------------------

Iris and Linda arrived at Century City General shortly after hanging up with Barry.

Henry was waiting for them in an exam room with another female doctor. She must be new because Iris didn’t recognize her.

Being nervous she was glad Henry had thought of her comfort. She wasn’t too fond of Barry’s dad seeing her body in the state Tony left her in.

She trusted him like a second father.

But it didn’t stop her from feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Sensing her nerves Henry informed her that Doctor Dibny would handle the examination and after she will discuss the report with him.

“I’ll be right outside Iris. Linda if Iris is ok with it you may stay.” He told them.

Iris silently thinking she wanted to hug him for his support and thoughtfulness.

“Thank you so much Mr. Allen.” Linda said. “I second that Henry… I can’t thank you enough.” Iris told him turning to give him a smile as he walked to the door. 

“Iris you never have to thank me… your family West. Plus, Barry would never forgive me if I didn’t watch out for you.” He said, closing the door.  
giving them the privacy, they needed.

“Hi Ms. West, I’m Doctor Sue Dibny. Henry informed me of your situation and all you have been through tonight. I want you to know we can take our time.” She said.

“We want to make sure we get every detail and make sure you as comfortable as can be.” She informed Iris.

Who was now a little more relaxed? She liked Doctor Sue, something sweet and kind radiated form her

Henry definitely knew what he was doing.

“If you want to step into this bathroom, I have a gown for you to change into Iris. And a bag for your clothes, as well as report to fill out.” Sue said.

“Oh crap- Iris I left the change of clothes I packed for you in the trunk of my car. I'll be back asap.” Linda said almost running through the door. 

She didn’t want to leave Iris alone for too long. She knew Iris could handle this, but she shouldn’t have to do it alone.

She would come through for her. 

Tony Woodward had another thing coming… he had just made the last person he wanted an enemy. 

Iris West was a lot of things but when it came to Barry Allen she didn’t play, and she didn’t lose.

And now with her dad, the Allen’s, and practically anyone who loved her on her side… she had an army.

……………………………………………..

“How long until they charge me Joe?” Barry asked him. Now in the interrogation room and free of handcuffs, he felt more confident to ask questions. 

He knew his father and Linda would take care of Iris. 

“Well if we can help it… never.” Joe said. “Start from the beginning… leave nothing out son.” Joe told him. 

Barry suddenly felt nervous again… he knew Joe wouldn’t be mad at him, but Tony… he thought. Joe was not only a father but a cop with a badge; and a gun.

“Joe… before I start, I need to tell you Iris is one of the strongest, bravest women I know.” He said.

“And as bad as what I’m about to tell you sounds… remember Iris needs you to keep cool and just hear everything and then we can go from there.” Barry told him.

Joe taking a moment to hear Barry and understand what he was telling him thought of Francine and Wally and how angry he was when he lost them. 

How he wanted to hunt the ones responsible down and take from them what they took from him… 

He didn’t recognize himself. He was a cop and he was thinking like a criminal. 

After a while he realized he was a cop… he was a darn good one.

But at the end of the day he was a husband and a father first. 

So, the rules sometimes went out the window… family was a rule no one should break…

God help whoever messed with his family. 

……………………………………….

“Boy you sure there’s nothing else you aren’t telling me.” Mr. Woodward asked his son. 

Who was still icing his face from the beating Barry gave him. Still pissed off, he was shocked little Allen could throw a punch. 

Since he had come to town, he had only met Allen once. Seen him around the town a few times but he could tell he was a dork and kept to himself. 

He had seen Iris one day walking with the shrimp and couldn’t believe how hot she was… 

Walking behind them for about an hour he just watched her. 

He could tell she was sweet, and he and he wanted her… 

He just needed his moment he thought, watching both go into Jitters.

“TONY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!” His dad yelled at him. 

Pulling Tony out of his thoughts.

“Gosh- yes dad! It’s like I told you, I was in my car with his friend Iris that he clearly is obsessed with.” He said.

“Then right before we were about to have sex, he found us and went ape shit. I barley had a chance to defend myself dad, he just lost it.” He said lying to his father.

“But I doubt the truth is going to be easy, I mean both his friends were there. So, they are going to lie and defend him.” Tony said.

“It’s going to me my word against theirs…” he said. Watching his dad, a sign that he bought what he had just fed him. 

“Well considering your face looks like you went two rounds with Ali… I say we got a good chance.” He told him.

“Besides I’ve already filed a report against the Allen boy and my contact at the department says he’s been arrested and will be arraigned this Monday when court re-opens.” He told him. Watching his son smirk from ear to ear. 

He didn’t know why but there was something sinister about the way his son smirked. 

And for a moment he had doubt. Was his son telling the truth… he thought?

He let the moment sit with him for a few seconds and then just as easy as they came, they were gone.

He needed to protect his son… no matter what.


	13. Fight Part 3

“And did you say no Ms. West?” Doctor Dibny asked Iris. 

“Yes… I did. I said it over and over. I said stop, I told him to get off me- but it was like he didn’t care.” Iris told her.

“Like the only thing mattered was what he wanted… like he was owed something.” She continued.

Linda still in shock hearing Iris reveal what happened in that Hummer alone with Tony. 

In the darkness covered in trees… like a panicked deer in a hunter’s trap.

Guilt still pulling at her, she made herself listen and support Iris by standing strong.

“I noticed that he seemed like he got off on it… like the fight and the fact that I didn’t want him made it fun for him… Does that sound weird to say? Iris asked her.

“I’ll be honest with you Ms. West… doing my job for as long as I have, I’ve seen many other women express the same thing you’re telling me now.” She told her.

“As sad and sick as it is… some attackers do get off on hurting others… In fact, that might be the only way they can perform sexually.” She informed her. 

Linda and Iris sitting they’re in disgust and pure shock. 

Neither of them had been involved with any of their past boyfriends that way… they couldn’t imagine having it be so disturbingly violating…

……………………………………………

“Joe- I just lost it!” Barry yelled. Now shouting as he was pulled back into his emotions over what Tony had tried to do to Iris.

Joe had been quiet since Barry had told him about finding Iris. Saving her and stopping Tony.

“He laughed! This freak had the nerve to laugh! So, I hit him, and I kept hitting him… again, and again- until his mouth couldn’t laugh without bleeding!” Barry screamed.

Looking back at Joe he was overwhelmed with so much emotion and anger he just felt his emotions start to lose control. 

Turning his back to Joe he let the tears fall down his face. 

“She didn’t call me Joe…. she went with him because she needed a ride.” He said, so quiet Joe barley heard him.

Hearing how his baby girl was attacked by this monster made Joe 

“We’ve felt so distant lately, with me dating Becky and Iris going out more it's hard to see where we stood.” He said

“But I never thought we would get to a point where we couldn’t be there for each other… and I did that.” Barry cried.

“Did I give her so much space to heal that she no longer felt she could come to m-…” Barry started.

“Barry- Stop.” Joe said cutting Barry off.

“Iris has and will never stop coming to you. I know my daughter and she needed the space you gave her Barry.” Joe told him. 

Leaving his chair Joe walked across the room and stood near Barry.

Turning to face Joe Barry eyes were red from his tears.

“Listen to me son, I have always loved and respected you. The way you not only love but protect my daughter shocks me daily.” He said

“I have never seen a couple more connected and in perfect sync.” Joe said.

“Couple….? “Barry repeated.

“Barry Allen who are you kidding… you two been a couple since your moving truck came up the driveway.”

Smiling so wide Barry remembered that day… He first saw Iris when he got out of his family car.

Even then they were destined to be in each other’s lives forever.

“Even when you two are apart you sense each other. Tonight, with Tony is proof of that.” Joe told him.

“And as far as Tony goes… We need to go over everything again step by step Barry. Write a report Joe said, his voice changing when Tony’s name left his mouth.

“Leave nothing for that pervert’s father to use against you or my baby girl.” Joe said., leave nothing out.” Joe said. 

“It’s going to be tough Barry I’m not going to sugar coat it. The Woodward’s have got the mayor in their back pocket.” He informed Barry as he turned to walk towards the door. 

Barry noticing Joe’s demeanor even through his own anger… it was unsettling to see; Joe was like the calm before the storm… he wondered what he would do.

“Joe… you ok.” Barry asked him.

Joe turning from the door took a minute to gather his thoughts.

“Barry… I have not been good for a very long time. Since Francine and Wally, I feel like something broke inside me. I don’t know if I could keep going if I didn’t have Iris and your family.” Joe confessed.

“Every day I come to work I get the bad guy… but then there are more bad guys; sometimes worse. And you get those bad guys and then some hot shot lawyer gets them off. And now your left chasing the same bad guys you had a right to put away!” Joe yells his voice now volumes louder than before.

“I have been a cop almost all of my life… met my sweetheart here, had two beautiful kids. Maybe one more-…” Joe started… his voice now strained with emotion.

“I swear by my badge bear… this kid thinking he could hurt my baby and just answer to no one. No- he and his father are in for a rude awakening. Cop or not he’s going to get what’s coming to him.” Joe warned.

“Consequences be damned.” Joe said, walking out the door and leaving Barry by himself. 

Barry now in shock was left wondering what was to come… Joe had never been this way with him.

For the first time Barry was unsure of what life would bring them… 

What it would bring him and Iris.

……………………………………………………….

Finishing up with the examination Iris was now warm and relaxed in her a sweater and an old pair of Barry’s jogging pants. 

He had left them over one night after a sleepover and Iris decided they now belonged to her; and Barry being Barry didn’t stop her.

At this point she owned half of his clothes he left at her house. 

In this moment like so many others he brought her comfort… even if he couldn’t physically be here with her.

“Iris you good?” Linda asked her.

Linda standing next to the bathroom door was starting to worry.

“I’m good Lin, coming out.” Iris said as she exited the bathroom.

“Doctor Dibny left you these when you were changing… there pain pills and muscle relaxers. She said handing Iris the bag.

“She said they can help your body relax and maybe you can get some sleep, plus, I’ll be right there beside you, so I’ll guarantee it.” Linda told her, giving her friend an encouraging smile.

Trying to give hope to the fact that Barry would be sleeping in lock up until Monday.

“Linda you don’t have to do that I’ll be-…” Iris protested. 

“Nope- sorry west, It’s a done deal. Your stuck with me this whole weekend… it’s the least I could do. “Linda said

“I know you said I should be guilt free Iris, but I put you in that car with a monster. And I don’t know what I would have done if he had hurt you.” She said tears threatening to  
leave her eyes again.

“West you are one of the kindest most gentle human beings I have ever met. And being your friend is one of the greatest gifts I have ever been given.” She cried, tears now streaming down her face.

“So, if sleeping over gives you some peace of mind, then I’ll pitch a tent until you kick me out. Or at the very least until Joe starts charging me rent.” Linda told her. Causing both  
to break out in a mix of laughter and tears.

“Come here Lin.” Iris said, pulling Linda into one of the biggest bear hugs.

Releasing Iris from the hug Linda grabbed Iris jacket and bag and handed them to her.

“Now Let’s go, Captain Singh said we can all see Barry tonight… but if your too tired…” Linda started to say but was cut short as Iris snatched her purse and jacket from Linda hands, and flew out the door.

Leaving Linda in mid-sentence following right behind her.

Heading to the parking lot, they said their goodbyes to Henry who was wrapping up Iris’s report and faxing it over to the police station.

Walking them to their car he Informed them both that he would be joining them shortly once everything was finalized.

Giving Iris a sense of determination.

Everything had to go right, Barry had to be free.

The thought of him being stuck in that place like an animal made her sick.

She needed to see him she thought to herself. 

Linda pulling out from the parking lot reassured Iris that Barry was ok, and she would see for herself soon. 

Iris looking over at her friend started smiling… it was like she had read her mind


	14. Fight Part 4

Nora Allen had arrived while Joe was putting in his report for Barry, detailing from the beginning what went on tonight.

She was almost in tears by the time she reached her son.

Taking him in a hug immediately as she entered the room. She then noticed his hands and then the tears really came down. 

“Mom I promise you I am completely fine. My hands will heal with time and I’m confident that once everything comes to light I’ll be out of here.” Barry told his mom.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen what happened?” She asked.

Taking the seat across from his.

Barry preceded to tell his mother everything he had told Joe, countless times over.

Watching the shock and disgust spread across his mother’s face. She was a sweet soul his dad would say, so sweet the thought of others in pain brought her to tears.

“Poor Iris… is she ok.” Nora asked him.

“Last time I talked to her she sounded strong and I wouldn’t expect anything less…. I just really wish I didn’t have to be here, that I could’ve gone with her to the hospital.” He  
said.

“Barry you know your father is going to do everything in his power to make sure Iris is safe and well. He knows what she means to you son.” Nora told him.

“Now as for you… we have to do everything we can to make sure you get home. I will call my contact at the Justice Department; Cecil Horton is very good, and she will gladly take on this Tony character and his father.” Nora said, assuring her son that things were hopeful.

“Just remember as much as you and Iris love each other you can never loose it like that again bear… violence solves-…” she started.

“Violence solves nothing. I know mom and I know it was wrong, but I don’t regret, not one bit.” Barry said.

“I do regret that I put myself here… that I worried my family and friends, but I do not regret protecting Iris.” He said.

“Because I would do it again, in a heartbeat. The same way I know dad would for you” Barry told his mom who was now starting to fully see the depth of his love for Iris.

From the moment their car pulled up to their new home, Barry saw Iris outside, and she could see how smitten her son was with her.

Her white sundress with flowers decorating the fabric. The matching headband and white ked shoes she danced around in; chasing a kite in her front yard.

Iris now looking over her shoulder saw Barry and gave him the biggest smile. Barry lost in her smile forgot t o smile back and just stared. 

Nora giving her son a tap jolted him back to the real world. Causing her son to smile back and with in seconds Iris was yelling for Barry to come and play with her. 

Neither one of them realizing where life would take them.

Sitting in the interrogation room with her son wondered if this was where they were meant to be. Staying hopeful she knew she needed to trust her son and have a little faith.

Seeing her son meant every word, she simply couldn’t bring herself to be mad at him. 

“Well how could I possibly argue with that…?” Nora said, smiling back at her son with love and proud of the man that he was becoming.

……………………………………………………………

“Tony. The family doctor is here to examine you and document your injuries for the report that will be handed over to the station and courts.” Mr. Woodward told his son. Directing him to the guest room where the doctor was waiting. 

“Hello Tony, I’m Doctor Ramon. Your father called me here to examine you. He said you were attacked and wanted to make sure you were checked out by a professional.” Doctor  
Ramon said.

“Ramon… you aren’t any chance related to Cisco Ramon?” Tony asked. Causing the doctor to give him a disapproving stare.

His personally life was not up for discussion.

“Yes. He is my son. So, if you don’t mind that’s all we will say on the subject, let's proceed.” Mr. Ramon told him. Cutting down all future inquiries Tony wanted to make. 

He loved his son but after years of being bullied he had become protective of him. Since he was a kid he was picked on and called names because he was smart and would rather be at science camp then going to the pool. He knew one day his son would change the world, and he would do it without breaking a sweat.

Lost in his thoughts he begins his examination on Tony. He was shocked at how this kid’s face was so badly beaten.

He wondered about the other guy…

He also wondered about the cuts and scratches he saw on his neck and face. They were barley visible but with the tools he had they were clear as day. With the photos taken they should be seen better in a blown-up shot. 

“You say one guy did all this?” he asked.

“Yeah. I was caught off guard- he suckered punch me. Little shit- I’ll tell you what, Allen sure can pack a punch.” Tony said.

“Allen… wait- Barry Allen, Henry Allen kid did this to your face?” Mr. Ramon asked him. Shock and wonder hitting his face like whiplash.

“Yeah- you know them.” Tony wondered. 

“That doesn’t make any since… I’ve known that kid for ages, he doesn’t have a mean bone in his body-…” he started but was abruptly cut off by Tony, who was now annoyed at the doctor defending Barry. 

“I’m sorry doc, are you getting paid by my father for your professional opinion or personal one… just do the job he called you here for.” Tony said. Watching the doctor as if he was trying to see if he was on their side or Allen’s.

“Oh, and how about you get the whole story instead of making assumptions doc. I mean, didn’t they teach you that at medical school…” Tony said. Turing to leave he informed the doctor that he was going to get a drink.

Doctor Ramon still shocked thought about Barry.

He was one of the only people who looked out for his son cisco. Since they were ten Barry would keep bullies at bay and defend him. They were like a bunch of nerds with their love for science and Star Wars.

Smiling to himself he couldn’t count on his hands the times they’ve watched the movies back to back. He could tell this kid was a true friend… the type who would be there at a drop of a hat. 

Looking down at his phone, he knew he had to trust his instincts. This kid was not anything like what he was being told by the Woodward’s.

Taking out his phone he decided as much as a he valued his job for the Woodward’s he valued Barry Allen more. 

He had given his son hope and life when he couldn’t. As a dad you hope to be the one your kids lean on… but if you can’t be that, you pray someone comes along who can.

Barry came through for his son and now he would be the one to come through for him.

Looking up Henry Allen’s name in his contacts he shot him a detailed text of his concerns and questions…

\--------Doctor Ramon Cell------

Hey, Henry I can’t say much, but I’ve heard about Barry’s situation, can’t say how. But I know the type of kid you have and need to sit down and have a chat. Its important. Please get back to me asap.

\-----------------------------------

Gathering his belongings, he needed to reschedule with the Woodward’s until he had the full story. Leaving to his vehicle he explained that he had a family emergency and that he simply had to go.

Not giving them any chance to doubt him he exited quickly and drove away. 

As he was turning to leave the Woodward’s property his cell went off in his pocket and knew that it was Henry Allen…

And he knew he had the whole story.

………………………………………………………………

“Hi Cecil, it’s Nora Allen I know its late, but I need you help… my son needs your help. He needs good representation and I couldn’t think of anyone else then you to represent him. So, if you could please call me back when you get this; no matter the time. Thank you.” Nora Allen said. 

Hanging up the phone she prayed Cecil would hear it soon and be able to help them.

Finding herself now alone the hallway as Barry and Joe counited to go over his statement and report.

She thought she would break down… but then her phone went off.

Looking down at her phone she saw it was henry.

\-----------Henry’s Cell-----------

Hey! We might have a miracle babe. Tell Barry I might have to see him the next day, I’m going to meet Doctor Ramon he said he’s heard about Barry situation and wants to help. Give our boy hug for me and tell him I love him; and that everything is going to be ok.

\-------------------------------------

Nora now in shock looked up just as she heard Iris voice call her name.

Looking up she gave her a smile.

“Nora…” Iris asked, searching her face for hope and wondering what the smile was for. Was Barry going home, was he free.

Nora still smiling walked up and embraced her.

Letting the love, she felt for the woman standing in front of her seep in and give her some comfort.

“Everything is going to be ok kid… I know no matter what happens, your mom and Wally would be so proud of you.” Nora whispered to her.

Iris embracing Nora, felt the tears fall and knew her mom would always be with her. She was in everything she touched, everyone who knew her.

Her and Wally would always be here.


	15. Fight Part 5

Leaving Iris and Nora alone Linda walked back to the front of the station. 

Sitting down at one of the benches she heard her phone go off.

Once again Eddie was texting her…

\--------Eddie’s Cell-------

Hey, I know you said we couldn’t hang… but I just really wanted to let you know that I’m not trying to just hang out. I haven’t talked like that so freely with anyone since my dad moved away. Everyone assumes I’m just some dumb jock who is like everyone else on the team… getting drunk and sleeping around. You are the first person and a long time to start a conversation asking about me and not my touch downs or hopes for the next game. You wanted to get to know me… Eddie. Not the football Player. And I know this is a lot at once and I’ve basically written you a novel, but if you don’t mind, I’d really like to get to know you too. It’s the least I can do after I rambled on about myself all night.

\------------------------------

Reading his text Linda thought she would turn a shade of red. She was not expecting him to counter offer her rejection. And with such an honest response. 

He was not just a pretty face, she thought to herself. Part of herself wanted to jump at the opportunity… but her time and focus was now on Iris and helping Barry. Eddie would have to wait…

She would figure out what to tell him later. Right now, she wanted to be here and present for her friends.

Deciding that they might be there for a while she thought some pick-me ups were in order.

Leaving towards her car she shot Iris a quick text and headed to CC Jitters for coffee and Iris's favorite cronuts.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Now sweetie I know you are in a rush to see Barry, but I thought that maybe you and I could chat first.” Nora said.

Her and Iris now making their way to the bench in front of them.

Looking at her phone Iris saw Linda had texted her. Smiling inwardly at her friends message. 

A hot cup of caffeine was just what they all needed to get them through the night.

Iris simply replying thanks and a smiley face placed her phone back in her jacket pocket.

“Nora, I’m so sorry Barry is here; I feel like its all my fault. Not what happened... but because I put myself in that position.” Iris confessed to her.

Feeling like she needed to get this off her chest she let it all come out.

“I had an instinct the day mom and Wally died… It's like as soon as Henry got the call to go to the hospital, I felt a dark cloud come over me. I didn’t know what it meant. I just feel like if I had said something, we could have had more time… maybe even got to say goodbye.” Iris said.

Looking at Iris Nora was in shock that she had been carrying this guilt and pain all alone. 

She wanted to hold her again and tell her everything would be ok.

“Iris, sweetheart listen to me, what happened with your mom and Wally was not your fault. By the time Henry got the call there was nothing no one could have done. You need to remember how much you mom loved you and she would not want you to feel this way.” She said.

“And Wally looked up to you so much that it made him enjoy and live the life he had on this earth to the fullest. I never saw such a little boy more in love with his big sister then Wally. He truly loved you, and that’s what you need to focus on. Not what was out of your control, not the accident, and certainly not Tony.” Nora told her.

“But I had the same instincts from the day I met him and as soon as I decided to get in that car… if I had just trusted them I wouldn’t be here and Barry wouldn’t be in this place instead of at home with you and Henry.” Iris shot back at Nora, now feeling the weight of guilt and frustration with her actions.

“And If this boy had listened to whatever conscience he may have, this whole situation wouldn’t exist. Same with the men who hit your family… they made their choices and will have to deal with them, not you sweetie. The only thing you are responsible for is being one of the most beautiful, kindest, loving women that I have come to love and respect.” Nora said.

“The way you love my Bartholomew is something mothers only dream of for their children. I know for a fact that this will make you stronger than you already are. And if you don’t believe me, take my son’s word for it.” Nora told iris, causing her to look down the hall towards the interrogation room where Barry and her father were.

Nora had a point… Barry was the most honest person she knew. He would always tell her the truth.

“Well when you put it that way how can I not believe it’s true.” Iris said, watching Nora smile ear to ear.

\------------------------------------------

Waiting in the line for Jitters Linda was trying to remember what everyone liked. Knowing that it wouldn’t take long, there were only two people ahead of her. 

Still debating on what to tell Eddie, she contemplated on just telling him in a nice way that she was too busy to hang. Maybe letting him down would be the best thing for them both.

“How can I help you?” The cashier said, making Linda jump out of her thoughts.

“Sorry- I was in my head… um yes, can I have three plain mediums black coffees with cream and sugar on the side to go. One americano with an extra shot, a medium vanilla latte, an iced mocha with whip, and one cronut- actually make that two cronuts.” Linda told the barista. 

Putting her phone down on the counter she grabbed her wallet, after a day like this Iris deserved an extra cronut. 

“Wow- that’s some order their Park. You cramming for a test I don’t know we have.?” Eddie said. 

Shocking Linda, she turned around so fast she gave herself whiplash. 

“Eddie- um- why, I mean how- are you following me?” Linda asked. Regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. Eddie was the last person who'd stalk anyone. But as usual her blunt mouth got the best of her.

“Well… I can see how you might think that. But in all honesty, I’m here for my mom. She decided to go back to college, and she is doing online classes. Once she had me, she had to put it on hold so whenever she gets her late-night coffee craze, I volunteer my assistance. It’s the least I can do, I mean she gave me life right.” Eddie said, showing Linda that full set of teeth… so bright it could light the sky.

“That’s very nice of you Eddie, you’re a good son.” Linda told him. Starting to fidget with her purse.

“Well I try to be… I guess I do alright. It’s my social skills that clearly need work. I can’t remember the last time a girl ghosted me.” He told her. Looking dead at her, searching her face for an explanation as to why she was being hesitant with him.

“Eddie- I’m so sorry… I wasn’t trying to ghost you I just need to deal with something that happened tonight. It’s not something for me to tell or I would share. I meant what I said when I text that I had to handle some things. I really didn’t mean to make you feel like I wasn’t interested.” Linda said.

“So, I take it you are?” Eddie asked her, Linda now saying yes with her head. Her mouth still trying to figure out the words.

“OK. Then that’s all I need. You deal with your thing and I’ll give you all the space and time you need to get back to me. I’m a pretty patient guy Ms. Park, take all the time you need.” He said turning to the barista. Taking out his wallet he handed her his credit card.

“Her order is on me; can you add two large black coffees with cream and sugar to go.” Eddie told the cashier who was smiling at their display of flirting.

“Eddie- no, you can’t-…” Linda started to protest.

“Sorry Park it’s already done. Just think of it as a first date… isn’t the guy supposed to pay.” He told her smiling.

“Fine, but I get the next one.” She fired back at him. Causing his smile to brighten.

“Glad to hear they’ll be one.” Eddie said, giving Linda look so adorable she almost melted. 

Both now lost in the moment didn’t hear the person behind them say excuse me.

They were suckers and it was clear as day… Linda felt it, Eddie couldn’t stop feeling it and the barista was watching it happened… they were falling.

Fast, hard and straight for each other.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Sorry I was so late getting here Henry I had to stop by my office and drop off my notes from my earlier house call.” Doctor Ramon told Henry as he entered his office back at Central City General.

“Hey it’s no problem… I would have waited all night if it called for it, my son is going to be spending his weekend in lock up and I can’t just sit by and not do anything. So, when I got your text I was in shock as to how you knew about it; and how you could help us?” Henry asked him, closing the office door. 

Making sure the conversation stayed private.

“Well without breaking to many codes of conduct. I had a visit with a very powerful owner of a few hospitals. I conducted, but did not finish an examination on a kid face. He says a local boy suckered punched him,which I found it strange because most local boys around here are sweet and kind and I’ve never seen them do a mean thing in the years I’ve lived here.” Doctor Ramon said. 

Trying to be as secretive as possible. 

Henry quickly decoding his code went into a detailed explanation of the whole truth of what happened between the two boys and Iris.

Doctor Ramon in shock was expecting a different story of maybe Barry defending himself and Tony underestimating the scrawny boy.

Never in a million years would he have thought it would be so disturbing.

He didn’t know the Woodward’s that well he had only signed on to be their family doctor when they moved to town weeks back. 

Never really meeting Tony... he didn’t know the kid, but he knew Barry Allen and as soon as he heard Henry’s version of the story, he knew it was true.

Knowing it would hurt his job he decided to tell Henry everything.

He didn’t care… Same way Tony didn’t care for that poor girl he assaulted. 

“Henry, tonight I saw Tony Woodward’s face was beaten so badly that if they went for the assault charge, they have a good chance. Now I’m going to call and quit, so that will give you guys time before they have evidence to add to the file. But you need to dot all your I’s and cross your T’s…” Mr. Ramon told him.

“I noticed on that boy’s face he had scratches, not just bruises that you get from a fight; but it looked like fingernail marks. The type you get from a struggle, and I’m willing to bet the skin under Ms. West nails match that of Tony’s Woodward.” He said, watching Henry face come to the realization that they had a chance… 

Iris had already done her examination, so he just needed to wait for Tony’s file. Which would take a bit longer with Doctor Ramon quitting the Woodward's... but at the very least they would have something to fight with.


	16. Fight Part 6

“Thanks for the treat… and I will be paying you back Thawne. “Linda said walking to her car. 

Eddie being a gentleman wouldn’t let her carry the bundle of coffee by herself or walk alone so late in the night.

“I’m looking forward to that… here let me get the door for you.” Eddie said, making Linda blush at his display of chivalry.

Getting into the car she places the coffee securely in the passenger seat. Turning to say goodbye to Eddie she found him staring at her, smirking.

“Well-again, thanks for everything. I mean it… it was well needed and appreciated.” Linda told him.

“Goodnight Linda Park. You get home safe.” He said, watching her start the car and drive away.

“You’re in-trouble Thawne… man are you in trouble.” Eddie told himself walking back to his car.

He felt this click that his mom uses to say when he asked her about why she and her dad could never make it work.

She would tell him they just never fully clicked. By the time they realized it Eddie was here.

His mom said when you can click with someone so easily you find yourself sharing your entire life in one setting. It was like they were a safe place. Eddie didn’t understand what that mean until tonight.

He had found his safe place… and she drove him crazy.

\--------------------------------------

Hearing Joe leave the room Iris jumped up to see her dad. Embracing him he she could tell his whole body was in full cop mode.

She loved her father but sometimes she wishes he would take time and get some rest and maybe even some therapy… maybe they both could.

“Hey baby girl.” Joe said, holding Iris longer and tighter then needed. He thought if he let go, she might disappear.

He couldn’t have nothing happen to his girl… she was all he had left. He had to protect her.

“Dad I’m fine… really, Barry, Henry, Nora, and Linda have been with me and I promise you I’m ok. I just really want to see Barry… is he ok?” Iris asked Joe, still embraced in their hug. 

Joe not saying a word let them linger, Iris knowing her dad needed this let him.

After about two minutes Joe let Iris go and told her Barry was waiting to see her too.

“He like yourself won’t stop worrying until he hears it from your mouth personally that you are ok.” He told her.

“Go, I have to talk to Nora about how we should proceed. You and Barry take all the time you need. I’ll be here overnight so please stay with the Allen’s tonight.” Joe said.

“Oh, dad it’s ok Lin, has already volunteered to stay the night, in fact I think she might move in as long as you allow it.” Iris said smiling.

"She can stay rent free for all I care, as long as you girls are safe and don’t forget to lock up. I’ll tell Henry to keep an eye out on you guys. I’ll also position a cop outside the house.” Joe informed her.

Iris giving her dad a hug said her thank you and headed to the room Barry was being held.

\-----------------------------------

Linda making it all the way down the street was about a block away from the Police station when she realized she didn’t have her phone.

Pulling a turnaround, she was back at jitters and rushing to the counter.

Before she could get out a word the barista smiled and handed her the cell phone she left on the counter.

Saying her thank you she headed back out the door.

Before she could fully exit her body was hit by a wall… sending her phone crashing to the cement and her almost headfirst with it.

When suddenly a pair of hands caught her waist.

“WHOA! Easy there- I’ve got you…” the voice to the hands said… causing her to look up.

Linda eyes opening in shock, she pushed the hands off her. 

The hands that bruised and assaulted her friend’s body earlier that evening.

She was now face to face with Tony Woodward… and even with his face battered, she could see he was smirking.

\-------------------------------------------

Lost in his thoughts Barry was turned towards the wall and didn’t hear Iris enter.

Whispering his name, he thought for a second he had imagined it… but then he turned around.

She was standing right in front of him, her blue jacket that covering her body and hiding the bruises.

Both staring right at the other didn’t say a word. They didn’t need to; it was enough to just simply see one another.

Their eyes said it all… they were both perfectly fine and now being in the same room they knew they would be ok.

Walking slowly towards Iris Barry gently wrapped his arms around her… Iris letting her body accept his placed her hands around his waist. Needing to feel his warmth, she welcomed the safeness that his body gave her.

She craved it…

“I missed you tiger.” Barry said.

“Same here.” Iris told him. Letting her head rest on his shoulders.

“Bear, I meant what I said… I love you. I didn’t realize how much until tonight.” She whispered.

“I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you as a child… it was innocent and then we grew up. It was painful, and then it was too much. It was so strong It scared me.” She confessed.

“But I want that Bear… I want it all. All the pain, the fear, the nervousness, even the moments you think will swallow you whole and cover you up. I want everything your love has to offer…” Iris said, pausing to let it sink it for them both.

“That’s if… if you want me.” She said.

Barry overwhelmed with his love for her, felt his body being pulled towards hers. He never wanted to let go… he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Maybe more.

“Iris, I have always wanted you… even when I’m not with you; I want you.” He said.

Releasing her body, he was not holding her face in his hands. 

“From the moment I saw you playing in your yard, in that dress, and with that smile… I wanted you. Everything in me screams to be with you, I’m never going to want anyone else  
as much as I want you.” He told her, smiling with his eyes stained with tears.

“You’re stuck with me.” Barry said. Causing Iris to pull him back into an embrace.

Her body now glued to his she felt a shift… That emptiness she had felt since her Mom and Wally was not as heavy as before. 

It was like her heart beat again… 

“I’ll hold you to that Mr. Allen.” Iris said.

“Looking forward to it Ms. West…”


	17. Fight Part 7

Feeling her anger rise she stared down Tony. 

His face made her want to hit something… mostly him.

“Cat got your tongue Park.” Tony said, still smiling.

“No. But I see it got your face.” Linda shot back, watching Tony’s smirk disappear.

He was now clearly upset and maybe even a little embarrassed.

“What’s wrong… I hit a nerve their meat face.” Linda said. Enjoying the fact that Tony was now speechless.

Reaching down to pick up her phone she felt Tony eyes on her. No doubt he was still seething from the comeback she threw at him.

“You know Park, you should tell Allen to try and get used to being in lock up… because my dad is going to  
personally see that he gets the full weight of his actions in jail time.” Tony said.

“Oh, don’t worry Tony, Barry will be getting use to a lot of new things… He will know what it means to go up against the scum of the earth and win.” Linda shouted.

"He will know what it means to go head to head with a person so disgusting vial that he has to rape a girl just to get laid- oh but wait let me guess, her clothes were too short- her eyes gave you a look! “Linda continued, now in Tony’s face refusing to back down.

“YOU WANTED HER AND YOU JUST KNEW SHE WANTED YOU-BECAUSE WHAT GIRL COULD RESIST SOMEONE LIKE YOU…” Linda screamed. 

Tony now enraged grabbed Linda and threw her headfirst into the brick wall of Jitters, causing Linda to scream out in pain.

“HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!... IRIS WEST IS NO GOOD GIRL- SHE WANTED ME, SO I GAVE HER WHAT SHE WANTED. GIRLS LIKE THAT WANNA CRY ONCE THE GAME IS DONE BUT I DIDN’T MAKE HER GET IN MY CAR. SHE CAME WITH ME, SHE WANTED ME.” Tony shouted at Linda. 

Who was shocked at his change of moods, Iris was dead on when she described his shift during her attack?

This dude was demented… he had deep issues and it scared her… but her anger outweighed the fear she was trying to push down.

“What girls…” Linda said. 

Tony’s face now blank like she had discovered something.

Lost in his thoughts he felts a body tackle him.

Looking down she saw a familiar face… not just a pretty face.

“Eddie!” Linda shouted.

Watching in horror as Eddie Thawne was now on the ground holding Tony down while blocking his punches.

“Eddie stop-!” She said, pulling him up by his shoulders.

“What the hell is going on here!” Eddie yelled.

Tony still on the ground cursed to himself before he got up and ran to his hummer and drove away.

Eddie now confused turned to Linda who was gripping her phone and shaking her head.

Why did she feel like she had been trapped in déjà vu?

“Park… I know you have your stuff you need to work out but please… in however way you can, tell me what’s going on.” Eddie asked.

Linda not wanting to ignore him anymore, decided he deserved an explanation.

“Let’s just say your party tonight set off a series of events and nothing will ever be the same…”

\----------------------------------------------

Barry and Iris was now sitting with there backs to the wall against the floor. Hand in hand, as Iris’s head was resting on Barry’s shoulder.

They had been talking over everything and now had a clear view of where things may go with the situation.

“Iris all I’m saying is from a photo viewpoint it looks like I beat him senseless.” Barry said.

“Bear I know, I’m not denying that… but I have photos too.” She said.

Barry feeling guilty realized he hadn’t even asked how her examination went.

“Speaking on that… how was it, I was worried it would make you have to relive what that sick freak put you through.” Barry said, his tone now a tone darker.

“Full honesty, it was not as horrible as I thought it would be. Your dad was so thoughtful… he had a female nurse conduct everything.” She told him.

“She was so sweet bear. Its sad to say but she’s done this so many times… she was patient, attentive and she listened. I didn’t feel shame, or regret. She made me stronger, like I needed to fight… not just for me but for you.” Iris said.

“I can’t thank your father or anyone else who has helped me tonight enough. You guys have gone above and beyond.” She continued.

“If I didn’t have you guys, I don’t know what I would have done.” She said.

“Hey, don’t- I know that even without us, you would've be your strong, courageous self. You may get knocked down tiger… but you always comeback swinging.” Barry said.

“I mean I still got the scar to prove it.” Barry told her. 

“Well next time Bartholomew… don’t get in the way of my right hook.” She told him, letting a laugh escape her lips.

“WHAT! No- maybe next time don’t spar with your rings on Ms. West.” He said, watching Iris still laughing.

“We were like ten… plus it was my first and last sparing match. After I made you bleed, I figured I had surpassed any training they could offer me.” She told him. 

“Well I clearly still needed them… but what can I say they came in handy.” He said.

“Oh, hell yes! We have Tony’s face to prove it.” She said, causing them both to lose it.

Leaning into each other they both were now in full laughter… so uncontrollably they both wished it lasted the whole night. 

Knowing it wouldn’t, they just sat there in the moment.

Neither one daring to move.

Iris Turning to Barry, her face now inches from his let her eyes find his and felt her body lean in.

“Barry…” She whispered, watching as Barry turned his face to hers. 

His body instantly mimicking hers…

“Iris…” He whispered back. His voice riddled with desire and warmth. 

Looking down Iris watched his lips… wanting so badly to trace them with hers.

Barry almost feeling what it would be like… her lips, her taste. He wanted so much at once but nothing at the same time he thought.

Reaching up to touch her face he started directly at her.

“Iris… you have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now.” He confessed.

“But…” Iris responded back.

“But I don’t want our first kiss to be connected to him. I want you to look back on this moment and to want to remember it.” He told her. Still holding her eyes with his.

Iris speechless knew she was falling in love with Barry Allen all over again.

“Mr. Allen… I think I want to marry you…” Iris said.

“Be careful what you wish for Ms. West, I’m full of surprises.” Barry said. 

Taking her hand in his.

He started tracing the outline of her ring finger.

Knowing one day he would be the one to slip one on there. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Jo, I called Cecile Horton and left her a message about everything. Hopefully as soon as she hears it, she’ll get back with us.” Nora said. 

Joe and Nora were now at his desk rehashing Barry report and tactics for the case. If he had any chance they had to come up with a good strategy.

Sleep was the last thing on their minds, but their bodies were starting to call for it.

Nora not use to being up so late let out a yawn. 

Causing Joe to tell her to go home and get some rest. 

But just as Joe wasn’t leaving neither was, she.

“I can sleep when this is over Joe. I can’t stand the idea of him being in that cell, alone.” She told Joe.

“Not alone. I’ll be here all-night Nora… and just like you guys look out for Iris; I will look out for that kid in there.” Joe said.

Nora now smiling felt her heart tightened for her dear friend’s kind words. She knew he meant it. 

She knew Joe would protect her boy as if it was his very own.

Both jumping at the sound of the station door being flung open turned to see Henry Allen approaching them.

His face a mix of joy and determination.

“Henry” Nora said, meeting his halfway with a hug. 

“Hey Hun. I’m sorry I’m so late.” Henry told Nora, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Hey Nora, told me about the Doc, how did it go?” Joe asked, getting up to greet his friend.

“We talked a lot about what’s going on with Barry… we had to be private because technically he is breaking patient confidentiality.” Henry explained to them.

“What does that me?” Joe asked.

“Let’s just say it means we have hope for getting Barry free.” Henry said, shooting a smile at Nora and Joe.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“How is your head… let me take a look.” Eddie told Linda, gently taking his hands to examine her for any injuries.

Eddie mentally thanking his mom for her second request for a craving of her favorite blueberry muffin had him back to Jitters.

He had pulled up just in time to see Tony grab Linda and slam her to the side wall of Jitters. Linda clearly hurt cried out in pain.

Eddie witnessing this was instantly pissed.

Before he knew it, he was here in seconds. 

What the hell was wrong with this guy… to grab a girl like that, a girl not even close to his size.

He didn’t care who you were, you don’t treat a woman that way.

“Eddie I’m fine… really, it hurt but at best I think a few Advil will clear up the headache starting to form.” She said.

“Well at the very least let me get you checked out…” Eddie told Linda.

“No- really Eddie, I’m fine plus you already bought me coffee to feed an army-… crap! I forgot about the drinks.” Linda shouted, now realizing they were probably melted and lukewarm.

"Hey- look don’t stress… let's get the old drinks in the trash and grab some new ones. I can even help you take them to wherever they need to go.” Eddie told her, making her worry come to a halt.

“What about your mom, isn’t she waiting?” Linda asked.

“Well my mom always taught me to be somewhat of a prince charming… if I leave you here stranded and in stress then what kind of prince would that make me?” Eddie said, causing Linda to smile and blush.

“No prince I would want.” She said still smiling.

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?” Eddie told her, grabbing her hand he opened the door to Jitters and led her in.

Linda felt her heart race from his hand holding hers… she found she liked it. 

It felt like it just fit. 

The way they clicked had her nerves running… but at the same time kept her completely calm.

She was completely gone, and it scared her.

God was she in trouble.


	18. Fight Part 8

“So, what does all this mean Henry?” Joe asked. 

Nora, him and Henry were still at his desk. They had been talking over the meeting he had with Dr. Ramon earlier.

Neither one really clear on what the next step was.

“It means we have to wait. Until we get Tony’s examination back.” Henry said.

“But even if we wait who’s to say that wouldn’t hurt Barry.” Nora said.

“Nora sweetie, right now waiting and coming up with a game plan is the best choice.” Henry told her.

Taking her into a hug, giving her what comfort he could.

“Whatever happens our boy… our beautiful boy will be ok. He’s got the very best of both of us, and he can take whatever life throws at him.” Henry said.

“Henry’s right Nora, Barry is strong, and he can beat this… we will see to that.” Joe said.

“Besides, Nora you have one of the best lawyers in town on speed dial… and from what I hear she is a take no prisoners kind of gal.” Joe said, causing both Nora and Henry to laugh, they both knew how their friend could be.

Joe had no idea how right the hear-say about Cecil was. 

Nora always wanted to set her and Joe up but felt it was too soon for Joe since Francine and Wally.

He had been through so much and she could tell it still was as fresh as the day it happened.

Maybe one day he’ll be ready, Nora thought to herself.

Hearing Joe’s phone go off she was taken out of her thoughts.

“Hey Cap, what’s up.” Joe asked. 

While Henry and Nora became alert to the conversation, hoping it was an update about Barry.

“I don’t understand cap- I, I can’t be taken-…” Joe started…

“OK! I’ll hand it over.” Joe said, hanging up the cell and remaining silent.

“Joe… what’s going on- what happen.” Henry asked, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

“They are taking me off the case,straight from the Mayor’s office. I can’t touch anything towards this case; and if I do anything from here on out then I will be up for  
suspension.” Joe said.

Sending shock waves through both Henry and Nora… who now were wondering what happened to their hopeful chance.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Slamming the door coming in Tony went straight into his fridge and took out an ice pack.

His face was now throbbing from his fight with Eddie.

Cursing out loud he knew this was a problem.

He had left a witness… and now the Linda Park was asking to many questions.

“Son- What…” Tony’s dad started but stopped, removing his reading classes he saw his face now had fresh blood spilling from his now reopened cuts.

“Did you leave the house?” He continued.

“I did. I don’t know I was the one in lockdown… isn’t that Allen.” Tony stated. 

Letting his sarcasm be known to his dad.

“I mean why am I being lectured for leaving the house when my face looks like a freaking massacre.” Tony said

Causing his dad to slam down the book he was holding.

“YOU STAY- BECAUSE I SAID SO! YOU JUMP IF I SAY SO… IF I TELL YOU TO RUN THEN YOU BETTER RUN LIKE YOU’RE IN THE GOT DAMN OLYMPICS!” Tony’s dad yelled.

Now standing with in an inch of his son’s face. He was beyond mad, and Tony knew it.

Challenging his dad, he stood there and simple stared him down.

Both seeing right through the other one clear as day… 

“I moved to this town for you- I bought a new hospital I didn’t need for you. So, if you don’t want the situation about what happened back in Keystone out… do as I say, when I say it and how I say it.” Mr. Woodward told him.

“Do you understand me…?” He said.

Tony now less confident looked away and decided to play nice with his father for now.

Keystone was another mistake in a long line of mistakes his dad had covered up for him.

“Fine. I’ll be the good little boy you like to pretend I am… but don’t forget, I go down so do you.” Tony said.

Leaving his father alone in the kitchen he headed to his room and slammed the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure your mom won't mind Eddie, I feel guilty stealing you away.” Linda said.

Smiling back at her Eddie found it adorable how she kept trying to get rid of him.

Looking up at her he knew she was still hesitant and didn’t want to rush her.

“I promise you my mom will one-hundred percent not care or worry… to ensure that I texted and apologized for the change of events and will be back shortly.” Eddie told Linda.

“But I’m sensing that you don’t want me to know much right now… or tag along?” He said.

Feeling like she kicked a puppy Linda was now in her head. 

Trying to find the right words to say… she seems to always do that with Eddie, lose her words.

“Eddie- I know it seems like I’m blowing you off, but I need to make sure that before I tell you anything, I need to know that’s it’s something I can share.” Linda told him. 

Searching his eyes for disappointment she found none. just understanding.

“I will tell you this though… I think the way you love your mom is probably the best quality you have.” She said.

“Oh- well If that’s the best- “Eddie started.

“And- your blue eyes… the fact that they are basically the ocean, that’s not exactly a deal breaker.” Linda said, causing Eddie to laugh.

“But no really, you have a good heart... your sweet, kind, and you have now saved my butt twice. With Tony, and the coffee, you’re a pretty good guy Eddie Thawne.” Linda told him.

“Well I try, I have a good mom. She taught me everything about life, people and how to treat them. Look you head to where you’re going and shoot me a text when you get there.” Eddie said.

“And if you get any more hassle from Woodward, call me. I mean it.” Eddie told her, making Linda feel like they had one more dog in this fight.

She somehow knew she could trust Eddie.

Which made Linda lean up on the tippy toes and place a kiss on his cheek.

“That’s for just being you.” Linda said, turning to open her car door… but Eddie still the gentleman reached down and opened it for her.

“Get home safely Ms. Park.” He said. 

Closing her door, he smiled and just stared at her.

Linda still blushing pulled away and headed back to the station…

Fresh coffee and more help was what she had to offer her friends.

She prayed it was enough... at least for tonight.

\--------------------------------------

“Can I ask you something Iris.? Barry whispered.

Both him and Iris still trying to get as much time as they could before it was gone.

At least until visiting hours started again.

“Anything bear...” She responded.

“Why didn’t you call me… tonight when you needed a ride.” He asked.

Iris taken back, didn’t even realize how guilty he must have felt… like it was his fault she didn’t rely on him.

“Oh- bear It’s not what you’re thinking.” She said.

“Look at me.” She told Barry, turning his face to hers.

“I knew without a doubt that you would have been there for me, I never doubted that or didn’t want that… I just felt like I would have been a third wheel and it’s stupid now but that’s just how it was.” She confessed.

“I know I told you to say yes to Becky asking you out… but if I’m being honest, I hated every moment of it. I hated seeing you as hers and how she treated you.” She continued.

“It’s not fair and its selfish but that’s the truth bear.” Iris said.

Barry now smiling was in complete shock… he knew something she didn’t.

“Iris… you were never the third wheel. Every moment I spent with Becky was a distraction from you. Even when I was not with you, I was… I talked about you, I thought about you... I was with her but wanted it to be you.” He said.

Iris now in shock was smiling back. 

Taking him in a hug she let there embrace linger.

“I don’t deserve you… but I’m so happy I have you in my life bear.” She said.

“No… you got that wrong tiger; I don’t deserve you.” He told her.

“Let’s say we agree to disagree.” Iris said.

Both smiling was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door.

Hearing the door open they saw their parents walk in…

Their faces all filled with worry and panic.

Before anyone could say anything, Iris phone went off.

Looking down she saw it was Linda.

\-----------Linda’s Cell--------------

Hey west 😉 I got coffee for everyone and maybe another person who can help Barry... b there in 5. 

\-------------------------------------------

Iris looking at Barry knew so much was about to happen… 

The future was changing, was it still theirs?


	19. Fight Part 9

Linda arrived back to the station shortly after texting Iris. Getting out of the car she decided to text Eddie once she 

was inside and everyone had their coffee.

Entering the department, she was shocked to see only janitorial and a few late duty cops were there.

No Joe, Nora, Henry, or even Iris was in sight.

Taking out her phone she started to call iris when she heard her voice.

“DAD! HOW IS THAT EVEN FAIR…” Iris yelled, alerting Linda where she was.

Rounding the corner, she discovered the door to where Barry was being held slightly open.

All the voices of her friends now clearer… why did they all sound worried?

Knocking on the door Linda pushed through...

“Guys, I brought coffee and- “Linda started to say but noticed everyone’s demeanor.

Henry and Nora were standing next to each other, both looking like bad news had hit.

Joe was next to them, rubbing his head. 

Clearly feeling the stress of the night.

Iris and Barry were right beside each other, his hand in her hand… she looked as if she might cry.

Barry looked worried but strong, clearly trying to hold his best for Iris.

“What’s going on… what did I miss?” Linda said, causing everyone in the room to just stare at Joe.

Joe looking back at Linda smiled and proceeded to help with the coffee.

“I take it there’s a plain black coffee in there for me?” He asked.

Linda still waiting for a response to her question just stared at eveyone.

Feeling anxious she started handing each on their coffee.

By the time she finished she couldn’t take the avoidance anymore.

“Ok-really guys, what happened… Joe?” She asked again.

Turning to her Joe explained.

“Right before you got here Lin, I was given instructions straight from the mayor’s office… I can’t be anywhere near this case or investigate it. If I do, I will be suspended.” Joe revealed to Linda.

“WHAT! THAT’S-.” Linda yelled, but stopped. 

Her headache was now in full effect… and yelling certainly didn’t help.

“I- I’m sorry, but how can that be done so quickly… it all just happened. Is this Tony’s dad, do you think he’s behind all this?” Linda asked.

“Of course, it is” Barry said. His anger still clear and present.

“He clearly will stop at nothing to get his demented son off the hook,” Barry said stated.

Iris feeling his emotions gripped his hand tighter… at that Barry felt he started to calm.

“Look it doesn’t matter what he is doing for his son, lets focus on what we can do for you Barry… I’ll keep calling Cecil Horton.” Nora said, taking out her cell.

“And I will get back with Dr. Ramon, see if he has anything new after he went back to the Woodward’s and quit.” Henry told Barry.

Giving his son a look of hope. 

Barry knew they would all keep fighting for him, that’s what families did.

“And I’ll be right here- when visiting hours are open, I’ll be right here bear. We all will… we got you.” Iris said, looking at him. Assuring him they were all in his corner.

“Guy- you don’t understand… I think this is about what Tony’s dad is doing…” Linda said.

Everyone in the room now focused on her.

“When I went to Jitter’s tonight, I ran into Tony… he was…- “She started to say.

“ARE YOU OK!” Iris yelled. The fear and memory of what he put her through flashing back.  
Barry feeling her fear squeezed her hand… letting her know she was ok.

“Yes- I’m -look, I talked to him and I got him angry and just like an idiot he revealed something…and right after my head met a brick wall, I got the sense that he had done this before." Linda said.

Everyone in the room now shocked and taken back… The thought that he has done this to another girl.

Iris now thinking back on what happen… felt sick. Did he really do this before, and if so, did he succeed in what Barry and Linda stopped.

“I don’t think Iris was the first girl he attacked…” Linda said.

Eye’s staring back at her… emotions unclear but one thing was very clear… 

Tony Woodward had to be stopped.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Getting home Eddie found his mom asleep on the sofa.

She still had her book in her lap.

Looking down at his mom he smiled… He was amazed at how strong willed she was.

Having him made her put off her dreams of becoming a Wedding Planner. 

She didn’t exactly marry his dad for love, it was more about having a stable family for Eddie.

She figure if she couldn’t marry for love, she’ll someday help others do the opposite of her

Having his dad leave them not too long along was hard for her but she understood it… she knew he was unhappy but leaving Eddie was not something she forgave so easily.

And him sending a check every week didn’t help make it easy.

His dad being filthy rich and seemed to think enough money could make up for the fact that he abandoned them.

It was weird Eddie didn’t hate his father he just expected more, he didn’t think a kid could be disappointed by his own father… he was wrong. 

But with time, him and his mom did ok… with his dad handling the bills Eddie could focus on school and football.

While his mom focused on school again.

Which almost always ended with her asleep and a book nearby.

Closing the book, Eddie picked up his mom and carried her to her bed.

She was so tiny, its amazed Eddie how this tiny woman use to carry him to bed all those years ago.

Crazy how things evolved and changed.

Closing the door behind him, he headed to his room.

He groaned laying down… his mom would sure enough wake him up early to clean the guest house where he held the party tonight.

Which caused him to think of Linda… what she said abut the party had him wondering.

What happened tonight?

And what the hell was with that Tony guy?

He had only been here a short time so besides football, Eddie didn’t know him.

After tonight he didn’t care to.

The way he manhandled Linda unsettled him.

\--------------------------------------

“I’ve already informed the Mayor that Joe West is to be taken off of the case… he’s too close and it’s not very professional to have the same cop involved when his daughter is the reason my son was brutally attacked.” Mr. Woodward said.

Letting whoever was on the other line know what was happening.

He was starting to tie up the loose ends. 

It was going to be ugly, but he knew how to fight ugly.

If he succeeded in keystone, he could do it here.

But before anything could happen, he needed to tighten the reigns on Tony… that boy would ruin them both. 

"I trust you will continue to be my eyes and ears in the department… I assure you I will be very generous in the long run…” He said.

“Just keep me informed of the case and other things that may arise, I’ll met with you soon… goodbye.” Mr. Woodward said, hanging up the phone.

He had a foot ahead of the other guys and didn’t plan on stopping there.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Son… you here?” Doctor Ramon shouted. Placing his keys on the entry table.

He looked over to the picture on the mantle.

He missed her… so did Cisco. He didn’t talk about her much but he could tell how much it affected him.

No boy should lose their mother, not so young… not ever.

His son was the very best thing he had in his life, she left him apart of her and he loved her for that.

He would always love her.

Heading to his bedroom he saw his light was on.

He had been working on some new gadget for weeks and was super enclosed in his project.

Smiling, he was proud of his son… always the inventor.

“Hello…” He said. 

Opening his room door, he found his son at his lab top with his headphones blasting.

“Hey bud- how was your evening?” He said.

“Hey- it was good, now I’m just inputting data from my trials… I have a new toy I’m working on and want to make sure it’s ready for my Senior Project.” Cisco said, taking off his headphones he turned to face his dad.

“Isn’t Senior year still like a year off…- you know what never mind, I forget who I’m talking to.” He said, laughing to himself.

Cisco turning to his dad was alerted by his demeanor... He learned to read his body language and knew that he was having a stressful day.

“What’s up pop… you got that look again. What happen?” he asked.

Looking at his son he smiled… how did he get to know him so well?

“I thought I was the dad in this here father-son duo we have.” He said.

“Well don’t take it personal dad but for a doctor, your poker face needs some serious work. I could read you like a full house.” Cisco told his dad.

“Ok well even so, you let me worry about me… plus I wanted to talk to you, its important son… when was the last time you spoke to Barry Allen?” Doctor Ramon asked his son.

“Um… like 2 days ago. He’s helping me on this project. Why do you ask…” He said.

“Son, before it becomes news, I wanted you to hear it from me… Barry was arrested tonight. He’s being charged with assault and battery. Now-…” he started.

“WAIT! WHAT… BARRY ALLEN? THAT- WHO- “Cisco asked, fumbling over his words.

Barry Allen was not a violent guy and after he stood up for him more times than he could count… there was no way it was as straight forward as it sounded.

“Son-stop. Listen to me… he got in a fight with a fellow classmate. Tony Woodward, he and his dad were patients of mine. But in light of everything I can no longer be employed by them.” He said.

“There’s a lot more I can’t tell you but just know I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure your friend is alright ok.” He told his son.

Leaving his room, he closed the door and went to his study.

Cisco however didn’t hear anything past the words Tony Woodward.

He knew about him… a lot more than his dad did.

As much as he wanted to shout it from the rooftops about what kind of person the Woodard’s were, he couldn’t.

It wasn’t his secret to tell… 

Taking out his phone he looked up a number and dialed.

Praying for an answer… but he only got voicemail.

“Hey- it’s me … I can’t say much but you need to call me- it’s about what happen… what we should have done but didn’t… please call me.” He said. 

Hanging up the phone he started to freak… 

Nothing stays a secret for long.


	20. Fight Part 10

“Mom I love you and Dad, but I really can handle being alone for a weekend without supervision.” Jessie Quick told her mom.

She had been all over her case since they moved here.

Yeah, she had become withdrawn and having been the reason they moved away she was still somewhat blaming herself.

Her dad was one of Keystones best Doctors… 

He hated leaving his patients but him and her mom both saw how much she needed to get away.

From that town… the people and everything that happened.

They didn’t know the full story… they just thought she was a loner and wasn’t fitting in well.

She hated lying to them, but it kept the chaos at bay.

"Jess sweetie we know you can take care of yourself, however for your dad’s sake just try to be open about the possibility of having your aunt house sit for the weekend…” Her mom said.

“You mean baby-sit… I’m not 12 years old mom, you and dad want me to act my age and do normal teenage stuff, but you won’t even let me stay by myself for a few days...” Jessie said giving her mom a look of annoyance.

“Well then the only other option is going back to Keystone with us…” Her mom told her.

“NO- I- I have to much work to do… besides I don’t care to see anyone there. It’s not like I had friends.” She said.

Causing her mom’s face to sadden.

Hugging her daughter, she placed a kiss on her forehead.

“My sweet girl… I love you, we both do. We just want you to be happy and have everything you want in life; you work so hard Jess… you need to learn to have fun and take a break.” Her mother told her.

Wanting to cry she wished she had been honest with her parents about everything… but she couldn’t, it was too late.

“I know and I love you guys for that… but please you need to let me have space to try the things you want for me, I mean at the very least trust me enough to know I can handle the distance.” Jessie said, leaving her mom alone in the kitchen.

Heading to her room she passed her dad’s den… he was on the phone. No doubt another Doctors video conference. He was always working... 

He loved helping those who couldn’t help themselves.

She loved that about him… he was her hero and she was so proud of him.

Entering her room, she saw her phone was on the floor.

She could have sworn she left it on her desk… looking at the screen she saw a missed call.

The vibrating must have made it fall to the floor she thought.

Opening her voicemail, she placed the phone to her ear and listened…

She almost had a heart attack when she heard her friend on the other line.

Through his voice she could tell he was freaking out.

And after finishing the voice message, now so was she.

What the hell was going on… and why did she think it was over?

\-------------------------------------

Waking up Cecil Horton was blinded by her phone’s screen light going off in her face.

Who was calling her so late…?

Looking up she saw it was her dear fiend Nora Allen… what could she want at this time?

“Nora- what’s going on… hey- wait sweetie- slow down, give me a second to wake up.” Cecil said, still deep in her sleep.

Nora on the other line rushing through a speedy update to get Nora more aware of the situation.

“Ok- I’ll be there in about 30- wait scratch that, ill need coffee so make that about 35 minutes." Cecil informed Nora. 

Hanging up the phone she forced her body to move, out the bed and on her way to the shower… she knew this case would be pro-bono.

The Allen’s had been there for her since she her accident a few years back.

She had been rushed to the E.R. in critical condition… her car brakes had gone out.

Trying to avoid the people in the crosswalk she hit a pole and was knocked out.

Waking up she was face to face with Dr. Allen. 

He had saved her life and made it his priority to make sure she had a full recovery.

Cecil being new to town didn’t know anyone… so it wasn’t long before Nora caught wind of her story and was visiting her every day until she was able to go home.

Since that they’ve been friends ever since.

Cecil smiling to herself was so happy she had met the Allen’s… they made her want to be a better lawyer , a better person. She was happy to help her friends.

And help them she would.

She didn’t like to brag but she was one hell of a lawyer.

Had the list to prove it. 

\------------------------------------- 

“Hold up- Linda sweetie… what do you mean your head hit a brick wall…?” Henry asked her.

Everyone else still shocked and confused.

Linda was silent waiting for everything to sink in… Nora finally getting Cecil on the phone went into the hall

Her revelation was a lot at once, but Henry found himself being a doctor.

“Yeah that’s the other part… I kind of lost my temper and told him exactly what I thought of him.” Linda said.

“And…” Joe asked. 

Avoiding Joe’s eyes Linda knew he was in full angry-cop mode again. 

“And… it ended with Tony slamming my head against a brick wall… but- Eddie stopped him and like a dog with his tails between his legs he ran off.”

“Linda… you could have been seriously hurt- why did you not call us?” Joe asked. 

“Well I didn’t want to add to the long list of things we have to deal with… we need to look into what kind of life Tony- “Linda started to say but was cut off by all the staring.

“What- why are all you are staring at me?” She asked.

“Linda, first you need to come back with me to the hospital and we need to get you head checked out. Then you need to let Joe- I mean… whoever can, take your statement about what happen with Tony.” Henry told her.

“NO- guys we need to focus on Barry and Iris… if we waste time on me they could be miles ahead of us.” She protested.

"Lin… if we have it on record that Tony attacked you and me on the same night that is helping. It will show what type of person he is and may even help Barry in the long run.” Iris said, giving her friend a pleading look.

“Iris is right Linda… so is my dad. Just let him check you out.” Barry added.

Linda not wanted to argue gave in.

“Fine… but you promise to keep me up to date with whatever happens- and you need to look into the Woodward’s, my gut is telling me we have a chance there,” Linda told them. 

“Yes, detective Park… I will get right into that.” Joe stated. 

Giving Linda a smile and hug.

“You just go take care of you… I might need that brain on the force one day.” Joe said.

Watching her and Henry leave… he turned to Iris and Barry.

“So… I hate to be the one to say this but I’m going to have to leave soon, which means Barry will need to be put up for the night.” Joe told them.

Both their eyes falling… they knew it meant Barry would be alone now.

No telling who would be looking out for him now.

“I will be back first thing morning kid… I can’t be the one to handle this case, but I can still make sure you get a fair shake.” Joe told Barry. 

“I’ll let you two say your goodbyes.” Joe said, leaving just Barry and Iris to their privacy.

Turning to Barry Iris found that she wasn’t sad… she had this overwhelming sense of peace.

She couldn’t explain it, looking up at Barry she knew he would be ok.

“Bear… you trust me?” She asked him.

Looking at her, he wondered what was going though that pretty head…

“You know I do, what’s going on… what are you thinking?” He asked her.

“I’m thinking Linda is right… the Woodward’s came to town… bought a hospital, bought power, a mayor- I mean why would you do all that if you weren’t hiding something?” She said.

“You think there’s something to find?” Barry asked her.

“I don’t know…but I do know Linda, and she seems positive. Why not check it out…?” She said.

Barry felt his face light up… he was so proud of her.

She could do anything she put her mind to.

And right now, the Woodward’s were in her sight.

Smiling to himself Barry knew they didn’t have a chance.

“Go get 'em tiger.” Barry told her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Promise.” She said. 

Giving him that smile she left out the door.

Leaving Barry, she found Nora in the hall waiting for her.

“Hey kiddo… you ready, I told Joe I could give you a lift. Or did you want to wait for Linda to comeback from the hospital?” Nora asked her.

“Neither… I want to talk to Cecil Horton. I think she can help us with more than just defending Barry. And we’re going to help her do it.” Iris said.

Determination and one goal on her mind…

Barry Allen was not going to be the one trapped in a cage… she would make sure of it.


	21. Secrets

“Hey mom, dad I’ll be right back I need to go see cisco about his senior project and he has files I need for mine.” Jesse told her parents rushing out the door.

Not giving them time to argue she was in the car and down the road before her dad got fully out of the door.

She knew he would say it was too late and to wait but on the other hand they trusted Cisco and his dad like a second family.

Meeting at Keystone's Summer Science Camp Program as a kid made them two peas in a pod.

Cisco lived in Central City, so only getting to see him in the summer was kind of a bummer.

Getting older, they both became staff members to the same camp.

It was like another universe. No jocks, no cheerleaders. Just them.

A world of geeks and freaks… god they had so much fun.

Since that night… they stopped going and had little contact. It was hard to talk about, but it helped knowing she could. 

Moving to Central City helped a lot. 

Being around cisco made me feel like I didn’t have to keep the walls up.

Keeping that big of a secret took its toll… I knew it wouldn’t be forever. 

But at the very least I thought I could get through high school before the bomb dropped.

\-------------------------------

“Hey Linda, does it hurt when I touch your head here?” Henry said.

They were both back at the hospital.

Linda was now halfway done with the physical part of the examination; she didn’t really want to do it but knew it would help in the long run.

“A little. it feels like the pain keeps jumping from side to side. Like it started near my neck then traveled to my forehead. Is that normal?” She asked.

“Well considering he threw you into a wall of bricks I’m surprise it didn’t cause any bleeding… but I want to do a quick MRI to make sure you don’t have any serious issues.” Henry told her.

“Wow- really… you sure DOC, it’s not like I suffered major damage-…” she said.

“Linda, you will be shocked at what the smallest head injury can do to a person. You can feel fine and go about doing things normally, and then you’re not fine.” Henry said.

Linda understanding what he was saying didn’t protest.

“OK, let’s do it. Whatever you feel is best.” Linda said. Hearing her phone go off she saw it was Eddie.

“Crap I forgot to text him back!” Linda shouted. 

Henry now in dad mode… decided to gently pry.

“He who?” He asked.

“Oh, it’s just a guy, um- well not just, we- um, well.” She started, watching Henry laugh to himself over her fumbling words.

“He’s this really nice guy who I like but with everything it kind of feels too soon or just complicated I guess.” She told him.

“Linda… if he likes you, and you like him, then everything else will fall into place. Trust me. When I met Nora, I was a mess of a man I certainly didn’t have it all together… she made me who I am.” He said.

“Best choice I ever made.” He told her.

Linda smiling at the thought of Nora and Henry… they were the perfect picture of what love looked like.

It gave her hope after her parents divorced.

“Thanks Henry… it means a lot.” She said. 

Replying to Eddies text she made it short but sweet… letting him know she was getting looked at and that she would text when she left the hospital.

She didn’t say but part her wish she had asked him to come… but not wanting to seem needy she stopped herself.

It’s not like she expected him to show up with flowers.

……………………

Reaching his door, she was now nervous… maybe she should have waited.

Texting her parents back she told them she would be 15 to 20 minutes at best.

She had to talk to Cisco… she had to make sure their secret stayed just that.

Knocking on the door it took just seconds for Mr. Ramon to reach the door and let her in.

“I have to say I’m shocked to see you at this time Jess… is everything ok, does your parents know you’re here?” He asked.

“Oh- of course… you can give them a call to double check. I needed to see Francisco about our senior projects. He has a few of my files and I will only be 15-20 mins top.” She told him, pleaded her case with a smile.

“That will be fine… as long as you have permission. I’m glad you too stayed close… you a good friend to him Jess.” Mr. Ramon said.

“No- trust me Doc… your son us the very best friend a girl could have. Anyone really. Well- I better get going.” She said, heading up to Cisco’s room.

She could tell his music was on, he always had his best ideas in his zone of noise.

Pushing her way in she closed the door behind her and tapped his shoulder.

“AHH- WHAT THE HELL…” He yelled. 

“Shh… your dad is going to hear. I got your message… you sounded like you were in a full fledge freak out. What the hell is going on...?” She asked him.

“Jess, what’s going on is we should have come clean and told someone about what happened to you… and after Cindy Reynolds- we just stayed silent. Now another person is dealing with the chaos that that family brings.” Cisco told her.

Causing her to sink into the self-blame she had been doing since everything went to hell.

Looking at her he could tell he spoke unfairly… she didn’t have anything to feel sorry for, it wasn’t her fault and he was acting like a jerk because he was disappointed in himself.

“Hey- I’m sorry… Jess I didn’t mean that it was out of line. You don’t have thing to be sorry for. I just hate seeing you suffer. It’s not fair that you live in hell and he freely goes about his life, as if he hasn’t ruined the lives of countless others.” He said. 

Slamming his headphones down he felt weak and useless. 

Like he was the same kid who got bullied and picked on… even then he didn’t have the courage to fight when it was needed.

“Cisco what happened?...” She wondered, part of her scared to hear the truth.

“I don’t have all the details… I just know Barry Allen is sitting in jail for beating Tony to a pulp.” He said.

“That’s all- cisco, for all we know it’s just a stupid brawl… I mean its high school and we are teenagers…” She started.

“NO- you don’t understand…look, Barry Allen is not a kid who fights someone for the heck of it, he must have a good reason. He stuck up for me so many times I lost count and he almost always avoided violence. He hates it… its not in his nature. Tony had to have done something to make him go off.” Cisco said. 

Jesse Now feeling the panic sat herself down on cisco’s bed and tried to get her footing.

She had developed panic attacks since it all started, they weren’t bad, but it was enough to scare her.

“I can’t keep doing this… I have no control anymore. My parents won’t get off my back, my sleep is nonexistent, and I feel so guilty. If I had said something, then Cindy.” Jesse started.

She still had trouble saying it… and just like that she felt the attack.

Her eyes welled up with tears and her body went crazy.

Dropping to the floor she was in a ball and her cries became screams.

"I- CANT- I CA-... CISCO I- I CAN'T!" She cried out in waves. Now in full panic, her body had a mind of its own... her breathe felt shallow and her nerves were on the edge of a full blown breakdown.

Blasting the music to mask her voice, cisco jumped to the floor and held her.

He knew what to do… he was used to it. 

Her panic attacks started when she moved to Central City and since they had reconciled, he was able to help her with them.

“Hey, it’s ok just focus on my movements… copy me. It’s ok Jess, everything’s going to be ok.” He told her, taking her head he placed it on his shoulder.

His mom use to comfort him when he came home from a run end with the bullies.

Taking him in her arms she would rock him until peace washed over his body.

He knew he was ok in her arms… nothing could hurt him.

Of this he was sure.

Now being the one to comfort another he found it came with ease.

He knew she needed this and if he was being honest, he needed it too.

The secret they kept was starting to eat away at them… he could handle it, but he knew it was only a matter of time until Jess broke completely.


	22. Secrets Part 2

“Ok before we go all Nancy Drew Ms. West, I need to confer with my client, go over his memory of events. And while I do that, I am going to advise that you go find the Detective in charge and file a police report, probably someone who is not related to you. It can be brought up in trial and we don’t want to seem like we are playing favorites or trying to cover up something.” Cecil said.

Nora and Iris now in a haze of being in awe of her and at the same time a little intimated.

Since She arrived at the station, she went right to lawyer mode. Asking questions, wanting the specifics.

Leave nothing out and leave nothing un-founded she said.

If Barry was to have a chance, we had to make sure it was a good one.

Shocking so, Cecil was a small framed one-woman army… and Iris found herself grateful she would be in Barry’s corner.

“I know but the Woodward’s are- “Iris started to say, but Cecil’s hand shooting up made her fall silent.

“It’s not about what people are- but what we can prove they did or did not do in a court of law Ms. West… I know what this means to all of you, I can’t say what will happen, but I will do my best to make sure Barry is ok and that he comes home. You have my word.” She said, giving Nora and Iris a smile, she headed to where Barry was being held.

“I can see why they call her the best.” Iris told Nora.

“I know she can be blunt but trust me Iris she will fight for Barry… and she wont loose. When the decks stacked against her, she fights harder and she plays to win. She is the very we could ask for.” Nora said.

“Now let’s go… we need to go file that report so she can have it for Barry’s defense.” She said, leading Iris with her down the hall.

They had been at this all night and had only just begun to make a dent.

What they really needed was a miracle… a knockout that would not only help Barry but destroy the Woodard’s.

\---------------------------------------

“Hi… I’m sorry to bother you ma’am but I’m trying to find a patient… her name is Linda Park.” Eddie said.

The nurse in front of him was about to tell him if he wasn’t family to turn around but his Hollywood face, blue eyes, and the face that the flowers he was carrying was too much to handle.

How could she possibly turn this away…?

“Room 213 handsome.” She said smiling. Eddie found himself blushing… she was old enough to be his mother, but he found it adorable.

Heading to the room he knocked once and waited. Still no reply…

Not wanting to interrupt her he just stood there. He didn’t want to disturb her if she was sleeping, he decided to just leave the flowers with the nurse and head home.

“You need help son?” Henry Allen said.

“Oh- I, I was just- well I was looking for someone. She said she was here, but I guess she is sleep, I knocked but no answer. I’ll just leave these with the nurse and be on my way.” Eddie said, feeling himself getting nervous.

What was he thinking… he should have thought how creepy this might be seem, the barley knew Linda and he was at the hospital with flowers…? 

“You wouldn’t by any chance be looking for a Linda? Henry asked him.

“Yeah- yes, I am. Is she ok…? I just wanted to make sure she was ok and well before I knew It, I was getting flowers and driving in my car.” Eddie confessed.

Smiling Henry knew this was the boy Linda had told him about.

He clearly liked her… he liked her a lot. 

Henry felt his memories of being young again resurface… the flowers, the surprise pop ups, and the look on Nora’s face when she saw Henry coming her way. 

Now here watching Eddie he could see how much he cared for Linda.

He was nervous and a bit unsure… doubt had started to sit in.

“She’s good, I took her to get an MRI- just as a precaution. But I say in about 5, maybe 10 more minutes she’ll be back. And- I don’t want to tell you what to do but, I think it would be a shame to bring a girl such a wonderful set of flowers and not be the one to give them to her.” Henry said.

Eddie now smiling from ear to ear felt his body relax. 

“Well I would say you were right sir… thanks.” He said reaching out to shake his hand.

“I’m Eddie Thawne, nice to meet you.” Eddie told henry.

“Henry Allen, pleasure’s mine young man.” He said returning the handshake.

“You go right on inside; I’ll be back with Linda in just a bit.” Henry told him as he walked towards the nurse’s station. 

Eddie headed into the room Linda would be returning too.

Flowers, a smile and determination all in one, he prayed she didn’t take it the wrong way.

\------------------------------------------ 

Jesse couldn’t tell how long they had been sitting there.

She felt her body slowly start to return to normal, her eyes now red and numb from her tears.

She felt so raw and open… she had never not been so out of control.

It was like she was living in a stranger’s body, even her mind wad losing it.

Silence still hanging over both she didn’t want to say anything … she was afraid another attack would come.

Cisco Alost reading her, mind was the first to speak.

“Jess, I know it all sucks right now… but the longer we keep this lie up the longer it will continue to rip you apart.” He said.

“I know your scared of what will happen but look at what has already happened… Cindy, you, and now Barry. Darkness like this wont just go away… it must be dealt with.” He told Jesse, who was still silent.

“I know how bad he hurt you and I know how far you’ve come Jess… and there’s nothing wrong with you wanting to forget, wanting to have things be normal and to have some control. You deserve that, you are owed that.” He continued.

“So, whatever you decide I will be here, keeping whatever secret you need. I promise. You can count on me… I won’t let you down.” He told her.

Holding her close he didn’t want her to lose it again... he hated to see her suffer.

She had this light in her eyes before… a light so bright it pulled you to her. 

Lately he found himself trying to remember the last time he saw that light… he missed it.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into all this… I never should have told you. Now I’m screwing up both out lives.” Jesse whispered to him.

“No- stop… If you’re in it, then I’m in it. Best friends show up and they stick it out.” He told her.

“Besides… you dad would have my neck if I didn’t have your back.” He told her causing Jesse to laugh out loud.

“It’s true- you dad is like the scariest most intimidating person on the plant… he makes that guy from Scarface seem nice.” He said.

“Oh- stop- he is basically a teddy bear… he just hides it well.” She told him.

“Well, give the guy an Oscar.” Cisco said, now smiling and enjoying the moment of relief they shared.

“But in all seriousness Jess… we need to talk to someone… I think this whole thing with Barry just might be the opening we need. If you are ok with it… I want to go see him and see what information I dig up. And, until you say so I won’t reveal anything you don’t want anyone to know. Promise.” He told her.”

Asking her eyes for the ok.

“Sure… what have we got to lose.” She said.

\----------------------------------

Linda feeling like a pent u sardine was happy to be done with the examination and almost back to her room.

Henry was great doctor she thought to herself… not like the others.

Most docs were cold and off putting, but she figured it was mostly because they had to be that way.

Cold and hard so nothing fully breaks them.

Walking into her room she found herself thinking about her dad… he was cold and shut off.

Had been for a while…

“Hey Stranger…” Eddie said, staring at Linda with flowers in his hands.

“I wasn’t sure how this might look… but then I thought, you know when someone is in the hospital, they deserve flowers, right?.” He asked, staring at Linda, waiting for her response.

Linda still frozen near the door was speechless… dear God she hoped this was real.

Maybe she was concussed, and he was an illusion… a very good illusion.

“The flowers are from my mom’s garden… it was too late to go to a shop, so I had to improvise.” Eddie told her.

Shutting the door, he took her hand and lead her to the bed.

Putting the flowers on the stand near the bed he sat down beside her.

“How’s the head?” He said.

Linda remembering, she could speak found her voice.

“Eddie… I- this is the most…” She started to say but found herself in so much awe she was rendered speechless again.

Closing her eyes, she took a moment… then looking up to him she gently took his face in her hands and pulled him in.

Eddie off guard was shocked. 

It took him a second to realize she was kissing him.

He found his footing and returned the kiss.

His hand now on her neck he gently pulled her more towards him… the kiss now smoother, more passionate.

Feeling the warmth of her mouth sent waves through him, through his body… he felt like for the first time this was what kissing should feel like.

Not just a kiss you felt through your body but a kiss your entire being felt.

Linda Park made something shift inside him and he knew he wanted her to stay… he wanted to kiss her forever.

Feeling herself getting carried away Linda made herself pull away.

“Thank-you.” She said, still trying to catch her breathe. 

Eddie still in a daze found he was extremely grateful for her display of gratitude.

“Well I wonder what chocolates would have gotten me.” He said smiling.

Linda now laughing playfully slapped his arm.

“A guy could get use to how you say thanks… I mean my mom has a whole field of flowers I could-.” 

“EDDIE!” Linda shrieked. 

Her and Eddie both now laughing, found they both felt lighter when they were with each other… like everything was exactlt the way it was supposed to be.

\---------------------------------

Tony now in his room was alone with his thoughts.

He was starting to doubt his father’s ability to keep everything under wraps.

And he was not going to let this town, or these people ruin him…

Keystone couldn’t and neither would Central City…

He had to find a way to come up with a plan b. In case his dad failed…

They had gotten lucky with the Wells girl… she was a coward and quite frankly he thought she would be the one to take the easy way out. She gave off those loner vibes.

But Cindy was the shocker… he didn’t see it coming.

He still membered the night they shared… she was sweet until she wasn’t.

Just like all the rest…. Just like west.

Playing the game and forgetting the rules. Who the hell did she think she was?

She was not going to railroad him...

She needed to be handled... and needed to be the one to do it.

Just like the rest.


	23. Secrets Part 3

“I’ll text you when I make it home… promise.” Jesse told Cisco.

She had managed to get a hold of her panic attack and was now ready to go home.

However, she wasn’t ready to face her parents, she was a bit late then she had intended.

But she was used to creating cover ups and hiding her emotions… it was keeping her sanity, that was her problem.

“Oh, and thanks cisco, I mean that. I wouldn’t have survived without you.” She told him.

“Well you know, it’s what I do.” Cisco replied, giving her a hug and goodbye, she was on her way.

He watched her get into her car and drive away… lingering on her he wished there was more he could do.

Still standing at the door he didn’t hear his dad come up.

He had been watching these two and could tell there was something up.

Bur he knew his son and trusted that when it was the time, he would come to him.

“Hey bud.” Mr. Ramon said.

“FOR THE LOVE OF-!” Cisco yelled. 

His dad now laughing at his jumpy son.

“How do you not make noise when you walk- my gosh… one day I swear your going to give your son a heart attack.” Cisco told him, smiling back.

“Well Francisco it’s a good thing I’m a doctor.” He said him.

Both still laughing Cisco took his opening.

“So, um dad I was thinking I’d go see Barry tomorrow… should I be aware of what not to say or do, I- I mean do they know why he even got in the fight in the  
first place?” Cisco asked his father.

Who was still unaware of his intentions… hopefully he could keep it that way?

“Well son, as much as I would love to go into details I just can’t… I already said too much by telling you about his charges. But I think if you go visit Barry it will do him a world of good.” He told his son.

Giving his son a hug, he left to go to bed… cisco still wanting answers was left to his questions.

Barry might tell him everything and then he may not.

Either way he would find out soon.

\------------------------------

“Well thanks for everything henry… really you’re the best doc anyone could ask for.” Linda told Henry Allen.

He had just given her the ok to be released. 

Everything was clear on her scans and she was instructed to get some sleep and grab an ice pack.

“Just give me a few mins here Linda and I’ll take you home.” Henry said.

“Oh, I’m actually staying with Iris tonight. So, you can just head there.” She told him.

Eddie standing there was not sure if he should but soon found before he could stop himself was offering his assistance.

“Well if its ok with you sir, and Linda… I wouldn’t mind making sure she got home safe.” He said.

Causing Linda to smile widely at him.

Henry wanting to smile but didn’t want to make the boy nervous didn’t.

“Well as long as Linda is ok with that, I see no problem.”

“Yes- I would like that.” Linda replied, too quickly she thought to herself.

“Well then it’s settled… ill see you girls later. Tell Iris I’ll call when everything is done” he said.

Causing Eddie to wonder what that meant.

Not wanting to overstep he just ignored it.

Taking Linda hand, he led her to the Hospital parking lot where his car was.

Flowers and tow, he opened the door to let her in the passenger seat. Handing her the flowers he closed the door.

A few minutes into the drive he was worried by her being so quiet.

Was she nervous… was she in pain, what was going on in that gorgeous head of hers?

“You ok… I know you’ve had a pretty crazy night.” He said.

“Oh- I’m sorry… yes, I’m fine. My head hurts a bit, but I’ll be good.” She told him.

“Look about that… I don’t mean to pry but if you’re in some type of trouble with Tony, I want you to know you can talk to me.” He said.

Linda not knowing what to say just started at him.

She knew he was the real deal… that he genuinely cared, and she could tell his word was his bond.

“Tony… is a monster Eddie. He tried to hurt a friend of mine tonight and another friend stopped him. I was there, I feel responsible and tonight when I saw him, I unloaded, and he was not pleased.” Linda told him.

Eddie face now a mixed of shock and confusion, continued to listen.

“I want to tell you everything… I do, you have no idea how badly I want to. But for now, just trust me when I say this… Tony Woodward and his dad are not to be trusted.” She told him.

Eddie Thawne now thinking back on all the times he met them… at football games, booster parties and even at some school parties.

He didn’t know them personally, but he had noticed them… they were rich like his father. 

But a different kind of rich… the type that comes from doing things you couldn’t come back from.

\-------------------------------------------

“That was it, after we came back home that’s when the police took Barry. I went to the hospital and did my examination and came here to check on Barry. Now were here…” Iris told the detective.

He was new to the department… she had heard about him through her dad but wasn’t sure if he could be trusted.

They only knew he was from Keystone and that he was ordered to transfer and now was stuck here.

“Ok… Iris I think we got everything we need from you. I will put this through, and we can begin to file charges. But for tonight I think you should go home and  
get some rest. Tomorrow will bring new questions and more trouble.” He said.

Iris now alarmed was taken back, what trouble did he mean.

“I’m sorry detective Snart, but what do you mean trouble?” She asked him.

“Well If I can be blunt?” He asked her.

Nodding her head, he went on.

“Despite your testimony it will be a he said she said. This boy can argue that your friend went off on a jealous rage. He can argue that you guys engaged in a sexual encounter which may have been rough but who’s to say you didn’t want it that way.” He said.

Iris now angered could feel the coldness in the room.

Who the hell was this guy… to be so cold and disgusting one sided was enough to make her scream?

“I’m sorry I thought you were a cop not a lawyer… it sounds like your taking his side, and slut shaming me in the process. “Iris replied coldly to him.

Grabbing her purse, she got up and went for the door.

“Miss West… stop.” He told her.

Turning to face him she saw his face had warmed up a bit. He must have sensed how he made her feel and now regretted it.

“I’m sorry… I was not trying to make you feel like you couldn’t trust me. But it’s my job to prepare you. I will do my job the best way I can, and you do yours. Prepare yourself. There will be horrible things said. At times you’re going to want to scream or even throw something. Trust me I know… you don’t do what I do and sleep easy at night.” He said.

Iris a bit calmer let her anger go.

“Now do I believe you… yes. The trauma from what happen is evident in your demeanor and at how you speak of this guy. Somethings just you can’t just let go…” He said, almost as if his mind had wondered elsewhere.

“I am very sorry for what you had to go through, and I promise you, you have my very best efforts on your side.” He told her, a small effort of a smile trying to creep through his mouth.

It seemed like it was heard for him… like he didn’t have anything to smile about.

Iris wondered what caused that.

“Now… with that, go home. Drink some tea and get some rest.” He said.

Iris shocked at the fact that he was a tea drinker took her for a loop... but she figured it was a small dig at her about needing to calm her nerves.

“I will, thanks for the- well you know. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions.” She said.

“NO… I’m sorry I was so cold. I’m working on that.” He said. 

Iris smiling left the room and found Nora in the Hallway. 

Without saying a word, she gave her a hug and they were on the way.

Once they had a goodnight sleep, she would feel more like herself…

She found herself looking back to the direction of where Barry would be sleeping. 

Silently saying her goodnight she somehow knew he heard her.

\---------------------------------

“Look I told you… you can’t call me I’ll call you.” Detective Snart said.

“I know- and I will get back to you once I have a plan in motion… we have to be patient. Everything needs to be done perfectly. They can’t know we ‘re in contact. I’ll be off the case and any chance we have of wining will be gone. I’ll call you next time, don’t contact me.” He said.

Hanging up the phone he threw it to the floor.

He couldn’t mess this up he needed to do this. 

Leaving keystone would be well worth his time.

Looking up at the mirror he stared back at the person he no longer recognized.

When did he change… how did he become this cold thing that stopped caring? 

“Get it together… do what you came to do…” He said to himself.

He knew he should have just let it go… but some things you just couldn’t let go of. 

No matter how much you tried.


	24. Secrets Part 4

Driving home Iris text Linda to see how she was doing and if she had made it home.

Turning the corner to their street Iris saw a car parked near their house.

Seeing the reply from Linda she soon discovered it was Eddie Thawne’s car.

She hadn’t talked to Linda about what fully happened with Tony, but she knew Eddie was there for her when she needed someone.

As far as she was concerned, he was ok in her book.

Getting out the car she saw Linda and Eddie were sitting on the porch.

Linda was resting her head on Eddie shoulder.

Looking at them Iris could tell she would be hearing a mouthful from Linda once they were alone.

Smiling she was happy her friend had finally met someone.

Walking up to the porch she soon discovered Linda had fallen asleep, right on Eddie.

“Hi… I didn’t have the heart to wake her. She seemed tired and I figured she needed the rest.

“You must be Eddie.” Nora said.

“Yes, that’s me.” Eddie replied, smiling.

“Thanks, so much for looking after Linda tonight Eddie.” Iris said.

“She is one of my closet friends, so I don’t take it lightly what you did for her.” Iris said.

“She told us how you were there, and you stopped Tony. “Iris said.

A memory of what Tony tried to do came to her.

Eddie seeing this was again left wondering what the hell happened.

After about a few seconds went by Eddie remembered what Linda said earlier.

Tony had tried to hurt a friend of hers… but another friend stopped him.

Was Iris the friend she was talking about?

“Iris… you ok?” He asked. He could see she was a little on scared.

“Oh- yeah, I’m sorry… long night you know.” Iris told him.

“Well we better get her inside…” Iris said. 

Eddie still holding Linda picked her up and proceeded to carry her into the West House.

“Where should I put her?” Eddie asked.

Iris rushing up the stairs showed him to her room.

“I’m sorry… I forgot I had to pull this out.” Iris said.

Her spear sofa bed was a pull out, so it came in handy when Linda slept over.

Laughing now Iris knew Eddie’s arms was tired.

“I’m sorry… your arms must hate me right now.” She told him.

Eddie trying not to laugh just smiled.

“Iris I outrun football players and take a beating on a daily… this is child’s play.” He said.

“Plus, her being almost weightless doesn’t hurt.” Eddie said, smiling.

Laying Linda down he was carful not to wake her, pulling the cover up over her he lingered on her for a second then feeling nervous realized Iris was still staring him down.

“Well I better get going… tell Linda I’ll give her a call later today.” Eddie said.

Turning to leave Eddie stopped.

Taking a moment to think about how to say it, he didn’t want the words to come out wrong.

“Iris… I know you don’t know me, but I can see that Tony Is giving you guys trouble, I don’t know why or how, or even if this is any of my business. But like I told Linda tonight, whatever she needs I’m here. No pressure, and no demands. Just wanted you to know that,” Eddie said.

Iris in awe of how much of an adult he had shocked her. She was used to the myth the legend party boy jock that she saw at school… or at least she thought she had. Maybe there was more to Eddie Thawne then she had originally assumed.

Maybe that’s what Linda saw.

“Thanks Eddie.” Iris responded.

With a smile and a goodbye Eddie was down the stairs and out the door.

Iris now too tired to stand decided to shower and then head to bed.

Hearing a knock on the door she heard Nora’s voice.

“Hey sweetie… I made you some tea and will be here until Joe gets home. Henry called and he is almost here so you can rest easy.” She said.

“Thanks Nora. I appreciate that.” Iris told her.

“You get some sleep sweet girl.” Nora said giving her a hug and leaving the room.

Iris grabbing her pajamas headed to the shower.

\-------------------------------

Rushing to her room Jesse prayed her parents were sleep and wouldn’t bother her.

After her losing it at Cisco’s she didn’t have the strength to do it again.

She knew her parents were suspicious, but they had no idea what happened… they didn’t have a clue.

Laying in her bed she texted Cisco that she had made it back. Knowing he would only worry if she hadn’t.

Worry… she was tired of that word. It was starting to consume her whole life.

Ever since it happen…

Looking back, she felt so stupid.

She fell for that charm, his made-up kindness, and that stupid smile.

Now it haunted her… day, night, he was always there.

Wanting to cry she was startled by her dad knocking on the door.

“Jess… sweetie, can I come in.” He said. Expecting her door to be locked per usual.

“It’s open dad.” She replied.

Coming she could see he had his ‘lets talk’ dad face on. 

This isn’t good.

“Hey… I just wanted to see how you were. Check in. I know I was busy earlier…” He said.

“Dad, you save lives daily… trust me I’m not jealous and I Definity don’t feel neglected. I know how much you love me. Mom too, I know you guys worry but, -…” she started.

“But what-… your fine, we don’t have to worry, your just tired and busy… you see jess when you say things just to get someone to stop worrying about you it just makes them listen and worry more. You have been saying the same thing for a while now, and we both know you are not fine.” He told her.

In shock she hadn’t realized how robotic she had become. The fact that her dad could recite her excuses back at her was the last straw.

She was done pretending and feeling like she was the bad guy.

When all she ever did was take a ride…


	25. Secrets Part 5

“Detective West before you go can you please hand over the case files you’ve obtained before you go. I’ll be needed the Allen kid’s and anything relating to that.” Detective Snart told Joe.

Joe wanting to ask about what he thought held his tongue.

He didn’t want to across as being too close. 

“I’ll have it all for you in about 20… is that ok?” Joe asked.

“That’s fine. Thanks.” Snart said. 

Joe found it unsettling how cold this guy was, like he had no emotions.

If he did, he hid them well.

Joe had wondered why a grade A detective would be pushed out of a department in Keystone and forced to reside here in Central City.

He looked him up… and everything he found told him he was a good cop. 

But Joe tended to trust his instincts. His instincts told him this guy was hiding something.

\--------------------------------------------

Back in the integration Detective Snart went over the West girl’s story of what happened.

He wasn’t lying when he had said he believed her. He knew for a fact she was telling the truth…

Just like he knew Cindy was telling the truth.

Feeling his blood grow cold he wanted to punch something.

To let his emotions finally takeover…

But for the plan to play out the way it needed to he had to keep calm.

He needed to keep his cool.

Taking out his wallet he took the small photo he kept in the hidden compartment.

He felt responsible for what happened to her… he was trained to help others and to save lives.

How did he not see it… how could he have let this happen…?

\------------------------------------------

“Thanks a lot Ms. Cecil… I know it's late and you didn’t have to come down here. I could have just waited until tomorrow.” Barry told her.

Cecil had just finished going over his statement of what happened. And he found he was more confident in his chances after meeting with her.

He had met her before but as his moms’ friend… he hadn’t seen the lawyer part.

“Barry trust me it matters… your mom needed to have the assurance that you had a chance, and it's not like the other guys are going to fight fair. So, the faster   
we get everything done we can see what we have to work with and come up with a strong case.” She said.

“Thanks. And I guess you have a point… Tony and his father are not good people and I can’t see them not playing dirty.

“Listen to me very careful Allen… get some rest, don’t talk to anyone without me present and try not to worry. Let me handle everything, you handle yourself.” She said.

Turning to leave she stopped.

“And for what it's worth… what you did for your friend, well let’s just say he had it coming.” She told him, a smirk on her face she winked at him and left.

Barry laughing to himself knew she had his back.

\---------------------------

“Thank you for telling me so soon… goodbye detective.” Mr. Woodward said.

Hanging up the phone he felt his anger rise.

He was at his rope with how many surprises he had this night.

Slamming Tony’s door open he flipped on the light and poured water on a sleeping Tony.

“GET UP!” he yelled.

Tony half sleep now started flew up and ripped the covers off of him.

“DAD- WHAT THE HELL! - ARE U-…” Tony started to yell.

“SHUT-UP!” Mr. Woodward yelled so loud it had Tony a bit scared.

Watching his dad, he knew not to push him… something must have really set him off.

“You want to tell me why the hell I just got a call telling me that the West girl’s police report was backed up with an examination… she looked as if she had been attacked. Does that sound familiar…” He asked his son.

“Dad- I already told you that we were both into it, so she likes it rough… does that mean I’m a rapist…” Tony said.

“I don’t know what the hell you are… “Mr. Woodward said.

Causing Tony to stare at him in shock… he knew his dad couldn’t stand him, but he refused to let him put all the blame on him.

“You are just lucky your mother isn’t alive to know you… she would be so disgusted.” He said,

Tony still silent lost it.

Grabbing his father by the throat he started to squeeze.

“WHO THE HELL THINK MADE ME! … MY NAME IS TONY WOODWARD, SON OF HAROLD WOODWARD- WE TAKE WHAT WE WANT AND WE NEVER APOLOGISE!” He screamed at his father.

“FROM DAY ONE YOU TAUGHT ME TO BE A MAN- TO ACT LIKE A MAN!... SO HOW ABOUT YOU GROW A PAIR AND STEP THE FUCK UP!” Tony screamed, releasing his dad.

Heading out the front door he got in his car and drove away.

Mr. Woodward in shock was now fully realizing he had created a monster.

And this monster could take them both down.


	26. Secrets Part 6

“Dad- I’m tired and I just want to go to bed. I’m sorry you and mom can’t seem to understand that, but I have a lot on my plate. Trying to finish school at home, trying to get into Yale, and not to mention you guys refuse to just get off my back!” Jesse yelled at her father.

Dr. Wells now more convinced his daughter was hiding something refused to let it go.

He knew her like the back of his hand… he raised her and loved her.

His daughter was not herself.

“Jesse… this is not you; I don’t know what’s going on, but you have been off since before we moved to Central City. You have a year before you graduate, you can do your schoolwork in your sleep… and that’s when you actually get sleep.” He told her.

“WELL MAYBE I COULD IF YOU WOULD LET ME!” Jesse screamed at her dad.

Now throwing off her blanket she flew out of bed and started to put on her boots.

She felt overwhelmed with anger and the need to break down.

“Jesse, stop- where are you going. It’s the middle of the night.” Her dad said.

“I can’t do this right now- I need space… I need to think.” She said.

Heading for the door she was met with her mom’s face.

“What is going on here…” Her mom said.

“I’m leaving. Maybe when I’m gone you and dad can talk about me some more, try to figure me out huh.” Jesse told her.

Grabbing her jacket and keys she was out the door and in her car.

“JESSE!” her parents yelled down the street at her car.

She was too far down the road to hear them… even if she did, she wouldn’t have gone back.

Her parents meant well but she was done. 

She should head to Cisco’s, but she was done dragging him into her mess.

Blasting her music, she decided to just drive.

\-----------------------------------------

Startled out of her sleep Iris heard a loud noise.

Sitting up she checked to see if Linda had heard it too. 

“Linda… Linda.” Iris said.

She didn’t move, she was completely knocked out.

Getting up Iris walked to her door and cracked it open.

Peering out through the hallway she saw a shadow… a tall dark figure.

Was it her dad?

No, he wouldn’t be walking around in the dark.

Turning to Linda she tried calling her name again.

“Linda… Linda- Lin-…” Iris started.

When suddenly the door flew open.

“Found ya!” Tony screamed.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he threw her on the floor.

Iris hitting her head started to scream.

“LINDA!” She yelled.

Climbing on top of her he placed his hand over her mouth.

“SHH… NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU- NO ONE'S GONNA SAVE YOU THIS TIME WEST!” Tony screamed back at her. 

His hand and body heavy and painful just as before.

“HOW ABOUT WE FINISH WHAT WE STARTED-…” He said.

Iris now screaming started kicking and fighting back.

She kept screaming Linda’s name but then she heard her name…

Why was she screaming her own name?

“IRIS! WAKE UP- IRIS…” Linda shouted.

She was in a deep sleep when she heard her name being yelled.

Looking up she saw Iris in her bed.

She was screaming and moaning.

It scared her… it looked like a scene straight from the Nightmare on Elm Street film.

Jumping up she rushed to wake her.

“IRIS! IRIS-…WAKE UP!” Linda yelled.

Iris finally opened her eyes started to freak out and push Linda away.

“Hey- its ok it’s me. Iris… its Linda. You had a nightmare, it wasn’t real.” Linda told her.

Iris still visibly shaken curled up in a ball.

She knew it wasn’t real, but it felt so real… his body his breath.

She couldn’t get it out of her mind.

She was fine before she fell asleep. She wasn’t even scared… why would she have a nightmare.

“Come here sweetie… it's ok.” Linda said. 

Pulling Iris is a hug she sat down and let her friend lean on her.

“I’m sorry I woke you… I didn’t even know I was still sleeping.” Iris said.

“Hey, stop… if you’re up, I’m up.” Linda said.

“Don’t apologize for having a nightmare… you didn’t ask for what happened. It’s expected to have a little trauma.” Linda told her.

“I know but I was fine and then I just fell asleep… how is this even happening right now. I wasn’t even assaulted.” Iris replied.

“But you were attacked… and having your body violated like that doesn’t go away overnight. It doesn’t matter that he didn’t get to assault you Iris, it ‘still a very terrifying thing to have to go through.” Linda said. 

“Yeah I guess you make a point… thanks Lin.” Iris told her.

“No prob. It's what we girls do.” She said.

“Well I appreciate all you do. Your too good to me Park.” Iris said.

“You would do the same for me.” She said standing up from the bed.

“Since we are both up… let's grab some coffee and scramble up a few eggs and bacon.” Linda told her.

Looking at her alarm clock Iris was shocked to see only an hour had passed by since she fell asleep after her shower.

Yet she was now fully awake and now coffee sounded great.

“Well by we, I hope you mean you… i'll handle the coffee, the foods all yours.” Iris said.

“West, only Barry Allen will let you cook… I learned early on unless its microwaveable you have probably burned it.” Linda said laughing.

“HEY!... not everything I cook is that bad. Remember the pancakes I made you and Barry that time we all slept over.” Iris shot back at her.

Linda now losing it burst into tears and laughter.

“IRIS! Barry would have told you a banana was great if you cut it up and served it to him.” She said.

“God bless that man he must really love you… those pancakes were so bad; I threw them away when you left to the bathroom and Barry begged me not to tell you.” She said smiling.

“WHAT! YOU GUYS THREW THEM AWAY-…” Iris yelled. 

She was a mix of being shocked and trying to control her laughter

“Oh no…. he ate every bite. I think that’s when I knew he was head over heels for you.” Linda told her.

Iris now smiling was hit with a warm feeling circulating her body.

She couldn’t believe even in his absence Barry Allen was still making her blush.

“Come on let’s go… you can daydream while we eat.” Linda said, pulling Iris out the room and down the stairs.

\---------------------------------------------

Barry was in and out of his sleep… the bed was not too comfortable. But he lucked out, Joe gave him an extra blanket and pillow so he was warm, and his neck wouldn’t suffer.

Looking out the window that sat above his cell he thought of Iris.

He wondered how her night was going… he wished he was with her.

Falling asleep with her… watching over her.

Was she sleeping, did she know she was safe, how was she feeling?

Was she as restless as he was?

Why couldn’t he sleep, it was like his body was tired, but his mind was racing.

He couldn’t stop his thoughts from running.

Everything was coming at him all at once… Iris, his freedom, and even Tony Woodward.

What Linda had told them earlier… could it be true.

Had he really done that before?

The thought made Barry sick.

To hurt someone that way was more than he could fathom…

His dad always taught him how you treat a woman is a clear sign of how you love yourself.

As he would put it… “If you can’t love yourself properly, you have no business loving any women.”

Women deserved to be loved right… that’s what his father said.

Maybe that’s why Tony was so messed up… how much had he hated himself to do those things.

Sex was something special and he remember his dad giving him the talk not too long ago.

It was something personal and special between a man and women… 

Barry understood how vital it was for both parties to be safe and comfortable.

Why couldn’t Tony understand that… how could he not know how much pain he was inflicting on these women.


	27. Secrets Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay and break in the consistency of my updates. Was a bit tired, but here is a new chapter with more to come. Enjoy! Feedback as always is welcomed... please keep it civil :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:   
> SOME VIOLENCE AND SCARY ELEMENTS. IF THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WISH TO READ PLEASE SKIP OVER IT, THANKS.

Snart still going over everything in his files begin to put together a timeline.

He now had a good idea of how this could play out… he still needed one more thing.

He was so close when he was in Keystone but getting reassigned brought his case to a halt.

Feeling like he had missed something he went back over his old files.

If he was lucky this could all be over within a week.

Startled by his phone buzzing on the table, he looked and saw the number.

Cursing out loud he was becoming annoyed… what part of I’ll call you was not registering.

If they weren’t careful this whole case could go to hell. 

He knew how much he had at stake if he was found out.

Playing on one side while tipping off the other were grounds for termination.

Going in he knew this, and he could take it. But not before they had succeeded.

Looking closely at the West girl’s police report he came across the hospital photos.

He saw how badly her body was left… he was shocked.

The fact that this part of the job still shocked him must mean he still felt something.

Staring at the photograph he found she had handprints on her neck and chest.

Flipping through more photos he saw she had even more on her wrist and arms.

Seeing the photos up close was quite different then having her give him the details of what happened.

Bruises marked her body like a twisted form of tattooing… on her thighs and even her torso.

Detective Snart recognized that type of bruising from similar assault cases.

How hard did this bastard hold her down, thought Snart?

Remembering her statement, he saw how small framed she was.

She must have been a fighter… only someone who really fought back would sustain such injuries.

Injuries that made it clear she did fight back.

She was telling the truth… he tried to rape her, and she fought back.

Slamming the files down he got up and cursed out loud.

If he could see this then any one with two cents would see it too.

Picking up the chair near him he threw it across the room.

Falling to the ground he felt overcome with his emotions…

He didn’t care if anyone walked in, he had enough and had to talk.

Pulling his cell off the table he opened it to send a text.

\-------SNART CELL-------

We need to talk… tonight. Meet me at the location we agreed on.

\------------------------------

Not waiting for a response, he tossed his phone across the floor.

He hated himself… for what he did, and for what he was doing.

\-----------------------------------

Tired of driving, Jesse decided to pull over at a rest stop.

Completely deserted she parked her car and turned off her music.

She felt tired and lonely. She knew she could count on her parents, but she feared what they might think.

She not only caused their pain but left Cindy to hers…

If she had made better choices, she could have saved her.

She hated him… but she hated herself more.

Why was she so stupid… so easily manipulated?

Wanting to scream she got out the car and slammed her door.

Sinking to the ground she broke apart.

Everything inside her begging to escape she started shaking and felt the tears fall.

She needed cisco… she needed her parents. 

She needed the truth to come out.

Closing her eyes, she thought of Cisco… what would he say?

“jess… breathe” ---- “everything will be ok” ---- “I’m here” --- “just breathe…”

Feeling her body relax she felt as if he was there with her.

Her breathing settled and she knew the attack was starting to pass.

“Hey stranger…. “Jesse heard him say.

She knew that voice.

She didn’t need to look up, she could tell by the way her body became alert… she was hit with an overwhelming sense of fear.

“What are the chances we would run into each other… its like fate huh?” He said.

Jesse raising her head up was now face to face with Tony Woodward.

“I’ve got to say Jess… I’ve missed you…” Tony said.

\----------------------------------------

Waking up Joe glanced at his watch, he saw it was still early… the sun was still sleeping.

Why wasn’t he?

Hearing Linda and Iris’s laughter Joe found himself smiling.

He had missed this… his baby girl hadn’t had a good laugh in a while.

Not since Francine and Wally.

Fighting back the tears he decided to check on them.

Entering the kitchen, he found both Iris and Linda at the counter drinking coffee and going through family photos.

“Morning girls.” Joe said, both looking up and smiling.

“Hey dad… how was Barry when you left him?” Iris asked.

Linda smiling looked at Joe.

Like they both had the same thought…

“Good morning Joe…” Linda said, causing Iris to feel a little guilty for not greeting her dad properly.

“Oh- I’m sorry dad- I didn’t mean to… good mooring.” She said. Walking up to him she gave him the biggest bear hug.

Feeling the pain from her body’s bruises she winced a bit from the embrace.

She knew it was about that time for her next round of pain meds.

“You ok baby girl- “Joe asked.

“Yes- just sore. But enough about me, how’s bear?” Iris asked, hoping the subject of Tony would stay just that… not wanting to bring him up. 

Not after her nightmare run in with him… fake or not she had her fill of Tony Woodward for the day.

Joe taking the hint skipped over his questions and concerns.

“He was surprisingly in good spirits… a little nervous but that’s kind of a Barry trait.” Joe said.

“Plus, Cecil Horton met with him and I think she gave him a much-needed boost of hope.” He said.

“Yeah she gave me that impression too. I feel like really has Barry back in all this.” Iris said.

“I’ve actually researched a lot of her cases and from what I can tell she is a winner… and we need a big win right now.” Iris told her dad.

Looking off to the side her eyes found a picture of Wally and Francine… they needed some happiness.

After so much pain Iris needed some light in her life… they all did.

\-----------------------------------

Cisco was shocked to see Jesse had come back… standing in the corner of his room.

Why didn’t she wake him… and why was she in the dark?

Suddenly he saw her sink to the floor… she was scared.

Was she having another panic attack?

Getting out of bed he found he couldn’t reach her… the more he tried the farther she seemed.

“JESSE!... HEY I’M HERE- JESSE, ITS CISO!” He shouted but she couldn’t hear him.

“JESSE!” He yelled again…

Why couldn’t she hear him?

Hearing her cries, he lost it.

He kept screaming her name and trying to reach her

Nothing… suddenly he felt someone pulling him.

Jesse became less visible… who was pulling him?

Jess needed him he had to stay.

“CISCO!!!” Doctor Ramon yelled at his son.

He heard his screams all the way down the hall.

His son hadn’t had a nightmare like this in years… 

He knew not to let it go… the last one he had like this his mother had died.

“FRANCISCO! WAKE UP.” His dad yelled.

Cisco jumping up found himself on the floor.

He had fallen out of his bed and was now in a state of shock.

It was just a nightmare… why was it so real he thought.

“Dad…” He said.

“I’m here son… I got you buddy.” He told Cisco, pulling him into a hug.

“DAD--- WHAT HAPPENED…” Cisco said, his shock Turning into fear and panic.

Remembering his dream, he went into a sea of concern.

“DAD, JESSE… SHE WAS- I COULDN’T GET TO HER AND SHE. SHE WAS SO SCARED AND O COULDN’T-…” Cisco shouted.

He knew he was crying but he didn’t care… he couldn’t explain it, but his dream felt so real it brought pain he didn’t know he could feel.

“Hey- its ok son… lets just call Jesse, ok-…” His dad told him.

Grabbing his son’s phone, he handed it to him.

Waiting for Cisco to dial he was worried when he saw his son’s face turn a shade red.

“What?”

Cisco still silent was too lost in the message he saw on his screen.

\------------------ Doctor Wells---------------

Hey Ramon, I know its late but I’m assuming Jesse came to you. Please just let her know her mother and I love her… we just want her to come back home. Just text me when she arrives there, we tried calling but she ran out and left her phone.

\--------------------------------------------

Cisco feeling his fears start to wonder had this uneasy feeling his friend was in trouble.

And he had no idea where or how to find her…

\------------------------------

Still frozen to her car door Jesse knew she was in trouble…

It was the middle of the night… she also realized she left her phone on her bed.

In such a rush to escape her parents questions she forgot she laid it down.

“You stranded… having car troubles” Tony asked her, taking a step closer.

Her body stilled and broke out in a sweat… she felt the memories fighting to come back.

She had worked so hard to block them out… his body, his voice, his breath.

It was her nightmares that she couldn’t control… she couldn’t fight him while she was sleeping.

“If you want, I could give you a ride…” He told her.

A sly smile edging its way onto his lips.

Like they had some inside joke or something.

Those words made her want to scream… her fear now had a hint of anger to it.

Was he taunting her… making her feel the weight of those words?

Reminding her of that night… that drive.

“I mean… our last ride together was so much fun, it feels rude to at least not offer another one.” He told her, stalking her body with his eyes.

Jesse feeling trapped found her courage and started to turn around and open her car door.

She had to get the hell away from him.

“Hey- where you are going- don’t you want to catch up… I do.” He said, reaching out and grabbing her he pulled her body against his.

Jesse remembering the attack brought her hands up and started to fight him.

“DON'T TOUCH ME! LET GO-…” She yelled, punching him in the face.

Tony shocked stumbled backwards.

Holding his now bruising jaw, he broke out in laughter.

“Damn- still got that fight I see… to bad it didn’t help you that night.” He said.

“But then again I guess if you really didn’t want me you wouldn’t have flirted… or got in my car.” He continued.

Jesse was now so angry she was about to explode.

Was he really saying these things…?

“You wouldn’t have teased me… made me want you. Then when it was too much to handle you want to play the innocent.” He said.

“ARE YOU JOKING!... HOW FUCKED UP ARE YOU?” Jesse yelled at him.

Walking an inch closer she found her fight.

“YOU REALLY BELIEVE I WANTED YOU THAT BADLY THAT I JUST WHAT- I SAID NO FOR THE HELL OF IT… OR MAYBE THE FACT THAT I WAS FIGHTING BACK MADE IT BETTER FOR YOU!” She said.

Hearing this Tony’s face changed… his smirk now gone.

“MAYBE THAT’S TRULY THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN GET IT UP!” She screamed.

Tony flinching balled his hands in fist.

“I GUESS ALL GIRLS MUST WANT YOU… HOW COULD THEY NOT- I MEAN WHO WOULD WANT AN ACTUAL MAN WHEN THEY CAN HAVE YOU- A GUY WHO WILL PIN THEM DOWN AND TAKE WHAT HE WANTS.” She said.

Feeling her voice getting stronger and her anger fueling her she laid into him.

“A GUY WHO IS SO VILE, SO SELF HATING THAT HE NEEDS TO RAPE GIRLS JUST TO FEEL SOMETHING!” She said.

Tony letting his anger slip through jumped towards her but stopped.

“I DIDN’T RAPE YOU- WE HAD SEX… YOU WANTED ME AND I WANTED YOU. STOP TRYIING TO REWRITE HISTORY JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE HAVING REGRETS.” He shouted at her.

“I SAID NO! I SAID IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN.” She said.

“SHUT UP!” Tony yelled.

He was getting tired of hearing her talk… she needed to shut up.

“I SAID STOP- I BEGGED YOU TO STOP! I CRIED- I SCREAMED!” Jesse continued.

“I SAID SHUT UP-!” Tony yelled, lunging at her he grabbed her and threw her into the car door.

Placing his hand over her mouth he pinned her against the car.

“SHUT-UP! STOP TALKING YOU BITCH!” He yelled.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! YOU ALL CAN SAY IT TO THE MOON AND BACK… YOU WANTED ME.” He said.

Looking at her he was remined of Iris and Cindy… how could they all be the same?

Teasing hm… taunting him. 

Wanting him and then changing their minds.

“You’re all the same… you, Cindy, and even West. You think you can lead me on and then just what- its over? He whispered.

His breath hitting Jesse face.

Jesse now in panic realized in horror that he had done this to another girl…

It wasn’t just her and Cindy… 

Someone named West… where did she know that name?

Remembered Cisco’s many stories about his friend Barry it came to her.

West... Iris West! She was the other girl… 

She was Barry Allen’s friend; she knew this through Cisco.

That’s why his face looks so beaten. 

What Cisco had told her tonight was dead on.

Tony had done this again… and her silence let it happen.

Feeling Tony’s hand move from her face she tried to reason with him to get away.

It was clear to her now that he might be a full fledge psycho… not just a freak.

“Tony… I- I guess I didn’t fully understand what you felt for me… I just got things so twisted and was confused about so much.” She said. 

Lying her ass off was the only plan she saw that didn’t end with her being hurt.

Tony now on alert was taken back by her change of heart.

He wasn’t an idiot... what was she trying to pull?

“Jess… I wasn’t born yesterday… so don’t try to play me you bitch-!” he started to yell but was stopped mid-sentence by Jesse’s knee hitting his groin.

Tony dropping to the ground in pain tried to catch his breath.

Spitting on the ground and moaning Tony was left helpless and Jesse found a small sense of pleasure in his pain.

It was the least he deserved.

Taking her chance, she turned and rushed back into her car.

Starting the car up she hightailed it out of there. She was scared he would try to follow her, so she booked it home.

Ignoring all the speed signs she was now hit by a mix of adrenaline and another panic attack.


	28. Secrets Part 8

Heading back into his house he headed to the fridge and grabbed a drink.

Grabbing an ice pack as well he sat down and placed the ice in between his legs.

“Shit!” he cursed out loud.

He was still sore from Jesse kneeing him in his junk.

He was shocked that she had it in her. 

He knew she was a fighter but damn… when did get so good at it.

Flinching in pain he knew he was going to be out of commission for a bit.

Things were getting out of control and he had to figure out a way to get a handle on things.

Not wanting to admit it he knew he needed his dad’s help.

Despite how twisted their relationship was he knew his father wouldn’t let their good name be tarnished.

Not without a fight.

Of all the things his father cared about he was at the bottom of the list and their good name was at the top.

Right next to his saint of a mother.

She truly could do no wrong… at least that what he was told. 

Maybe if he had met her, he would have his own opinion instead of what others said or thought about her.

But having your mother die while giving birth to you didn’t exactly make him want to know her.

It was like he was this evil thing that took the life of a good person.

It made him hate her… hate him, hate his dad even more.

Why didn’t he just give him up if it hurt so much to have him around.

“Tony.” His dad said, making him jump out of his thoughts.

Looking up he saw his father’s neck was a bit bruised… but nothing his shirt and tie couldn’t hide.

Trying to hold back his smile he took another sip of his drink.

“We need to talk son- why in god’s name do you have ice on your-…” He started.

“You know what forget about it. Look, if we don’t get everything out in the open and come up with a plan, then you might as well get used to living outside with the rest of the garbage” Mr. Woodward said.

“So, for once in your entire life… the truth. Right now.” His dad said.

Tony still wanting to smile took a long hard look at his dad.

He wanted to lie, but what the hell… he wanted to see the look on his face.

“Ok Harold… where should I start.” Tony said, placing his drink on the counter and walking towards his dad.

“Well let’s see… I saw what I wanted, I took it, and I did it without remorse. Without apologies, and without giving two-shits about it.” Tony said, watching his father see how sinister his son really was.

“And when the West girl said no, I threw her down and showed her who was in charge.” He said.

“Same with Cindy… and a few others. Only they didn’t cry about it. They moved on and kept their mouths shut.” Tony said.

“Hell, you helped me do it! Isn’t that why we moved here?” Tony yelled.

“I mean you didn’t want the whole town of Keystone knowing what a deranged individual your son was. So, you covered it up and you wiped the slate clean.” Tony said.

“So, I’ll be here drinking my drink and whatever comes after.” Tony said.

His dad was still in shock but somehow not all that surprised just stared at his son.

“Nothing to say?” Tony asked his dad.

“The great Harold Woodward speechless before my very eyes… I should have come clean ages ago I mean-…” Tony started to say.

“When we left Keystone, I was under the impression that the Reynolds girl was the only one. And now west… how many others Tony, give me a number.” His dad asked him, his face disgusted and repulsed.

“You figure that out, I’m going to bed.” Tony said.

“If you don’t sit down right now, the only bed you will have will contain a roommate.” His father told him.

Tony stopping faced his dad again.

“What…?” He asked.

“I have done my best to look after you, and to keep our good name. But at this point… if you don’t start listening to me, you are fucked. And I will let you drown in your own mess before I let you take me with you” Mr. Woodward said.

Tony now alert and wanting to survive started listening.

He found it strange how his dad always talked about him as something to look after… like he was keeping a distant relative’s kid and not his own.

Which he had to admit, it didn’t bother him… not anymore. He grew up and at this point he was just waiting for the old man to clock out.

Once he did… Tony would have everything.

\------------------------------

Jesse felt like she couldn’t breathe she was hyperventilating by the time she made it to Cisco door.

Banging on it so hard she bruised her hands

Feeling her panic attack getting worse she collapsed on the doormat.

Hearing the door fling open she couldn’t tell who was there, but she felt the arms wrap around her.

“JESSE!” Cisco yelled.

“DAD… HELP!” Cisco yelled.

Cisco turning to Jess was worried.

She was having another panic attack, but this one was far worst.

Probably the worst one he had ever seen.

She was breathing so hard he thought she might stop… pass out even.

“Hey- Jess look at me, its ok- look at me jess… try to breathe ok.” Cisco said. His dad now at the door was just as worried.

Leaning down he ordered cisco to pick her up and bring her to the sofa.

“Jess, I’m going to pick you up ok… it’s going to be ok.” He said. Picking her up he wondered what happened with her parents. Why was she losing it… what the hell happened?

Placing her on the sofa she started to cry.

He felt the wet drops hit his arm and thought he might lose it.

“Jess… please, talk to us. We just want to help- ok, please… just take a breath.” He told her.

“Jess, if it will help, I can step out of the room ok.” Mr. Ramon said.

Jesse feeling like she was having a mental breakdown reached out and grabbed cisco.

Holding him she felt like she would brake if she let go.

“IT WASN’T MY FAULT… AND IT WASN’T CINDY’S!” Jesse cried.

“I SAID NO! AND I FOUGHT BACK AND HE DIDN’T LISTEN… HE DIDN’T EVEN CARE.” She said.

Mr. Ramon looking at them in shock realized why he had felt like they were hiding something all this time.

Jesse had been raped… and his son had been keeping her secret.

Letting herself finally let go she felt the weight of the guilt she felt over Cindy and now iris.

“I LEFT HER… SHE NEEDED HELP AND I LEFT HER. SHE DIDN’T DESERVE WHAT HAPPENED AND SHE JUST DIED THINKING IT WAS ALL HER FAULT, WHEN IT WASN’T!” She yelled. 

Her voice failing her she just sat there and sobbed. Cisco still holding her just let her get it all out. She had been keeping so much in… he knew she had finally broken.

“Dad… call her parents. Now.” He said.

His father still in shock walked over to their home phone and dialed.

How did all this happen… and who was Cindy… why did she sound familiar? Mr. Ramon thought to himself.

\-----------------------------

“Iris… can I ask you something? Linda said.

Iris looking up from her laptop shook her head yes.

“if you don’t want to answer then that’s fine… but I just have been thinking about since my run in with Tony.” Linda said.

Iris face turning serious continued to nod her head yes.

“Did Tony seem like he was unhinged… like he was out of control?” Linda asked.

Iris taking a moment and trying to remember what she wanted to forget.

“You know what… never mind, Iris its really insensitive of me to have brought him up…” She said.

“NO- I need to be able to talk about this… if I don’t then it will just eat away at me.” Iris said.

Getting up from her bed she walked over to Linda and took a spot on the sleeper sofa.

“I feel like he was very calculating… like he saw me, wanted me, and when I rejected him, he couldn’t take it.” She said.

Iris taking a pause felt her voice get dry.

“When he…when he was on top of me, he kept saying how much he wanted me and how much I wanted him. It was like he was trying to convince me that he was right, that I wasn’t fighting back or saying no.” Iris said.

“It was like he just had to have me… the more I fought the more he was turned on. Its like he’s wired wrong. He likes hurting people… especially those weaker than him.” Iris revealed.

“He also has a temper. When I saw him at the Jitters… he changed from creepy to psycho in zero to 30 so fast. It was like he had no control.” Linda added.

“Same with me… when I showed how much I didn’t want him he went from aggressive to just brutal.” Iris said.

“I mean the harder I fought back the tighter he held me down… like I was out of line for not wanting him.” Iris said.

Linda remembering her assumption about there being others, knew the Woodward’s had lived in Keystone before they landed in Central City.

“Hey maybe there’s a reason they left keystone… maybe it can help us help Barry.” Linda said.

“There might be something in news articles… maybe we can do some research.” Iris told her.

“Ok, team Citizen is on the case!” Linda shouted.

“Oh my gosh Linda we came up with that name ages ago… that’s if we ever get out degrees in journalism.” Iris said

“Girl… its in our blood. Both our mom are-…” Linda started. 

Stopping she realized what she had almost said.

“Iris… I’m so sorry- I wasn’t thinking.” Linda pleaded.

“Linda- stop. Its fine… I get it. I do it all the time. It just means we miss her.” Iris said.

Giving her friend a hug. She just smiled… she knew how guilty Linda would feel.

Iris knew one day they wouldn’t speak about her mom and Wally in the present, and if she was being honest… she dreaded that day.

Because she knew that it meant they were moving on.


	29. Secrets Part 9

“What did you say happened?” Iris asked Linda.

They had turned her room into a private eyes den.

They had found countless information about the Woodward’s online.

“It says here Martha Woodward died giving birth to her son Tony Woodward.” Linda told her.

“She was the light of the family… the main one behind the donations and helping the unfortunate. I guess you can say she was the best of them.” Linda said.

“Maybe her son might have turned out less evil if she had survived.” Iris told Linda.

Linda rolling her eyes turned to Iris.

“Iris… mother or not, when you can think for yourself it called being an adult. Tony is way passed the point of blaming his actions on his mother.” Linda said.

“It sucks that his mom died, and I know that’s a bit hard for you… but Tony needs to be held accountable for his actions. Maybe then he can get help.” Linda told her.

“Well… let’s keep digging.” Iris said.

Feeling a bit confused… why did she feel sorry for Tony?

She knew what it was like to lose a mother… but she also knows Linda was right.

No matter how much pain her dad was in he didn’t go all vigilante and hunt down the men responsible for Wally and her mom.

Tony might be beyond help but he wasn’t past facing what he had done.

They had to find more proof and help Barry’s case.

She couldn’t stand it if he was made to suffer just for saving her.

“HEY!” Linda shouted.

“What-?” Iris asked.

“I found something… it says here before the Woodward’s left Keystone, they were going to be opening up a new Library in Martha Woodward’s name.” Linda said.

“So… they wanted to honor her, I don’t see how that-…” Iris started to say.

“Iris, exactly… why move before you even build it. In almost every social event Keystone had the Woodward’s always paid tribute to Martha. So why leave before they had the chance to pay one of the biggest tributes…” Linda said.

“Unless you had to leave…” Iris said.

“Precisely… and I’m willing to bet it had something to do with Tony.” Linda told her.

Iris still thinking about everything had this overwhelming instinct that Linda was right.

Tony was too unstable to have not done this before.

But to who? 

And why leave… did the other girl press charges, was she ok?

Where was she now?

\-------------------------------

Detective Snart made it there just in time to see the green sedan pull up.

It was an older vehicle, but it was what they could afford.

Hoping one day to give it to Cindy…

But that day never came.

Meeting her halfway he saw how worried and confused she looked.

“Mr. Snart… what’s going on? Did you have a break in the case… is the Woodward boy going to jail.” Mrs. Reynolds asked.

“Gloria- wait, just let me talk.” Snart said.

“I have a lot to tell you but first I need to ask you something… its important.” Snart said.

Shaking her head yes Mrs. Reynolds waited for Snart question.

Ever since he had come to her after Cindy passed, she was praying justice would be served.

“Did Cindy keep a journal or a diary?” He asked.

“Yeah… an old beat up green one why?” She asked.

“I think she might have written about what was going on… and if she put anything down about Tony, we can use that.” He told her.

Thinking back when her daughter was alive, she remembered seeing her towards the end… Cindy was always caring that green journal around.

Why hadn’t she thought of that before… it might have made a difference.

“When she was gone, I packed up all her stuff and put it in a storage back in Keystone.” She said.

“We need that journal.” Snart said.

He didn’t do much for Cindy when she was alive… but he would do his best to get justice for her now.

What the Woodward’s got away with wouldn’t fly with him… and unlike the cops in Keystone, he couldn’t be bought.

\------------------------------

Barry couldn’t see… but he still heard her voice.

She was screaming… she was screaming so loud. Why couldn’t he see her?

He knew she was close, but he couldn’t see her.

“IRIS!” Barry screamed.

“IRIS I’M HERE- I’M HERE…!” He yelled again.

“HELP- STOP! NO- HELP…!” Iris screamed out loud.

She was being hurt and he couldn’t see her… just saw blackness.

Running towards her he thought she might appear if he got close enough.

But she didn’t… the more he tried the less he heard her screams.

“IRIS!” He yelled.

He kept shouting over and over but now he just heard silence.

Cold and dark silence.

Suddenly he felt a figure near him.

Turning abruptly, he was face to face with Tony Woodward’s face.

He was covered in scratches… so many scratches.

“You jealous Allen?” He said.

Causing Barry to lung forward, his hands wanting to grip his neck.

Feeling cold concrete instead Barry looked around… he was still in his cell.

His cover and pillow now on the floor wrapped around him.

Realizing it was just a nightmare he relaxed a bit.

It felt so real he thought… right down to Iris’s screams.

“Bad dreams kid?” A voice asked him.

Barry startled, looked up to see a familiar face.

It was that cop from earlier… Lawton, or as Joe called him dead shot.

“Maybe if you plead guilty the dreams will stop huh… give that poor family some peace of mind.” Lawton said.

Barry now on alert could sense how corrupt this guy was.

A cop physically… but not morally. He was the type of guy who used the badge to serve himself.

Joe once told Barry that if a cop ran from danger instead of towards it, then he shouldn’t wear the badge. It might one day cost a life…

This guy didn’t know the first thing about honor.

“Let’s say you just handle this quietly… maybe you can spare the West girl from having a bad time. You know a girl like that could get hurt by al this. Might not be in her best interest for you to go through with this… yeah?” He said.

Barry still quiet was shocked. Was he threatening Iris?

Why would he… Barry thought.

Then letting everything fall into place he saw it so clearly.

That’s how the Woodward’s knew so much about what was happening and how to prepare.

He was feeding them information.

He was a dirty cop… dirtier than they thought.


	30. Secrets Part 10

Barry still in shock couldn’t believe what he was hearing… was this cop out of his mind?

To threaten another cop’s daughter, was he serious right now?

“You need to drop this Allen, just plead guilty and everything will take its course.” Lawton said.

“The only one who needs to plead guilty is Tony. He needs to be locked up; away from any women he might try to hurt.” Barry said.

“He said she said… you know how that goes kid.” Lawton told Barry.

Barry now angered was starting to wish he didn’t have a wall of bars in front of him and Lawton.

“Tony Woodward is a good kid… wealthy and prominent. The last thing he needs is some tramp and scrawny…” He started to say but was cut off by Barry.

“HEY! WATCH YOURSELF.” Barry yelled.

Giving himself a moment to catch his outburst he calmed a bit.

“You are something… you come in here, you threaten iris. You have the nerve to accuse her of lying… but Tony and his father can do no wrong?” Barry said.

“I wonder what he’s giving you… I mean that’s the only way someone so stupid can look at the facts and think Tony’s telling the truth.” Barry said.

“You want to know my truth?” Barry asked him.

Lawton was still listening, but you could tell he was getting upset.

Maybe he didn’t like that a kid half his age could read him like a book.

Or that he couldn’t intimidate him as well as he had assumed.

“Iris West is 5’4 and weighs about 120 lbs.… Tony stands at 6 feet and weighs 200 lbs.” Barry said.

“So even if she fought hard enough… she was under his mercy.” He said.

“And he showed none. He didn’t care about how bad he hurt her, or that she was saying no. All he cared about was himself. What he could get… what he wanted.” Barry said.

“So, when I found him… I showed him the same mercy he showed her. And I would do it again.” Barry continued.

“Because let me tell you, if you had been the one to find them… you wouldn’t be standing here giving half truths and unbackable threats. You would be making a case against that sick bastard.” Barry said.

Lawton now taken back was shocked to see the kid with such a backbone.

He had only seen the nervous banter side when he came to visit Joe.

When did he grow a pair?

“Look… that’s all touching and heartfelt but in the court of law it only matters what you can prove and well who’s in your corner to prove it.” He said.

Barry now shaking his head was so annoyed at this guy. He’d had enough and wanted to try and go back to sleep.

Picking up his pillow and blanket he did just that. Laying back down he could care less what Lawton wanted anymore.

“Hey- are you listening to me… Allen?” Lawton asked.

Barry still ignoring him just laid there.

“Listen kid- “He started.

But then suddenly the doors to the side entrance opened.

It was the nightshift officer… he was doing his nightly run. Checking to make Barry hadn’t escaped or worse. 

Lawton clearly now nervous made up some stupid excuse about checking in on Barry after he brought him in before he left for the night.

Barry wanted to laugh out loud. This guy was a joke.

He clearly didn’t know who Barry was… or how he was brought up.

He didn’t run from bullies. he stood tall and he faced them.

Lawton and the Woodward’s were just that… a bully. 

And he wasn’t going to let them railroad him or Iris.

They needed to know what it felt like to lose.

To know that money and power didn’t always get you what you wanted.

\-----------------------------

“Where is she?” Doctor Harrison Wells asked.

Cisco’s dad had just opened the door and was trying to calm his friend and colleague.

Both of Jesse’s parents were standing in the middle of the Ramones dining room waiting for an explanation.

“Jesse is upstairs with Cisco, she’s laying down. I wanted to prepare you both… its going to be hard to hear but from experience, stay calm and just listen to Jesse” Mr. Ramon said.

Causing both to fear the worst.

Heading upstairs they found Jesse laying down… Cisco was at the side of the bed watching over her.

Seeing them come in he turned to Jesse.

“Hey… your parents are here. I’m going to go downstairs with my dad and give you guys some privacy ok.” He said.

Jesse looking up was still crying but for now the panic attack had gone away.

Her eyes were red and puffy… she looked like she had been through hell.

The sight alone made her mom tear up.

Her dad was trying his hardest to be strong for her.

He knew whatever it was they would face it together.

“Hey sweetie.” Mrs. Wells said.

Making her way to the bed she sat down and placed Jesse’s head on her lap.

Mr. Wells pulled the computer chair near the bed and sat down next to them.

Neither one wanting to push her… they just sat there in silence.

They both knew she had to come out and tell them on her own… this couldn’t be rushed.

Knowing this they just waited.

It seemed like an hour went by before they both heard Jesse speak.

“After the Summer Camp ended in Keystone, I had taken a ride from a boy I had met… he was charming and nice. I knew I could have just called you guys or even gotten a ride with Cisco, but I liked him. So, I wanted a chance to talk and maybe even get to know each other better.” Jesse said.

“So, I didn’t think anything of it when he pulled off the road… he was so nice, and he seemed so together…” She said.

Henry now coming to the full understanding of were his daughter was heading, just continued to listen.

“I didn’t see it… how unhinged he was. How he had this smoke screen up, and by the time I realized it… it was too late.” She told them.

Jesse taking a minute fought back the tears and tried to swallow the ball now caught in her throat.

Needing to continue she forced herself to finish.

“I remember talking and then he suddenly leaned over to kiss me… when I protested, he got angry. It was like the wall fell, and I truly saw him… not who was pretending to be.” Jesse said.

“I tried to come up with an excuse like I had to get home or you guys would be looking for me, but that went over his head.” She said.

“When I fought back, he got angrier… he didn’t care that I was saying no, or that I was crying. He just kept saying we both wanted it, and everything was going to be ok.” Jesse continued.

Her mom was now in tears as she rubbed Jesse’s head. 

Her dad was furious… tears welling up in his eyes he willed his anger to stay at bay.

At least for now.

Both now fully aware why their daughter had become so distant and shut off before they moved from Keystone.

Even now being in Central City she was getting worse and they couldn’t figure out why.

“I just kept telling myself to shut down and let my mind slip away… that the pain wasn’t unbearable.” She said.

“After he was done, I just felt so empty… like I was dead inside. I was afraid he would try it again, so I jumped out the car and ran. I called Cisco from the road and he picked me up.” She said.

“He was great… he took me to the hospital in the next town over, and then made sure I got home. When he found out you and mom would both be at work that night, he called his dad and told them he was staying over to keep me company.” Jesse said.

“And he did… he didn’t push me to talk or crowd me with questions. He was just there, and it meant everything. He’s been there with me every day since then. Driving from Central City to Keystone when I needed a friend, and when we moved here, he became my rock.” She said.

“I probably would have died if he wasn’t there for me. He’s the reason I’m telling you both, it hasn’t been easy, but I want to change that. I want to be honest with you guys about everything… no more secrets.” Jesse told them.

Giving her parents a moment to soak up everything she realized she didn’t feel as heavy as she did before. She felt like for the first time in forever she could breathe… her chest felt lighter.

She knew the secret was eating away at her, but she didn’t understand the effect it had on her until she started talking about it.

“Who did this…?” Her dad asked her.

“Harry… that can wait-…” Mrs. Wells told her husband.

She knew he had contained his anger for as long as he could… the clear sign of his veins popping out were his biggest tell. He was about to lose it.

“No- it can’t. Sweetie… I am so proud of you, how brave and strong you had to be to go through this. What happened to you was cruel and unforgivable. But I promise you, I will do my best to get you some peace of mind.” Harry said.

“Dad… I know what you are thinking and as much as I would love for you to do what it is your thinking… you can’t.” She said.

Harry getting up started to pace across cisco’s room.

“Honey… you’re just going to stress yourself out, try to-…” Tess said.

“NO- I’m sorry…. I can’t calm down and I can’t act like I’m not mad as hell. I AM MAD AS HELL!” He yelled.

Taking a moment to compose himself he walked to the bed and leaned down next to Jesse.

“Sweetie… I love you more than the world itself and I never want to make you do anything you don’t want to. So, if you tell me here and now that you want to just start fresh and forget it, then that’s what I’ll do.” He said.

Jesse now looking back at her dad was shocked… she knew he was telling the truth. 

“But if you want justice… if you want to sleep at night and know the piece of filth that hurt you is going to pay for this, then we can do that too. I just need a name.” Harry told his daughter.

Jesse wanted to cry… she trusted her dad more than anyone and she knew when he put his mind to something there was no stopping him. He always succeeded and excelled at everything he did.

She knew he would no doubt get her justice… but did she have the courage to go through all that.

What should she do? 

Taking a few moments, she found her answer when Cindy and Iris’s face popped into her head. 

Who knows how many girls he’s done this to?

And if she didn’t stand up for them there might be more to come… more like Cindy.

Turning to her dad she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

“Tony Woodward.” Jesse said.

\------------------------------------

“Ok, when you go back to Keystone get the journal and mail it to me. Use this address, its my new place.” Detective Snart told Mrs. Reynolds.

Handing her a piece of paper he watched as she put it in her purse.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t just drive it back to you?” She asked.

“NO- I don’t want to risk anyone seeing us, were already on a thin line here meeting like this.” He said.

“I understand… thanks detective. I know how much you regret and wish things had turned out differently.” She told him.

Snart now thinking back to when he first met Cindy and her mom.

He remember her being so nervous and broken… he couldn’t get her face out of his head.

“I’m sorry… I should have fought harder for her, for you both. When Harold Woodward got the case dropped, I should have done more. I saw how broken and scared Cindy was… but I never thought she would-…” He stated to say but found he was choked up and couldn’t continue.

He felt the tears in his eyes and turned away from Mrs. Reynolds. He was too ashamed to let her see him cry.  
Grabbing her by his arm Mrs. Reynolds pulled him back towards her.

“No- don’t do that. What happen to her wasn’t your fault anymore then it was mine. You were the only one in her corner and because of that they transferred you here. To a town you don’t know… with people you have never met. Don’t let them take your peace of mind too.” She told him.

“If you want to do anything for my daughter… forgive yourself. She couldn’t forgive herself… she thought she was in the wrong and she wasn’t. If you keep this up, you will be right where Cindy is. And that is giving them the power to win. Don’t let them win detective.” She said.

Snart looking back at her understood completely what she meant. 

The way to honor Cindy was to fight his best… as his best.

“Yes ma’am.” He told her.

Wiping the tears from his face she leaned up and embraced him in the warmest hug he had felt in a very long time.

It reminded him of his mom… he missed this.

“Everything is going to be ok son, just hold on to that.” Mrs. Reynolds said.

Letting the hug linger for a bit longer she sensed he needed this. She never had a son but if she had she knew he would be just like Detective Snart

“Thanks. I’d better get back, but before I do. I have more to fill you in on. So much has happened. Do you have more time?” He asked her.

“All the time in the world… what up.” She said.

“Good. You’re going to want to hear this.” Snart said.


	31. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but more to come :)

“Henry… you're still up?” Nora asked her husband.

When she rolled over, she was alarmed to not feel Henry wasn't next to her.

Anytime one of them was not next to the other the bed felt off.

Heading downstairs she found him at the kitchen counter with coffee and a stack of papers and a few folders.

“Sorry… did I wake you?” Henry asked her.

“No, you didn’t, but I have to say I am a little surprised your still up.” Nora said.

Henry rubbing his eyes didn’t disagree. Sleep deprivation had hit him about two hours ago… but he wanted to do as much as he could for Barry before he fell asleep.

After Joe came home him and Nora walked home and called it a night.

Henry not being able to sleep… made some coffee and was looking through strategies for Barry’s case.

“Sweetie… this is what Cecile is for. You need rest my love; you know you’re at your best once you’ve slept.” She told him.

“Come on… let's put you to bed and you can continue this later.” She said. Grabbing Henry by the hand she led him up the stairs.

Once he hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

Nora standing there just watched him… she loved him more today than the first day she met him.

How did she get so lucky she thought to herself… she married a beautiful man, and he gave her a beautiful boy?

A boy who needed them now more than ever.

Heading back downstairs she decided to finish what her husband started.

Opening the files, she was shocked to come across Iris’s report.

Poor girl, to have been put through such an ordeal... and to still be so strong.

She knew her mom would be so proud of the woman she raised.

Nora now smiling stood up and gathered Iris folder, she would put it away until she could get Iris's permission to see it. 

Walking to Henry’s den she nearly broke her neck tripping over Barry’s backpack.

Causing the files to fly everywhere.

Rushing to pick them up she didn’t know why but one photo stood out.

It was a close-up of Iris’s neck… she had bruised marks and what looked like a handprint.

Nora shocked at the discolored skin couldn’t figure out why this picture felt off.

There was something missing… she just had a gut feeling. 

But what?

Staring at the photo for what seemed like an eternity, it hit her.

Horror washing over her she grabbed her keys and rushed to the West Household.

Rushing to the door Nora started pounding on the steel frame.

Praying she didn’t scare them she eased her banging just as Iris was opening the door.

“Nora- is everything ok… is it Barry? Is he ok?” She asked.

Nora asking to come in was greeted by Linda and Joe.

Drinking a cup of coffee, was also worried… it was late, and Nora seemed unsettled.

“Yes, he’s fine. I’m so sorry I didn’t call I just had to get here right away… I was straightening up Henry’s papers and I came across your folder.” She said.

“I was about to put it away when I tripped over Barry’s bag and everything in the folder went flying across the room. I was going to put it away I swear, I felt like I was invading your privacy.” Nora told Iris.

“Nora… you cold never, your family. I trust you more than I trust most... really, you did nothing wrong.” Iris replied.

Nora now feeling less guilty pulled the photo up for Iris to see.

“When I saw this photo, it made me realize something… if what I think is correct, I just have few questions Iris.” She said.

“Were you wearing your locket last night…. and if so, where is it?” Nora asked.

Iris taking a moment to touch her neck was shocked to realize she didn’t have it. Where was it? She never took it off, only to shower and change.

She couldn’t bring herself to wear any other type of jewelry… it reminded her of Wally and her mom. It was like having them close at times.

Where was it…

Finally looking up she was speechless and blank. She couldn’t believe she didn’t realize it sooner… how obvious it all was. 

The last time she had it was in Tony Woodward’s hummer… right before he ripped it off her.

Looking up to Nora she knew they were thinking the same thing.

“Guys… what’s going on?” Linda asked.

Joe still confused wondered the same thing.

“Did we miss something Nora?” Joe asked her.

“Yes… Joseph, we did. We may have found a way to prove Iris's side of the story and help Barry, but we have to move fast.” She said.

“Iris… what’s up?” Linda asked again.

Walking up to Iris she was face to face with the photo Nora was holding up... but she was still confused. 

“Linda… do you still have the snap-chat we took tonight at Eddie’s party?” Iris asked her.

Taking her phone out of her pajama pocket she pulled up the story and gave it to Iris.

“I don’t understand how that is going to…” Linda started to say.

“Look at the phone and then look at the photo that Nora is holding… what’s missing?” Iris asked her.

Linda taking a moment was about to give up when it hit her.

“It’s in his car… your locket is in his car.” Linda said.


	32. Pressure Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGGER WARNING:  
> THERE WILL BE TALK OF SUICIDE... IF THIS IS SOMETHING YOU STRUGGLE WITH OR ARE DEALING WITH PLEASE SKIP AHEAD AND ALWAYS ASK FOR HELP... DON'T SUFFER IN SILENCE. THANK YOU.

“Oh, that poor girl… is she ok?” Mrs. Reynolds asked Detective Snart.

He had just given her the short version of Iris West’s attack, without giving to many details he knew she was completely aware of the situation.

In a way it made her relive what happen to Cindy all over again... which gave her more reason to keep fighting.

“She’s a very strong girl, plus she has a big support system. They are not going to go down without a fight.” Snart said.

“I get the sense that Harold Woodward thinks he can just pay off the cops here or use his good name to make people lean in his favor. But since I’ve been here, the people of Central City don’t seem to play by those rules.” He told her.

“I mean if he’s lucky he might get a few people in his pockets but it’s pretty much going to be a he said she said verses who has the most evidence to back of their case.” Snart said.

Mrs. Reynolds now more confident of Tony finally getting what he deserved continue to think of her daughter.

A day didn’t go by when she didn’t think of her… she still couldn’t believe she was gone.

Some days it felt unbearable.

Finding her in her room… not moving. At first, she thought she was sleeping… it wasn’t until she leaned down to wake her up for dinner that she realized something was wrong.

Very wrong… she tried CPR and calling 911 but by the time they got to her and sped to the Hospital she was gone. 

And the Woodward’s were still free… free to go about and do whatever they wanted. With no one to answer too and not a single feeling of remorse or guilt. Like Cindy didn’t matter… like she was nothing.

It made her so angry… but more determined then anything.

She couldn’t take them down in Keystone, but she would do everything she could to take them down here.

“So, all you need is the Journal, nothing else?” She asked him.

“If you come across anything that might help send it too, but other then that no. Just make sure you get back home safe… and from now on I’ll be in contact from you.” Detective Snart told her.

Heading to her car he opened her door and allowed her to get in.

“Thanks detective… you have no idea how much this means to me. And how much it would have meant to Cindy.” She told him.

Taking a moment, he just smiled at her… she really was a lot like his mother. 

The way she made him feel more valuable than he felt.

He knew she was lonely after Cindy… she didn’t have any other relatives; it was just them too.

After he settled this case, he decided to visit her more and check in.

He wasn’t much but she was everything and she deserved the company and support.

“It’s no problem ma’am, I understand how important this is for you and everyone the Woodward’s might have hurt. I want this to come to an end.” He said.

“Now you get home… shoot me a text when you make it.” He told her.

“Will do… goodbye Detective.” She said, putting her car in drive she pulled away from the rest stop and drove away.

Standing there watching her head further and further away he felt good about things.

He didn’t feel as guilty as before… he was ready to fight.

Fight for Cindy, for Mrs. West, and for all the women who couldn’t fight for themselves.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Do you think Jesse’s ok? They’ve been up there for a while… I wish I could have done more.” Cisco told his dad.

“Son… you have done all you can. And from what I can tell Jesse trust you. She wouldn’t have come here if she didn’t.” Doctor Ramon said.

“What Jesse went through isn’t easy… I see it at the hospital a lot more than i want too. The fact that she kept it from her parents and everyone else for as long as she did is shocking.” He said.

“Most adults breakdown and Jesse is only a teenager. She should be stressing out about schoolwork, college, and what to wear; not scared and afraid to live her own life.” He told his son.

Who was still worried about his friend? He knew she was hurting and as much as he wanted to tell her parents and his dad, he couldn’t break Jesse’s trust. She needed to know she could still trust someone.

“Dad I just want you to know I didn’t keep this secret from you and Jesse’s parents because I wanted to… I had to. Jesse’s world was imploding, and she needed to know she had someone she felt safe with and keeping her secret was my way of doing that.” Cisco said.

“No son I understand, I also don’t think her parents will understand too.” He said.

“We do. We understand…” Doctor Wells said.

Causing both Cisco and his dad to turn around and face him.

“Doctor Wells… I’m so sorry-…" Cisco started to say.

“Ramon- please let me finish” He told him, making his way across the room he was now face to face with Cisco.

“I want to thank you for being there for my daughter when I couldn’t. She told us everything… how you were there for her and if you weren’t there, she wouldn’t have survived all this.” He said.

Giving Cisco a hug he was shocked how personal he was being.

Cisco also shocked was dumbfounded to see him this way.

“Thank you. From the bottom of my heart thank you.” Doctor Wells said.

Letting Cisco go he thanked Doctor Ramon for his hospitality and headed to the front door.

“Harrison where are you going?” Mr. Ramon asked.

“I need to go talk to someone… Jesse and Tess are going to stay here until get back. I won’t be long.” He told them.

Shutting the door, he was gone and the sound of his car leaving the driveway was all they heard before the silence hit.

“What was that about… why would he leave?” Doctor Ramon asked.

Cisco still in shock just stood there, his dad just as confused as he was.

Then shock hitting him times ten was like a slap in the face.

He suddenly knew why Doctor Wells left… he finally knew the whole story and what happened to Jesse.

More importantly he knew who happened...

“Dad we have to go to the Woodward’s… I think Mr. Wells is going to confront them.” He told his dad.

“Why would he need to confront them? …” Doctor Ramon asked.

“Because he just found out Harold Woodward’s son raped his daughter.” Cisco said, watching his dad’s face fill with shock.

He knew his friend was a rather calm person but when it came to family and his daughter… he was just as scary as the day was long.

“I’ll drive you go tell Tess and Jesse where we’re going and make sure they stay calm and don’t worry.” His dad told him.

As cisco ran upstairs, he headed to get his wallet and keys.

\---------------------------------------

It had been about an hour since Cecil woke up to her alarm, she needed more caffeine and a miracle to jump out at her. 

She had been going over Barry’s case and Iris’s report, hoping for a new idea to hit her. 

So far both sides could argue he said she said… but they had Iris’s Hospital records to put more faith in her story with the Jury… the main problem was Barry.

He had no defense marks or wounds to claim his life was in danger.

While Tony’s face told another story. Which still shocked Cecil… how does a guy his size let a kid like Barry beat him to a pulp. He can attack a defenseless girl, but a guy half his size is too much for him.

This kid didn’t make sense…

He was unpredictable… and Cecil hated unpredictable. 

But she knew how to handle it. She needed to get as much information as she could about Tony Woodward… and his father.

Usually the apple didn’t fall very far from the tree, but even if it did… Cecil had her doubts that Tony’s father was big on discipline.

So, jumping back into her files she knew she had a case, she just needed to keep her eyes open.

Grabbing her coffee, she was startled by her cell going off.

“Hello.” She said.

“Hey Cecil, it’s Nora... I’m sorry to bother you but it's important. We need a search warrant… and we need it yesterday.” She said.

“Who’s we?” Cecil asked.

“Well, it's me, Joe, Iris and Linda. We have something and it can help your case, well both cases.” Nora said.

“Ok, first… I need to have Detective Snart be the one to issue the warrant, and that’s after I find a judge to sign off on one. Secondly, why and for whom do we need the warrant for?” She asked Nora.

“Look it's better if we show you, can you come to the West household?” She asked.

“Sure… just make sure there’s plenty of Coffee. I’ll be there in about 30 Minutes.” She said.

Hanging up she begin to gather her files and clean up her late-night snack.

She had only been to Nora and Henry’s place… but she knew the West house was right next door.

So it shouldn’t be too hard to find.

Besides from what she was told it was the only house on the street with a red door.


	33. Pressure Part 3

“Eddie… sweetie.” Mrs. Thawne said.

She had found him asleep on the sofa… he still had his jacket and shoes on.

What time did he get in? 

When she woke up from studying, he was still gone. Poor guy looked beat.

The last text she got said he was helping a friend who needed him. 

Smiling she was so proud of him… he was always her little gentleman.

He got his looks from his father but as far as his personality and kindness, that he got from his grandpa.

Eddie reminded her of her dad every day… with his wit and charm. He had this overwhelming way of making you feel like he really cared for you. Like no matter what was happening he would drop anything just to be there for you when you needed him.

“Eddie… lets get you up to your room.” She said.

Eddie still half asleep… got up and followed her.

He must have been tired he thought to himself.

After leaving Iris’s house he got home and sat down at the sofa… glancing at his phone he must have fallen asleep.

Because next thing he knew his mom was waking him up.

Getting to his room he said goodnight to her and closed his door.

Kicking off his shoes he changed into his pajama bottoms.

Falling onto his bed he felt the sleep coming back… a few more hours of rest was needed.

His day was more than eventful… 

He met a girl…they talked, she took off, then he found her again. They talked some more; he gave her coffee… then became the hero and bought her some flowers. Which led to a kiss… then he got her home safe; only to have her fall asleep on him. And at which point he carried her to bed… said his goodbyes and became a hopeless romantic.

Smiling to himself he wasn’t sure but suddenly it felt like they had crammed an entire hallmark, lifetime, and afterschool special into one day.

And for some insane reason… he didn’t mind.

Thinking of Linda, he decided he would give her a call once he was up and had showered.

He didn’t know what was going on with Iris and their friend Barry, but if it had to do with Tony Woodward, he was all in. 

The way that guy man handled Linda gave him this uneasy feeling.

And if his dad taught him anything about life besides bailing it was that you must trust your feelings.

He wasn’t the best husband and barley could call himself a father, but he was good at being honest.

No matter how brutal… he said that leaving his mother was the second-best choice he ever made in his life.

He said the first was having Eddie. And as much as he loved his mother… he wasn’t in love with her.

So, when he found the “real deal” as he put it… he knew he had to leave. 

Eddie just figured he could have done it better and maybe even found a way to be closer to him.

It almost being Senior year, things started to weigh on him... the need for his dad was clear and present.

But like he said his dad wasn’t the best dad… and that was the truth.

As much as Eddie wanted to hate him, he couldn’t… his dad still called and tried. He knew deep down he really loved him. 

And if ever Eddie really needed him… he would be there in a second.

Just like he felt about Linda… tonight he felt like if she had asked him to drive to another state just to get her a certain meal, he would have.

Without question. what kind of logic was that?

Was there logic here… the way he felt about her couldn’t be logical.

He just knew he had never felt this with any other girl he’s been with.

They were all nice and ok, but Linda was like coming home.

Like you moved away and as you got older you longed to go back to the place you knew… the place you called home.

How can that happen in one day? 

More importantly.. did she feel the same way?

\------------------------------

Hearing the knock on the door Joe got up from the table and opened it.

They all expected it to be Cecil so when Henry was seen standing there, they were a bit shocked.

“Hey Joe… I was wondering if you’ve seen a beautiful looking red head, I woke up and she was gone.” Henry Allen told his best friend.

Smiling from ear to ear he watched as Nora got up from the table with a sheer look of guilt and the most adorable smile he had seen.

“Oh- Henry… I’m sorry, I forgot to leave you a note. I thought I would be back before you woke up.” She told him.

Pulling him into a hug, as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Well without you the bed felt so empty and I’m a doctor… we sleep in increments.” He said.

Walking to the table they re-joined Linda and Iris.

“So, what we got going on here?” He asked.

Both girls looking up from their research gave Henry a look of accomplishment.

“Henry, we have so much to show you… Cecil is on the way to handle all the legal part of it.” Iris said.

“Also, we have a whole knew direction to help both Iris and Barry’s cases.” Linda told him.

“Wow… I’m impressed, do you guys need another hand?” Henry asked.

“The more the merrier…” Both Iris and Linda said in unison.

Nora smiling pulled Henry to the chair next to here’s.

Joe still watching… was touched.

All his friends and family together, trying their best to help Barry and his baby girl.

Francine and Wally would be so touched.

He knew they were smiling down at them… he knew they were safe.

But he also still missed them…. He knew a part of him would always miss them.

“Dad, more coffee please...” Iris called out. 

Joe laughing to himself headed into the kitchen to start a fresh cup of the dark roast he knew Iris was obsessed with.

The house always had it in stock.

Remembering the one time they ran out; iris almost had a cow. He had watched her freak out and run towards the front door.

But before she was fully out the door frame she was greeted by none other than Barry Allen.

And just like clockwork he was there when she needed him.

In one hand a cup of Jitters dark roast with a cronut… and a fresh ground bag of dark roast in the other.

“I figured you wouldn’t survive the day unless you had you’re fix Miss West… last night before i left you mentioned how you still needed to pick up some more coffee.” Barry told her.

Iris still shocked just jumped in his arms and almost knocked the coffee out of his hands.

“Barry Allen i could kiss you! What would I do without you?” She said pulling him into the West house.

“Well let’s hope that day never comes…” He told her.

Watching her smile as she sat down ready to dig into her treat.

Joe still in the kitchen just smiled…

That boy knew his baby girl so well it sometimes made him wonder how the two still hadn’t realized what they felt … maybe one day they would get it together.

“Joe… can you also bring in the donuts from the fridge.” Linda said.

Causing Joe to come back from his memories.

“Sure thing girls. Nora, Henry you guys need anything…?” Joe asked.

“Just coffee Joseph… henry will need it.” She said smiling.

Henry grabbing her hand just smiled... she knew him so well.

“Coming up.” Joe told them. As everyone worked intently.

All of them knowing what was at stake if they didn’t try their hardest.

Barry was counting on them and they were not going to let him down.

They had to win… losing was not an option.

For Barry, or anyone else that might come after him.

\-------------------------------------

“Dad are you sure you remember how to get there… we’ve been driving for a bit now.” Cisco asked.

“Son, I only quit a few hours ago… I think I can get us there no problem.” His dad told him.

“But I do think we will need reinforcements… take out my cell.” He said.

Cisco taking out his phone was shocked when his dad asked him to pull up Joe West's number and call him.

Then realizing Joe was a cop, it all made sense. Having a cop might be the only thing that stops Mr. Wells from killing the Woodward’s.

“Hey… Mr. West, this is Cisco Dr. Ramon’s son. I know it’s late and you were probably sleeping but we kind of need you to meet us at The Woodward’s house.” Cisco said.

“If not, well we're pretty sure Harrison Wells might do something he’ll regret...” He told him.

“I'll text you the address, just get there asap... Thanks, bye.” Cisco said, hanging up that phone he prayed they all got they’re in time.

\------------------------------

“Dad… who was that?” Iris asked him.

Her dad’s phone went off and based off the conversation someone needed his help and it sounded like an emergency.

“Guy… I can’t explain right now but I have to go… the Ramones need my help.” He said.

Running to get his badge and gun he was back in the front and headed for the door.

“Dad be careful… and call or text us when you can.” Iris said.

Meeting her dad at the door he turned to leave.

“Oh- well hi. I was just about to knock… did you guys sense I was outside, or did you hear my car?” Cecil Horton asked.

Both Iris and Joe just as surprised as she was.

“Neither actually… I’ve got to go, trouble at the Woodward’s. Explain later.” Joe told her.

“WHAT!... Joe you can't go anywhere near the Woodward’s…” She said.

“I’m still a cop Mrs. Horton… I have a job and I’m going to do it.” He told her.

Stopping Joe by his arm she shocked him by her strength…

“And I’m still a lawyer Mr. West… so if you go over there then you will damage any chance we have of both iris and Barry wining this thing.” She said.

Joe wanting to argue just kept silent and let Cecil win… he hadn’t seen such fire or sassiness since Francine.

“So, what do we do...?” Iris asked Cecil.

“First… I’m going to call Detective Snart. He can be the one to go to the Woodward’s home…what’s the address?” She asked joe.

Who was still a bit intimidated by a woman half his size… who knew someone so small could make him sweat?

“Here…” He said, handing Cecil his phone with the text from Dr. Ramon’s cell.

“OK… good. I’ll go call Detective Snart. You all keep doing what your doing.” She told them all.

“As for you Mr. West… when I get back, you better still be here.” She told Joe.

Who was still standing in the doorway… iris was all smiles and playfully nudged her dad’s arm?

“Who knew detective Joe West could be so scared by a tiny little lawyer?” Iris said.

“Iris sweetie… I love you but if you keep talking, I’ll march right in that kitchen and pour all the coffee down the garbage disposal…” He said.

Which caused Iris to stop smiling and head back to her seat at the table.

She knew Joe West was not kidding.

Only her mom could bring out this side of him. 

But she had to admit she missed this part of him, he seemed alive again…; like he had a fire back.

And all it took was a small framed lawyer with a backbone as big as Cujo… god help her dad.

He was in trouble…


	34. Pressure Part 4

Detective Snart made it back to his apartment just in time to hear his phone going off.

Thinking it was Mrs. Reynolds he picked up immediately.

“Hello.” He answered.

“Whoa- slow down… what happened?” He asked the person on the other line.

Giving them a few seconds to fully explain the need for their calling so late.

“Mrs. Horton… who is Harrison Wells and why would he be going after the Woodward’s…” He asked her.

“Ok… look just send me the address and meet me there. If I need to arrest anyone, they may need your council. Here’s hoping it won’t come to that.” He told her.

Hanging up he left his apartment and rushed to his car. 

Putting on his siren he was down the street in seconds.

Hoping he wouldn’t arrive on the ends of a crime scene.

He thought about calling for backup… but how many cops could he really trust when it came to the Woodward’s.

\-----------------------------------------

“I’ve let Detective Snart know what’s going on and he wants me to meet him there.” Cecil said coming back inside.

Everyone had gathered around the living room awaiting her return.

“I’ll need to leave but I will keep you all updated through Nora… when I know something you will know something. Just try to stay calm and pray for the best, I’ll work on being the best.” Cecil said.

Heading to grab her briefcase she was stopped by Joe standing up and joining her.

“I’m coming with you…” He told her.

“Joe- no. I already told you…” She started to protest.

“Mrs. Horton- if you are as good as a lawyer as you say I doubt you will let me get the slightest mark on you perfect record.” Joe said.

“I’m a cop… and no offense but I don’t 100 percent trust detective Snart. He said.

“So, I’m coming… end of discussion.” Joe said, causing Cecil to stare him down.

Realizing she couldn’t make him budge she just turned around and headed for the door…

“You stay in the car until or if you are needed… do you understand?” She told him.

Joe knowing, she mean business just said of course and followed her to the door.

Both leaving everyone watched as he opened the car door for her.

Entering the driver side, he turned on his siren and was gone in seconds.

Iris know finding herself wishing she could be with Barry.

To tell him everything, to see how he was doing. To tell him about her trouble sleeping.

He would probably volunteer to sleep with her until they went away… whenever that was.

“Iris… maybe we should get back to the research, huh? Linda asked her.

Smiling she knew Linda could sense Iris’s worry.

“Yeah… it won’t do us any good just siting around and worrying. Plus, when they get back, they will need new and fresh ideas.” Iris said.

“Well why you girls do that, I’m going to head back to our house. I want to look up a few colleagues and ask a few questions.” Henry told them.

“Henry… maybe you should try to get some more rest.” Nora said.

She could see how tired he was and knew he would be no good to Barry if he was dead on his feet.

“I will… I promise.” He told her, giving her a kiss and a quick hug.

“I’m going to hold you to that… when I finish here, I’ll head back home, and we can take a nap. Ok.” She told him. 

“Oh, I’m counting on that Mrs. Allen…” Henry said, walking away he winked at Her. 

Watching Nora blush Iris and Linda had to stop themselves from giggling like schoolgirls.

They would never get use to the adorableness of Henry and Nora… it was something they always aimed for as young adults.

To be loved by someone so much that it radiated form their entire being… it was almost unreal.

Like a true fairytale… the kind not even the books could touch.

“See you soon.” Nora said, watching henry leave… letting her eyes linger on him long after he had gone.

Both Iris and Linda enjoying the love story playing out right before their very eyes.

\----------------------------------

Harold Woodward was awakened from his deep sleep when he heard a loud knocking coming from downstairs.

Cursing out loud he wondered what the hell Tony was up to now.

That kid would be the death of him.

Getting up he slipped on his slippers and robe. Heading downstairs he found Tony asleep on the sofa.

How the hell did he sleep though the banging?

Seeing the beer cans on the floor her had his answer.

He wasn’t sleep was passed out drunk.

Picking up a bottle of water he opened it and poured it on Tony.

The last thing he needed was his son drunk… drunks tended to make more mistakes.

“Wake up!” Harold yelled.

Shaking Tony, he watched him jump up. Nearly falling off the sofa he caught himself on the coffee table.

“WHAT THE HELL! …” Tony yelled back.

“IS THIS GOING TO BE A PATTERN WITH YOU NOW… WKAING ME UP-….” Tony started to yell but was cut off by the loud banging starting up again.

Worried they both turned towards the door.

Harold walking to the door looked out the peep hole. 

Seeing it was Harrison Wells he calmed a bit… he assumed it was about the hospital.

Opening the door, he saw his employee was out of sorts.

He hadn’t seen him this way before… he had an anger to him.

Even back in Keystone he had seen him in charge and intimidating to the other staff, but this was different… this was primal. 

“Harrison… is everything ok with the hospital?” He asked him.

“It's pretty late to show up on someone’s house without calling, I assume you have a good reason.” He told Mr. Wells.

Who was now just staring at him, his anger now begging to take over.

He waited… if he spoke now, he would lose it.

He had to stay calm. He had to keep his promise to Jesse.

She wouldn’t forgive herself if he got in trouble on her behalf.

“Hello…” Harold asked him. 

“Are you just going to stand there…?” He asked Harrison.

“Dad who is it…” Tony asked. 

Joining them both at the front door.

Not recognizing Mr. Wells, he just stared at him… wondering why the hell he was hat their house so late.

“Tony… I’m guessing…” Doctor Wells asked.

“Forgive me, I’ve mostly seen your father…. Seeing as how he was my boss and all.” He said.

Harold snapping to attention was shocked.

“Was…” He asked him.

“Harrison… are you leaving us? Is that what this is all about…?” He asked.

“I don’t understand… did something happen? If this is some type of mistake, I assure you I will rectify it as soon as the sun arrives. You have my word.” He told him.

Doctor Wells now laughing to himself just stood there.

He couldn’t believe the nerve of these two… standing there like they were untouchable.

Like they were God’s gift to the universe.

But he knew better… he and been blind to who they were, and what they were.

Now he could see… he could see them so clearly.

“Rectify… to correct, to make right. To fix what was once broken…” He said.

“Tell me… when you break something do you just throw money at it. Hoping they or it will just go away, maybe they would just move on with their lives…” Harrison said.

Both Tony and Mr. Harold still confused.

“Harrison… what on earth are you talk-…” He started.

“I’M TALKING ABOUT YOUR SON RAPING MY DAUGHTER!” He yelled.

Walking through the door frame he approached Tony… who was now suddenly realizing who this was.

Mr. Harold closing his eyes was just as shocked. He thought they had time to clean up this mess but with Harrison knowing he knew it would cause any plan they came up with impossible to pull off without any blowback.

“Harrison, I need you to leave my house, my son and I need to rest… you and I can talk about this matter in the morning.

“MATTER!... YOU CALL WHAT THIS ANIMAL DID TO MY DAUGHTER A MATTER…!” Doctor Wells yelled.

Turning to face Harold he stared at him and found he was disgusted.

Lowering his voice, he spoke again.

“You know I have to say when you offered me the new opportunity here in Central City, I thought it was just to help you get the hospital in shape. But imagine my shock… my rage, when I discover what my daughter endured at the hands of your son.” He said, turning back towards Tony.

Who for the first time in a while found he was scared. 

He kind of liked the challenge… not too many people could make him sweat.

Wanting to smile he bit his tongue to hold back the urge.

While Doctor Wells approached him, he just stood there… he wouldn’t run.

How wanted to see where this headed.

“I know you think you’re untouchable… like you can just continue to go about your day. You think because you dad has money in and friends in all the right places it will ‘rectify’ all the wrong you’ve done.” He said.

“But I see you… I know you. I can see how scared you really are, how sad you are. How you hate yourself so much you can’t stand to be around someone as sweet and kind as my Jesse without trying to destroy the very thing that you lack.” He told Tony.

Who was now balling his fist.

Feeling the rage, he felt when he was with Jesse.

The whole thing felt too déjà vu… and he hated it. He wanted him to shut up… he needed him to just stop talking.

“You think you broke her… you didn’t. My Jesse is every bit as strong and as wonderful as she was before you came across her path. She will be standing long after you are rotting in a cage.” He said.

“Animals like you always end up in cages… one way or another. You will face what you’ve done… you have my word.” Harrison told Tony.

He found himself annoyed… he was tired of the Doctor’s display of self-righteousness.

Watching him turn around and walk away he decided to push the envelope.

“You know what I think…” Tony said.

Doctor Wells halfway to the door stopped and froze.

“I think your daughter will always remember me… even when she tells you she’s better… or she’s braver. She will always have me on her mind. I’m the person she’ll never get over… the animal she can’t keep caged…” He said.

Mr. Wells no slowly turning back towards Tony.

Harold just standing there watching the two was too shocked to do anything… his son had created a mess so big not even his money would be enough to save them. He needed friends and he needed them now.

“I think you talk a big game, but you and I know the truth… you never forget your first….” Tony said.

Harrison Wells now fully aware of the monster he was dealing with wanted to wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze.

He wanted him cold… he wanted him cold and dead.

With no blood in his veins…. No air in his lungs.

Walking towards Tony he was halted by the sound of what sounded like sirens approaching….

He thought for a second they were an ambulance passing…. but that theory was cut short when the bright blue and red lights flashed across the house windows.

Causing all three men to stop dead in their tracks.

Who the hell had called the cops?


	35. Pressure Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but more to come! enjoy...

Pulling up to the Woodward’s detective Snart was shocked to see a second set of headlights.

He expected Cecil but he didn’t know she’d bring back up.

He knew she was one hell of a lawyer from the google search he had made.

It shouldn’t have shocked him to know she was so smart… hopefully she called an officer they could trust.

Getting out of the car he saw Cecil exit the dark four door sedan. Followed by detective Joe West.

He was shocked to see him… what was Cecil thinking to bring the father of the daughter to the very house of the boy who tried to rape her.

Reaching Snart Cecil could see his disapproval…

“You really think he should be here… was there really no one else.” He said.

“I know… but he is staying in the car.” Cecil said, turning to Joe who headed back to the car.

Standing near it he just faced Cecil and smiled. She knew it was the best she was going to get.

“Well that’s the best I’m getting… lets go.” She told Snart.

Who let her pass and trailed not far behind.

Reaching the door, Detective Snart knocked and waited…

Wondering why he didn’t hear a ruckus was taken back to see Harold Woodward open the door.

Standing behind them was Harrison Wells and Tony Woodward… who looked trashed.

No doubt he was drunk or getting there.

“We had a concern party inform us there might be an incident going down here.” She told them.

“Oh… not yet. But give it time, I’m sure we can make something happen.” Doctor Wells told Snart.

Turning back to Tony, who was now smiling from ear to ear.

“What was that you said again…” He asked Tony, walking towards him.

“Mr. Wells-…” Cecil said, walking over to him.

Standing in-between Tony and Wells she knew the situation was going to unfold horribly if they didn’t contain.

“You need to calmly and quickly walk out of this house and come with us. Nothing good will come from whatever you are thinking.” She said.

His eyes now on Cecil’s he knew she was right, but he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about Jesse and the pain he caused her.

All the months that went by and she suffered alone… he was her father and wasn’t there when she needed him the most.

“Whatever has happened we can go, and we can grab a cup of joe and talk about it…” She told him.

“Yeah I think that’s best… he clearly needs help and maybe even something stronger. Dads tend to lose their cool when their little girls become women…” Tony said, turning towards the stairs to head to his room.

But before he could take his first step, he was pulled down by a set of hands throwing him to the ground and choking him.

The grip so tight he felt the blood leave his head. Blackness was starting to seep in his vison.

“HARRISON STOP!” He heard Harold yield.

Followed by Detective Snart running to the two on the floor and attempting to pry the doctor’s hands off the boy’s throat.

“WELLS- STOP, YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM. STOP!” Cecil shouted.

“DOCTOR WELLS LET HIM GO- I SAID LET HIM GO!” Detective Snart yelled at him.

Grabbing at his neck he was able to pull the doc off him just as Tony was turning blue.

Crashing to the floor he flipped over Doctor Wells and sat on his hands…

“CALM DOWN DOC!” Snart yelled. Refusing to let go until he was calm and together.

Cecil still in shocked looked at Tony… who was disturbingly laughing.

Someone just tried to choke the life out of him, and he was laughing, what the hell was wrong with this kid.

“HOW GOOD DID THAT FEEL DOC- YOU FEEL LIKE YOU GOT JES SOME JUSTICE HUH?” Tony yelled, still lying on the floor he continued to laugh.

Causing Doctor Wells to go into a rage… now fighting to get free of Snart’s hold.

“SHUT THE HELL UP KID BEFORE I LET HIM HAVE ANOTHER GO AT YOU.” Snart yelled at Tony, trying his best to keep the doctor at bay. 

What the hell had him so riled up.

He had met him a few times when he first moved to Central City, but he had always seemed so calm and quiet. This anger he was seeing was like a Jackal and Mr. Hyde… he was a completely different person.

And just when he was about to lose his grip and watch the doctor slip free another set of hands joined his attempt to hold him down.

“I heard the yelling…. what the hell is going on?” Joe asked.

Cecil now grateful he decided to tag alone.

“GET HIM OUTSIDE!” Cecil yelled at them both.

Watching as they dragged Mr. Wells down the hall and out the front door.

“I WANT HIM ARRESTED FOR ASSUALT AND ATTEMPTED MURDER!” Tony yelled after them.

Making his way back to the staircase and taking a seat.

“TONY SHUT THE HELL UP!” Harold yelled. His son had some nerve… he was lucky Harrison didn’t kill him.

He knew if he had all his troubles would go away…. What kind of father did that make him thought.

“You might want to get that checked out… but considering you can’t shut your trap I’d say you’re just fine.” Cecil told Tony. 

Turning to leave she stopped…

“But what do I know… I’m now doctor. Maybe they can fix what’s wrong with you.” She said.

Walking through the door she slammed it shut. Leaving Tony and Harold alone with their whole new set of problems.

Which seemed to be growing daily…


	36. Pressure Part 6

“YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN DOC!” Snart yelled.

Him and Joe had managed to drag him to Snart’s car and place him in the backseat.

He wasn't under arrest, but they needed him to relax enough to leave the Woodward’s property.

“Mr. Wells you have exactly one minute to get ahold of yourself and let the officers do their job.” Cecil said. 

“Now you aren’t under arrest until the Woodward’s make an official complaint… so if you can manage to work with me, I might possibly be able to keep them from going forward with any charges,” She told Doctor Wells.

Who was now much calmer and in control of his emotions… more importantly his anger.

Looking down he saw his hands were red. He couldn’t believe he had just tried to take a life… he had always used his hands for saving them. They felt tainted now… but as quickly as his guilt came it left just as fast.

Tony was not worthy of his guilt…. He refused to let him have it.

“Let’s go… he’s calmer and I don’t want to be on these people’s land longer then I have to.” Joe said.

The very thought of their name made his blood boil.

Walking back to the car he opened the door for Cecil who was still standing with Doctor Wells and Snart.

“Look take him to the West house I’ll text you the address.” Cecil told Snart.

Heading towards Joe she saw another set of headlights coming their way.

It wasn’t until the car reached them and the windows rolled down that they saw who it was.

“JOE! IS DOCTOR WELLS OK?” Cisco yelled before getting out of the car.

His dad following him. They had taken a wrong turn and fell behind on making it to the Woodward’s before anything bad happened.

“Ramon I’m fine. Why did you guys leave Jesse?” He asked.

Staring at Cisco who could sense his annoyance.

“Oh, I’m sorry Doc but I thought saving her dad from either prison or the unspeakable was worth it.” He told him.

“What were you thinking Harrison… this is not going to help Jess, if anything it just gives you a reason to let out your anger.” Doctor Ramon told his colleague and friend.

“Look we can do all this later folks- right now we need to leave the property before the people inside that house decide to arrest us all for trespassing.” Detective Snart said.

“Hey Cisco, you and your dad meet us at my place… its right next to Barry’s.” Joe told them.

Causing everyone to head out and leave the Woodward’s grounds.

Tony and his dad still watching from the living room…

“Was that Dr. Ramon? The dude with the dork for a son… why would they be here?” Tony asked his dad.

Who was slowly realizing he had no way out of the chaos his son had created.

Deciding to join his son's drunkenness he went into his study and poured himself a drink of the finest scotch his money could buy.

Sitting down at his desk he leaned his head back and just stayed quiet.

He was done… He didn’t care what became of his son, not anymore.

At this point he was lucky if he could save his name and the business.

If everything comes to light the board will surely vote him out.

Hearing his son come in he glanced up at him…

“You know I was hesitant when your mom wanted to keep you… I don’t know why but I somehow knew you would be the downfall of me.” Harold told his son.

Tony staring at his dad just rolled his eyes... same song different tune.

“Eighteen years later who could have known how right I’d been… your nothing but a cliché.” He said.

“You never went hungry, you always had things, nice things. I gave you everything you ever asked for and how do you repay me… by single handling ruining your life and taking me down with you.” Harold said.

.

Tony still starting just let his dad talk.

“I’m going to contact Cecil Horton and make a deal, drop the charges against the Allen boy and maybe they will have mercy on you. If they want time served, then so be it.” He told Tony.

Who upon hearing his dad’s confession was instantly heated.

“Have you lost your mind.” Tony said, walking up to his dad’s desk.

“You can’t do that… I can’t go to jail. You need to do something… if I go down you go…- “Tony started to say.

“Oh, that’s where you're wrong my boy- I will probably have to move away and rebuild but after they’ve picked us apart and whatever becomes of you, I will still be standing.” He said.

“I’m not the one who thought he could rape multiple women and get away with it…” Harold told Tony.

Causing Tony to slam his hands down on his father’s desk.

“No of course not… you’re just the one who helped cover it up. Maybe you didn’t know about the others but let’s face it dad... Cindy did what she did because you did what you did.” Tony told his dad.

“You paid off cops… officials and god knows how many others. I may have raped her, but you loaded the gun and watched her aim it straight at her self. Any idiot could see how weak and pathetic she was… it was only a matter of time before she ended it all.” Tony said.

His father watching him as he turned around and proceeded to pour himself a drink…

“So, here’s to you dad… may you rot in hell right along with me.” Tony told Harold, smiling and taking a sip of the scotch.

"You cant even say it... you can't admit what you did because you cant even see how evil and vile you are. I mean the nerve... blame me for Cindy all you want, blame the women for saying no... blame your mother for dying! That still won't change the fact that -YOU ARE STILL A RAPIST AND A LIAR!" Harold Woodward yelled slamming his fist on the desk.

Watching Tony stand before him, smiling.

Harold even more pissed picked up his cell and dialed a number…

Tony leaning against the wall just smiled and sipped his drink. 

His father was all talk and he knew he could never go through with anything that might tarnish his name and the company.

“Yes… may I speak to Captain Sign please.” He said.

Tony looking at his dad stopped smiling…

What the hell was he doing?...

“Yes captain… it's Harold Woodward. I’m calling to inform you and any party involved that we won’t be pressing charges against the Allen kid. Tony and I have   
decided that it’s time to move on and let things come to an end. Please inform the boys parents and his lawyer… thank you, goodbye.” He said, hanging up the phone he tossed it across the table and held up his drink.

“Here’s to you kid…may you rot in hell.” He said.

Tony now frozen was shocked at what his father had just done.

He knew his father had completely written him off.

He had finally had enough… tony knew one day it would come. 

However, he thought he would be on his deathbed when it happened.

“What did you just do…?” Tony asked his dad.

More a statement then a question.

Walking up to his dad he just stood there.

“I thought maybe with time and some growth you would become more or at the very least something to be almost proud of.” Harold said.

“But after so many revelations… girl after girl, I see now that you are just not worth saving. And with the right steps I will be rid of you in about a year. No one will remember you and I won't even think of you.” He said.

Standing up he walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a picture of his late wife.

“Since the day you were born you have killed everything you’ve come across.” He told Tony.

Who froze…

He knew exactly what his father meant by what he was saying.

He heard it every moment of every day of his life.

He was the constant reminder that his mother died so he could live…

Why the hell couldn’t he just let it go… 

He never fucking just let it go Tony thought to himself.

“I’m going to begin the process of moving and tying up loose ends here… you can take what you want and continue to use the family lawyer.” He said.

“The house is paid off until the end of the year, if you do in some miracle manage to beat this you can stay until the money runs out. Other than that, I don’t want to see or hear from you.” Harold Woodward said, still looking at the picture his back was to his son.

He didn’t see the shock flooding his body… the shift that occurred.

Placing his drink on the cart next to the shelf he was standing next to, he turned towards the door and closed it.

Locking the door, he faced his dad.

“Thank you.” He said, his words cold and completely void of emotion.

His father not fully aware that his son had completely snapped…


	37. Pressure Part 7

Waking up Barry found it nice to see only the night guard was outside his cell.

Coffee in one hand a book in the other, he seemed to be lost in whatever he was reading.

Looking up he noticed Barry staring and placed the book down.

“Hey kid… sleep good?” He asked him.

Barry still trying to figure out whose side he was on.

Lawton was the first threat to come at him… would he be the second?

“It was alright… not the best but not the worst I’m sure.” Barry told him.

Standing up he walked closer to the guard.

“How was your night…?” Barry asked him, still cautious.

“Slow… quiet. Besides you I’ve pretty much been walking my rounds and catching up on my reading.” The guard told him.

“What are you reading?” Barry asked.

“The Great Gatsby.” He replied.

Barry a little taken back was now smiling. Any guy who wanted to threaten a kid probably wouldn’t be reading a romantic tragedy on his down time.

“My girlfriend- uh, my um, my friend she loves that book. The ending killed her, she cried for hours after.” Barry told him.

The guard shaking his head agreed.

“Yeah… but it’s what makes the book such a classic. Without it … it might not be as memorable.” He said.

Barry thinking about it realized it made sense… the ending made the book.

The heartache… the betrayal and the love that just never was…

He wondered what their ending would be like, would he and Iris be an unforgettable tragedy or a story no one remembered?

Which ever one left them together and happy he’d take it.

He knew deep down they could handle anything that came their way… they were better together then apart he thought.

Maybe that was what ruined Daisy and Jay… left apart they lost the very thing that made them fall in love in the first place…

“I think your right… but then again I’m a hopeless romantic. So, a part of me will always root for Jay and Daisy to have ended up in the end.” Barry told the guard.

Who seemed to be thinking of someone… maybe a love lost?

“I think real love is much more then what we read or see… its in how we live and interact with one another kid. If you find someone who you can’t picture being without for more than a second of the day then hold on to her.” The guard said.

” It can happen in a flash ya know… you wake up and suddenly you realize how everything is different. How you talk, think, and even how you dress; everything is now centered on that one person.” He told Barry.

“And trust me, that feeling… you want that forever.” He said, his thoughts now lost in his own past life.

Looking up he realized how personal he had got.

Standing from his chair he headed towards the entry door.

“I’m going to go grab a refill you hungry?” He asked.

Barry wanting to laugh was always hungry…. He had an appetite fit for two.

“I’m starving… so I’ll take what I can get.” Barry said.

“Coffee too- if that’s ok?” Barry asked him, not wanting to overstep or be demanding.

“Look here Allen… your dad saved my life last year. I’m sure a cup of coffee wouldn’t come close to what I owe your father.” He said.

Barry was shocked to hear the guard’s revelation… he hadn’t mentioned it before. He wondered why he kept it to himself.

“I’ll be back in a jiff kid.” He told Barry.

Who was left smiling and happy with his new set of knowledge.

Maybe this day was going to be better than the last…

\--------------------------------------------- 

Jumping out of the shower Eddie wondered if he should call Linda and offer to bring by coffee.

He was glad his mom had woken him up, he enjoyed not having a crank in his neck from passing out on the sofa.

Exiting the bathroom, he decided a simple T and jeans would fit for a Saturday. He didn’t know why but he found himself wondering if Linda would like it.

He wanted her to like everything about him.

Lost in his thoughts he heard his phone go off.

Looking down he saw it was a text from Linda.

\--------------Linda Cell--------------

hey, I hope I didn’t wake you… I just wanted to say thanks again for yesterday. Iris gave me your message and I just wanted to say it meant a lot to me and my friends. I’ll give you a call when I can. Promise. 

\-----------------------------------------

Eddie smiling was happy he had heard from her. 

Deciding to reply he kept it short but sweet… letting her know he wouldn’t have done it any other way and that he was looking forward to seeing her again.

Getting dressed he joined his mother for breakfast.

He wondered what the day held… how could anything top the night before?

\-------------------------------------

“Why are you smiling so big…?” Iris asked Linda.

Since she picked up her phone, she was grinning like it was her birthday.

“What...?” Linda asked, clearly still in lala land.

Iris started laughing.

Linda just started at her like she had no idea why her friend was laughing.

“Girl… you are so smitten. I take it Eddie was the mystery texter?” Iris said.

Linda now smiling again started to blush…

“You know if you are ok with it… you can invite him over. He might even like being included.” Iris told her.

Looking up Linda was shocked. Eddie didn’t know the whole story and anything Tony had done; she didn’t want Iris to feel pressured to share more when she didn’t have to.

“Iris… I don’t want you to feel like you have to invite Eddie into all this just because I like him.” Linda told her.

“A lot… you like him a lot. I can see how much he likes you too.” She said.

“I don’t know Eddie that well, but I know you, and I trust you. So, as your best friend Linda Park I am telling you for your sake invite prince charming over.” Iris said.

“Plus, it would be nice to have another young person to add to the group.” She said.

Causing Linda to encase Iris in a gentle hug… being careful not to cause any undo pain from the bruises.

“What would I do without you West…” Linda told Iris.

“Well it’s a good thing you will never have to find out.” Iris said.

Both girls enjoying the moment of friendship. The night before had been such a nightmare… maybe today would be better.

\---------------------------------------

Watching Henry sleep Nora was filled with love and a sense that they were all going to be just fine.

After she returned from the West, she found Henry asleep at the kitchen table.

Notes and numbers spread across the table.

He had called around to different hospitals… hoping to find any records of past or recent assaults of women close to Iris’s age.

So far, they either couldn’t release the information or had to get back with the patients ok on the matter.

Waking him up they both went upstairs and fell back to sleep.

Now being the first one to wake up Nora just laid there watching Henry.

Having worked a double shift and on top of the situation with Barry she understood how tired her husband was.

So, she decided to let him sleep… even if it meant she would lay there fully woke.

He needed to know she was there… it seems that was the only way he would get a decent rest.

Giving him a few more hours of sleep she would wake him soon.

The sun still trying to creep out into the day and the wind was slowly moving across the trees outside. The day before had seemed like a nightmare… maybe this one was looking up.

\---------------------------------

“Eddie are you listening to me.” His mother asked him.

Looking up from his phone Eddie was confused.

“What?” He asked her.

“Sweetie what has gotten into you…. I have never seen you this way.” She said.

“Would it have something to do with the friend you mentioned yesterday?” She asked.

Eddie trying to stop from blushing just smiled.

“Linda. Her name is Linda Park and yes, she is.” Eddie said.

“I know it seems rather fast… but its like what you told me mom. I haven’t known her long, but I can’t explain it, we just click. It’s like finding someone who gets you… “He said.

“If that makes sense…” He told his mom.

Who was smiling at her love-struck son… she had never had what he was feeling.

Maybe one day…

“Sweetie… I understand. And I hope you take this one thing into consideration.” She said.

“Hold on to that… hold on to her. You can have everything you want in the world but if you don’t have anyone to share it with it means nothing.” She told her son.

Who simply smiled at her.

Getting up from his chair he leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek.

“Thank you, mom, … I love you.” He said, giving her a hug.

“I love you too son….” She said.

Both knowing how grateful they were to have each other…

“So, what’s on the schedule today? Maybe you will see Linda again...?” She asked him.

“Well I don’t think so mom she’s-…” Eddie started to say but was cut off by the sound of his cell phone going off.

Looking down he saw it was Linda…

Jumping up he grabbed his cell and smiled at his mom.

Answering it he turned around so his mom couldn’t see him blush.

“Hi…” He said. 

Listening to Linda speak he could tell his cheeks were a few shades red…

“Sure… I can be there soon. Do you guys need anything… Jitters?” He asked.

His mom now watching her son intently as he tried to compose his giddiness.

For such a charmer he was coming undone.

“Ok, jitters it is. I’ll see ya soon Park…bye.” He said, hanging up with her he turned back towards his mom.

“Hey- I’m sorry mom I have to…- “He started to say.

“Go…” His mom said, holding his car keys out for him to take.

Smiling he grabbed them and gave his mom a quick hug and flew out the door.

“Be careful… I love you!” She shouted.

Watching her son leave she knew the day was already off to a good start.


	38. Pressure Part 8

“Mom they should have been back by now.” Jesse told her mom, who was pacing across the Ramon’s living room floor.

After Cisco informed them both that Harry had left, they immediately started to panic.

As soon as they left after him Jesse regretted telling her dad the truth.

If he got in trouble on her account, she would never forgive herself.

“Mom- what if dad does something to Tony or his dad and he is arrested. Or worse what if Tony hurts him!” She yelled. 

Feeling her anxiety kick in she dreaded another panic attack.

Her dad was her rock… they had a bond before Tony happened.

She loved how much.

And now that the truth was out instead of re-growing that bond she might lose her father forever…

“Sweetie look at me.” Her mom said, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders.

“I know your father and I know how much he loves his little girl… whatever he does he wouldn’t leave either of us alone without him.” She said.

“Plus, in the chances your father does step out of line… his friends are on the way, Cisco and his dad will find him and bring him home.” Tess said.

Her daughter slowly coming back down from her panic attack.

She knew her mom was right. 

Worrying about her dad wasn’t going to do her any good.

Deciding to try to relax she got up and reached for the tea kettle.

Cisco always made her some when she was over, and an attack would come on.

Her mom watching her was a bit taken back… she didn’t realize Jess had even liked tea.

“When did you start drinking tea?” She asked.

“Oh- it’s a thing that Cisco got me into. When I get the attacks… it helps calm my nerves. His mom was a big tea person,” Jess continued.

“From what he remembers of her he said every time he would be upset; she would break out her kettle and they would sit at the table and talk about what made his day so terrible. By the time they finished the tea he was all smiles… it was like she knew exactly what he needed.” Jesse told her mom.

Who suddenly felt like she had failed her own daughter…. How could she not see how much pain she was in.

“This was hers… the kettle. When she passed away it was one of the few things Cisco couldn’t bring himself to donate. So, his dad told him he could keep it, and anything else he wanted that would remind him of his mother.” She said.

Placing the kettle under the faucett she filled it with water. 

She wondered how many times Cisco got to do this with his mom before she died…. How many moments would she have left with her dad?

“Jess… can I ask you something?” Her mom said.

Jess still deciding what tea flavor she wanted just nodded her head yes.

“Did we fail you… were we not enough? I mean did we ever make you feel like you couldn’t come to us or confide in us…?” Her mom asked her.

Causing Jesse to turn around and face her.

She didn’t realize how her silence would affect not just her but her parents.

“Mom no. You and dad are still your lovable and trusting selves… it’s just it wasn’t you guys that I needed. And if I’m being completely honest with myself; I didn’t even really know what I needed until tonight.” She told her mom, placing the kettle on the stove.

“I needed to know I could trust myself before I trusted anyone… and cisco helped me get there. I felt like somehow, I had let you and dad down, like I was the failure.” She said, giving her mom a moment to understand what she was saying.

“I was trying so hard to keep it together but, on the inside, I was falling apart. I knew I could come to you and dad, but I was more afraid of what you would think then to care about what I needed.” She said.

“So, to clear up any doubt you may have… I trust you mom, always have always will. I just need to keep trusting myself.” Jesse told her mom.

Who was now holding back tears. 

Her daughter’s revelation hitting her harder than she expected.

“Mom, I’m alright… really.” She said, watching her mom wipe away the tear that had just fallen down her cheek.

“No- I know sweetie… I just wish we had seen this sooner. We’re your parents for god’s sake we were supposed to protect you-…” She cried out.

“Mom- stop. Blaming yourself is a game you don’t want to start playing, trust me. I did for so long I started to believe it really was all my fault… that I had been the one in the wrong and I wasn’t. He was… not me.” Jesse said. 

“So, please… if you want to help me then don’t make my mistakes. Just trust what I’m telling you and let the rest go, ok…” She told her mom.

Who was still crying but now had a slight smile come across her face.

Standing up she walked over to Jesse and gave her a hug.

“Ok.” Tess told her daughter.

She was so proud of her daughter… she was so worried she might break she didn’t see how strong she truly was. 

Her Jesse was quick to a lot of things, and she was anything but fragile… standing here with her she was reminded of that.

And soon so would the Woodward’s…

\-------------------------------------

Standing there Tony didn’t feel anything… He thought maybe remorse or anything remotely close to a feeling would come.

But nothing ever did.

He must have sat there for what felt like forever… watching him rot away on the floor.

The old man never saw it coming… 

Maybe if he had taken a second to stop talking, he would have seen him come up behind him.

Choking the life out of him… ignoring his father’s plea for release.

Watching the photo of his mother slip from his hands… the glass shattering.

His father’s body falling minutes later.

Now he was surely cold… no heartbeat and no more words coming from his condescending mouth.

All his life he had heard that mouth... but not anymore.

He was done… free of the very thing he hated most. 

Getting up from his father's desk he walked over to his body…

Leaning down he could see his eyes were open… he thought they would eventually close. 

Maybe that would come soon...

“Well dad… it's been one hell of a ride. I have to say I’m a little surprised it ended like this, but I’m not entirely shocked. I think we both got exactly what we deserved, yeah....” Tony said, getting up.

"Goodbye Harold..." He said.

Walking out of his father's’ den and heading to his room.

Packing a small duffle bag, he booked a flight with his dad’s credit card to his mother’s hometown.

Taking some cash and the spare gun; he grabbed his trust fund account information out of his father's bedroom safe.

He would take a bus out of town.

By the time they realized he didn’t get on the plane he would be long gone.

No more Harold or people like Jesse… or Iris West.

If it wasn't for that bitch his life wouldn't be ruined... why couldn't she be like cindy or jesse, who apparently had grew a backbone.

But at least she kept her mouth shut... unlike West.

She and her little friend were the reason his life was going to hell…

Why couldn’t they just let it go he thought to himself.

Grabbing his dad's car keys he was out the door.

Soon he would be out of this town.

\-------------------------------

They had all reached the West house one by one…

Snart following behind Joe's car and was the second to arrive… Cisco and his dad soon after.

Getting out the car Joe held open Cecil’s door, holding her hand as she stepped out.

Feeling a bit taken back at the fact that he hadn't done that for a women in awhile... not since Francine.

He missed it....

Snart releasing Henry’s cuffs let him exit as well.

Cisco and his dad walking up as Joe headed to open the door.

Finding Iris and Linda where he had left them, both still at the table… 

However now instead of looks of concentration on their faces they both sat there shocked…

Watching as one by one Cecil, her dad, Cisco, Doctor Ramon, Doctor Wells, and the detective who took her statement from earlier walked through the door…

“Baby girl… I think we’re going to need more coffee…” Joe said.

Just as Eddie Thawne approached the house with cups in tow…

“Well… I don’t think I have enough…” Eddie said, his face finding Linda as he stood in the door frame.

Watching Linda smile and blush… 

“Well this is a surprise…” Nora Allen said behind them all.

Henry not too far behind her.

His eyes widening as he saw the amount of faces staring at him…

Waking up he thought the day was going to be somewhat normal… clearly, he was mistaken.

“So… I think it’s safe to say we all have a few questions... who here has all the answers and can deliver them in bulk. I’m do back at the station soon and my hope to get at least one hour of sleep is gone. “Detective Snart said. 

Causing everyone in sight to look around the room..

“Well I guess I can take a whack at it…” Cecil said.

Everyone’s eyes now set on her.

“We all in one way have an insight on the Woodward’s… and in light of new developments we need to sit down and get a new game plan together.” She said.

Henry closing the door lead his wife to the sofa as Linda waved Eddie to meet her and Iris near the staircase…

Handing them their cups of coffee he sat down next to Linda.

Mouthing the words “hi” as he sat beside her.

He thought he might sweat through his shirt… he felt nervous around her now. 

His usual charm and coolness now a distant memory… what was she doing to him?...

“Tony Woodward has sexually assaulted multiple girls and as the result of this has caused others to take matters into their own hands and are now facing or will be facing legal problems.” Cecil said, staring at Doctor Wells as she ended her last sentence.

Joe wanting to look at Iris, but choose not too… 

Linda taking her friends hand and squeezing it... letting her know everything would turn out ok.

Eddie peering down saw the display and was starting to realize what might have happened to Iris.

Nora and Henry thought of Barry… while Cisco and his dad stared at Doctor Wells…

He was still quiet… he hadn’t said much to detective Snart on the way over. He just sat there and quietly thought of Tess and Jess.

Realizing they were waiting he brought his head up to Cisco, without saying anything out loud he just mouthed Jesse name, knowing cisco would know exactly what he meant.

He watched as cisco took out his cell and excused himself to the kitchen.

“So whatever information you may have about anything relating to this situation now is the time to share… only if you want to.” She said, looking to Iris she gave her a small quick assurance that she didn’t have to say anything she didn’t want too.

“I’ll go put on that coffee… who here wants a cup?” Iris said standing up.

Trying to soften the mood of the room. 

She was shocked as every hand besides Linda and Eddie’s shot up…

“Oh- ok wow… coming right up.” She said.

“Oh, well make that one more my Francisco will want a cup for sure.” Doctor Ramon said, realizing Cisco had stepped away and couldn’t get his order in.

“Sure.” Iris said heading to the kitchen.

Walking in she heard Cisco saying goodbye to whoever was on the phone.

“Better make that two more… Jesse and her mom are joining this gathering.” He told Iris.

Who thought her head might explode from all the coffee she was about to start making.

“So, in total we have…ten cups of coffee. Maybe more if Linda and Eddie want a refill....” Iris said out loud.

“I’m thinking we let the beautiful staff at Jitters handle this order.” Eddie said, him and Linda approaching Iris and Cisco in the kitchen.

“I second that.” Linda told them.

“Well, I can drive... Linda, care to join me?” Eddie asked her.

Her knees almost like jelly as she watched that movie star smile flash across his face.

“Sure. I’d love to.” She replied.

Her and Eddie forgetting they weren’t alone just stared at each other.

Breaking the awkward silence Cisco decided to cough.

Causing both Linda and Eddie to jump.

“And… if you guys want, you can also join us…” Eddie said, trying not to sound as nervous as he was.

“Nah man I’m good. I’m going to wait for my friend Jess to get here with her mom. But thanks.” Cisco said, making his way back to the adults.

“Iris come with us... It would be good to get out of the house. Plus, we can see if they have some cronuts in.” Linda told her.

“Well... it would be nice to get some air, plus I can also pick Barry up something so when visiting hours start.” She said.

Looking at the clock on the microwave she saw that would be soon.

“Let me go grab my jacket, then we can go.” She told them, heading out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Leaving Eddie and Linda by themselves.

“Sorry about the coffee shortage… if I’d had known I would have picked up more-…” Eddie started to say but was cut off my Linda’s lips landing on his.

Wrapping her arms around his neck gave him the ok as he placed his hands around her waist.

Pulling her off the ground he felt the kiss deepen…

That same passion and connection returning like it did at the hospital.... hitting them both like waves crashing on the beach.

Breaking the kiss Linda felt her pulse quicken… if she didn’t stop, she was sure Iris would catch them in their moment.

“Sorry… just wanted to say thank-you. For the coffee and well, anything else you might do in the near future.” Linda told him.

“I like the way you say thank-you Ms. Park.” Eddie told her, now smiling he just stared at her.

Neither one hearing Iris footsteps as she entered the kitchen…

Seeing them both she smiled, her friend was so in love and it was written all over her face.

“I’m ready when you guys are.” Iris said, handing Linda her purse.

One by one they quickly left the kitchen and headed out the front door.

Eddie opening his car the door for both Linda and Iris... pulling out of the driveway they were down the street and heading for Jitters.

Iris still thinking about Barry wished he could be home... with everyone there she never felt so alone.

She was happy but her heart ached... she missed him and couldn't wait for visiting hours to start.

Time felt like it had stopped and she found herself hating it... without Barry it didn't feel the same.

What once was a paradise felt like a prison.... for both of them.


	39. Reunion

“So earlier kid you mentioned a girl… is she your daisy?” The guard asked him.

Barry thinking of Iris felt his pulse quicken.

He missed her, the time dragged on and visiting hours still hadn’t started.

He couldn’t wait to see that smile… 

“Yeah… Iris, she’s my best friend.” Barry told him.

“But not just friends… a guy doesn’t get that look you have now about a gal who’s just a friend.” He told Barry.

Watching him smile and fidget, the guard knew he was right. 

The kid had it bad and it was written all over his face.

“I’ve been in love with her since before I knew what the word meant. It’s like sometimes I think I’m just a kid you know, I can’t possibly know what love is at this age. But I do, and I know without a doubt that I love Iris… always have always will.” Barry told him.

The guard now smiling was touched at the young boy’s confession.

He found himself remembering the love he once had… it seemed like a lifetime ago.

“You said her name was Iris…?” He asked Barry.

“Yes, Iris West. Her dad is a cop here.” Barry said.

Taking a second to think about it he remembered Joe West.

He often saw him being brought coffee by a young girl with long hair and a smile that stole the show...

Every time he saw her, he wished he had children of his own.

“I’ve seen her around… usually hauling in coffee and cronuts for her father.” He told Barry.

“Yep that’s her… the one the only.” Barry said.

“Well you better hold on to her. Sounds like the real deal, and that doesn’t come so easy for everyone.” He told Barry.

Who was about to speak when he noticed another guard coming their way.

Thinking it was a shift change Barry begin to say goodbye to the guard he had been talking to.

“Well I guess I’ll be seeing you kid.” the guard said picking up his book and coffee as the other guard walked up to them.

“Barry Allen… I need you to come with me.” He said, causing Barry to silently freak out…

Watching the guard unlock his cell he did as he was told. 

Waving goodbye to his newfound friend he hoped everything was fine.

He couldn’t handle another crisis when he was knee deep in his own.

Thinking of Iris and his family he prayed everyone was ok.

What was going on, he thought to himself as they entered the main lobby.

“Thank you, officer, … I’ll take it from here.” Captain Singh said as he approached them both.

“Is everything ok… is my family ok- Iris did something-…” Barry started to say, his voice and body now in a mini panic attack.

Before he went full breakdown, the captain smiled and handed him some paperwork.

“Sign these papers and you are free to go Mr. Allen.” He told him.

Barry thinking, he misheard him just stood there blank.

“Allen… you listening to me kid?” He asked him.

“ALLEN!” He yelled, causing Barry to come back to reality.

“Yes- I- I’m sorry what…” Barry said.

“I guess the Woodward’s had a change of heart… they dropped the charges. As of right now you are a free man. I just need you to sign the release paperwork. We tried calling your parents but no answer, so give me a few minutes and I can drop you off. I’m sure everyone will love the surprise.” He told Barry.

Who was so happy he turned red and couldn’t stop smiling.

“Where do I sign… “Barry said, turning to face the desk clerk.

He couldn’t believe this was happening.

What had made the Woodward’s change their minds… what had made Tony? 

Barry was sure he would want to see him burned at the stake after Barry re-arranged his face.

So why now… he thought.

Then it hit him, and he wanted to turn around and head back into his cell…

“Wait… are they still going to press charges against Tony for what he did to Iris right? He isn’t getting off because he’s letting me off?” Barry asked Captain Singh.

“No. Mrs. West case will still move forward. Nothing will stop that… the charges against Tony are very much still in motion.” He said.

Barry relaxing continued his paperwork for his release.

Soon he would see his family and friends.

Soon he would see Iris… he wanted nothing more then to see that smile light up his entire world.

To have her arms embrace him and never let go.

Thinking back on the guard’s advice he smiled to himself… he had found the love of his life.

And he was never letting go.

\--------------------------------

“Hey, you guys head in I want to call my dad and see if he wants anything else while we’re out.” Iris told Eddie and Linda.

Taking her phone out she dialed her dad’s call as Linda and Eddie went inside Jitter’s.

She talked for about a minute… taking more orders down mentally.

Hanging up she turned to head inside when she felt this uneasy feeling…

Turning back around she had this overwhelming since that something bad had happened.

Or was about to…

Opening the door, she fixed her face so Linda wouldn’t worry.

It was just a feeling and she didn’t want them to freak out.

Spotting the two at the counter she joined them.

“So, we’re going to need to add a few more items to that order… 4 cronuts, 2 bear claws, 2 blueberry muffins, and 3 chocolate chip cookies.” Iris told the barista helping them.

Giving her a slight smile for all the stuff they had just ordered.

“You guys feeding an army or what?” The barista asked them.

“Well that’s one way of putting it…” Linda said, handing her credit card to the girl.

Only to watch Eddie swipe it from her and hand the barista his.

“No- Eddie...” Linda said trying to hand the barista her card.

“I’m sorry Ms. Park but I can’t in good conscience let you pay… it wouldn’t be gentleman-like.” He told her. 

Laughing he knew she was beyond annoyed at him.

“Eddie…” She said, as he continued to laugh.

Linda wanting to smile at his cuteness but didn’t want to admit defeat.

“You can’t keep doing this… its sweet and I love it but next time its my turn.” Linda told him.

Eddie smiling at the fact that she wanted there to be a next time.

“Sorry that’s not going to work for me either.” Eddie told her.

“Eddie-…” Linda started to protest.

“Because… next time it’s going to be dinner. And that’s really something I would love to treat you to… if you’ll accept that is?” Eddie asked her.

Linda’s face dropping she was speechless and just stood there. 

Did he just ask her out to dinner… what would she wear?

Iris seeing her best friend fumble decided to help her out.

“That adorable distant stare you see here Eddie is “yes” once translated.” Iris said, causing Linda to snap out of it.

“Yeah- yes… I would love to.” Linda told Eddie, her face lighting up like it was Christmas.

Eddie looking at her was loving this shy nervous display he saw going on before him.

It was nice to know he did to her what she had been doing to him.

Losing words and forgetting how to act seemed to be a new trait for them both.

“Your order will be out in about 8 minutes. You can take a seat at one of the booths, we’ll call your name when its up.” The barista told them.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom… iris come with me.” Linda said, dragging Iris by the arm before she could answer.

Closing the door behind them she started to freak out.

“Oh my gosh… what!” Linda shouted.

Iris confused just looked at her.

“I can’t believe he just asked me out… and I just stood there like broken robot who can’t speak.” Linda said.

“Linda the guy has been at your beck and call since you went up to him at the party… and if it’s any constellation I think he found your mini meltdown adorable.” Iris told her.

Linda looking at her was smiling… unable to contain her newfound happiness.

“You think?” She asked her.

“Definitely… now let’s get back out there.” She said.

“Ok, thanks for calming me down.” Linda said.

“It’s what I do.” Iris said, her and Linda heading back into the lobby.

Taking their seats next to Eddie in the booth, neither one really knew what to say.

Linda wanting to break the ice remembered Eddie’s mom. 

He had left her to be with Linda last night and she still felt kind of guilty about it.

“Hey, how’s your mom, was she ok?” Linda asked him.

“Oh yeah she was good… by the time I made it home she was passed out near her books and lab top.” He said.

“Oh, is she going to school?” Iris asked.

“Well she wants to be a wedding planner and when she had me, she sort of put that dream on hold… now she has the time and the money so she’s going for  
it. She’s been taking business classes and so hopefully by the time I leave for college she’ll be have her business up and running” He said.

“That’s amazing… she sounds so wonderful.” Iris told him.

“Yeah, she’s the best… when I was young, I didn’t realize all the sacrifices she made. As I get older, I want to do as much for me as she’s done for me.” Eddie told them both.

“Well I’m sure she knows just how much you care about her… plus the fact that she wants to be a wedding planner is the coolest thing ever…” Linda said. 

Irises eyes going wild she grabbed Lind’s arm…

“Oh my gosh Linda how many times have we watched the Wedding Planner!” Iris yelled, as Linda joined in on her excitement.

“I’m guessing well over 100 times… it’s our long-time tradition.” Linda told Eddie.

“Yeah my mom owns that film… she says it’s the best movie ever made. But seeing as how I’ve never seen it; I’ll just have to take her word for it.” Eddie told them smiling.

Both girls turning towards Eddie as their faces fell.

“You’ve never seen The Wedding Planner….?” They both asked in unison.

Eddie staring at both girls was nervous about giving his answer.

“If I say no what are my chances of not having to watch it?” Eddie asked.

“Oh Mr. Thawne you have none…” Linda told him. 

Eddie staring back at her knew one day soon he would be sitting across from her watching The Wedding Planner.

“Trust me Eddie it’s better if you just give in… you wont win.” Iris told him.

Watching them both stare and smile at each other… it made her miss Barry.

“LINDA PARK….” The barista yelled.

Causing all three of them to look up to see their order was lined up on the counter.

Getting up they each had their hands full.

Coffee and pastries in tow they headed back to the West house before heading to CCPD to see Barry.

\----------------------------

Opening the door Cisco was greeted by Jesse and Tess…

Walking into the West house they saw Harry on the sofa, he looked stressed and apologetic.

Everyone else had cleared out into the kitchen to give them some space.

“I’ll be back there if you guys need anything Jess.” Cisco told her.

“Thank you so much Cisco.” She told him.

Giving him a quick hug before he joined the others, leaving just the three of them.

“Jesse… I’m so sorry I-…” Doctor Wells started to say but was cut off by his daughter hugging him.

“I know…. You don’t have to say anything, I already know.” She told him.

Pulling her mom into the hug they were finally together again. Everything was the way it should be… she prayed it stayed that way.

Hearing the voices in the kitchen she wondered who they all belonged to…

She recognized Doctor Allen from the hospital and of course Cisco and his dad… but she wasn’t sure of the others.

“Who’s all here?” She asked.

“Well it's kind of a long story…” Her dad told her.

Before he could elaborate, they heard a knock at the door.

Neither one of them knew if they should answer the door… It not being there house they didn’t want to overstep.

“I’ll get that.” Joe said, heading towards the door as he came from the kitchen. 

Opening the door, he was shocked to see none other then Barry Allen standing before him.

Captain Singh approaching saw Joe’s face and smiled.

“First time I’ve seen you speechless Joe…” He told him.

“Yeah, me too. “Barry said.

“Nora, Henry get in here!” Joe yelled from the door frame.

Pulling Barry into a hug he was shocked how much he missed the kid after just one night.

Barry just smiling couldn’t wait to see Iris…

“Joseph what’s going on...?” Nora said as she and Henry entered the room.

Seeing Barry, she instantly started crying… henry just standing there smiled as Barry made his way to them.

His parents trapping him a hug so tight he thought he might burst.

The amount of joy he felt was overwhelming.

He had only been in his cell for one night… but to all them it felt like forever.

“How are you here- what’s going on?” Nora asked.

Her excitement followed by so many questions.

“Barry why didn’t you call us son, we would have picked you up.” Henry told him.

Hearing all the questions and sounds Cecil re-entered the room as well.

“Guys what is going…” She said, her shock hitting her as she saw Barry.

“Barry what are you-…” Cecil started.

“Ok look before any more questions are thrown at the kid let me clear up some things.” Captain Singh said.

“Harold Woodward called and said they were dropping all charges against Barry. So, after some paperwork, a car ride home, then a walk over… here we are.” He said.

“They tried to call but no answer at the house… it only took me a second to realize where you guys were.” Barry said.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry… we left our phones on the nightstand. We were about to go get them before your visiting hours started.” Nora said.

“Well looks like I saved you guys a trip “Barry said, looking around.

Finally noticing the number of people in the room he was surprised to see she was missing… iris wasn’t here.

Joe must have noticed Barry’s eyes scanning the room.

He knew instantly who was searching for.

“Iris, Linda and Eddie went on a coffee run to Jitters… they should be back soon.

Barry looking back just smiled at Joe.

“For a guy fresh out of slammer you still got that doe eye innocent look.” Cisco told Barry. 

“Cisco.” He said, giving him a quick hug.

Happy to see his friends and family barry couldn't be more happy...

“Well I hate to leave the welcome home party, but I’m needed at the station for my shift soon.” Detective Snart said.

Grabbing his jacket from the sofa he headed towards Joe.

“Thanks for the hospitality Joseph, I wanted to say it was nice having back up tonight. It’s been awhile since I had a partner, so thanks.” He said.

“Same here.” Joe told him.

“I’ll see back at the station.” Snart told him.

Captain Singh overhearing the two of them had an idea.

“Well I’m going to head back to, Barry its good to see you home kid. Let’s keep it that way, ok.” Captain Singh said.

Opening the door, he was face to face with Iris who was juggling her keys.

Linda and Eddie right behind her…

“Captain… What are you-…” She started to say but her eyes moved past him and found a familiar face.

Her heart felt like it stopped

She wasn’t sure if she was really seeing him… was Barry really hear.

Frozen by the door she still had the bag of pastries in her hand.

She was ten seconds from losing it when she saw that smile and heard him speak.

“Iris.” He said.

Letting her know he was very real… and he was here.

Her Barry was here…

And as if she had no control over her body, she ran past everyone and jumped into his arms.

Feeling a spark between them as their bodies made contact.

All she could do was hold him… afraid he might disappear she just held on.

She was whole again… she was home.

His arms always felt like home


	40. Reunion Part 2

Standing there with his parents he watched as Captain Singh opened the West’s door to leave.

He didn’t need to see her face to know she was there… he could practically feel the hairs on his neck stand up.

He heard her speak and his heart stopped… coming into view he saw that face, and those eyes.

He never wanted to stop looking into those eyes.

It was as if his entire future rested in those eyes. And for once he felt like his future had just started.

Finding his voice, he spoke… only one word came through.

“Iris.” Barry said.

He wanted to say more… so much more. 

But it was like he didn’t have control of his body.

Still smiling he watched as Iris ran towards him… his arms flinging open to catch her.

Their embrace sending a jolt of electricity though his body, he swore he felt literal sparks.

Not wanting to let go he told himself not to squeeze to tightly… he thought if he did, she would disappear.

Having her in his arms made him feel whole again.

It was like he was home… being with her always made him feel at home.

He never wanted to let go.

“I think maybe we should give these two some space…” Nora told everyone.

Watching them all leave, one by one they all headed back into the kitchen, leaving just Barry and Iris alone. 

Still embraced in their hug.

It was like they were in their own little world. Neither one wanting to move, it felt like a dream and they didn’t want it to end.

After what seemed like forever they slowly broke apart.

“I can’t believe you’re here… I thought for a second I was imagining everything.” Iris said her voice breaking she thought she would cry. 

“No… I’m very real. I promise.” He told her.

“Barry, I- I …” She started, but her voice failed her, and she felt the tears start to fall.

Wanting to kick herself she was mad her emotions was failing her… she needed to say so much but couldn’t get her voice to work. 

And to top it off she was crying… perfect she thought.

Barry watching her felt like he knew exactly what she was thinking and smiled.

“Come here.” He said, leading her to the sofa.

Taking his hand, he wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

“I missed you tiger." He told her.

“So much…” Barry continued.

Iris finding her composure was the next to speak.

“Bear, it feels so good to see you. You have no idea… a day has felt like a year.” She said.

“Oh, tell me about it- I felt like the time stopped… an hour felt like four, before I was released, I thought visiting hours would never start.” He said.

“Speaking of that, how are you here- not that I am not loving you being here, I’m just shocked. I thought we were going to have to jump through hoops to get   
you free.” Iris said.

Barry shaking his head was just as confused.

“Iris trust me I am just as shocked as you. When Captain Singh told me, I was being released I thought I had imagined it… then he told me Mr. Woodward called and dropped all the charges. And that made me even more shocked.” He said.

“What- why would he do that? I mean I still have charges against his son, why would he lose his leverage? And why would Tony agree to it?” Iris asked.

“My thoughts exactly… at first I thought he was barging for my release so the charges against Tony could be dropped but Captain Singh assured me that the charges against Tony are still there, so whatever the reason I’m not entirely sure Tony is going to be ok with it.” Barry told Iris.

Who was feeling so many things at once… what caused Harold Woodward’s change of heart? What was Tony going to do about it? And why did she get that feeling earlier.

She felt so confused… looking up she saw Barry who was just as confused.

Snapping herself out of it she smiled.

“Hey, how about we stop thinking about anything other than the fact that your home. That’s all that matters.” She told him.

“Your right. This is all that matters… and I say we celebrate.” Barry said.

Standing up he took her hand and led her towards the kitchen.

Everyone turning their attention to them as they entered.

Their parents both noticing, they were holding hands…

“So… we all might not know each other that well but I think some fun and a good time is well overdue.” Barry told them.

Looking at Iris he smiled…

“And I’m thinking we could all go out to eat, spend some time together and just try to have fun. No worries or stress, just family and friends having a good time.” He said.

Iris looking back at him smiled. 

She was one hundred percent on board with his plan, she could tell that everyone in that room needed a break from their troubles.

“So, who’s in…?” Barry asked.

“Well you can count us in man. Right dad? Cisco asked his dad.

“Right.” Doctor Ramon said.

“I think I speak for my whole family when I say some stress-free fun is definitely what the doctor ordered.” Jesse told them.

Both her parents giving her a smile and a look of reassurance that they agreed with her.

“We’re in too.” Barry’s parents said.

Iris looking over at Linda and Eddie could tell they didn’t quite know how to say they were coming or wanted to come. 

Neither one not yet having asked the other if they wanted to go…

“Linda how about you and Eddie see if his mom is free… she can take a break and join in on the fun.” Iris told them.

Both shaking their heads yes just smiled.

“Well I’ll have to take a raincheck… I have to tie up some loose ends on Barry’s case, and check some details on iris’s case-...” Cecil started saying.

“Mrs. Horton… you’ve earned one day to yourself. Come out with us.” Joe told her.

Nora and Henry smiling was hoping their instincts were right… maybe these two would hit it off.

“Yeah Cecil my dads right… you’ve done so much, and we couldn’t do this with out you. So please, come out with us…” Iris said.

Giving in Cecil decided a dinner with friends might be nice.

“Ok fine… but I can’t make any promises to stay the whole night.” She said.

“Where do I meet you guys…?” She asked

Causing everyone to look at Barry.

“Well they have this nice little family restaurant down by the waterfront… I figured we could go there. Nothing to fancy just quiet and relaxed.” He said.

Everyone feeling good about the option agreed.

“What time should we head to this place Allen?” Doctor Wells asked.

“How’s 6:30 tonight sound?” Barry asked everyone.

Watching everyone nod their head yes, Barry and Iris smiled.

Finally, a moment of peace would be coming their way.

“Well on that note We’ll head out…. thanks for the coffee guys.” Tess Wells told everyone.

Iris realizing, she still had the bag of pastries gave everyone their order.

“Well we have some time until we have to get ready… how about we go tell your mom about tonight?” Linda asked Eddie.

“I say let’s go.” Eddie said.

“Bye iris I’ll be back later to get ready ok.” Linda said.

“See you later.” Iris told her smiling.

“Hey Barry, it’s good to see your ok man.” Eddie told him 

“Thanks, I’ll see you guys tonight.” Barry told him, still confused by him and Linda and why he was here.

Watching the two he saw Eddie grab her hand and lead them outside.

As the door closed, he turned to Iris.

“What…” He said, his face clearly wanting answers.

“Yeah a lot happened in one day.” Iris told him.

“So, their… together?” He asked.

“Its still new and they haven’t had that talk but I think it’s the real deal. He was great with everything that’s been going on… speaking of that, I have to catch you up on so much.” She told him.

“Yeah, I’m realizing that.” He said.

“Well how about we sit down… have our coffee and pastries and get you up to date on everything.” She said.

“Is there enough for me… no one knew I was getting out so-…” Barry started to say.

Iris walking to the table picked up his coffee and muffin she had ordered for him at Jitters.

“Well I knew as soon as visiting hours started, I would be seeing you, so I picked you up your favorites.” She told him, placing the muffin on the table with a napkin.

Walking towards her he found he couldn’t stop smiling… talking her by the waist he pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you, Iris, I t means a lot that you thought of me.” He said, breaking the hug and pulling out a chair so she could sit down.

Pulling out another chair he joined her.

“I’m always thinking about you bear.” Iris told him.

Taking his hand in hers she let the moment settle in.

He was home and she was with him… nothing else mattered.

Being here with Barry made everything seem like it was nothing.

He had this crazy way of making her feel safe and at peace, and she doubt he truly understood just what he meant to her.

Maybe it was finally the night to tell him what she wanted… once and for all.

She wanted Barry Allen forever… and not just as her nerdy best friends.

No, she wanted to be his… she wanted his last name and she wanted to share everything with him.

Forever… Iris West wanted Barry Allen forever.

Watching him smile she figured for now breakfast and a nice conversation would do.

If she was with him, she was perfectly content… and unimaginably happy.

\--------------------------------------------

“You sure we shouldn’t stop and get something…?” Linda asked Eddie as he pulled down the street to his house.

Linda had been confident leaving Iris’s house but the closer she got to Eddies house the more she felt nervous.

“Linda trust me it will be fine… my mom doesn’t need a gift just to meet you.” Eddie told her.

Pulling up to his home Linda felt her stomach drop.

Eddie sensing her nerves reached over and grabbed her hand.

“Hey, look at me… my mom trusts my opinion and she respects it. I think the world of you, so she will honestly have no other choice then to love you. You have   
nothing to worry about.” He told her.

Watching that smile he love so much reappear on her face he knew she was coming around.

“Plus, if you get nervous or lose your words… talk about weddings. It will have her eating out of your hands. Eddie said.

“Ok… lets go.” Linda said, excitement now hitting her.

Starting to open her door she waited… she knew how much it meant to Eddie to get the door. She could tell it was like second nature, he was a true gentleman.

And she was about to meet the woman reasonable for this gentleman.

Walking beside Eddie she was taken by the beauty of there house… she had only seen the large guest house where the party was held last night. 

Now she was seeing the main house… and it was like something she had seen out of a movie.

Hearing Eddie open the door she came back to reality.

She was about to lose her nerves again, when suddenly Eddie took her by the hand and pulled her inside.

Shutting the door, he saw his mom was nowhere in sight.

“Mom!” He yelled, thinking she was probably in her library. When she got tired of being there, she would come into the front and create a beautiful mind study room right on the floor.

Hearing her voice approach, he squeezed Linda’s hand.

His mom now in view she made the biggest smile… Linda couldn’t believe how beautiful she was.

It was like she was like looking at a real live princess. The way she smiled and carried herself was something out of a fairytale.

“Mom, this is Linda… Linda this is my mother Carol Thawne.” He told her, his mom still smiling walked towards Linda.

“Hi sweetie… it's so good to finally meet you.” Mrs. Thawne said, pulling Linda into a hug she sensed something special about the girl.

Besides the fact that her son hadn’t stopped smiling since he had met her.

She could tell how taken he was with her. That and the fact that he hadn’t let go of her hand since they’d arrived.

“Come on let’s go into the kitchen… I can put on some tea, and we can all get more acquainted.” His mom told them.

Following her into the kitchen Eddie whispered to Linda.

“See… she already likes you.” He said.

Linda shocked whispered back.

“How do you know that… we just met.” She said.

“Well it took me less to see how much I liked you…” He said, his words making Linda blush.

“Plus, she doesn’t have anyone over for tea… its her way of telling you she wants to get to know you.” He said.

Smiling Linda felt her heat flip… she couldn’t believe that a guy like Eddie liked her.

And now seeing she had nothing to be worried about felt her body relax.

She could tell Eddie was right… and she couldn’t wait to get to know Carol better.

“So, tell me Linda… do you prefer tea or coffee?” Eddie’s mom asked her.

“Well… if I’m being totally honest, I tend you swing more towards the dark side. Coffee is kind of my kryptonite.” She said.

“Me and my mom use to stay in on Sundays after church and watch Turner Classic Movies all day. A cup of coffee in one hand and a giant Jitters chocolate chip cookie in the other” Linda said.

Her face starting to fall she realized she hadn’t told Eddie about her mom yet… she didn’t like to bring her up, but all the memories were mixed.

She had the bad and the good… having her mom leave them without as much as a goodbye still affected Linda till this day.

It was hard to see other mothers be there for their kids and have that instant pain that hers just bailed.

Feeling her eyes tear up she just smiled… hoping neither Eddie nor his mom noticed.

“Um- is it ok if I use your bathroom?” She asked them.

Eddie seeing her eyes knew she needed an escape…

“Yeah sure, I’ll show you where it is.” He told her. “We’ll be right back…” He told his mom.

Grabbing her hand, he led her to the guest bedroom.

Seeing how upset Linda she was understood… she had guessed the topic of her mother was an uneasy one… she had seen the same look in Eddie every now and then.

He tried to hide it, but she could see how much he missed his father.

\----------------------------

Detective Snart was shocked at Captain Singh sending him home. he figured he could tell how tired he was.

Heading back to his apartment he saw his phone was ringing again.

Looking down he saw it was Cecil Horton again… groaning he prayed for just one hour of sleep.

“Yes Miss Horton…” He said.

“Well hello to you too… I came by the department and was shocked to see you were not where you said you would be.” She told him.

“Well the Captain decided to have mercy on my soul and let me sleep… what are the chances you will too…?” He asked her.

“Well its your lucky day Detective… I need no assistance, I just wanted to invite you to a celebration dinner at the new waterfront restaurant. Everyone you met earlier will be there and I thought you’d like to come as well.” Cecil said.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll pass.” He started to say.

“Oh darn… well seeing as how you are off and you don’t want to come to the dinner I was wondering about a few files and seeing as how they are still pending I can go talk to the Captain and maybe he can call you back in and who knows we might be at it all night….” She said.

“Ok- what time is the dinner?” He asked her.

“6:30… dress casual and look happy.” She said, hanging up.

Leaving the detective slight amused and annoyed.

The last thing he wanted to do was celebrate… besides the Allen kid getting free he hadn’t accomplished anything… and he had made Cindy’s mom a promise.

He made himself one… and he didn’t intend to break it.

Not today at least.... for now he just wanted sleep.


	41. Reunion Part 3

“Wow… you weren’t kidding, a lot has happened.” Barry told Iris who had just finished filling him in on all the things he had missed.

“Yeah a lot…” She said, not sure if she should tell him about the nightmare she’d had.

How since then she was scared to fall asleep for fear that she would have another one.

She kept a bold front for Linda but with Barry she knew she didn’t have too, still she was hesitant to come clean.

“Iris… what’s wrong?” He asked, sensing something was wrong.

“What-… oh, nothing, its nothing…” She told him, trying to play it off.

But Barry knew Iris like he knew how to breathe… it was impossible for him not to sense when she was upset or if something was bothering her.

“Iris…” He said, his eyes now on hers, she almost got lost in them.

Taking a moment, she tried to find a way to explain herself without causing Barry to worry.

“I had a nightmare last night… it was about Tony, and it scared me a lot more then I realized… And since then I keep finding myself afraid to go back to sleep tonight. I didn’t want to tell you because we are supposed to be celebrating and I just didn’t want to bring him into this.” Iris said.

Watching as Barry eyes filled with concern and a hint of anger… as much as he tried to hide it Iris could see.

He had an anger for Tony, and it wasn’t going away overnight.

When he didn’t say anything, she worried… what was going through his mind? 

Just as she was about to speak, he took her by the hand.

“Iris, come with me…” He told her.

Leading her up the stairs and into her room he gently laid them both down onto her bed.

Iris taking a breath let her body relax into Barry’s…

Laying in his arms she had never felt so safe.

They laid like this for what seem like minutes until she heard Barry’s voice.

“I wish I could take it away… what Tony did. If I could go back and change the past I would. I would make it, so you never met someone like Tony Woodward. I would have you have your mom and Wally back; I would tell you that the world is this perfect place where bad things don’t happen.” He told her.

Feeling her body tighten he knew she had wished for those things too.

“But I can’t and we both know it’s not.” Barry said.

Letting the reality of what they’ve been through sink in. Each one of them still trying to wrap their minds around it.

“So, what I can tell you is that I love you and however long it takes I’ll be here. Here to help you fall asleep, to talk, or just sit here; whatever you need I’ll be here” He told her.”

Wanting to take every fear away he just sat with her… neither one wanting to move.

Iris feeling her eyelids fall tried to fight the sleep she knew she needed.

After her nightmare she really hadn’t had much rest… and at this point she could sleep for hours.

“Bear.” She said. 

“Yeah…” Barry answered.

“Thank you.” Iris said, guiding Barry’s arms around her waist she let his warmth surround her.

Closing her eyes, she let the darkness take her… sleep only moments away.

Still not fully fearless she knew whatever happened Barry would protect her.

Just as he always had.

\-----------------------------------

“Its right here…” Eddie told Linda, opening the guest bedroom door Linda saw the bathroom just feet away.

Walking in she left Eddie outside, he knew to give her space.

Feeling her legs give out she closed the bathroom door before the first tear came.

Placing her hand over her mouth she didn’t want Eddie to hear her crying.

She knew he wouldn’t care but she still felt embarrassed.

Every time her mom came up, she usually hid her emotions better. But being around Eddie and his mother brought out something in her… it was like she knew she could fall apart and not come off as some weirdo freak.

Taking another five minutes she splashed some water on her face and dried It with a paper towel.

Heading back to the hallway she found Eddie still waiting for her.

“You didn’t have to wait.” She told him.

“Oh, not its ok, I wanted to.” He said.

Seeing her eyes, he knew she had been crying… he didn’t want to pry but he had the sense that she wouldn’t mind if he did.

Taking her hand, he just stared at her… giving her the time to open if she wanted.

“You want to talk about it…” He asked her.

“Talk about what?” She said, her eyes looking anywhere but at his.

Knowing if she did, she wouldn’t stop the tears from returning.

“About this…” Eddie said, his hand sliding across her tear stained eyes.

Making Linda want to collapse in his arms.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be crying. Meeting your mom shouldn’t be about me crying.” She said.

Starting to walk away Eddie caught her arm and pulled her back into the guest bedroom.

Closing the door, he faced her.

“Ok, one… my mom cries at everything and anything. Two, she isn’t going to be mad that you needed to cry, and neither am I. All I want is for you to be ok… if you need to go home, I’ll take you. If you want to stay here and cry some more, we can do what. I just want you to know that whatever it is that you need, I’m here.” He told her.

Causing Linda’s heart to flutter…

Wrapping her arms around him she couldn’t believe how great he was.

How was he so caring she thought to herself.

“I know… thank you Eddie.” She told him, not revealing the reason for her breakdown.

She knew she could, and she trusted him, but she didn’t want to start what would bring on the woodworks.

And all she wanted to do was get to know Mrs. Thawne. The rest would sort itself out.

“Come on… let’s get back to your mom.” Linda said, pulling him back into the hallway.

Reaching the kitchen, they saw a full spread of coffee and what looked like chocolate chip cookies.

Linda noticed the tea kettle was still on the counter.

“Everything ok?” Carol asked her son.

“Yeah we’re all good mom.” He said, squeezing Linda hand. 

Letting her know she was safe.

“Yeah… we’re good.” Linda said, glancing at Eddie she smiled. And he knew she would be ok.

Linda needed the mood to change she remembered the dinner…

“So, on another note we were wondering if you would like to join us and a few friends for dinner tonight. Its going to be at the Waterfront’s new restaurant, nothing fancy just casual and a good time with some good people.” Linda told her.

“Yeah it's kind of a celebration… and it would mean a lot if you would say yes.” Eddie said, he knew his mom could tell when he needed her, and this was one of those times.

“Well seeing as how I’ve met my quota of work for the weekend, why not.” Mrs. Thawne said.

“I would love to.” She told them, causing smiles to spread across both of their faces.

“Now I assume we have some time before this dinner… let’s say we have that snack. Linda seeing as how you are the guest; I took the liberty and made some coffee.”

Linda smiling knew she had done that for her… not just because she was the guest but because of her comment about her mom. 

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Linda said. 

Heading towards her chair she was beat by Eddie pulling out her seat and letting her sit down.

Taking the seat next to her he could feel his mom's’ eyes on him.

“Such a gentleman my boy...” She said.

“So, are you the one I should be thanking?” Linda asked.

“I wish… no that credit goes to his grandpa” Carol told Linda.

“If I had a dime for every time, he opened a door for me I could buy myself a whole new wardrobe.” She said, watching Eddie blush and his mother giggle.

“His grandpa, my father is the real power behind all this charm. Ever since Eddie could talk, he was teaching him everything he knew. From table manners to how to talk to girls… anything a boy should know he taught Eddie.” She told Linda.

Eddie thinking, he might turn red jumped in…

“Well what can I say, I had a great teacher. And don’t let her fool you, she is the best mother a son could have. I wouldn’t be me without her.” Eddie told Linda.

His mom holding back tears was in awe of the boy she had raised.

The way he was behaving gave her a gut instinct that the young lady before them would be a vey big part of their future.

And what made it all so special was that neither one them had a clue… 

\--------------------------------------

Tony was shocked that he hadn’t seen any news alerts or phone calls… maybe no one had discovered his father’s body yet.

Maybe they wouldn’t find him until he was on his bus… which wasn’t leaving until ten o’clock.

If he wanted to risk it, he could drive his father’s car, but if they found his dad, they would find him through the car GPS. It would be safer to just wait for the bus, until then he would kill time.

There wasn’t too many spots he could hit there were remote… at this point a parking lot and a 6 pack would be fine.

Once he was gone, he would be free of all the troubles he had coming his way… the liars and the teases.

Feeling his anger rise he thought of Iris West, she was the biggest tease of them all.

Toying with him, leading him on and then crying about it… if it wasn’t for that Allen kid, he would have showed her.

Showed her she couldn’t just go about lying… lying with her eyes, her body, that dress, and that damn smile. 

Maybe one day they would get what they deserved… but for now escape was the only thing he needed.

The rest… one day would handle itself.

\---------------------------------

Looking at his watch Joe saw it was almost time for his shift to end.

Thinking about the dinner tonight his mind wandered to Cecil Horton… she made him excited again.

He wanted to leave on time so he could get ready and look his best.

Feeling like a high school kid he laughed ta himself, he didn’t even know if she was interested.

Why was he getting so excited over what his daughter typically called a “group hang” … whatever the hell that meant.

“Detective…” Cecil said, heading right towards Joe.

Looking up he almost spilled his coffee, having just been thinking about her he felt like he was just caught by his parents.

“Yes- um- what, what can I do for you?” He asked her.

“Well work related… nothing. But seeing as how I know Nora and Henry and they know you; I think that I can meet you guys at your place or theirs and we can all carpool. If that’s something that your ok with.” She told him.

Joe still trying to lower his heart rate nodded.

“Yes- I think that sounds like a plan. What time should we or- I be expecting you?” He asked her.

“I’ll be there at 6:15… see you later detective.” Cecil told him, walking away smiling as she exited the department.

Leaving Joe standing there with his brain on the floor… 

“Joe!... “Captain Singh yelled.

“Yeah…- yes captain.” Joe said jumping back to reality.

“Can you go check with the crime lab about the prints for the Marden Case?” He said.

“Sure thing Cap.” Joe told him.

Heading back to work he knew it was going to be a hard-last hour… he found he couldn’t stop thinking about Ms. Horton…

More importantly… he didn’t want to.

\--------------------------------

“Jess, Cisco’s downstairs for you.” Tess Wells told her daughter.

“Send him up.” Jess said.

Getting up she had forgot to give him his present. In all the chaos she had totally forgotten it was his birthday last week and she felt awful.

Seeing the perfect gift for him she hoped it would ease her guilty conscience.

“You decent my lady…” Cisco said knocking on the door.

“Shut up loser… come in.” Jess shouted at him through the door.

Coming in cisco was shocked to see the sight before him.

His best friend was not only smiling but she seemed happy… genuinely happy.

“I see we’re in better spirits… it’s a good look on you,” He said.

Jesse smiling walked over and hugged him, he had been there through it all and she couldn’t be more grateful to him.

“It feels good… to be happy. Or at least a step closer to it.” She told him.

“And seeing as how you were a big part on making that happen…I have something for you.” She said.

Opening her closet, she pulled a box off the top shelf, handing it to cisco she hoped it would bring a little happiness to him.

“Jesse Quick… what have you done.” He said, sitting down on the bed he opened the box. Becoming speechless he couldn't believe what he was holding.

“Jesse… how did you-?” Cisco asked but was short for words at the sight of his gift.

Staring at the tea set he thought if his mother… she had the exact set before she died. Breaking them, she had planned on getting a replacement but never did.

The only memory he had of them was a picture they had taken when he was little.

One day he planned to find it but never could…

“I remember the story you told me about the set she had broke and never got to replace… I just figured now when you feel at your worst you can be reminded of your best and know she will always be with you.” Jesse said. 

Cisco near tears just smiled and thought of his mom… losing her was one of the worst pains he’d ever experienced.

Helping Jess through hers he hadn’t realized she was also helping him through his.

Getting up he reached up and hugged her.

“You have no idea what this means to me Jesse…thanks you.” He said, letting her go he wiped at the tears coming down his cheeks.

“I do… when you picked me up that night, and you got me home, I thought I was never going to be able to feel human again; or at the very least feel like me.” She said.

“But day by day you helped me get there… you helped me keep fighting. And I can say without a doubt that your mother would be so proud of the man that your becoming.” Jesse said.

Smiling back at Cisco she knew he believed her… they believed in each other.

And that was never going to change.


	42. Dinner With Friends

Getting home Joe found the house quiet and empty.

Figuring Iris was at Barry’s he decided to shower and get ready for Cecil’s arrival.

Walking past Iris’s door, he sensed someone was there… opening it he found Barry and Iris asleep on her bed.

Usually the sight of a boy in his daughters’ bed would have thrown Joe for a loop, but he knew and trusted Barry’ as well as Iris.

Turning to leave he was stopped by Barry calling his name.

“Barry… you awake?” Joe asked him.

“Yeah I woke up a few moments ago…” He told Joe, still holding Iris.

“If you want you can head home son, I’ll stay with her.” He said.

“No, it’s ok… I want to be here when she wakes up. She told me she was scared to fall asleep after a nightmare she’d had. So, I want to make sure she gets some sleep without anything getting in the way.” Barry told him.

Both knowing that thing was Tony Woodward. What he had put Iris through was a traumatizing thing, they didn’t expect her to just get better in one day… who would?

“If it’s ok with you, I’d really like to stay.” Barry told him.

Watching Joe smile he was curious as to why…

“Barry… you never need an invitation to help my baby girl. The trust she has for you is why I can sleep better a night when I know she’s with you.” Joe told him.

“So, whenever you want to come by and check on her you have my full blessing.” He said, Barry now the one smiling told him thank you.

Watching Joe leave Barry just sat and watched Iris sleep… he knew she would be up soon, and he didn’t want to rush the rest her body needed.

Still healing from the ordeal, he saw the bruises that were now a greenish purple color amongst her Carmel skin.

Wanting to erase them with his touch he graced his fingers over her wrist.

Still able to see a handprint outline he felt his anger rise… what kind of man does this.

How can you take something so beautiful and hurt it, he thought to himself.

To force yourself upon a woman who was kicking, and screaming was so wrong Barry just couldn’t fathom it.

Hearing Iris move, he pushed down his anger and watched as she opened her eyes and found his.

“Hey… you’re still here.” She said, sleep still evident in her voice.

“I told you I would.” Barry told her.

Iris full of rest and smiling remembered the dinner. 

“What time is it?” She said.

Barry looking at the wall clock saw they still had time.

“Its 4:30, Linda should be back soon.” He told her.

“Bear… you could have left; I would have been fine.” She said, feeling guilty that she kept him all to herself.

Surely his parents missed him…

“Iris it’s ok, I wanted to stay… besides I was able to get some rest too. So, don’t feel guilty or dwell on it. I’m happy where I am…” He told her.

And with that Iris was back to her happy spirits and in the mood to start getting ready.

“Well on that note I say we both start to get ready.” She told him, her smile making him blush.

“Which you will need at least an hour to do… maybe more.” Barry said.

“I’m sorry Mr. always late for everything…Barry Allen I swear you will be late to your own wedding.” She told him.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing you will be on time…” He said, Iris’s face dropping.

She was taken back by his almost but not a proposal; but in every way and shape a proposal.

Barry realizing what he had done felt his skin go red.

Of course, he wanted to marry Iris… he never wanted anything more.

“IRIS!” She heard Linda yell from downstairs. Both her and Barry thanking Linda for the interruption.

“We’re up here Lin.” Iris yelled back. 

Her and Barry sitting up on the bed, trying to compose themselves before Linda made it up the stairs.

“Hi” Linda said as she saw them both. 

Iris and Barry feeling caught just smiled, watching Eddie come into view they both stood up.

“Hi guys, I hope you don’t mind the intrusion… just wanted to make sure Linda go in ok.” Eddie told them.

Turning towards Linda he smiled and started his goodbye.

“I’m going to head back and get ready… see you in a bit yeah.” Eddie told her, placing a kiss on her cheek he turned for the stairs.

“Hey Eddie, wait up, I’ll walk out with you.” Barry told him.

“I’ll be back soon.” Barry told Iris.

Who was smiling… as much as she wished he would kiss her this wasn’t the time.

But the fact that it was on the table was enough to make her heart content.

At least for now.

“Hurry back…” Iris said, both girls watching as Barry and Eddie disappeared down the stairs.

“So… what should we wear?” Iris asked Linda.

“Girl don’t ask me; I was counting on your expertise.” Linda said.

“I’m freaking out… I want to look hot but casual, but not forgettable.” Linda told her.

“I see…” Iris said, opening her closet she had an idea.

Pulling out a few pieces she showed Linda a dress and watched her mouth drop.

“Perfect… what about you?” She asked her.

“Well, the only option I have is long sleeves and jeans… maybe tights but it would irritate my bruises.” Iris said.

Linda’s face falling she felt horrible… her best friend couldn’t even pick out a cute outfit because of the damage that Tony left on her body.

“Iris- I’m-, look, we can both wear jeans and long sleeves ok. Let’s re-group…” Linda said.

“No- Lin…- stop. You’re going to wear this outfit because I can’t… I mean look at this dress.” She told her, holding it up for Linda again.

“Besides it really needs to be shared with the world.” Iris said, causing Linda to smile.

“Well when you put it that way how can I not ware it.” Linda told her, taking the dress from iris she gave her a hug.

“Now… lets see what we can find for you.” Linda said, heading back to the closet.

Her and iris feeling like young adults for the first time since the weekend went horribly wrong. Laughing and picking out clothes made them feel normal again.

It was nice to know they still could be normal… and even nicer to know they we’re still able to be them.

\-----------------------------

Waking up Detective Snart showered and started getting dressed.

He hadn’t worn casual clothes in quite a while. Throwing himself in his work after Cindy died, he found he had no need for them.

At least until today, he thought.

After about five minutes of staring at his clothes he decided on a pair of blue jeans and a white button up long-sleeved dress shirt.

Nothing to fancy and just the right amount of casual.

Looking in the mirror above his dresser he noticed a slight smile.

He didn’t have that gloom lingering feeling anymore. Talking to Mrs. Reynolds had broken down a wall inside of him… which he didn’t think was possible anymore.

After his mom died, he hadn’t been open to anyone since, and after Cindy took her own life he retreated even further into his sadness.

Maybe this dinner would help him keep his newfound joy, because what scared him more then losing it; was losing it before he had the chance to enjoy it.

Looking at the time he sped up his movements.

Miss Horton would kill him if he was late.

\----------------------------

“Sorry to keep you, I know we both are pressed for time, but I just wanted to say thank you… being they’re for Linda and helping with the whole Tony thing, you have no idea what it means to them, to me. Its nice to know someone else is looking out for us.” Barry told Eddie.

“Plus, I can tell Linda really like you, and if she likes you then Iris likes you. Which means me and everyone else is on board.” Barry said.

Making Eddie feel more confident.

“Thanks Allen, and same goes for me… I really like her. She’s not like any other girl I’ve met before. Its like being asleep for half your life and then someone comes along and wakes you up… before you know it you can’t go the whole day without seeing them.” He told Barry, who was smiling like a schoolboy.

He knew exactly what Eddie was describing… he had felt this way since he first laid eyes on Iris West.

And not a day went by where he didn’t think of her or want her near him.

“I’m sorry I must sound crazy… I’ve only known her for a few days but it’s the realest thing I’ve ever felt.” Eddie told Barry.

“No- you don’t… trust me Eddie I understand.” He said.

Looking towards Iris bedroom from the parking lot of the West house.

“More than you know I understand completely.” Barry told him.

“Yeah I noticed that two.” Eddie told him, letting Barry know he had seen what was going on between him and Iris.

“Well before this gets any more in depth I’m going to head out. My mom hates when I’m late, I’ll see you later man.” Eddie said.

Barry waving goodbye headed to his house across the driveway, still smiling he was thinking about what Iris had told him… he was late to everything.

Maybe one day he would show up on time.

After all, Iris West was worth being on time for…

\--------------------------------

Cecil Horton had knocked on the Allen’s front door just minuets before she had informed Joe to be expecting her.

Seeing Nora and Henry she rushed in and sat her handbag on the sofa.

“Is this ok… not too fancy, but good enough to be rememberable...?” She asked them both.

Who were now smiling and loving the not so serious side of their friend.

“Depends… who would you like to remember it?” Nora asked playfully.

“As if you two haven’t guessed.” Cecil said, starting to pace across the room she felt her nerves kicking in.

She didn’t get nervous… she was a shark, a bad ass-kick ass, take no prisoners lawyer. 

Why was Joe West making her come un-done… 

“Cecil, I think you look wonderful and so will Joe.” Henry told her, giving her a confidence boost she desperately needed.

“Henry’s right Cecil, you look beautiful. And as for Joe just be yourself… there’s no pressure. It’s just a fun time with friends, the more you guys get to know each other the more relaxed you’ll feel.” Nora told her.

Cecil smiling just grabbed her handbag and walked towards the door.

“You guys ready?” She asked.

“Oh yes… we’re just waiting on Bar-…” Nora started to say but was cut off by her son running down the stairs.

“READY!” He yelled, joining his parents and Cecil at the door.

“Wow… this is the first time he’s been on time for anything.” Henry said.

“Well dad I’m full of surprises.” He said, smiling.

All four of them heading to the West house with excitement and joy evident in there smiles.

Barry couldn’t wait to see Iris again… he missed her.

Watching his parents and Cecil head towards the red door he stopped.

Looking around he didn’t know why but he felt like something bad had happen… or was going to happen.

Lost in his worries he heard his dad’s voice.

“Come on kid.” Henry shouted from the porch.

His mom and Cecil had already headed inside.

Shaking it off he fixed his face… there was no need to worry anyone. 

Until he had a good reason, he would stay relaxed.

He had all the time in the world to worry… for now he would live in the moment; with his family and friends.

And most of all with Iris.


	43. Dinner With Friends Part 2

Closing the door behind him Barry was the last one to walk into the West’s house.

His parents standing near Cecil and Joe who were trying their hardest to play it cool.

Looking around Barry didn’t see Iris. Thinking she was still getting ready with Linda he sat down on the sofa.

Watching the clock above him he sat there for about five minutes until he heard Linda and Iris’s voices approaching.

Standing up he walked over to the bottom of the staircase. Looking up he saw Iris… she was dressed in a pair of high waist blue jeans, a long sleeve black turtleneck and matching black boots to match. 

Her hair was a long array of wavy curls… her smile brighter than ever.

Barry thought his heart had stopped. 

It was like everything was in slow motion for him… the way she smiled as she looked down at him.

He felt like the guy who had to turn the nerd in a popular chick so she could win prom queen… only he was the nerd at the bottom of the stairs. And he swear he heard the song ‘KISS ME’ by sixpence playing, or maybe that was in his head. 

God he was a hopeless romantic… 

“Earth to Barry Allen….” Linda said, making everyone in the room look in their direction.

Barry feeling flustered just smiled.

“Iris… you look…” Barry started to say, but it was like his mind had a small shut down and he forgot to reboot it. 

Iris smiling continued down the stairs to where he was standing.

Stopping she watched him put his hand out for her to take.

“Beautiful… you look beautiful.” He told her, helping her down the last step.

“Thank you bear.” She said.

Both now standing face to face…

“And same to you… you look very handsome.” She told him, her eyes still scanning his body.

He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white t-shit and a dark blue cardigan to match.

On his right-hand wrist he was wearing his grandpa’s watch.

His mother gave it to him for his 16th birthday. Telling Barry that it was handed down from generation to generation; and that one-day Barry would give it to his son.

“Thank you.” Barry told her, still smiling.

Linda looking at her phone didn’t want to miss reaching the restaurants before Eddie and his mother.

“Well I say we get this show on the road… everyone ready?” She asked.

“Yes… who’s riding with who?” Joe asked.

“Well I can go with Joe…” Cecil said, causing Joe to glance at her and wonder what it meant…

She knew Nora and Henry more… why ride with him. Maybe he had a chance after all he thought.

“Yeah and me and Henry can take the kids…” Nora told her.

“Actually… I can take Iris and Linda if that’s ok.” Barry told his mother.

Iris and Linda happy with his suggestion agreed… when the dinner ended, they had an out to drive somewhere after.

Just them, no lingering parents.

“Well its settled… lets head out.” Henry Allen said, one by one they all left to their cars and made their way to the waterfront restaurant.

\---------------------------------

Detective Snart was the first person to arrive at the restaurant.

Not seeing anyone he knew he decided to stand outside.

Feeling like he had completely left his element he was about two minutes from leaving and texting Miss Horton that something came up.

“Hey! Detective.” He heard someone yell.

Turning around he recognized the face and voice that had called him… Eddie something he thought to himself.

“Just you?” Eddie asked him.

“Yes… sorry to disappoint.” Snart told him.

“No- I didn’t mean that man.” Eddie said, smiling trying to sound remorseful.

Looking past Eddie, he saw an older woman about his age approaching them… he noticed her smile first.

She had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders. 

Her eyes a crystal blue had a kindness to them… the type you didn’t see much of anymore.

Taking in all her features Leonard Snart couldn’t help but think one thing…

This woman was beautiful… and she was heading right for him.

Eddie watching the Detective was shocked… he was used to guys being attractive to his mom, but this was different. He had a certain look on his face, he knew he wasn’t just looking at her body, he had some respect in his glances.

And Eddie respected that.

“Um… this is my mom, Carol Thawne…” Eddie told Snart.

“Hi.” Carol said, holding her hand out for the detective.

Taking a moment to compose himself he smiled and took her hand.

“Hi… I’m Leonard. Leonard Snart. Its nice to meet you.” He told her, noticing her blue dress he saw it matched her eyes.

“Same to you… how do you know my Eddie?” She asked him.

“He’s a detective at Central City Police Department.” Eddie said.

“Yes… I transferred in from Keystone.” He told Carol.

“Any family here...?” Carol asked him.

“No… just the job.” He told her, his face trying hard not to lose his smile.

His mother’s death was still fresh for him… his dad died when he was younger, but he still missed him just as much.

Being a cop, he was killed in the line of duty. After it happened it became the driving force behind him becoming a cop too.

He didn’t want another boy to grow up without a father like he had.  
Knowing his mother did her best he knew she cried herself to sleep a lot when she thought he was asleep… but he always heard.   
He’d stay awake until he knew she was done, getting up to make sure she had fallen asleep herself, only then would he fall back into his bed and nod off.

“Well I guess that means your in need of some new friends to show you around town… Central City has so much to offer and that’s just what you can find in the tourist books. I know where all the little treasures are, maybe when you’re not keeping the city safe, I can show you what it has to offer.” Carol told him.

Detective Snart blushing smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you, I’d love that…” He said. 

Starting to fidget he found he had lost all sense of how to act… what was he twelve?

Sensing the awkward silence Eddie decided to help the poor guy out.

“Hey Detective, how about you guys head inside… I’ll wait here for the others. Barry called ahead so just ask for reservations for Allen.” Eddie told them both.

Nodding yes, he placed his hand out for Carol to take and guided them both into the front doors of the restaurant.

Eddie glancing at his phone noticed the name on the building… it was literally called the Waterfront.

Smiling he laughed to himself.

“Hey handsome…” Linda called to him.

Turning around Eddie found her walking towards him. She had on a white floral dress with blue flowers everywhere. It came down to her feet… with a slit going up the right thigh.

Eddie felt his blood rush… this dress was going to kill him.

Smiling he met her halfway. Noticing her shoes, he laughed…

“Nice shoes…” He told her.

“Well you never know if a girl has to dance… she’s got to be comfortable. “Linda said.

Showing off her white keds… Linda swears she’d wear them to her own wedding.

Iris had a nice a pair of heels she had paired with it, but Linda felt the shoes were more her style.

“Well I think it’s the best part of the whole outfit… you look beautiful.” He told her.

“You too Prince Charming…” Linda said, pulling him into a hug. 

Eddie placing a kiss on her forehead as they headed into the restaurant.

“Well this is going to take some getting use to” Barry said, Iris hand in his as they followed behind Eddie and Linda.

“Yeah… me to. But Linda is the happiest I’ve ever seen her; Eddie really is a nice guy.” She told him.

“I agree… I got the chance to talk to him for a bit when we left you guys earlier. And he seems to genially like her. Also, he kind of reminds me of my uncle Jay.” He told iris.

“Oh my gosh- I was thinking that too… especially the way he carries himself.” She said.

“Yeah, I’m happy she has someone… everyone deserves someone.” Barry told her.

Staring at her he watched as she smiled watching Linda and Eddie, she really was happy for her.

It showed all over her face. She was happy, not just for Linda but for everyone. For life and everything she still had. 

And everything she was going to have…

Entering the restaurant, she looked back to see her dad and Cecil behind them

Henry and Nora not too far behind. The only ones left to arrive were Cisco and his father; as well as the Wells.

She didn’t really know the Wells that well… their daughter Jesse was homeschooled so besides seeing her around Jitters they barley had contact. 

Maybe this dinner would change that…

More friends couldn’t hurt, and Jesse seemed like a good one to have. Plus, she was clearly Cisco’s best friend and since Barry knew him, she considered them both friends as well.

If Barry trusted them, then so did she.

Walking towards the host he was about to ask for the table count… then he saw everyone slowly walking in. 

They had only one party of that magnitude reserved for tonight.

“Allen party I presume…?” He asked.

“Yes.” Barry told him, watching as the host showed them to the back room.

Enclosed in glass doors they would have their privacy.

Iris was in awe… the place had a home feel to it but also a hint of being fancy enough to dress up. She found herself wishing she could have worn different   
clothing… maybe even a dress.

And as if he could read her mind Barry turned to her…

“I know I said this already, but you really do look beautiful.” He said.

Smiling Iris planted a kiss on his cheek.

“You have no idea how much I needed that.” She whispered into his ear.

Pulling her chair out they both said hi to Detective Snart.

Who everyone noticed was smiling… probably the most he’d smiled since they all met him.

Joe seeing this had a pretty good idea it was because of the beautiful woman sitting next to him.

“Carol.” Cecil said, smiling as Joe pulled out her seat. “It’s so good to see you could make it… how’s the wedding planning going.?” She asked.

Snart looking up at Carol was trying to contain his shock… of course the first woman he likes since god knows how long would be taken.

Eddie noticing his face fall jumped in.

“Yeah my mother is actually studying to be a Wedding Planner… pretty soon one day she just might be handling my wedding.” He said, his face getting red he realized what he said.

Linda smiling decided to rescue prince charming…

“She’s really good… I got to see a few of her ideas and any bride would be lucky to have her.” She said, letting Eddie know she was ok with his slip of the tongue. 

“Room for a few more…?” Cisco said.

His dad and the Wells right behind him as they entered the glass doors.

“Of course, man get in here.” Barry told him, getting up and giving his friend a hug.

“Hi Jesse, good to see you again.” She told Jesse, reaching out each girl shook hands and exchanged smiles.

“Thanks for having us.” She told them back.

Sitting down she felt a sense of belonging. 

For once she wasn’t scared or had a weight on her shoulders, she could breathe.

“Us too… it was much needed. For Harrison and me both.” Tess Wells told the table.

“Well seeing as how everyone seems to be in need of a good time and friendships, I say we make this shin-dig a once a month ritual.” Cisco said, everyone smiling and staring at him.

“I mean look how brady bunch we all look.” He said.

“No… we’re definitely friends… I mean could we be… anymore adorable?” Linda said, causing all the teenagers to laugh.

While all the adults just stared…

“Ok… well we all got it.” Iris told Linda smiling.

All of them enjoying their time together… the waitress walking up could tell they were all having a good time.

“Are we ready to order…?” She asked them.

Everyone feeling guilty realized they hadn’t even opened their menu’s…

“I’m sorry ma’am but can we get about 15 more minutes?” Henry asked the young waitress

“No problem… take all the time you guys need. I’ll be back soon.” She told them.

Leaving them all to open their menu’s and start to look over what they might want.

Barry knowing Iris would want anything that was chicken showed her where the wraps and salad bowels were.

Linda being more of a pasta girl got wide eyed when she saw they had a five-cheese pasta with your choice of meat… how was she going to ever decide she thought.

Eddie sitting right next to her got lost in her adorable face trying to pick out her order… he knew what he wanted before he sat down.

Anything that had the word burger in it was his first and last choice…. Add a side of fries and he called it a day.

“I’m thinking steak sweetheart… what about you?” Henry asked his wife.

Looking up Nora agreed, which caused Cecil And Joe to go with the Steak as well.

“I have to say I pegged you for a salad girl Ms. Horton…” Joe told her.

“Oh, Detective you have no idea how fast I can make a steak disappear… sometimes it just vanishes in thin air at the very sight of me looking at it.” She said, laughing after.

Joe smiling continued to look at his menu, as Cecil looked over him.

She found it nice to joke with him, to just be light and easy going. It was a nice break from the tough lawyer act she had to put on everyday day.

With Joe the tough act faded away… and she loved that about him. How he made the ice queen thaw…what would her co-workers say she thought. 

Smiling to herself she was truly enjoying herself.

Looking over across the table towards Snart and Carol… she had heard Eddie mention his mother at the dinner invite and having met Carol before in between friends she knew the two would spark up something.

Snart wasn’t as bad the other lawyers and cops made him seem, he was a good cop and took no crap. And Cecil respected that.

Seeing him smile more then in the months of working with him she knew he had a heart… and Carol was surely melting away the rust.

“Anything jumping out at you Detective?” Carol asked him.

“Honestly I would be happy with a piece of toast and some coffee.” He told her, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

He hadn’t done this type of thing in such a long time… he was afraid he would knock over his silverware next.

“Here let me see...” She told him, leaning over towards his menu.

His heart racing, he was sure she could hear the loud thudding coming from his chest.

He had no choice but to smell the vanilla scent coming from her hair… it almost made his blood rush.

“Do you prefer beef or chicken…” She asked him, her head turning towards his. He didn’t know why but his lips suddenly felt dry.

Her being this close was going to kill him… why was she so beautiful.

“Um-… beef, I prefer beef. But chicken isn’t so bad either.” He said, his whole body out of his control.

“Well I say you go with their chicken Roseto… if they can’t get that right then it’s a crime. “She told him, smiling wide. 

Hoping it helped him lighten up… she could tell he was nervous, but she had this feeling that with a little patience and time he would surprise her.

And if she was being shallow… he wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes.

He was definitely a looker, and his smile when he used it was breathtaking.

“Well the Roseto it is.” Snart told her. Smiling back, he felt his nerves loosen a little.

Just in time for the waitress to arrive back and check on them.

“Yes, me and my wife will have two orders of the chicken wraps with two soups and a side of breadsticks. “Harrison Wells said, his daughter and Cisco ordering next.

“We are going t have the sampler… with extra cheese fires and some onions rings for Mary Poppins over here.” Jesses told the waitress. 

Who apparently didn’t get her inside joke… she would once she saw how fast Cisco would put away his food. And if he lived up to her name, he would be the first to order dessert. 

“Right you are my lady.” Cisco told Jesse, smiling as his dad placed an order for his veggie burger and fries.

Everyone else around the table continued to place their order… smiling and talking neither one of them weighed down by the stress or worries of their problems.

They were simple a bunch of friends having dinner.

Looking around Barry saw some were old and some were new; but as sure as the day was long, they were also happy… so why couldn’t he shake this feeling.

He had it on the sidewalk near Iris’s house… and again sitting here in the restaurant.

Why?

With everyone around him and the charges being dropped was he feeling a shadow over him… he only got this way when someone close to him was in danger or ill.

Looking around at each person he wondered what it meant?

His eyes landing on that beautiful smile made his heart drop…

Because staring into the eyes he loved more then anything he felt his feeling of worry increase…

Smiling back at Iris he knew something was wrong… something bad was coming.

And if he knew one thing without a doubt, his instincts were never wrong.


	44. Waterfront Pier Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but more to come :)

Everyone happy and stuffed with their meals they contemplated desert. Of course, Cisco was the first to place his order… Jesse smiling to herself tried not to laugh.

“You want any dessert?” Barry asked Iris, who had a sleepy look on her face. Having ate her entire meal she was now stuff but was craving ice-cream.

“I kind of want ice-cream… but I don’t see it on the menu.” She told him, his eyes smiling at the sound of it, he remembered the waterfront had an ice cream parlor along the trail.

“Well I think that can be arranged… come with me.” He said, getting up he took her hand.

“Hey guys, Iris and I are going to go for a walk… we’ll be back” He told everyone at the table.

Leading Iris outside they headed towards the trail. Five minutes into the trail Iris felt a chill, even through her turtleneck she was cold.

“Are you cold?... Here, take my jacket.” He told her, helping her put her arms through he watched as she pulled her hair over the collar and it falling to her waist.

“Better?” He said. 

“Yes… so much better. Thanks bear, only now you have to suffer.” She said, feeling happy she was warming up and guilty his chivalry was at a price.

“I’ll be fine, you forget I run hot… takes a lot to make me cold.” He said, his body on fire from what he’d felt every time he was near her.

Iris had a way of making him feel so much at once… and as much as he tried to keep control he couldn’t.

She made his whole body react… his heart couldn’t contain the feelings he had for her. He often found he couldn’t stop smiling, whenever he thought of her or she walked in the room she light his entire world up. 

And he never wanted this feeling to stop… he needed it to be more, to evolve. He wondered if she was ready for this also… could she want more?

“Bear- you ok…” Iris asked him, making Barry jump out of his thoughts.

“Oh yeah I’m good-… just thinking about somethings.” He said, his willpower slowly building.

“I can see the ice cream sign, it’s up ahead… what flavor should we get?” She asked him.

“Well I’m guessing you will have your usual… mint chocolate chip.” Barry said.

“Oh, you know me so well Mr. Allen…” Iris said, her smile still beaming.

“And you know me Iris… better than anyone.” He told her, looking at her he wanted to lay it all out on the table and see where it took them.

Reaching the Ice cream stand he saw Iris’s face light up, looking at their options he saw they had strawberry… he decided to go with that.

“What can I get you two?” The girl at the counter asked them.

“Yes, I will have two scoops of Chocolate Chip Mint please… and I’m guessing he will take three scoops of strawberry…” Iris told the girl, watching Barry smile and nod.

The two of them waiting as their ice-cream was prepared sat down on the bench nearby.

“See what I tell you… we know each other, better than anyone.” Barry said.

“Better than anyone…” Iris said back, her eyes reaching his.

She was undeniably in love with Barry Allen… and she wanted more than just moments. She wanted a life with him, to come home and see him, to go to bed and wake up and see that face.

Staring at his lips she wondered what it would be like to kiss them… to kiss Barry Allen and to have him kiss her back; she wanted it so bad it ached at her.

And looking into his eyes she could have sworn he was thinking the exact same thing…

\--------------------------

“Hey… you want to get out of here? I can use the fresh air and I can only take so much of my mother flirting with the detective for so long.” Eddie whispered into Linda’s ear.

“Let’s go…” Linda told him.

Pulling him out of his chair they exited towards the front of the Waterfront restaurant.

“Where to…?” Linda asked.

“Now… we dance.” He told her, spinning her around he pretended they were in a ball room.

“Eddie- what are you doing!” Linda yelled, trying to keep her feet from tripping over themselves.

“Eddie…. Your making me dizzy!” Linda said, almost falling she was caught by Eddie’s strong embrace.

“I got ya!... sorry I got carried away, are you ok?” He asked her, his smile apologetic and inviting.

“I’m ok… and don’t be, it was spontaneous, I like that about you, I like a lot about you Eddie.” Linda said, her face inching closer to his. Eddie doing the same, let his hands wrap around her waist.

“I like a lot about you to Miss Park… so much.” He told her, his hands moving towards her neck.

Pulling her lips to his he felt her body pull towards his… causing his blood to rush through him.

He loved kissing her, it was like feeling his body come alive in her arms. 

Feeling her tongue reach his he lost it when he heard Linda moan… he was seconds away from coming undone…

“Linda…” Eddie said, breaking the kiss he took a breath.

“What- did I do something wrong…?” She asked.

“NO- no… of course not. Its what you did right that’s the problem.” He told her.

“I can only maintain my composure for so long… and if we keep kissing like this my mom is going to see a lot more then I ever intended her too.” Eddie said, smiling at Linda who was slowly catching on.

“Oh… I see. Did you want to call it a night?” She asked.

“No. I want to stay with you…” He told her, moving the hair that had fallen down her face away.

“I want to stay with you too.” Linda told him smiling, looking to the side she noticed the trail.

“How about we go for a walk... hold hands, take in the cool air and just enjoy the stars.” Linda told Eddie, who was all smiles.

Grabbing her hand, they headed towards the trail... maybe they could continue the kiss later Linda thought to herself.

She hadn’t done much but make out, she never really found a guy who she wanted to go further with. But with Eddie she didn’t have doubts or worries... only thing she wanted was to kiss him forever and never stop.

\----------------------------------

Barry and Iris had been walking for about ten minutes since they’d received their ice-cream.

A good way up the trail they found they were alone... it was peaceful and private.

No worries just them... coming near the waterfronts edge the stars reflecting off the water made it look like fireflies dancing on the surface of the water.

Finishing up their ice-cream Barry tossed the trash into a bin next to them.

“Barry I can’t believe how much ice-cream can make everything seem so much better.” Iris told him.

“Remember when my parents surprised us with a full day of ditching school and getting ice-cream. We ate so much ice-cream we had forgot all about the fact that they had told us they were thinking about moving.” He told her.

“Oh my gosh yes! I couldn’t believe my dad and mom let me skip... but we must have weighed your parents down Bear. Your still my one and only favorite neighbor.” Iris told him, her feet hitting the rocks nears the water.

“Yeah my dad said he couldn’t bear to see us both so miserable... and that was just at the thought of moving. Can you imagine if we had actually moved?” Barry asked her.

Staring at the water Iris knew she couldn’t contain her patience anymore...

“Barry... what are we doing?” Iris said, facing him she stared into his eyes.

Looking back at her he knew exactly what she meant... finding his words he took his time.

“I don’t know... but I want more. Do you?” He asked her.

“Yes... I want so much more Bear, sometimes I think I’m going to scream. I just want us to be us again... but not just best friends.” She told him.

Stepping a bit closer, she could feel the warmth radiating from his body... he really did run hot.

“I want more too, I want us. And I want...” Barry told her, placing his hands on the small of her back he pulled her closer to him.

“I want this...” Barry said, his eyes looking into Iris’s. Looking for any sign of hesitation.

Seeing none he knew there was no going back... and he never wanted to.


	45. Waterfront Pier Bliss Part 2

Iris felt her heart quicken and she knew what was coming... she wanted it to happen.

And she knew by the look in his eyes Barry wanted it too... they needed it.

“I want this too...” Iris told him, as if she knew Barry was waiting for permission.

Barry letting himself go pulled Iris in and placed his lips to her. Feeling a spark, he felt like he was being hit by lightning... every fiber in his body was on fire. 

Letting his hands wonder he found her face and deepened the kiss. Hearing Iris moan he could feel how much she wanted him... and he wanted her.

Opening her mouth, he let his tongue find hers, letting the taste of her seep in his mind he thought he would lose it. 

They were both on fire and neither one ever wanted to stop... and for once in their lives they we’re both at a place where they didn’t have to.

They had been apart for so long physical that they forgot to tell their hearts. Every part of their life had each other in it.

Childhood, Friendships, and now adulthood. They were forever bonded by their love and they wanted forever.

Knowing they would need to breathe only made them hungrier. Iris still moaning only made Barry want her more, he wanted all of her.

Placing his hands around her thighs he picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist he lowered them both down on the beach.

Still kissing Iris and him both were breathing heavy and letting their hands explore each other. Moans escaping both of them they knew it couldn’t last... but it felt so damn good.

Barry feeling Iris’s lips grace his ear thought he might lose it... feeling himself get to excited he knew they needed to stop.

“Iris-... we, ... I- I need to stop.” He told her, trying to catch his breath. Their bodies breaking apart, Iris found herself annoyed the kiss had stopped.

“Yeah... I know.” She said, still wishing they hadn’t. Sitting on top of him she knew it was only making it worse. 

But if she was being honest, she wanted him to lose it... she wanted them both to.

Grabbing his neck, she pulled him back to her. 

Kissing his neck, she moaned into him, and let the heat between them both take over... 

“Iris....” Barry groaned, knowing his will power was disappearing with every moan she let out. He loved her but didn’t want their first time to be like this... she deserved more, and he would give it to her.

“Yes Bear...” Iris said, grinding her hips on his. Watching him come undone before her very eyes.

“Oh my god... you’re killing me.” Barry said, another moan leaving his lips.

“I- Ir-... iris... please.” He said, begging for relief. She had him at her mercy and she knew it. 

“Bear... I love you.” Iris told him, stopping the kiss and staring into his eyes.

“I love you so much... my body, my soul, my very being loves you.” She said. 

“And after what happened with Tony, I know what it feels like to not want something... to have everything inside you scream no and want it to stop.” She said, both focused on the other.

“With you bear I don’t want to stop... I feel good and I never want that feeling to stop.” Iris told Barry, who understood why she wanted to continue.

“And that’s why we have to... I want you to feel safe and happy and not have Tony lingering over you.” Barry said. 

“Having him violate you that way is not something that can go away with us doing what we know we want to do right now. And when the day comes that we do decide to do that... I don’t want it to be on the beach with our parents nearby.” Barry said, causing Iris to laugh out loud.

Looking at her he realized he hadn’t heard her laugh like that in a while... he missed that.

“I missed your laugh tiger... “He said., Iris looking back down at him smiled.

“And I missed you bear... so much.” She told him. 

Watching his eyes sparkle under the moonlight... she was so happy, and she couldn’t wait to show the world.

Barry Allen was hers and she had him forever...

“I love you Barry Henry Allen... always have always will.” Iris told him.

“And I love you to Iris Ann West... I’ve never stopped loving you and I know I never will.” Barry told her, placing another kiss on her lips they let it linger...

The kiss being softer and gentler they both understood what the other wanted and they had all the time in the world to let it happen.

Breaking the kiss, they just stared at each other... it was like looking into the future.

Their future... and they couldn’t wait to start it.

“For a girl who cries rape you sure don’t look innocent to me...” Tony Woodward’s voice said, sending chills up Iris’s spine.

Barry looking behind them saw him standing there... he looked drunk, and from the direction the wind was blowing he smelled drunk as well.

“I guess you got over the whole spat we had in my car huh...” Tony told Iris, his eyes running over her body. He wanted her, now more than ever. 

Seeing her in Allen’s lap made him crazy... what made him so special? Why did she want him and not Tony? He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Barry seeing Tony’s eyes knew something was off... that feeling he had earlier was back and it was stronger than ever.

Lifting Iris up he picked them both off the ground. Facing Tony, he let his mind think... taking a step he moved towards Tony.

“DON’T MOVE!” Tony yelled, taking a gun out of his jacket pocket he raised it towards both Barry and Iris.

“You don’t move or breathe unless I tell you.” He told them, Iris grabbing ahold of Barry’s arm she felt the fear sneak up on her. She felt trapped... like she had that night in his hummer. His body weighing her down... she thought she would suffocate. 

Feeling the wind hit her face she knew they were in trouble... and anyone who could help was out of ear shot. 

Suddenly their future didn’t seem so bright. She couldn’t see it anymore, she couldn't see anything...

All she saw was Tony and the gun he was holding... hoping he wouldn’t use it.


	46. Waterfront Pier Bliss Part 3

Barry watching Tony’s hand he felt Iris’s hand squeezing his... he could tell she was terrified.

Trying to think he knew they couldn’t run, and if he rushed him there was a chance, he could put Iris in danger. 

What should he do...?

“You know I saw you today... outside of Jitters. You looked so good... you still do Iris.” Tony said, making iris stomach turn and Barry’s anger rise.

“Don’t talk to her.” Barry told him, moving his body a bit closer to Iris’s. Trying to block out Tony’s perverted eyes from her body.

“OR WHAT! TELL ME ALLEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO...?” Tony asked Barry, his voice louder and clearly more annoyed. He was losing his cool and it made Barry nervous.

“You think you’re better than me huh... is that why she wants you and not me? Because I saw you too... in front of her house, for second there I thought you saw me...” Tony said.

Barry’s mind flashing back to when he was outside near Iris’s house... he had the feeling that trouble was coming. He hadn’t realized he was being watched, at the very least by Tony; knowing he had been watching both him and Iris made him sick. He could have tried to approach her alone or even hurt again.

“I wanted to leave... be gone and be done with the mess you both have caused for me. You really wrecked my life, both of you.” Tony told them, causing Barry to lose his cool a bit.

“Maybe if you didn’t rape and attack girls you might see things differently.” Barry said, causing Tony to move towards them.

“I didn’t do anything they didn’t want me to, they got in my car; they made eyes and they wanted me. Just because they had regrets doesn’t mean they didn’t want me.” Tony said, looking at Iris, he smiled.

“You can tell him up and down how much you didn’t, but I know... we both know the truth. You wanted me.” He said, his body inching closer.

“You want me now... huh West.” He said, staring at Iris. Who was trying to gain her emotions, she couldn’t stop flashing back to that night... when he wouldn’t stop, wouldn't let her go.

“SHUT- THE HELL UP!” Barry yelled at him.

“OR WHAT!” Tony yelled back, moving his gun so that it was on Barry directly.

“You know I thought you were just some creep jock who was too waisted and couldn’t take no for an answer but the more I learned the more I saw you for what you really were.” Barry said, pulling Iris behind his back, away from Tony.

“No, you see it's more than that... you like hurting people. You like overpowering someone who’s smaller than you; to make them feel as horrible about themselves as you do.” Barry told him, still holding on to Iris behind him.

Feeling her starting to shake behind him he knew had had to find a way to distract Tony.

“You just want to watch people suffer and it kills you when you can’t have what you want. Iris rejecting you and saying no must really piss you off... because you see Tony, she doesn’t want you. She doesn’t want one single thing about you near her.” He said.

“SHUT-UP!” Tony yelled, inching closer to them.

“OR WHAT!... THE TRUTH IS TOO HARD FOR YOU TO HEAR? YOU CAN’T STAND THE FACT THAT SHE DIDN’T WANT YOU, THAT SHE SAID NO AND FOUGHT BACK. I T MADE YOU MAD DIDN'T IT... IT’S STILL DOES!” Barry shouted at Tony, his anger increasing the more he was around this guy.

Iris feeling her body go numb she buried her head into Barry’s back, trying to make herself snap out of it. She couldn’t fight him off then, but it was different now, Barry was here, and he would protect her. She had to protect him too.

“I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Tony yelled, raising the gun in the air he shot off a round. Causing Iris to scream and Barry to hold on to her tighter.

Pulling the gun back down he aimed it back at them.

“That’s one... how many more do I have to shoot off until you start to listen to me. So shut the hell up, or else.” Tony said.

“Now, back to the plan... Iris sweetie, can you come here please?” Tony asked, sounding more like a demand and not a question.

“Come stand next to me and I won’t shoot you boyfriend...” He told her.

“HELL NO!... Iris-... don’t move.” Barry said, still staring at Tony.

He had really lost his damn mind if he thought he was getting his hands on her again.

“I’m not talking to you Allen... I’m talking to West.” Tony said, waving the gun a bit to try and scare them.

“Wow... look at the big tough guy, he needs to assault girls just to get laid.” Barry told Tony, hoping it would knock his attention off of Iris and on to him.

“And now he needs a gun to fight his battles for him... tell me Tony, you can’t face me by yourself? You afraid your face can’t take another beating?” Barry said. 

Looking at Tony he smiled... knowing it would piss him off. A guy like Tony couldn’t hold his temper and Barry caught on to this, he could read him like a book.

“I promise you Tony... everything you’ve done will catch up to you. The pain you caused, the nightmares you created, their going to come back to you twice over.  
You can’t hurt people the way you have and rest easy.” Barry told him

“Your day is going to come, and it won’t care that your rich or that your father knows people. No- the only thing that will matter is what you’ve done and how many people you’ve done it to... not even your dad can save you from that.” Barry said, watching as Tony started laughing.

Shocked Iris peaked her body out and saw how evil Tony looked... he was laughing.

What the hell was wrong with him... he was out of his mind.

“Are you serious... you’re really laughing.” Iris said, her shock still on her face, she couldn’t believe how little remorse he had over hurting her.

“You want to laugh... here’s something funny.” She said, moving in front of Barry she laid into Tony.

“That night at the party you repulsed me... when I was in your car you repulsed me. Having your disgusting hands on my body repulsed me. And when you forced your mouth on mine, I wanted to vomit. The very thought of you on top of me with your mouth on me made me want to scream.” Iris told him, watching as Tony’s laughter stopped.

Iris was tired of his power over her... she hated how much he thought she wanted him... how he could even compare himself to Barry made her go red.

“But I couldn’t scream... you had your hand on my mouth. You didn’t want to hear me say no, and to get off me. Because you can’t stand the fact that I didn’t want you. You saw my hands trying to push you off me as a sign for you to do whatever you wanted.” She said, Barry still holding her he watched as Tony’s demeanor changed.

He could tell she was causing a reaction... and something in his eyes looked sinister.

“Iris...” Barry said, he knew she had to get this off her chest, but he didn’t like the look in Tony’s eyes.

“But you couldn’t because I didn’t want you. I still don’t want you... I doubt anyone ever will.” Iris told him, adding fuel to the already growing fire before them.

Barry watching as Tony just stared at Iris... pointing the gun at her he smiled.

“When I kill him, you’re going to know what real pain feels like ... you’ll be begging me to stop, and I’ll be the one saying no.” He told her, his hand on the trigger, Barry knew he had to act fast.

Pulling Iris out of the way he ducked... both missing the shot Tony fired off.

“OH! THAT’S TWO-...” Tony yelled.

“ARE WE HAVING FUN YET GUYS!” He shouted, aiming the gun at them again.

But before he could take another shot Barry tackled him.

Grabbing his hand that held the gun he tried to take it away... 

“IRIS RUN!... GO GET HELP!” He yelled at her, trying to block Tony’s hand from punching him.

Iris still on the ground just watched... looking around the beach she looked for anything to fight with.

“IRIS GO- AHH!!...” Barry screamed, looking back she saw Barry falling to the ground and Tony hovering over him. 

A knife in his hand, and Barry’s blood leaking from it.... he’d just stabbed Barry.

Wanting to scream Iris knew they were in trouble...


	47. Waterfront Pier Bliss Part 4

“BARRY!” Iris yelled; her eyes instant with tears. She couldn’t believe her eyes... he had just stabbed Barry.

He must have had it in his pocket the whole time... what a coward Iris thought.

“IRIS... RUN- PLEASE-...” Barry yelled, his voice sounding pained.

“Yeah Iris... run.” Tony said, kicking Barry a few times in his new wound. 

Barry in pain screamed out... Iris could tell he was really hurt. Her eyes leaving Barry found Tony, Barry’s blood still stained with the knife he was holding.

His intentions clear she tried to think... she knew she couldn’t leave Barry but if she led him away, she could run for help and make sure he wouldn’t hurt Barry again. 

Feeling through the sand she grabbed a hand full and watched as he approached her...

“How about we finish what we started...” Tony said, leaning down towards her face. Grabbing her neck, he tried to kiss her.

Bringing her hand up she threw the sand she was holding into his face. Making him drop the knife he was holding.

Iris seeing this tried to reach for it... almost succeeding she felt his hands pull her legs back. Hitting the floor, she screamed out in pain. 

Trying to crawl away she felt the panic hit her... she couldn’t let this happen. 

Not again...

“You stay with me Allen... the cut I gave you should give you a few more minutes before you pass out. I want you see what I do to her...” Tony said, climbing on top of Iris he flipped her over and pinned her down.

“TONY... I SWEAR!” Barry yelled, trying to get up. His vision was going in and out, feeling his side he felt the wet mess leaking through his shirt.

“GET OFF!” Iris yelled, bringing her legs up she tried to push him off. She had to get him off.

Smiling, Tony pulled her hands above her and pinned her legs down.

“STOP! GET OFF ME... GET THE HELL OFF ME!” Iris screamed, hot tears on her face. His grip seemed harder than before... it didn’t help that her body still ached from last night.

“TONY!... PLEASE! STOP HURTING HER, I’M BEGGING YOU!” Barry yelled, looking around the sand he begin to crawl.

“SAY YOU WANT ME!” He yelled at Iris, who was trying her best to get him off.

Not giving him the satisfaction, she refused.

“GET OFF ME!” She yelled louder... he was going to hear her. He was going to see how much she didn’t want this... didn’t want him.

“TELL ME YOU WANT ME!” He yelled. Getting angry when she refused...

“YOU’RE PATHETIC...!” Iris screamed, causing Tony to cover her mouth. His hands gripping her jaw made her scream again.

Barry still crawling knew he had to act fast... he couldn’t let Tony hurt her.

“You’re going to want this... you’ll see.” Tony told her, bringing his hands to his belt he attempted to undo it. 

Getting stuck on the buckle he loosened his grip on Iris... giving her the chance she needed.

Breaking her hands free she brought them up and gouged at his eyes...

“OWE!!!...” Tony yelled, Iris taking the moment she had to crawl away.

Grabbing her foot, he tried to pull her back under him.

“LET GO!” Iris yelled, bringing her other foot back she kicked Tony in the stomach and watched as he fell backwards.

Reaching her hand out she grabbed the knife he dropped earlier.

“COME HERE!” Tony yelled, flipping Iris back over he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down he saw the knife... which was was now sticking out of him. 

“Trust me... you’re going to like this.” Iris said, gripping the knife in his side she twisted it inward.

“AHHH!... YOU BITCH!” He screamed, slapping Iris he grabbed her hand holding the knife and pinned her down. Pulling the knife from his wound he cried out in pain.

“SAY GOODBYE BITCH!” He yelled, raising the knife above her he aimed at her heart.

Closing her eyes, she braced herself....

Hearing the gunshots, she opened her eyes. Tony still on top of her, was holding the knife but had stopped moving. Looking over her shoulder she saw Barry... holding the gun Tony had brought with him.

“That’s four...” Barry said, his body falling to the ground. He tried to block out the darkness that was calling him... but he knew he couldn’t. He was in bad shape; his body was cold, and his blood was now a dark red color. Tony must have hit an artery.

In a matter of minutes he would be passed out or dead he thought to himself.

“BARRY!” Iris screamed... making her way towards him she saw all the blood. Looking back she saw Tony fall towards the ground, his body limp... 

“Hey baby... look at me- hang on. Ok, hang on.” She cried. Taking off his jacket she used it to cover his wound... hoping that would stop the bleeding.

“I- I told, you to- to run...” He said, smiling. His body starting to shake.

“Hey- shh... don’t talk ok... just hold on...” She told him, reaching for her cell phone she couldn’t feel it.

“DAMN IT! WHERE'S MY PHONE....” She yelled. Tears coming down her face she prayed for help.

“Iris.... it’s ok, look at me- It’s ok- look at me.” Barry told her, his eyes wanting to close.

“HELP! SOMEBODY!... HELP!” She yelled. Feeling through Barry’s pants pocket she searched for his phone.

When she didn’t find it, she broke down... she couldn’t leave him, but she needed to get help.

“HELP!” She screamed again, hoping someone would hear.

“Iris... I-... I love- you. I love-...” Barry told her; his voice now shallow and weak.

“NO! STOP DON’T DO THAT... DON’T SAY GOODBYE! I’M RIGHT HERE, AND YOU’RE GOING TO BE FINE OK... JUST HANG ON... PLEASE!” She cried, her voice breaking. 

Leaning over Barry she felt her heart breaking... he couldn’t leave her.

This wasn’t their future... this wasn’t how it was supposed to end.


	48. Waterfront Pier Bliss Part 5

“It’s a nice night, a little cold but nice.” Linda told Eddie.

“Oh... forgive me. What kind of date am I...” He told her, taking off his jacket he placed it on her. Watching as Linda smiled... his ability to be the perfect gentleman wowed her. 

“The best date a girl could have.” She told him, pulling him into a kiss.

Careful not to get too carried away Eddie got the sense that she was not as experienced as he was... he didn’t want her to feel pressured or rushed.

“Hey...” He told her, breaking the kiss.

“I need you to know I would never want you to do anything you didn’t want to... I know we are still new as a couple... I just want to feel safe and know there’s no pressure. For anything... ok” He said, watching Linda’s eyes tear up. 

Turning away from him she didn’t want him to see her cry...

“Hey- what’s... “He started but saw she was crying when he turned her back around.

“I didn’t mean to make you upset... I just-...” Eddie said, causing Linda to interrupt.

“No Eddie, it’s not you... its what you said, about not making me do anything I dint want to. It made me think about Iris...” She said, taking her time she made sure no one could hear them or pry.

“The other night at the party I wanted to talk with you so bad I basically ditched her and let her get a ride home with Tony Woodward. But I thought everything would be ok because there were other people and he seemed ok... but he wasn’t. Far from it.” Linda told Eddie, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

“By the time we realized something was off we rushed to find her... me and Barry. And...” She said her voice breaking. 

“It’s ok... you can tell me.” Eddie told her, his hand wiping away the tears on her cheek.

“He was trying to... to force himself on her. She was screaming and Barry just lost it. I went to help Iris and she looked so broken Eddie... her clothes were ripped, and she had bruises everywhere.” She said, 

Feeling the guilt of what she had put in motion.

“We got her home and then later the hospital but I can’t help but feel guilty... what she went through was all my fault, and now she’s having nightmares and I know she’s strong but I also can tell she’s trying hard to put up a front. I want so badly to be happy, but I feel like I don’t deserve you because of how I got you...” She told him, causing Eddie to understand why she was so upset.

“Come here...” He said, pulling her into a hug. Letting his body comfort hers, he knew she needed a reassurance that she was not to blame for Tony’s choices.

“Linda... what Tony did to Iris isn’t your fault... you shouldn’t feel bad for being a teenager. You wanted to talk to a guy at a party, there’s no crime in that. The only crime is what Tony did, not you.” He said, still holding her.

“And the fact that you feel this way means you love and care for your friend... means you have a conscience. Something Tony doesn’t have... and I love that about you” He said, causing Linda to tighten the hug.

Holding her he couldn’t believe what she had just told him... he had his assumptions about what might have happen to Iris but hearing it as facts was something different. It made him unsettled... angry even.

He couldn’t imagine hurting someone that way... he almost beat Tony up for man-handling Linda at Jitters; he didn’t know what he would do if he had tried to hurt her like he did Iris.

His dad didn’t teach him much, but he knew if he ever heard Eddie mis-treated a woman he would fly down and beat his ass himself.

“Hey... do you hear that?” Linda asked him, breaking apart their hug she listened.

“Hear what...?” He asked, only the wind passing his ears.

“I thought I heard fireworks but there’s nothing in the sky and the sound isn’t constant...” She said, thinking to herself... she had heard sounds like that before. But where?

“You sure... Linda I don’t see or hear anything.” Eddie told her.

But before she could reply her phone started ringing... looking down she saw it was Joe. Answering it she was still worried about what she had heard.

“Hey Joe... yeah I’m with Eddie. We decided to walk the trail... ok, I’ll let them know...ok, bye.” She said, hanging up she couldn’t get the sound out of her mind.

“What’s up...?” Eddie asked.

“Oh that was Joe, he called to say they were going to be leaving soon and wanted us to tell Iris and Barry they left their phone and his car keys at the restaurant... so they want us to tell them so they can start to head back.” She told Eddie, half paying attention. She was trying to focus on the sound and figure out what it was...

Thinking harder she was annoyed... before joe called, she had it, it was on the tip of her memory. That sound... looking at her phone it clicked.  
Calling back joe, he picked up after the first ring.

“JOE! IF YOU HEAR A LOUD BANG AND IT SOUNDS LIKE FIREWORKS BUT ITS NOT CONTINUOUS AND IT COMES AGAIN WITH NO LIGHTS IN THE SKY IS THAT A.....” She started to shout, Eddie standing nearby was confused and lost.

“JOE! I JUST HEARD IT TWICE... ON THE TRAIL FURTHER UP.” She said, Eddie starting to worry stared at her

“OK! HURRY!” She yelled, hanging up her phone she faced Eddie.

“Joe said that what I heard sounds like gunshots. I couldn’t figure it out at first but when iris and I was younger we went to Joe's work for the day. We got to see the gun range and even thought we were far away from the shooting it sounded just like that... but more spread out.” She told Eddie.

“You think someone is shooting a gun out here?” Eddie asked her.

“Yes, and Joe said for us to get back now.” She told him. Eddie taking her hand started to head back the way they came.

When suddenly horror hit Linda... they hadn’t come across Barry or Iris yet. Joe and the others didn’t realize we weren’t near them... she thought.

“Eddie- Barry and Iris are still out there...” She told him, watching the same realization hit his face.

“Ok... I’ll go check on them you start walking back.” He said, giving her a kiss, he turned to leave.

“Eddie I should come with you... what if?” She started. “NO! Go get help... keep your phone on loud, I’ll call you when I find them... Go.” He told her, turning into a run up the trail.

Following his lead Linda ran back towards the Waterfront Pier Restaurant...


	49. Waterfront Pier Bliss Part 6

“Did she say it was a gunshot...?” Detective Snart asked Joe, opening his car trunk he took out his gun case and called the department.

“She described it to me and from my experiences if it isn’t fireworks or a car backfire... its gunfire.” He told Snart.

“Hi this is Detective Snart... I’m at 1218 Waterfront Pier Restaurant. We have a call about gunfire near the waterfront trails. Detective West and I are on scene and are heading in to check it out. Send back up and have Emergency Units sent our way just in case... Keep this line hooked in to dispatch.” He told whoever was on the other end of the phone.

Putting on his vest Joe did the same... everyone who was at the dinner with them were now in shock as the two Detectives acting out a scene from Cops.

“Joe are you sure the kids were far away from the sounds...?” Henry asked, Nora and Carol both worried hung on Joe’s response.

“Yes... from what Linda told me they were on the trail and she was about to give them our message. I told her they were to head back immediately. Any moment we should see them or meets them as we head down the trail.” Joe said, watching as everyone around them hoped he was right.

They had just had a moment of peace... no one wanted or could stand another bad day.

\-------------------------------

Eddie rounded the corner of the trail and booked it... he prayed Iris and Barry were safe. He didn’t know them well, but Linda loved them like family, and she wouldn’t recover if they were hurt...

Running faster and harder he was thankful the coach had made them work on their conditioning... it came in handy tonight.

He seemed to be running for about 3 minutes when he heard the sound Linda was describing... it was closer now and it defiantly was a gun shot.

Part of him was relived she was right... the other part not so much. He still couldn’t see Barry or Iris... which meant they were either around the gunshots or right in the middle of them.

Running faster he ran like his life depended on... 

\----------------------------------

Linda was about to pass out when the restaurant finally came into view...seeing everyone standing outside she started yelling.

“JOE!” She screamed. Watching as they all saw her, one by they booked it towards her.

Detective Snart reaching her first caught Linda just before she nearly fainted.

“Hey-.... You ok, you hurt? Can you talk to me... Miss Park...” He asked her, holding her up he saw she looked like she was beat.

“EDDIE WENT TO FIND BARRY AND IRIS.... THEY WERE FURTHER ON THE TRAIL! HE HAS- HIS PHONE....” She managed to shout.

“EDDIE WHAT!” Carol shouted, shocked at Linda’s revelation.

“Linda what do you mean... we thought you guys were all together, where are Iris and Barry?” Nora asked her, her mind trying to calm itself but her instincts as a mother knew something was wrong... her baby boy was not ok.

“They left before us... we hadn’t seen them yet-.... when you called Joe, you assumed we were, and I didn’t realize it until we started to head back... I’m so sorry...” Linda told him, her body starting to freak out. 

Jesse recognized the signs... she was having a panic attack.

“I’M SORRY! I’M- IM-...” Linda was yelling.

“Dad- I think she’s having a panic attack.” Jesse told her dad, who was already walking towards Linda.

“Miss Park... look at me, you need to slow your breathing and try to calm down....” He told her, turning to Jesse he told her to go get his medical bag out of his car.

Throwing her his keys Cisco ran with her.

“I CAN’T- I CAN’T BREATHE!” Linda yelled, thinking about Iris, Barry and now Eddie her mind couldn’t stop thinking the worst.

Her body felt heavy and her chest felt tight... her mouth dry and her skin felt clammy. She was hot and she couldn’t breathe...

“JESSE! HURRY!” Doctor Wells yelled; he would have to sedate her if she didn’t calm down. She was doing more harm to her body. eventually she would pass out.

And just as the thought left his mind Linda went falling headfirst to the concrete... Detective Snart and Joe catching her just before she hit the ground. Laying her down, Joe put his jacket over her while Detective Snart used his to prop Linda’s head up.

“Is she going to be ok...?” Cecil asked them, she had never seen anyone have a panic attack before. She seemed terrified and it was like it scared her to the point that she just passed out. 

“We need to monitor her... I can take her to CC General and get her checked out. But I’m sure she’s fine.” Doctor Wells told her.

“You guys look after her and when our backup arrives tell them we headed to the north side of the trail... lets go” Joe told Snart, grabbing Linda’s phone the two of them took off running towards the trail.

Leaving everyone else praying that Barry, Iris and Eddie were ok... they had to be ok.

\-------------------------------

Eddie hearing another shot ran faster... it sounded like the fourth one if Linda was correct on her estimate earlier.

Reaching more ground, he started to see the shimmer of water... then he heard screaming...

Someone was screaming... he knew for sure someone was screaming.

Turning towards the last stretch of the trail he heard someone yell “HELP!” ...

Seeing the beach come into view he saw what looked like Iris... she was crying, and he wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Barry under her... 

Running closer he was sure now; Barry was on the ground and blood was everywhere. His white shirt was soaked through with it.

“IRIS!” He yelled, watching as she looked up. Her eyes full of tears she couldn’t stop crying. Still holding the jacket on his wound her eyes were red and puffy from her tears.

Running towards them Eddie slid to Barry’s other side, he was in bad shape and didn’t seem alive.

“EDDIE!... WE HAVE TO HELP HIM... PLEASE! HE’S NOT MOVING!” Iris cried out; her voice full of panic almost brought Eddie to tears.

“We will.... ok just keep doing what you’re doing...” He told her, taking out his phone he dialed Linda’s Cell...

Putting the phone on speaker he heard Detective Snart’s voice... where was Linda?

“YOU GUYS HAVE TO CALL AN AMBULANCE... BARRY’S BLEEDING AND HE ISN’T MOVING. WE’RE AT THE END OF THE TRAIL NEAR THE WATER. YOU HAVE TO HURRY... THERE’S SO MUCH BLOOD AND HE WON’T WAKE UP.” Eddie yelled at the phone.

“EDDIE! DOES HE HAVE A PULSE?” Joe asked...

“DAD! HE’S NOT MOVING... I CAN’T GET HIM TO WAKE UP!” Iris yelled.

“BABY GIRL STAY CALM... WE’RE ON THE WAY... EDDIE I NEED THAT PULSE...” Joe said...

“I FEEL ONE BUT ITS VERY SLOW JOE... HE NEEDS HELP NOW!” Eddie yelled.

Hearing a moan, him and Iris jumped... they never saw Barry move and his face was so still.

Hearing it again Eddie turned around... his face falling he saw Tony Woodward lying on the ground a few feet away from them...

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” Eddie asked iris...

Who was too focused on Barry to care about Tony... for all she cared he could bleed out. He was responsible for this... he was the reason Barry might die.

Her future was slipping away and there was nothing she could do about it...


	50. Waterfront Pier Bliss Part 7

“EDDIE!... EDDIE CAN YOU HEAR ME!?” Joe yelled through the phone’s speaker, snapping out of its Eddie came back to reality.

“JOE... TONY WOODWARD IS HERE... HE’S MAKING SOUNDS BUT HE SEEMS HURT TOO!” Eddie screamed.  
He listened for a response from either Detectives, but it fell silent... moments later he heard Detective Snart.

“EDDIE CAN YOU MAKE SURE HE IS ALIVE... HOW BADLY IS HE HURT?” He asked him, causing Iris to become angry.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS! BARRY IS THE ONE WHO NEEDS HELP... HE DID THIS TO HIM. HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME AND TONY-...” Iris started to say but her voice breaking down cut off all communication to talk. 

Eddie was sure she was losing it... seeing Barry looking so pale he understood why, he already seemed dead.

“LOOK, HE’S STILL MOANING AND MOVING SO THAT TELLS US HE HAS A PULSE... RIGHT NOW BARRY IS IN WORSE CONDITION GUYS. AND I DON’T WE CAN AFFORD TO CARRY HIM BACK DOWN THE TRAIL... HE WILL BE DEAD BEFORE WE REACH THE OTHER SIDE.” Eddie told them, Iris still a wreck trying to hold his jacket over his wound.

Her hands were covered in his blood and she couldn’t tell if she was pressing hard enough... was she helping or hurting him?

“WE’RE CALLING IN A HOSPITAL MEDEVAC THEY CAN BE THERE WITHIN MINUTES... JUST KEEP HIM ALIVE GUYS. WE’RE ALMOST THERE... JUST HANG ON!” Joe yelled.

Staying on the line Eddie could hear them running... hopefully they got here in time.

Besides staying here with Iris... what more could he do? Looking around he noticed a shiny metal in the sand. Peering closer he realized it was a gun.

“IRIS WAS BARRY SHOT TOO?” He asked her, still staring at the gun.

“IRIS!” He yelled again, watching her eyes pop up.

“NO!... HE SHOT TONY! HE WAS TRYING TO HURT ME AND BARRY STOPPED HIM! AND NOW HE WON’T WAKE UP! EDDIE, HE NEEDS TO WAKE UP!” Iris screamed, her eyes begging Tony for answers and a miracle.

“HEY... ITS OK, JUST TRY TO CALM DOWN IRIS... HELP IS COMING.” Eddie told her.

Looking down at her hands he saw they were shaking... 

“HEY, LET ME TRADE PLACES WITH YOU IRIS... YOU NEED A BREAK OK... LET ME HELP.” He told her, moving to the other side of Barry.

“I CAN’T LEAVE HIM.... I CAN’T LEAVE HIM!” Iris yelled.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO... OK HOLD HIS HANDS... MAKE SURE HE KNOWS THAT YOU’RE HERE, OK. LET ME TAKE OVER.” Eddie begged... Iris slowly letting her hands leave the jacket she was holding.

Switching to the other side of Barry she held his hands... still covered in blood she wanted cry.

They had just had their first kiss... it couldn’t be their last.

“He’s going o be ok... he’s going to be ok...” Iris whispered to herself, hoping if she kept saying it, he would open his eyes.

“IRIS!” Joe yelled, making their way into view they saw Iris, and Eddie. Both kneeling over Barry.

Running to them Joe thought he was in a nightmare... seeing Barry lying in the sand.

His body pale and bloody... this couldn’t be real. 

“DAD!... HELP HIM!” Iris yelled.

“HELPS COMING SWEETHEART!” Joe told them, taking out his cell he called into dispatch.

“THIS IS DETECTIVE JOE WEST... I NEED A 20 ON THAT MEDIVAC!” He yelled.

Detective Snart was standing near Tony... leaning down he could hear a wheezing sound coming from his mouth.

Taking out his phone he dialed in another line for dispatch...

“THIS IS DETECTIVE SNART... WE’RE GOING TO NEED ANOTHER MEDIVAC... TELL CENTRAL CITY GENERAL WE HAVE TWO MALE VICTIMS IN CRITICAL CONDITION...” Snart yelled through his phone, trying to be heard over the howling wind.

Examining Tony’s wounds... he saw what looked like a gunshot and a stab wound. 

“ONE VICTIM WILL NEED HELP TO TREAT A STAB WOUND AND SEVERE BLOOD LOSS... THE OTHER ONE WILL NEED TREATMEANT FOR A GUNSHOT WOUND AND A STAB WOUND AS WELL...” Snart told dispatch... 

“PUT A HURRY ON THOSE MEDIVACS....” He said, hanging up the phone he leaned down and applied pressure to Tony wounds.

The stab wound was not as bad, but the bullet seemed to have done damage to his lungs... the wheezing he heard was getting worse. 

Looking down at Tony detective Snart didn’t feel any remorse over him... he was cop and he was doing his job. Whatever came his way he was sure it was of his own making... 

“HEY! I HEAR THE HELICOPTERS!” Eddie yelled, causing Iris to snap her head forward.

Seeing the helicopter, she felt her heart beat again... she was sure it had stopped.

Watching them land she felt the seconds it took them to exit with a stretcher and run towards their location.

Her eyes widening as she saw them stop at Tony...

“NO!... HE GOES FIRST!” Iris yelled at them, pointing at Barry.

“MA’AM WE HAVE ANOTHER HELICOPTER JUST SECONDS OUT... THEY’LL GET HIM-...” The man told her, as the other started to lay his equipment down.

Iris grabbing one of their shoulders made him look at her...

“HE WILL BE DEAD BY THE TIME THE OTHER HELICOPTER GETS HERE... HE CAN’T LOSE ANY MORE BLOOD, YOU NEED TO TAKE HIM!... PLEASE!” She begged, her eyes desperate and pleading.

“OK!... TAKE THE OTHER BOY-...” One of the men said, “BUT SIR-...” The other started to protest.

“YOU HEARD THE LADY! HE DOESN’T HAVE MUCH TIME! COME ON!” He said, running to Barry they readied him for takeoff.

Placing him on the board and strapping him in... they bandaged his wound with gauze and started him on a I-V drip. Every effort they had was being used to save Barry’s life.

“LET’S GO!... WHO’S RIDING WITH US?” They yelled, causing Iris to latch on to the other side of the board they were carrying him on. 

Answering their question, they rushed to the helicopter.

Joe, Eddie and Snart all watching as they loaded Barry in, Iris jumping up behind him. Praying he would survive the ride and by God’s grace the night.

Their hopes and prayers were all they could do... watching the helicopter take off they wished it was enough.

It had to be enough.

Hearing the second chopper approaching they all realized Tony was still there... 

Looking over at him they saw that his eyes were now open....

He seemed terrified... like he had seen a ghost.

Opening his mouth, he was saying something...  
.

Detective Snart being the closest leaned down to hear... shocked he looked back up towards Joes and Eddie.

“HE SAID HELP ME!” Snart told them, causing both Eddie and Joe to stare at each other...

\--------------------------------

“Guys that was two hospital helicopters that flew by earlier, shouldn’t we know something by now?” Jesse asked.

Besides her dad and Mr. Ramon leaving with Linda everyone else was still here... freaking out but trying to keep their cool. 

Everyone that stayed behind to wait for Joe and Snart to come back from the trail was now wondering the same thing.

“Do you think that’s for them... do you think their hurt?” Carol asked the group, her worry now through the roof.

Nora not speaking was burning a whole through the ground... she couldn’t shake the feeling that Barry was not ok. She was about to run into the trail when they saw Joe, Detective Snart, and Eddie emerge from the darkness.

Carol looking up saw Eddie was covered in blood... running towards him she feared the worst.

“EDDIE!” She screamed, reaching him she was crying. Her dress now stained with the blood on him.

“Mom- I’m ok... I’m fine.” He told her, his voice sad and distant. He was too concerned about Barry, seeing him basically lifeless scared him. He had never seen such a thing; he fought the need to fall apart.

Watching them from across the street Nora felt frozen... she didn’t see her Barry, or Iris.

And Joe had that he got when he had to tell a parent their child was not coming home... 

Feeling the tears come down she prayed she was wrong.

Joe looking up found Henry and Nora...walking to them he felt his heart was heavy.

He didn’t have devastating news, but he saw the way Barry looked on the beach.... he didn’t want to get there hopes up.

About to give it to them straight he thought of his baby girl... the way she made those men listen to her and take Barry instead of Tony. His girl was a fighter, she was not giving up on that boy... and neither was he.

Approaching Nora and Henry he let it all out...

“I’m going to talk... you need to listen... First, Barry is very hurt... whatever his blood type is we need to know so he can get transfusions asap. We need to head to the hospital and then all your questions will be answered. Until then we need to move.” He told them. Making his way to his car, the Allen’s and everyone else loaded up to head towards the hospital.

Walking towards their car Eddie realized Linda was nowhere in sight...

“Mom... where’s Linda?” He asked, looking around to make sure he didn’t miss her.

“Son she had a small incident... Harrison Wells and Mr. Ramon took her to the Hospital.” She told her son, watching the panic spread across his face.

“What are you talking about when I left her, she was fine-...” He said, starting to regret sending her by herself.

Before he could lose it Detective Snart grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him.

“Hey kid- look at me... calm down. Trust your mother, Linda is fine. She passed out and needed monitoring... that’s all. Don’t let your mind create a tragedy where there is none.” He told Eddie, who was more relaxed.

Having the Detective tell him Linda was ok made him believe it... he knew from the short time of knowing him that he would give it to him straight. Eddie respected that about him, he was true to his word.

“Thanks... I’m sorry for over-reacting.” Eddie told him, looking at his mom he turned around and hugged her.

“It’s fine sweetie... let’s just get going.” She told him, turning to Snart she smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you... for everything.” She told him.

“My pleasure... you guys go ahead; I have to wait for the crime scene unit to arrive. Whatever happened here needs to be processed and reported.” He told them, Eddie turning to face him remembered what Iris had told them.

“Hey- Iris told me Barry got hurt protecting her from Tony... why you guys were running to us she said Barry shot Tony to save her. And I don’t think Barry Allen is the type to own a gun... I think Tony came after them and they defended themselves...” He told Detective Snart.

Who was starting to put the pieces together... Tony’s father had just dropped the charges against Barry. Giving up any leverage he had of getting out of the trouble he made for himself.

“If that’s true... I need to contact his father.” Snart said, turning back towards the trials he couldn’t believe another kids life was hanging in the balance because of the Woodward’s.

When was this chaos they stared come to an end...


	51. His name is Barry Allen Part 1

Arriving at the hospital Iris felt like everything was in slow motion... getting off the helicopter they rushed Barry inside.

Pushing through what seemed like countless doors they finally arrived at the Emergency Unit.

“MA’AM YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE!” A nurse told Iris.

“NO, I CAN’T LEAVE HIM... HE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT I’M HERE... I CAN’’T LEAVE!” Iris cried, the nurse looking at her noticed some bruises and scrapes.

“WE’RE YOU CHECKED OUT?... HAS ANYONE TAKEN A LOOK AT THIS KID?” She yelled, turning her back to Iris she rushed into the room to help with Barry.

Iris left standing there felt like everything was fading away.... she willed Barry to hang on. To stay with her, he had to stay with her.

“SOMEBODY KNOWS THIS KIDS BLOOD TYPE? WE’RE GOING TO NEED A TRANSFUSION NOW!” A doctor helping Barry yelled.

Rushing in Iris approached the doctor who had asked the question.

“HE’S B POSITIVE... HIS DAD IS A MATCH... BUT THERE NOT HERE YET.” She told him, looking at Barry he looked as white as a sheet. His eyes still closed she thought she might cry, maybe she was crying... maybe she never stopped.

“THANK-YOU, BUT MISS YOU HAVE TO WAIT OUTSIDE...” Another nurse yelled at her.

Just as Iris was about to leave, she heard the machine go off... she’d heard that sound before, with her mom the night of thanksgiving.

“HE’S CRASHING!... CALL A CODE BLUE- GET HER OUT OF HERE!” The doctor yelled, putting things on Barry’s chest... needles and noises was all she could see.

Looking at Barry she felt her heart stop... she thought of that day they first met, his red jacket... the blue shirt... his smile. She couldn’t stop thinking about his smile...

All she could hear was loud sounds and the machines... Barry still not moving she lost it.

“BARRY...!” Iris screamed, a nurse blocking her path to him. She needed to get to him, he needed to know she was there, she needed to get to him.

“MISS YOU NEED TO GO!” The nurse told her, trying to pull Iris to the waiting area another team of doctors and nurses rushed in.

“NO...! BARRY...!” Iris screamed.

“PADDLES AND CHARGE HIM TO 360! GET HER OUT OF HERE...!” The doctor yelled, watching as the person at the machine sent an electric charge to Barry’s heart... 

“AGAIN!” He told them, Barry’s body not responding. 

“WHERE’S MY BLOOD GUYS!” The doctor yelled.

“CHARGE HIM AGAIN!” He told them... hope on his face, his eyes had this look of defeat.

Like he had already given up on Barry... like he was a lost call.

“AGAIN!” He told them... all the other faces in the room realizing what he hadn’t.

The lines on his heart monitor were gone... and he had no rhythm. 

“DOCTOR... YOU CAN’T KEEP CHARGING HIM...HIS HEART’S STOPPED.” A nurse shouted.

The Doctor who was leading the team looked at Barry and knew she was right... looking at Iris he closed his eyes.

“Time of death... 10:24 pm...” He said, causing Iris to fall to the floor.

“NO!... NO, NO, NO! BARRY!” She yelled, everyone in the room frozen still.

Her screams pierced every ear throughout hospital floor... everyone felt Iris’s West pain. And that pain of losing Barry Allen felt unreal... this couldn’t be real. 

Barry Allen had just died... and Iris West thought she would too.

\--------------------

Waking up Linda jumped... she could have sworn she heard screaming.

She knew that voice... getting up she was stopped by Doctor Wells.

“Where am I?” She asked him.

“Try to stay calm Miss Park... you passed out at the Waterfront Pier, how are you feeling?” He asked.

Looking around Linda didn’t see anyone... where was everyone she thought.

Her memory coming back she yelled...

“BARRY AND IRIS! AND EDDIE.... WHERE ARE THEY? ARE THEY OK... DID YOU GUYS FIND THEM?” She cried out, Dr Wells trying to calm her down.

“Calm down... I can go get all those answers for you, but you need to calm down...” He said.

“Fine. Whatever... just find out about them, please.” She begged, watching Dr. Wells exit her room.

She prayed they were ok....

\----------------------------------

Rounding the corner Dr. Wells came across the Emergency Unit... looking for Dr. Ramon he could have sworn he saw Iris West... peering through the Emergency Unit doors he was sure now.

She was standing at a bed... the trauma team surrounding her all looked sad.

Watching Iris move towards the end of the bed he saw Barry Allen’s face.

The site shocked him... the boy he’d just ate dinner with was dead. The girl who loved him was leaning over his body...

“We can’t leave him like this... she shouldn’t be seeing him like this.” A nurse said, wanting to guide Iris outside the doors. She knew it wasn’t an option.

Her friend, or whoever he was had just died... she wasn’t going anywhere. That much was clear.

Wells still shocked just stood at the door... he couldn’t believe he was gone. It felt wrong, a kid like that deserved a long and happy life. They both did... why was the world so cruel, he thought.

Why was this happening...?

“Bear...?” Iris said, placing her hands-on Barry’s face. Her voice trying hard to not break. Her chest was heavy, and her eyes were covered with tears.

“Baby... stay with me. Do you hear me Barry Henry Allen... you need to stay with me... I love you-...” Iris cried out, tears falling from her eyes. 

"And body know this kids name... we need to call his family, let them know..." The doctor said, his heart heavy over not being able to save the boy before him.

"His name is Barry Allen... she is his family..." Linda said. Dr Wells turing around saw her standing behind him. 

She couldn't believe what she was seeing... Barry couldn't be, he just couldn't.

“Guys... let's give her some privacy.” Doctor Wells told them, watching as everyone who tried to save him quietly left. 

Leaving just Iris and Barry... 

“Do you remember thanksgiving Bear... the necklace, the kiss we both wanted but we both knew we weren’t ready yet... That’s when I knew Bear... that’s when I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you. I didn’t realize it until now. But that was the day I wanted forever....” Iris said, her voice almost a whisper.  
Dr. Wells still behind them just stood there... he knew not to interrupt but part of him knew they had to take him soon.

“And you knew too... way before I did... you’ve always known...” She said, staring at Barry’s face she wanted to see his eyes open... to see his smile one more time.

She needed more time... they were supposed to have more time.

“Come back... I need you to come back...” She said, her words willing his body to move or show any sign.

After a few moments of silence, she felt her body go numb... leaning over Barry’s body she just held him.

She would keep him safe... she would keep him warm.

She would never leave him....


	52. His name is Barry Allen Part 2

Barry could barely feel anything... he felt numb. He could hear Iris’s voice... but he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

The beach was cold, and he couldn’t stay awake... he could see her eyes, but he couldn’t stay awake.

He heard her cry... she shouldn’t be crying he thought. She should be happy... she should always be happy.

What was going on... I heard so many voices... but I couldn’t see them... 

Where was Iris... I couldn’t see her. Could she still see me... was Iris with me? He thought...

Was this her hand... it had to be. He felt her warmth... this was his Iris; it was always his Iris.

He wanted to stay with her... not in this darkness. Not in this coldness., why was everything slipping away.... Where was he going?

What was all these voices.... he didn’t like this, he wanted her, he needed her. This was too much he couldn’t take this.

Why was she screaming... what was making her scream? Could she not see him anymore.... he had to make her see, she had to hear him.

“Barry...” He heard. He knew that voice... he loved that voice. 

“Stay with me...” She told him... rain hitting his cheeks. He heard her crying... all the Nosie fell away and he only heard her.

He felt far away but close at the same time.

“Come back...” Her voice told him.

Her voice sounded sad... where was he? Was he not with her? Why would he leave... he couldn’t, he could never leave her. He had to stay, make his body listen....

Willing his heart to listen he thought of Iris... her face, her smile... that light she gave off when she saw him...

He wasn’t done.... he wanted more of her, he wanted a life, he wanted their life.

“Open your eyes Barry... come on... just open your eyes.” He told himself, fighting the pull his body felt.

“MOVE YOUR EYES! MOVE ANYTHING, JUST MOVE!” He yelled; he couldn’t let it end like this... he couldn’t leave her.

Thinking of that first time he saw her he felt a warmth come over him... that smile... her white floral dress. The way his hands wouldn’t keep still when she was near... he remembered everything.

He wanted more... she deserved more....

Feeling his body, he felt the numbness start to slip away... 

Opening his eyes, he felt the heat from the lights hit him... he wasn’t cold anymore, he thought.

Looking up at Iris he felt her tears on his chest...

“Iris....” He said, her body still frozen to his.

“Iris...” He said, his hands to weak to let her know he was here... he was right here.

“IRIS!” Linda yelled... her eyes staring at them...

Looking up Iris saw those eyes... 

“Bear...” She whispered; still afraid she was dreaming...

“GUYS! COME BACK! HE’S AWAKE!” Linda yelled, watching as the team who tried to save him rushed back towards the Emergency Unit room.

“Barry...” Iris cried, her face smiling she let the tears fall again. 

“Hey tiger....” Barry told her, smiling back. His voice was low and weak, but she heard him.

She saw him and she heard him...

“GUYS LETS GO! GRAB ME HIS VITALS AND COUNTINUE THAT I-V DRIP!” The doctor said, rushing back into the room they all started to work on Barry again.

“Miss step over here please...” The nurse from earlier said, this time she wasn’t as forceful.

“I can’t leave him; please can I stay... please.” Iris begged her.

“LET HER STAY!... JUST STAND BACK!” The doctor yelled. He knew it wasn’t protocol but for whatever reason this young girl was keeping this boy alive. 

And alive was the only factor he cared about... no one was dying, and he was happy with that.

“WE NEED TO GET HIM BLOOD NOW... WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG!” He asked them.

“HIS BLOOD TYPE B-POSITIVE IS RUNNING LOW AND OTHER PATIENTS ARE AHEAD OF HIM... WE’RE TRYING TO GET MORE!” Another nurse yelled back.

“USE ME! I’M B-POSITIVE! HE’S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS... SO USE ME!” Linda shouted. Entering the room, she stood next to Iris who hugging her. She would never stop hugging her.

“OK! HOOK HER UP GUYS! AND TELL TRAMAU WE’RE GOING TO NEED AN O.R. 1 FOR A STAB WOUND... AND TRY TO GET ME MORE BLOOD! IF THYE HAVE TO MEDIVAC IT FROM KETSTONE GET SOME!” He yelled.

He didn’t want another kid to crash because they didn’t have enough blood.

“HEY BARRY... I KNOW THIS IS A LOT BUT TRY AND STAY WITH ME KID. YOU’RE DOING FINE JUST TRY TO STAY WITH ME KID.” The doctor told barry, who was staring at Iris, his eyes trying to reassure her. He knew she was still thinking the worst.

He wasn’t going anywhere he thought... he was never going anywhere.

A nurse approaching him with a paper leaned down...

“Sweetie what was your full name again...?” She asked.

“Barry Allen... my name is Barry Allen.” He told her.

Watching as she left the room, the other nurses and doctors continued to work on him.

He knew by their faces and how fast they were moving that he was not out of the woods... but he was still alive.

Barry Allen was still alive.


	53. Waiting

Entering the hospital Nora And Henry was in a panic. Joe and the rest of their dinner party followed behind them.

Everyone desperate to see how Barry was.... no one more than Nora.

She found herself flooded with memories of Barry... his childhood to now, hoping there would be more.

Running to the Emergency Unit they came upon the room Barry was in.

Nora spotted what looked like his shirt and jacket surrounded by a pool of blood she felt her knees buckle... not seeing Barry she feared the worse.

“Is all that from Barry...” Cisco asked, not believing all that blood was from one body.

“Excuse me... can I help you all?” A nurse said, stepping away from the desk she approached the group standing near the Emergency Room.

“My son Barry Allen was flown in by Medivac...Is he in another room nurse?” Henry asked.

“Doctor Allen... I didn’t realize that was you... let me check, I think he was moved to surgery...” She said.

“SURGERY!” Nora cried out, trying to pull her eyes away from all the blood before her.

“Sweetheart calm down. If he’s in surgery that means he’s alive... they’ll take good care of him.” Henry said, trying to comfort his wife. He was used to this, the worry, anger, and questions that came from loved ones needing answers.

Not knowing if their family member would come out of this place alive.

“He was here... he had severe blood lost, and after getting him stable he was taken to Surgery in O.R. 1... you all can head to the waiting room, after he’s out of surgery Doctor Allen and His mother may see him. Anymore will have to wait for visiting hours.” The nurse told them, handing Doctor Allen his son’s chart.

Looking it over his eyes found the part that shocked him... his son, his beautiful boy had died.

Seeing his face Nora knew something was wrong... “Henry... what is it?” She asked him, her eyes wet with tears.

She knew her husband like she knew herself... walking towards him she asked to see the file.

“Nora-...” He started to say. “Henry... please.” She told him, her hand reaching up, she watched as her husband handed her the folder.

“You all head to the waiting room... well be right behind you.” Nora told them, smiling she braced herself.

\------------------------

“Detective Snart... we found a knife and gun laying near the beach. We bagged it and will test it for prints. Besides the people who were involved we have no eyewitnesses that can give more details about what went down here. But once we’re done here, we’ll have more answers on the science side of things.” The officer told him, as lead detective with Joe West he was determined to get answers and have Tony Woodward for once pay for his crimes.

“Thank-you officers... before you go can you please have someone swing by the Woodward’s place. I’ve called Harold’s home and cell but no answer. I need to inform him about his son and have a few questions for him.” Snart said.

“Yes sir, when we reach him would you like us to call you?” He asked.

“Yes, just call my cell... I’ll be heading to the hospital after I leave here...” Snart told him. Walking back to his vehicle he had a better idea of what went down on the beach.

All he needed now was to prove it... once he made it to the hospital, he would check on the Allen kid and then start his investigation.

He hated that he had to be the one to ask all the unwanted questions, but he saw that they were needed.

Turning out of the Waterfront Pier he headed towards Central City General.

Thinking the day was looking up he felt foolish for being optimistic... if the Woodward’s had power and control there would always be heartache.

Barry and Iris were clearly living in the proof of that.

\-----------------------------------------

“Try to get some rest Miss Park... you’ve given a lot of blood and your body needs time to regain its strength.” Dr. Wells told her.

After they rushed Barry to surgery, she continued to give more of her blood; she wanted to help Barry in anyway she could. Knowing Iris was still at his side she wondered if everyone else had made it here yet.

Where was Eddie... she’d left her phone and couldn’t call or check up on anyone. The waiting drove her crazy... she was never good at waiting.

“Try to eat you’re snack and drink your orange juice” Doctor Wells told her.

“I hate orange juice... and I’m not that hungry.” She told him, sending a look of shock through the doctor’s face.

“Who hates orange juice...?” He asked her.

“I do.” She told him.

“Well is there anything else I can try to get for you? I’d really like you to eat and drink something, your body needs to start making more blood cells and for it to do that you need to replenish it.” He told her, making Linda feel annoyed. 

Taking the orange juice, she jugged the cup and ate a bit of her snack. 

“Happy...?” She said.

“Yes ma’am... I’ll go see about Mr. Allen and get back with you. Stay here... that’s not a request.” Dr. Wells told her.

Leaving he closed the door behind him, Linda feeling more tired then she let on laid down on the bed.

Pulling the covers over her she hated to admit it, but the Doc was right... she was beat. Closing her eyes let the sleep take over her. Praying Barry would be alright she knew he was a fighter... and if he couldn’t fight; iris west damn well would.

\-------------------------------

Turning into the waiting room everyone was shocked to see Iris sitting their alone. Her clothes and hands covered in blood, she looked completely out if it. 

“Iris...” Joe West said, walking towards his daughter he wrapped his arms around her.

Holding her tightly he let her breakdown... the trauma of the night starting to hit her.

“DAD!" She yelled, needing something to hold on to; trying her hardest not to break down again.

"HE DIED DAD! He died..." She said, tears hanging on her eyelids.

"HE WAS GONE AND I FELT LIKE I COULDN'T BREATHE... IT WAS MOM AND WALLY ALL OVER AGAIN!” She cried out, causing everyone near to wait outside the room. 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF HE HADN’T OPENED HIS EYES... IT WAS LIKE A PART OF ME WANTED TO DIE TOO!” She said, holding her dad tighter she finally understood what it meant for him to not be able to talk about them.

The feeling of losing Barry was indescribable... if he wasn’t here anymore, she couldn’t fathom it; let alone find the words.

“Shhh... it’s ok. Barry is going to be fine baby girl. He’s a fighter and with you by his side he will keep fighting.” Her dad told her, trying to keep her as calm as possible.

Standing there for a few moments she let her dad’s embrace bring her nerves down, she knew Barry was alive and she knew he would stay that way. But she couldn’t stop seeing him on the beach... his body on that table... not moving, not breathing. It almost killed her.

“Joseph...” Nora interrupted, looking at Iris she smiled.

“Can I have a moment alone with Iris please?” She asked him.

“Sure... be outside baby girl.” He told her, leaving the room so they could have some privacy.

Letting the door close Nora turned towards Iris... walking up to her she could see the girl was trembling.

“Sweet girl... come here.” She told Iris, wrapping her arms around her she let the love they shared for her son comfort them.

“Nora... he died...” Iris cried, her voice breaking at the end.

“I know... I saw his chart.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry you went through that alone... but I’m happy he had you... I think that’s what’s getting him through all this.” Nora told her.

“My Baby boy is strong... but when he’s with you or even thinks about you I’ve seen that strength multiplied.” She said, tears falling from her eyes.

Breaking the hug, she turned Iris towards her.

“And that’s why he’s going to beat this, he will wake up and he will walk out of this place. Surrounded by the people who love him and called him friend.” Nora told her, watching as Iris’s hope grew a bit more.

“Do you believe me?” Nora asked.

“I do.” Iris told her, letting the peace fall over her.

She knew Nora was right... Barry would never stop fighting and now neither would she.

Looking at the clock she wondered how long Barry would be in surgery.

“Have you been looked at Iris...?” Nora asked her.

“I’m fine- I just want to wait for Barry to get out of surgery.” She said, looking down at her hands, she still had his blood on them.

Even it being dried made her want to cry... thinking back to the beach she felt her body tense.

Having Tony on her again... Barry being stabbed... having to stab Tony... everything happing so fast and her having to watch Barry slip away. She couldn’t stand it... she needed to get the blood off.

“Iris- you should-...” Nora started but was cut off by Iris rushing past her and out the door.

“IRIS!” She yelled, watching as the girl ran down the hall and around the corner. As jesse, and everyone else waiting watched in shock... 

“I’ll go get her.” Joe said.” 

“Let me... please?” Jesse asked him. Since she had met Iris, she sensed the same fear that she’d carry all these months. She knew Iris needed someone she could  
relate to... and feel what she was feeling.

Heading towards the direction Iris went she wondered what she would find...


	54. Waiting Part 2

Walking into the hospital Eddie and his mother searched around for anyone they knew, not sure where Barry or Linda would be.

Tired of looking Eddie decided to ask a nearby nurse for information.

“I’m sorry... we’re looking for Barry Allen and Linda Park, they came in a bit ago.” Eddie told her, praying Barry had survived the ride over. 

He couldn’t stop seeing his face in his head... all the blood. Barry was his age; he should be focused on school and Iris... not fighting for his life.

“Yes... for Barry we sent the rest of the group to the waiting room. Its near O.R. 1, follow the directions on the floor map and you should fine it.” She told them.

“And for Linda, she is just down the hall... however visiting hours are-...” She started to say.

“I know but-...” Eddie started, only to have his mother cut him off.

“We’ve had a very tragic event happen tonight and my son just wants to make sure his friend and his girlfriend is going to be ok. Nothing else.” Carol told her, giving her a smile that radiated trust.

The older nurse about to say no took one look at Eddie... seeing how sad he looked she caved.

“Alright...but be discrete please.” She told them, watching as they headed down the hall.

Coming across Linda’s room Eddie told his mom to go check on Barry and to text him when she had news. 

He wanted to have something to tell Linda when she asked about her friend.

“I’ll be by to see you guys in a bit...” Carol told her son, turning away she headed towards the O.R. 1 waiting area.

Leaving Eddie at Linda’s door... taking a moment he readied himself.

Part of him wanted to cry... for Barry, Iris, and Linda. The whole situation was so messed up... and he knew about messed up situations.

His mom still had his dads last name... he’d moved on and left them and she still carried his name. He’d always wondered why she never changed it... 

Maybe letting go was easier said than done.

Knocking on the door he waited... she must be asleep he thought. Opening the door slowly he could see she was resting.

Walking in he shut the door behind him, even if she couldn’t see him, he wanted to see her. To know she was ok. 

Standing next to the bed he looked at her... smiling he realized he’d been in this scenario one time to many with in days of knowing her. Watching her sleep... hospital visits; it all seemed so much so fast.

But he knew she was worth it... thinking about his grandfather he was reminded of one of their talks.

Eddie had just started to feel a different way about girls, knowing he couldn’t talk to his dad he went to his grandfather. 

He’d told him a few key things about relationships and reminded him that women were not that difficult to understand... men just needed to take the time to understand them. Looking at Linda he wanted to understand her... just when he thought he’d had she surprised him. She was always surprising him.

But he liked that... she wasn’t predictable like all the other girls he’d dated. She was a rollercoaster... made his nerves crazy, his stomach flop, his heart drop... all the things you felt before the fun kicked it was how she made him feel.

Leaning down he wiped her hair from her face... 

“Always getting in the way...” Eddie said, smiling. Hearing the door open, he turned around.

“Mr. Thawne...” Dr. Wells said. 

“Hey Doc.” Eddie said.

“Sorry if I interrupted... would you like me to leave?” Dr. Wells told him.

“No- your fine... I just wanted to check on her, see for myself that she was ok.” He said, turning back to face Linda.

She looked tired... but still beautiful.

“Fine she is... she’s just tired. She fainted earlier... all the stress of what happened. I just wanted to make sure she was checked out properly.” Dr. Wells told him.

“And it’s a good thing I did, she was able to help save Barry Allen’s life.” He said, causing Eddie to look at him confused.

“What do you mean?... How?” Eddies asked, his confusion Turing to curiosity.

“Mister Allen lost a lot of blood... Linda here just happen to be the same blood type. The hospital is running low on B- positive so Miss Park was able to lend her assistance.” He told Eddie.

He now understood why she looked so tired... pale even. Looking to the side he saw a chair; pulling it near the bed he sat down.

Wanting to stay with her a bit longer he just waited... he’d wait for hours if he needed to.

That is unless the nursed decide to kick him out he laughed to himself...

“I’m going to leave these here... if she wakes up soon try to get her to eat and drink more.” He said, leaving orange juice and crackers near the nightstand.

Eddie looking up saw this... “Oh- she hates orange juice... prefers milk, chocolate if you have that.” He told Dr. Wells. He’d remember being shocked when she told him, even his mother was taken back.

Orange juice just seemed to be everyone’s thing... 

“Yes, she told me this... but now that I know what she prefers I’ll be right back.” He told Eddie, turning towards the door, stopping he faced Eddie.

“You should try to get some rest too Mr. Thawne, you too have been through a lot.” He said, leaving Eddie and Linda to themselves.

Eddie realizing the doctor was right just smiled... he would rest when he went home. For now, he just wanted to see his friends... make sure they were ok.

Make sure they stayed that way... make sure Linda stayed that way.

\-----------------------------

Slamming the bathroom Iris ran to the sink. Turning on the faucet she put as much soap in her hand she could hold. 

Placing her hands under the water she watched as the blood ran down the drain... Barry’s blood. He had gotten hurt protecting her and all she could do was sit back and watch him die... wait for him to die.

Would he still die... he was awake on the beach and then he wasn’t.... he had a heartbeat on the table and then it was gone.

He was gone...

Looking in the mirror Iris saw all the old bruises... now to be over-lapped with new ones. From his body, his hands... she felt the weight of the night before all over again.

Letting the tears fall she found herself angered... at herself... at Barry hurt... at him. She was especially furious at him.

Tony was responsible for all this... she thought.

Still scrubbing her hands, she winced... her nail had cut her finger. Blood slowly started to leak from it.

Watching it fall Iris lost it... she was tired of everything. Blood, violence, losing the people she loved, and having to smile through it all. She was so tired of smiling... pretending she was ok when she wasn’t.

Pushing Barry away... having him date Becky cooper. Getting in that car when she knew she shouldn’t have... everything was crumbling and she right alone with it.

Slamming her hands into the mirror she kept hitting it until her hands hurt... until a part of the glass shattered. Cutting her hands even more. Still hitting it she started screaming... everything she was feeling had taken over and she didn’t care. She didn’t car one damn bit... 

“IRIS!” Jesse yelled, entering the bathroom she found Iris beating the mirror. Glass breaking, she was afraid Iris would damage her hands.

Grabbing her by the shoulders Jesse pulled her away.

“LET ME GO!” Iris yelled, trying to struggle away.

“STOP YOU’RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!” Jessed yelled, trying her best to keep Iris with her. Blood was started to leak from her hands. Jesse knew she instantly she needed a doctor.

“GOOD!” Iris yelled, her screams now a crying sob. Letting her body fall to the ground Jesse went with her.

“IT’S AL MY FAULT!... IF I HADN’T GOT IN THAT CAR NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! BARRY WOULDN’T HAVE DIED... AND NO ONE WOULD BE HERE... WAITING TO SEE IF HE DIES AGAIN!” Iris yelled, her pain hitting Jesse.

She could tell how much pain she was in... it felt so familiar. Her pain... blaming herself. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Pulling Iris to the wall she grabbed some paper towels and begin wrapping them around Iris hands. She was sure glass was stuck in them, but she was more concerned about the blood loss.

Taking her phone out she called her father...

“HEY! YEAH, I’M GOOD- LOOK I NEED YOUR HELP... IRIS WEST HURT HER HANDS AND THEIR BLEEDING AND THERE MIGHT BE GLASS SHARDS STUCK IN THEM... YEAH, I WRAPPED THEM... OK WE’RE IN THE LADIES ROOM DOWN THE HALL NEAR O.R. 1 WAITING ROOM... HURRY!” She yelled, hanging up with her dad she looked at Iris.

Her eyes looked broken... like she was checked out.

“Hey... Iris, my dad is coming, he can help you. Ok...” Jesse told her, watching as she closed her eyes and started crying.

“Why did they have to die... it’s not fair...” She cried, Jesse trying to wonder who she was talking about.

“Iris... who? Who died?” Jesses asked her, trying her best to keep the paper towels around her hand. Iris still crying she felt out of her element. Where was cisco when you needed him, she thought... 

Remembering her friend, she tried her best to offer comfort.

“Hey Iris... I don’t know you that well but at the dinner tonight I saw how happy you were... how happy Barry made you. It was like anything in the world could be happening and you two wouldn’t notice... because to each other it was just you guys. No one else in the world mattered... it was just you and him.” Jesse said, watching Iris opening her eyes.

“So, what I need you to do is think of him... think of Barry. What would he say, what would he do?” Jesses asked.

Iris still crying just thought of Barry... she knew exactly what he would do. 

He would hold her with his arms... blind her with his smile and make her heart stop with the love he showed her. He was her rock ... and she always felt steady with him... not breakable. She was her strongest when she was with him. She felt her safest when she was in his arms. 

He was her haven...

Allowing her body to calm down she felt herself becoming more relax.

“I’m sorry... I just couldn’t handle it anymore. Everything is so screwed up and I feel like it’s all my fault; like I set all this in motion.” Iris told Jesse, who was trying her best not to scream as well.

Tony not only destroyed her, and Cindy’s lives, but he was trying to destroy Iris’s as well. Finding her courage, she willed herself to confess her story to Iris.

“Iris... this isn’t your fault. I know because it took me months to come to the same conclusion... I got in a car with Tony Woodward and no one came to save me.” She told her, watching as Iris’s face widened in terror.

Iris knew there might be other girls, but she never once imaged they were in such close vicinities.

“I hated myself, I blamed myself, I almost killed myself trying to list all the things I did wrong.” Jesse said.

“But I did nothing wrong... you did nothing wrong. All you did was get in a car, same as me. He made a choice to hurt us... and God knows how many others.” She told Iris, who was still in shock.

Hearing Jesse’s confession made her feel less alone... like she had someone who understood.

Linda and Barry were great, and she loved them... but Jesse knew, knew what it was like to be at the mercy of a monster. A monster who showed no mercy... just took.

“No matter how many times he tries to talk it away he can’t, and he knows it... we’re the only ones late to the game Iris. We are just figuring out what he and everyone else already no. And that’s one simple truth... we said no, and he heard us.” Jesse said, her eyes tearing up she paused.

Looking at Iris she felt a conviction for not being there for Cindy like she was here for Iris... it made something in her shift. She was no longer going to be silent... she was a Wells and she was a fighter.

She was finally ready to fight... by any means necessary.

“And... he’s going to pay. If he lives through the night, he’s going to pay.” Jesse said, determination spreading across her face.

Iris and her both knowing what needed to be done... they couldn’t go back to their so-called lives before. Tony Woodward had made sure of that. 

There was no going back... everything was changed.

And as far as they both were concerned... his world would change too.


	55. Waiting Part 3

Entering the hospital Detective Snart found a nurse who could point him to Barry Allen’s family... wanting an update he headed to O.R. 1 Waiting room.

Opening the door, he saw Carol sitting next to Nora, Henry, Cecil and Detective West. Dr. Ramones kid was on the opposite side with him. 

Everyone looking worried... he hoped for the best as he entered.

“Leonard...” Carol said, getting up she gave him a gentle hug. Her scent giving him a sense of familiarity. 

“Hi... sorry it took me so long, there was a lot to be done.” He told her.

“It’s ok... we’ve just been waiting.” She said, breaking the hug they watched as the adults approached.

“Any news on the case?” Joe asked him.

“Yes... based on the scene, a knife and a gun was used. With prints and testing it shouldn’t take long to see the full story of what happened.” He said, trying to be as discrete as possible. 

He knew he could trust them but didn’t want to damage the case by sharing too much information around before they’ve had the chance to prove anything.

“And what story is that... because that monster is the reason my boy could have died tonight.” Henry Allen said, Nora grabbing his hand tried to calm him down.

“What my husband means is that out son would never hurt anyone unless he was defending himself. And protecting Iris was all Barry was doing...” Nora said, her eyes full of worry for her son.

She couldn’t believe they were here... how did they get here?

“Well as his lawyer I can make sure no charges are brought against him. And there’s the fact that the weapons in questions aren’t even my clients.” Cecil jumped in, her lawyer brain getting the best of her. 

“Guys no one is saying Barry did anything wrong, we just have to make sure everything goes smoothly. There can be no room for era here,” Joe said, giving the rest of them a reason to relax.

“Detective West is right... and Barry is the last person I’m looking at here. Based off Eddie’s insight alone and what Miss West told him I think the only person here in trouble is Tony Woodward. And once I get in touch with his father, he can give more details on what his son’s state of mind was like tonight.” Detective Snart told all of them, trying to give them as much hope as he could.

“On another note... how is Barry-...” He started to say but was cut off by his cell phone going off.

“Give me a second...” He said, turning to face the door he took the call.

“Detective Snart.... yes, have you been in touch with Mr. Woodward-... what? How long?” He asked the person on the other line. 

Everyone else watching became curious... Detective’s Snart’s demeanor had changed... something had changed. 

“Oh my god-... look I’ll be there soon, call a team and tell them to process everything.” He said, hanging up he rubbed his temple. 

Just when he thought things couldn’t get worst, they did just that.

“Snart... what up?” Joe asked him.

“Well... I’m going to need you on this Joe... things just escalated” Snart said, turning to face them he saw all the eyes looking at him filled with questions.

“Harold Woodward was found murdered.” He said, watching everyone in the room react with shock or horror.

The small town of Central City was about to be rocked to its core... Harold Woodward was well known by mayors and other officials from here to Keystone; even in Starling City. He had power like no other and as far as the town was concerned, he could do no wrong. 

The fact that he just died was like setting off a bomb... and who knew who would be left standing after the smoke cleared.

\------------------------------------

“How the hell did this happen... these kids can’t be no more than 18 years old.” A surgeon working on Tony Woodward said.

Since he’d arrived, he was treated for a pneumothorax... the medivac team was able to keep him alive until the doctors got him stable enough to take into surgery.

It was the second kid they’d heard about tonight being rushed in... everyone wondering if they were related.

“Give me more light... I can’t see what’s causing all this bleeding.” The doctor said, trying his best to repair the damage the bullet had caused. 

Fixing his collapsed lung was a cake walk compared to this... if he did survive, he would need some serious physical therapy. A bullet no matter the size can cause major havoc on your internal organs.

Trying to save his life they all knew it would be touch and go.

\------------------------------

Opening the door Harrison Wells was shocked to see the two girls before them... His daughter was not being dramatic. Ms. West hands were bleeding profusely... rushing to her aid he begin to excess his situation.

“Alright Ms. West, I’m going to need you to come with me ma’am.” He told her, he needed to get her to an exam room. He would have to clean her wounds and begin removing the glass shards before they moved deeper and cause any nerve damage.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this... I was stupid and-...” She started to say but was cut off by Dr. Wells taking her hands in his.

“Ms. West... its my job to help you. So, let me help you, yeah. All the other stuff we’ll worry about later. Ok.” He told her, seeing his daughter in her he felt her pain.

“Ok...” Iris told him. She figured he would be upset over the mirror, but he wasn’t he just wanted to help.

“Dad, can I come with?” She asked, wanting to make sure Iris would be ok.

“Yeah... I think that will be alright.” Her father told he. Picking up Iris he led them all out o the bathroom, passing a nurse station he asked for someone to be called to clean up the glass and blood.

Iris feeling guilty offered to help, it was her mess and she should clean it. But Dr. Wells wouldn’t have that, and continue to walk them all to a spare room down the hall.

Entering he turned on a bright medical lamp above them... thing was bright it almost blinded whoever looked at it.

“So’ I’m going to give you a shot for pain and then start on rinsing and extracting the glass from your hands.” He told her.

“Don’t worry Iris... you’re in the best of ands. My dad makes everything quick and painless.” Jesse told her, watching as she noticed how much alike they looked. 

But at the same time, they were complete opposites.

Dr. Wells came off as serious and no emotion... but with Jesse he was more open and affectionate. She was kind of the same way... certain people rough certain sides of her.

She’d noticed that tonight at dinner... with Cisco she was open and funny. Possibly the best version of herself. The way Barry made her... with him she was the best version of herself. Not this reckless train wreck... she wasn’t this person at all.

“This might sting a bit... but just for a second.” He told her, placing the needle in her hand. Which she didn’t mind... she rather a second of pain then letting someone play operation on her hands unmedicated.

“So... what kind of things do you like Ms. West?” He asked her, trying to get her mind off her thoughts. He knew they weren’t the best now and needed her to relax.

“You mean like hobbies...?” She asked him.

“Hobbies, school, family... whatever comes to mind.” Dr. Wells said.

Taking a moment to think, Iris found her answer...

“I like the news... more importantly discovering it. When I graduate, I want to be a reporter, maybe even have my own business. Linda and I both want to go into it... she more into sports though. But not me... I want to uncover the truth and give it to the people. What’s the point if justice if people never get to hear about it...” She told them, watching as they both looked puzzled.

“Well off that alone I’d definitely read anything you wrote... your very passionate about it.” Jesse told her, giving her a smile of encouragement.

“Same goes for me...” Dr. Wells added, finished rinsing her hands he begin to pick out the shards.

Iris was shocked at how painless it felt... she barley could tell he was touching her.

Looking above her head she saw the clock... wondering if Barry was still in surgery, she prayed he was doing well.

Hopefully by the time she was patched up he would be too.

\-----------------------------

“Dad... do you think Barry will be ok.?” Cisco asked his father.

They had watched as Detective West and Snart left to go handle the case. Barry and Nora had stepped out to talk to his doctor.

Still thinking about everything Cisco was flooded with memories of his mother. He still missed her, but he understood that she was at an age where she got to live... she got to have him, be in love, and get married.

Barry still had so much to do... he hadn’t even graduated yet. The thought that he wouldn’t made cisco mad... so much loss was present between them all, when would it ever feel normal again. 

When would they be happy...?

“He’s getting the best help son, and from what I can tell, the doctor who came to talk to the Allen’s didn’t look like he was about to give sad news... he looked hopeful. Trust me when someone has died, and you have notified their loved ones; let alone it be a child... you rarely can hide the look your face makes.” His dad said, giving his son some hope.

“I know how much Barry means to you... I like to think he’s the brother you never had.” He said.

“He really is dad... besides Jess he’s one of my closet friends. He stuck up for me and made sure the bullying stopped. I owe him a lot and I feel like all I can do is just sit here and wait.” Cisco said, looking down at his phone he saw the time. He couldn’t believe just hours earlier they were laughing and smiling.

How fast things changed....

“Francisco... sometimes waiting is the best thing you can do.” His dad said. And somehow Cisco knew he was right. He couldn’t do much but wait here so when Barry made it through. 

Looking through the window into the hall he could see the Allen’s, he wondered what was being said...

\-------------------------------

“We’re there any complications with his surgery?” Henry Allen asked. The doctor who worked on Barry had just given them the news that Barry was out of surgery.

“He was critical when he came in... he even coded. We were all sure you son was dead, but suddenly he came back. We worked to get him blood and rushed him to surgery. I prepared the damaged artery and stopped the bleeding, at which he suffered severe blood loss. With he will need to stay here for a few days just to make sure he has no setbacks. Because of his heart not receiving blood for some time we want to make sure he is strong enough to leave before we release him.” He told them.

“So, he’s going to be ok?” Nora asked him.

“Yes ma’am, your son will make a full recovery... he just needs to rebuild his strength and take care of that wound” He told them, causing Nora to hug him. 

“THANK-YOU!” She yelled, overwhelmed with the news she’d just been given.

“Thank you, ma’am, but this was a team effort.... and everyone went to bat for your son. Especially the young lady who came in with him. I don’t know what she is to him but in all my years as a doctor I have never seen something so cosmic. It was like she brought him back.” He told them, remembering the moment he saw the kid was alive. His eyes full of life... staring at the girl near his bedside.

“Yes... they are something. definitely something.” Henry told the doctor, shaking his hands he thanked him again.

“You have no idea how grateful we are for you and you team Doc.” He told him, being a doctor himself he understood the heavy weight he carried.

“Thank you, Dr. Allen... they will be setting him up in the third level suit for recovery. There’s an extra bed and sofa so if you guys want to stay with him, they can set you both up.” He told them, turning to leave he stopped.

“By the way... that’s a great kid you two have. I got the sense that he was someone everyone loved. He has a good heart... I’m happy he gets to continue to share that with the world. Take care of him.” He told them, walking away he headed back to check on other families.

Looking at Henry, Nora saw the tears in his eyes... he’d been strong all night and he finally had the relief to feel the weight of everything.

Taking him in her arms Nora let her husband cry... she knew he needed this. He needed to feel the joy and peace that his boy was ok. 

Their family was ok.


	56. Survive

Walking into the Woodward’s house Detective Joe and Snart found a team of forensics and officers. For the most part the house was in one piece. No sign of any struggle from what they could see, then they followed the other officers into Harold Woodward’s office.

“Based on the broken glass and frame... we get the since that he was killed here. He had his back towards the assailant and its clear he was strangled.” Another officer told them.

Looking around the room Snart found it weird that nothing else was out of place... and all the things that had value was still here. This couldn’t be a robbery he thought.

“You are thinking what I’m thinking?” Joe asked him, watching the wheels turn as they processed the scene before them.

“Yep... and how much do you want to bet Tony Woodward has something to do with it?” Snart asked.

“I mean it makes sense, right? It’s crazy as hell, but it makes sense. His dad had just dropped all charges against Barry and therefore giving up any chance Tony had of beating whatever case he thought he had.” Joe said, the other officers listing in still confused.

“Yeah... but what I don’t get is why stay? You kill your father and instead of trying to flee, you stay. What kind of sense is that?” Snart asked Joe.

“None.” Joe responded, looking around the room.

“Joe, Tony Woodward is impulsive. He may plan the small things but at the end of the day his emotions always get the best of him; its what makes him so unpredictable.” Snart told him.

“I agree... but our guts won’t be enough to prove he killed his own father. We need to work the job and get some answers.” Joe told him.

“Well I guess that means we’re going to be partners on this one... what you say? We carry this thing home and get a conviction?” Snart asked, watching as Joe face let a small smirk appear.

“Well since you asked so nice man, I guess I can help you out.” Joe said, making everyone in the room laugh.

“DETECTIVES!” An officer yelled out, making everyone in the room rush to his voice upstairs.

“Approaching the room, the officer was in they saw there was no immediate danger.

“Why are you screaming in a place full of cops with guns...” Joe said, clearly annoyed at the rookies lapse in judgment.

“Sorry... I just thought you should see this. Whoever accessed this computer bought a plane ticket, and it was set to leave tonight.

Looking at the computer they saw it was under Tony’s name... he had planned to leave tonight. But instead he choose to get revenge. Which only lead to him in the hospital and in more trouble. 

Shaking his head Snart couldn’t get past Tony’s audacity to consistently cause trouble... it was like he couldn’t stop. What the hell was wrong with this kid.

\-------------------------------------

“Yes, just draw up the papers and have everything ready... I want Barry Allen and Iris West covered in this. Nothing falls through the crack... when your done bring the file to me. I’ll be at the hospital... thank you.” Cecil told her assistant. She was preparing Barry and Iris’s defense, just in case Tony Woodward tried to change his story. She wouldn’t put it past him, he was a snake... and snakes attacked when they felt threatened. 

“Cecil you really didn’t have to do that... take some time to just relax.” Nora Allen had told her; she was grateful for everything, but she had already done so much.

“Nonsense... the quicker we get ahead and present a strong case the faster we can put all this behind them, and try to at least get these kids to a sense of normalcy.” She told Nora, watching as her dear friend teared up and smiled at her.

She knew how much Nora loved her son... the last thing he needed was for this nightmare to continue. Him and Iris would get their happy ending... she would see to it.

“Thank you... really, you don’t know how much it means.” She told her.

“I do.... when you and Henry took care of me after my accident, I can’t describe to you how much that made a difference to my life here in central city. Having no one here to call family and then the accident... you both saved my life. Literally, and I’ll never forget that.” Cecil said, reaching out to give Nora a hug she had never felt more like family.

And you protect family... she would protect her family.

Hearing the door open everyone looked up to see a nurse walk in...

“Doctor Allen...” She said.

“Yes...” He responded.

“Your son has been moved to recovery, he’s not awake yet but you may see him now... he’s in suite 204.” She told them.

“Thank you, nurse.” Henry said, watching as the nurse exited and everyone in the room started smiling.

Gathering in a group hug everyone celebrated in the joy that their friend was ok.

“When do you think they will allow non-family members to see him?” Cisco asked.

“Well I think once he’s rested for the night, we can all see him first thing in the morning.” Dr. Ramon said, not wanting to crowd the Allen’s.

“Try telling Iris West that... you couldn’t pry that girl away from Barry.” Cecil said, trying to add some laughter to the mood.

“Oh my gosh- where is Iris... she doesn’t know that Barry is out of Surgery yet. “Nora said, realizing Jesse and her never came back.

“Jesse and Iris have been gone for awhile now... maybe we should go check on them.” Cecil said, looking through the doors.

“I can call her cell...” Cisco told them, taking out his phone he dialed Jesse’s number.

Letting it ring he knew she was horrible at answering her phone.

\-----------------------------------

“Good as new Miss. West... just take it easy on anymore mirrors tonight.” Dr. Wells told Iris.

Feeling like an immature adolescent, she regretted her temper tantrum.

“Sorry... about that. Its public property and I will find a part time just to pay back the damages... no matter how long it takes.” Iris told him, watching as both Dr. Wells and Jesse just smiled.

“Iris... my dad had it covered the moment he saw it. Enjoy your time as a jobless teenager... it will be over before you know it.” Jesse told her.

“I conquer with what she said.” Dr. Wells told her, throwing away his used supplies.

“Let’s head back girls... I’m sure the Allen’s will have an update on Barry.” Dr. Wells told them.

Iris realizing, she didn’t even know if his surgery went well or if it was over felt her nerves try to come back. She was hopeful and strong, but a solid answer was the only thing she wanted right now.

Heading back to the O.R. 1 waiting room she prayed for the best.

Opening the door, she saw Henry and Nora, not being able to read their minds she just stood there.

Not saying a word, she looked at Nora, who with just one smile told Iris everything she needed to know.

Running into her arms Iris couldn’t contain her joy. 

She didn’t need the words she knew in her heart now... Barry was ok.

“His surgery went well... he’s being moved to a suite for recovery. “Nora said.

“Can we see him?” Iris asked.

“Of course, the doctor said he will probably sleep through the night, but I think if we all go and see him it wouldn’t hurt.” Henry said, smiling he knew they all needed to see Barry physically ok to have peace.

“I think that will be good for everyone.” Nora said. 

Hugging Iris she watched as they all followed Henry towards Barry’s suit...

\-------------------------------------

Opening his eyes Tony saw bright lights... ceiling lights. Where was he...?

Hearing a voice, he jumped.

“EASY KID!” A nurse yelled. Attempting to calm him down she pressed his call button.

“STAY CALM... YOU’RE IN THE HOSPITAL! JUST STAY CALM.” She said, causing Tony to do the total opposite.

What the hell had happened...? The last thing he remembered was the beach, Allen... and West.

West... that bitch stabbed him... did he stab her? No, he tried but then the bang he heard a loud bang. Then he felt the pain... the darkness... Someone shot him? Who?... He thought he had died. Did he die? 

Why did he see his father ... on the beach he could have sworn he saw him.

Watching another person come in he started to relax. He had to think... maybe self defense was his only way out.

If they haven’t found his dad’s body, then he had time... if they did, he was screwed... but only if they fund evidence.

Trying to remember back he didn’t know if his dad tried to struggle. If he did then his skin would be under his father’s nail.

Over-all he knew he was on his own... but with his father dead he would have everything. Which meant the best lawyers and defense money could buy.

He wasn’t going down without a fight... dead or alive it was their word against his.

And as far as he was concerned, he was attacked and fought back.

Two against one... who would believe them over him. Maybe their family but a jury and judges could be bought... if his father taught him one this it was to survive.

And he was good at that... laying here in the hospital was proof. 

\----------------------------------------

Opening the door to Barry’s room Iris thought her legs would give out. She knew he was safe but seeing him was a different story.

His skin had some color again... his face looked peaceful. She couldn’t believe only hours ago his heart had stopped beating.

Feeling the tears well up she closed her eyes. She didn’t want to cry but she couldn’t stop... at least now they were tears of joy.

Standing at his bedside she just watched him... she wanted to stay with him. She couldn’t imagine leaving him now, not when he could wake up. 

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t see Henry and Nora staring at her. They both knew what the other was thinking. To have it any other way would be out of the question... they could almost hear their son now.

“Iris... why don’t you go get changed. I can take you by your house while you get ready, that way you can sleep comfortably here until he wakes up.” Nora sad, causing Iris to look up in shock.

“What...?’ Iris asked, confused at Nora’s statement.

“We think you should stay here with us... and Barry. If anything, it will save us having to call you to head back, as soon as he wakes up, he will want to see you.” Henry told her, watching Iris smile he knew they were doing the right thing.

“You know if you two want to stay here with Barry I can give Iris a ride and bring her back... me and cisco. Right?” Jesse asked?

Her mother Tess not objecting just smiled... she knew this was good for her daughter. Having friends and being needed was bringing back the girl she thought she’d lost.

“If it’s ok with my dad, I’m in.” Cisco told them, only to have his father give him the ok.

“Just be safe... and let us know when you all get to Iris’s house.” Tess said, giving her daughter a hug and kiss.

“Are you sure Jess?” Iris asked.

“Of course. It's no problem... really. Just friends helping friends, yeah?” Jesse said.

“Ok... thank you so much.” Iris said, turning towards Henry and Nora.

“I’ll be back asap! If he wakes up before I get back, please tell him I’ll be back.” She said, turning towards Barry she leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“See ya soon.” She whispered, hoping he could somehow feel or hear her.

Rushing out the door Cisco, Jesse and Iris headed to the parking garage. 

All of them sharing in the joy that their friend would be ok... they would have more moments with him.

Birthdays, coffee at Jitters, dances, graduation... and so many more memories.

For once they were beginning to feel like normal kids... 

How they all longed to just be normal kids.


	57. Survive Part 2

Waking up Linda felt something in her hand... looking down she saw non other then Eddie Thawne. He had fallen asleep holding her hand. 

Smiling couldn’t believe she was so lucky... he was the definition of sweet. 

Watching him, she saw he started to move. 

Waiting for him to wake up she met his eyes...

“Hi sleepy head... how long you been here?” She asked him.

“Hey, I got here about...” Eddie said, stopping to look at his cell.

“I got here about forty minutes ago... how are you feeling?” Eddie asked her, fixing her hair he tucked a piece behind her ear.

“I’m good... just drained.” She said, still in awe of the man before her.

“Yeah... Dr. Wells told me about your heroic sacrifice.” Eddie said, getting up he picked up her milk the doc had given him for her.

“EDDIE!” Linda yelled, causing Eddie to stop dead in his tracks.

Seeing all the blood on his shirt had her terrified. Was he hurt, was that his blood she thought.

“Are you hurt?” She asked him, attempting to get out of the bed.

“Hey- no stop.” He said, blocking her from getting up. He didn’t want to risk her passing out or worse.

“This isn’t my blood... it happened when I was on the beach, at the waterfront.” He told her, forgetting his shirt was even stained he remembered what it was like to see Barry like that.

“Oh... its Barry’s. “Linda said, slowly realizing she didn’t know if Barry had survived his surgery.

“Eddie... Barry died earlier. He was gone and then, I don’t know how but it was like Iris brought him back. She begged him to stay, and he did.” She told him, watching as he set back down beside her.

“They love each other... she was a wreck on the beach. I didn’t think he would survive but she stayed with him and she made sure he stayed alive. Even when the paramedics came, they were about to take Tony first and Iris wouldn’t allow it. She was great... I think she was the only reason he lived.” Eddie said, watching as tears flooded Linda’s eyes.

Reaching out he took her into his arms.

“We don’t even know if he is alive... how was his surgery? “Linda asked.

“I’m not sure... let me call my mother. She was going to text and come back when she had news.” He told Linda, taking out hi cell he found his mom’s contact.

Hearing the door open they both turned to see Doctor Wells coming in.

“Glad to see you both are up. Last time I came in you both were sleeping soundly... I thought a little rest was needed. But now that you’re up I have news...” He told them both.

Hoping it was about Barry Linda prayed for the best.

“Mr. Allen’s surgery went well... he is in a recovery suite and can have visitors first thing in the morning. But seeing as how I have a little pull... I think if you wanted to take a few minutes to see him it will be fine.” He said, watching as Linda and Eddie smiled from ear to ear.

Linda thought her eyes would never stop watering.

Barry was one of her best friends, she had grown up with him and iris... they were like family. The thought of one of them not being around was unreal. 

“Also Mr. Thawne, your mother told me to tell you she went home. She didn’t want you two to worry so she sent you a text about Barry’s condition.” He said.

Eddie looking at his phone saw the message.

She was always keeping her promises he thought.

“How is Iris...?” Linda asked Doctor Wells.

Looking up he didn’t want to divulge any information about her hands so he just gave what he could.

“Shas well, last time I talked to my Jesses she said her, and Cisco were giving her a ride home. She’s going to change and head back. Her and Barry’s parents will stay with him tonight.” He said.

“That’s sounds like the Iris West I know... thanks doc.” Linda told him, taking care and her friends.

“It’s no problem Miss Park, it is my job.” He said, walking up to her he took out his stethoscope.

“Now, on that note, I need to check on my patient...” Dr. Wells said, looking over Linda’s numbers and heartbeat he saw she had widely improved.

“Well I think its safe to say you are much better... however, I still need you to drink more fluids and possible another snack. I will got get you a fresher milk... and some crackers.” He said, seeing the one from earlier was still un-opened.

“Thanks doc.” Linda said smiling. She was happy with anything but orange juice.

“Be back in a few moments... take care of my patient Mr. Thawne.” He told Eddie.

“Will do.” Eddie replied, watching as Doctor Wells left the room.

Turning to face Linda he smiled at her...

“What...?” She asked him, wondering what he was thinking.

“Nothing... just keeping an eye on the patient.” He told her, moving closer he counited to smile.

“You know what else I think the patient needs?” Eddie said.

“I haven’t the slightest idea doc... what do I need?” She asked.

“Well I think some kissing is crucial to one’s health... in fact I think it might just be what the doctor ordered.” He said, standing up he gently pulled Linda into a kiss. 

Forgetting everything around them they let the kiss linger... not to strong and not to weak. The kiss was just right... reassuring them both that they were just kids. 

Kids alive, kids grateful, and kids simply just in love.

\-------------------------------

“Snart... just got the call, Barry’s ok and is in recovery.” Joe told his partner. Nora and Henry had called him and informed of the events going on. 

They also let him know that Iris would be staying with them tonight... which couldn’t be better. This murder case would keep him busy. Hopefully they can get something solid on Tony Woodward before they called it a night.

“That’s great man... did they say when he could wake up?” Snart asked, he still needed to get both Iris and his statement of what happened.

“He will probably sleep though the night but, sometime tomorrow we can go by and get the statements.” Joe said, almost reading his partners mind.

As much as they both wanted to let the kids rest, they knew the case against Tony weighed on it.

“That’s good. “He said, watching his cell he saw that Carol had text him. 

She also informed him that Barry was ok and that she was heading home.

Smiling he thought of their luck...

Not only was Barry alive but he had finally met someone... someone he could connect with. 

It was like he could see a future for once... thinking about Cindy he reminded himself to call Mrs. Reynolds an update her about everything.

“Partner...” Joe said, causing Snart to leave his thoughts.

“Yeah.” He said, looking up he saw Joe at Harold Woodward’s safe.

“Is there any way you remember the type of gun found at the Waterfront?” He asked him.

“Yeah a thirty-eight caliber... why?” He asked Joe.

“Because those are the exact bullets sitting here in this safe... but I don’t see a gun.” Joe said.

Watching Snart’s face realize what he was thinking.

“Tony used his own dad’s gun tonight... now we just need to connect him to the knife.” Snart told him, looking around he didn’t see any more weapons.

“No knives in here... maybe it was Tony’s personal knife.” Joe said

Thinking back to the beach he tired to remember what the knife looked like.

“Black metallic body and black top... military, not your standard knife.” He said out loud, hoping it would help him remember more.

“What was that?” Joe asked him, still focused on the safe he hadn’t heard what Snart said.

“The knife from the beach was not your normal carrying knife. It was tactical... military grade. It was intended to do one job and one job only. 

Kill... 

Tony Woodward was planning to kill Barry and Iris tonight... whatever twisted mindset he was in he wanted revenge, and the fact that he took a gun and knife to do so made Snart unsettled.

It was like if one thing failed, he had a back-up plan...

They had to put this kid away... he’d seen criminals with more remorse and control.

“Joe... this guy can’t go free. If he’s out and has a chance to do again what he tried to do tonight; he will not fail twice.” Snart told Joe.

Who now, was even more determined to get the job done and Tony put away where he couldn’t hurt anyone anymore.

Tony failed tonight.... they wouldn’t.

\-------------------------------

“How are you feeling now sir?” The nurse asked him. Since he woke up, he was in a lot of pain.

Even with the meds they had him on he could still feel the pain come and go.

“Better if I can get more of whatever this is... stronger dose would be nice as well.” Tony told her, holding up his I.V. cord.

“Sorry sir... strict orders not to over due your pain meds tonight. Trust me its not as bad as you would be on nothing. She told him. Making Tony’s face fall.

Stupid bitch he thought... it wasn’t her body. How the hell did she know how much pain he was in or could take.

“Well I guess if you’d had been shot and stabbed then you would have a different opinion.” He told her, staring her down the nurse started to feel uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry but-...” She started to say but was cut off.

“SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” Tony yelled, causing the nurse to jump back. Hitting a dinner tray, she caught herself before she fell.

Laughing Tony just smiled and watched her nervously leave his room faster than he could blink.

“Idiot.” He said out loud, taking out his phone he looked up his father’s family lawyer email.

Typing up his message he informed him of the events and even added a few questions for him to ask hid dad about. Smiling he knew his father wasn’t alive, but the dumber he played the better chance he had to get out of being hooked for his father’s murder.

He had enough to deal with... he couldn’t have a murder charge getting in the way.

Hitting send he wanted to laugh... if things ended up the way he planned he would not only be free, but he could plan his next move.

He didn’t care about Allen’s life anymore... no he wanted him to suffer.

To feel her body end in his hands... he wanted his payback. He wanted Iris West dead at his feet.

She needed to know what she cost him... she needed to die. 

And Barry Allen would finally know that he had won...


	58. Survive Part 3

Walking into her house she noticed things felt different... brighter. She had this overwhelming joy that life was looking up. Every bad thing that had happened had brought her here... it had changed her.

“Is it ok if I shower really quick?” Iris asked Cisco and Jesse.

Both shaking their heads yes, just smiled.

“Thanks so much... feel free to raid the fridge and make yourselves at home.” She said, racing upstairs to get ready.

“Thanks!” Jesse yelled back to her, turning around she faced Cisco.

“Can you believe how much everything’s changed?” She asked him.

“No... but I’m sure glad it has.” He said.

“Me too...” Jesse responded, smiling she walked towards the kitchen.

It was late but she was craving something sweet. When she was younger, she use to wake up in the middle of the night and her dad would let her have a late-night snack. Usually something extremely sugary... which surprisingly didn’t keep her up. Soon after she would fall fast asleep.

Looking in the pantry her eyes lit up as she came across a box of brownies.

If there was one thing she never could turn down, it was brownies. Freshly baked or right out of the box she loved them.

“Well what do you know... someone here shares your addiction- wait, no I mean your obsession.” Cisco said, watching as Jesse tore into the brownie.

“The only problem I have, is that these things don’t last long. I mean two bites and poof- it gone.” She told him; her mouth half full.

“I’m sorry what? I couldn’t hear you over your brownie-filled mouth...” Cisco said, trying his best not to laugh.

“SHUT-UP!” Jesse yelled, throwing a brownie straight at his face. Causing both to bust out in laughter.

Feeling like old times Jesse felt like nothing had changed... 

No matter the case they were friends... and they could always find the laughter in each other. 

“This feels good...” Cisco said, his laughter coming an end.

“Yeah. It does.” She said, walking to the table she sat down and continued to eat another brownie.

Following her lead Cisco tore into the brownie she threw at him.

Watching her smile, he knew she was ok... she was healing, and he never wanted anything more for her. To just be happy and to be at peace. 

She deserved at least that...

\-------------------------------------

“I need you to eat this last cracker and then Dr. Wells might let you go home...” Eddie told Linda, who was refusing to finish her so called snack.

Crackers were not a snack... she thought.

“Give it here...” She said, taking the cracker from his hand. Eating it she washed the dry substance down her throat with the remainder of her chocolate milk.

Dying for a shower and her bed she kept hoping Doctor Wells would return to let her know she was discharged.

“All done...” She said, handing Eddie her trash.

“Good job Miss Park...” Eddie told her, getting up he tossed everything into the trash can near the door.

“So... when you are able to go, do you need to stop anywhere, or would you like to go straight home?” He asked her, watching as she fidgeted with her cover.

“Home... I desperately need a shower and my bed.” Linda said, looking down she saw her dad still hadn’t even called to check on her.

He rarely did... she felt like she was the parent sometimes. Always alone... she felt like West were more her family then her dad. 

Would he even be home? 

Looking down at her phone she fought the need to call him... probably on a red eye to his next appointment she knew not to bother him; she knew he wouldn’t answer.

“You ok?” Eddie asked her, noticing her face change.

“Yeah- I’m ok... just realized, no one is going to be there when I get home.” Linda said, still looking down at her phone she couldn’t stop herself from feeling sad.

“Linda... look at me.” Eddie said, reaching out he pulled her face up to his.

Seeing her eyes, he knew she was sad... like the moment she broke down in the guest bathroom.

“Talk to me...” He said, letting her take her time. He knew she wasn’t ready to be open... but he trusted she would only share what she felt comfortable saying.

“My mom left me and my dad when I was younger... no note, no goodbye, nothing. She was here then she was gone, it was like she never existed.” Linda said, her eyes filling up with tears she paused.

Taking her had Eddie let her find her courage to continue...

“It was like having your life ripped apart and never finding out why... what’s worse is my dad totally changed. He became this absent father and can’t seem to communicate anymore. It’s like he wants to forget her and to do that he needs to forget me-...” Linda said, feeling her voice give out.

Climbing into the bed he took her into his arms and let the tears fall. He had no idea how much she was going through. It was like she was completely alone...

\--------------------------------------

Racing back downstairs Iris West had showered and changed in less than twenty minutes. Wanting to get back to Barry she didn’t see the point on making herself look fancy. He always said he liked her just the way she was... bed hair and all.

“You guys ready?” She asked Jesse and Cisco, looking at the kitchen table she saw they had found her stash of brownies.

“Oh hey- you guys like brownies too?” She asked them, watching as Jesse’s face lit up.

“Love is the biggest understatement with her and brownies...” Cisco said, standing up he threw away their trash and washed his hands.

“Since I was little it’s the only thing my parents could bribe me with.” Jesse told her.

“Me too!... my mom use to make the best brownies. It was the only thing I wanted on my birthday... some kids ate cake I wanted brownies.” Iris said, both her and Jesse now smiling.

“Well they are the best thing in the world.” Jesse said, washing her hands. Picking up her car keys she headed towards the door.

Walking to leave would Iris remembered the Allen’s would be at the hospital overnight as well.

“Hey guys... I’m sorry but can I make one more stop?” She asked them.

“Sure, where to?” Jesse asked.

“Just across the street... I want to get some spare clothes for Barry and his parents.” She said, smiling she hadn’t been so happy to be getting clothes in her   
life.

It meant he was alive... and she would never get tired of that.

\-----------------------------------------

“Detectives... there’s a lady here to see you two.” An officer yelled to them.

Rounding the corner Joe and Snart saw none other than Cecil Horton at the Woodward’s doorstep.

“Ms. Horton... what do we owe this pleasure.” Snart asked, watching as she took out her phone.

“I need to take notes and know what you guys have found... everything.” She said, watching as Joe smiled.

Snart watching their display of glances wanted to smirk but made himself act his age.

“Well... for starters, you might want to write this down. Tony Woodward not only killed his father, but we believe the weapons used tonight on the beach were taken from this house. He or his father owning both... the only problem is, it can all be argued as circumstantial at best.” Snart’s said.

“Just give me the facts boys... its my job to make a jury believe them. And I am very good at my job.” She said, neither one of them dare to disagree with her.

“So, what else...?” She asked.

“We found a plane ticket that he purchased... it was set to leave tonight but we all know how that ended.” Joe said.

Thinking about his baby girl and Barry... they were safe now. But the idea that he could have killed either one of them made him furious.

“You mean bus ticket...” She said, looking around the house for anything out of sorts. She was used to visiting crime scenes, it was apart of the job. In doing so she learned a trick or two on how to work the room... just like a cop. 

Only better shoes...

“No... plane ticket.” Snart said, wondering why she was mistaken.

“No... bus- he had a ticket for a bus route in his pocket.” Cecil told them, watching their faces she saw the shock hit them.

They hadn’t known about the bus... and she had no idea about the plane.

“I’m lost... why would he buy two different types of tickets out town? It makes no sense” Cecil said.

“How are you so sure he bought a bus ticket?” Joe asked her.

“Well let’s just say I have a certain connection in the hospital who may or may not have seen the contents of Mr. Woodward’s belongings at the Emergency Ward. But again... just a maybe.” She said, watching both cops smile.

“And she’s the lawyer...” Snart said, she’d make a better cop he thought.

“So, we have two tickets, two weapons and a very deranged young man. What was his plan here?” Joe asked.

“I think... and this is just me spitballing here. But I think he planned to kill Barry and Iris tonight. To finish what he started... and his dad dropping the charges probably set him off and he killed him. Made two separate escape routes... one to either throw the cops off his trail or a backup incase things didn’t go the way he wanted.” Cecil said, while Joe and Snart let the story she was spinning sink in.

“And as crazy as all that sounds... I can get a jury to believe it." She said.

"I will get a jury to believe it.” Cecil told them.

All three of them now standing there wondering the same thing...

What more could Tony Woodward have done... and to whom?


	59. Survive Part 4

Bringing the box into the house she had to keep herself from crying again. Since she had gone to the storage unit Mrs. Reynolds had to force herself to look through her daughters’ boxes; not sure which one was the books she kicked herself for not labeling them.

Maybe she thought it would be harder... to see them as anything but giant cardboard boxes.

Sitting down at her sofa she placed the box on her coffee table. 

She didn’t want to feel the emotions she tried so hard to push down these past few months. Staying in touch with Detective Snart was the only thing keeping her from having a nervous breakdown.

He was truly the one person besides her who cared about Cindy; the only cop who gave a damn about her baby girl. 

When he heard she had killed herself he about almost lost it.

The pain on his face... his voice; she could see how much it affected him. He was a person who had a good heart and he put that into his work. Protecting others was like second nature and the fact that he could protect or save Cindy ate away at him.

She could see he needed closure... second to her, they both needed closure. They needed justice for Cindy.

Opening the box, she was shocked to see all her daughters’ favorite novels... 

Remembering all the times she would catch her in her bed holding a flashlight under her blanket made her smile. Yelling for her to go to bed... only to hear Cindy beg for five more minutes to finish the chapter she was on.

Back then she was annoyed at those things... now she found herself wishing she could have it happen just one more time.

What she would give for just five more minutes...

Reaching into the box she saw there was only one green covered book. She had seen it before, but she never knew it was a journal. She’d remember seeing Cindy with it constantly before she died but she just assumed it was another favorite book. She read so many numerous times before.

Pulling it out she could feel how heavy it felt in her hands. Not weight... but the fear of knowing it was her daughters last thoughts. Her last moments on earth.

Opening it she took a breath and found the first page... 

Looking down at her first entry she found herself shocked.

Cindy didn’t start this journal until after she was attacked. 

Flipping through the pages she saw there wasn’t one single page that was empty... right up until the very day she died.

Letting reality hit her she came to one very horrifying truth; anything about what happened with Tony Woodward was in here. Maybe even evidence that could help them take down Tony; or at the very least get the police to re-open her daughters’ case.

Getting up she decided a stiffer drink was needed for what she was about to read... 

It was one thing seeing her daughter deuterate before her very eyes but reading her final thoughts would make everything that much worse. She no longer had to wonder what she was thinking in her final days... she could read it. 

And that terrified her more then she realized.

Walking back to the sofa she took a sip of her vodka on ice and opened the first entry to her daughter’s journal...

\-----------------------------------

Iris had returned to the hospital in no time after grabbing an overnight bag for the Allen’s.

She also picked up a few things for Barry.

Deciding a pair of his jogging pants and star labs sweatshirt would suffice. She could still see his face when they got to go, they’re on their middle school field trip, when he wasn’t looking, she took the liberty and bought him an official star lab sweatshirt. 

Getting a size to big she figured he could grow into it... she had never been so right in her life.

By the time they hit High School her bear had changed before her very eyes. His body looked different to her... she found herself lingering on his lips. The very thought of his arms around her made her heart quicken.

She finally understood why her dad use to say the very thought of her mother made him break out in a sweat.

Attraction was a funny thing... it had so many symptoms that came with it.

From being nervous, to aroused, and even completely calm. You never knew what feeling that person would bring out in you... you just knew you wanted it. 

No matter what came your way, you never wanted those feelings to stop.

Reaching the door to Barry’s room she found both Henry and Nora were fast asleep.

Not wanting to wake them she gently laid the bags down and made her way to Barry’s bedside.

He looked so peaceful... she wanted nothing more than to have his eyes open and see her. But she knew rest was the best thing for his body. He needed to heal and get stronger; they would have all the time in the world to be together. 

She was sure of it... if tonight taught her anything, she was done being weak. She never wanted to feel lost and hopeless again. She hated how easily Tony overpowered her. She needed to be stronger... she would be stronger.

Pulling the Second Bed closer to Barry’s bed she thanked the Allen’s internally... knowing they’d taken the pull-out sofa so she could have the bed closest to Bear made her heart melt.

They were always thinking of others... Barry was just like them. In every way his heart was a perfect split of them both.

Laying down next to him she took her his hand in hers... feeling his warmth she pulled her blanket up to her shoulders and let the sleep take her.

She didn’t realize how tired she was until she laid down. 

Letting her mind slip away she thought of Barry... feeling his hand in hers she could once again see their future.

She could see it all... and it was beautiful.

\------------------------------------

Feeling her body go numb she had finally stopped crying.

“I’m sorry...” Linda told Eddie.

“For what?... for being vulnerable, for not being made of stone?” He asked her, wanting to show her his thoughts he wished she could see how beautiful he saw her. 

“You never have to apologize for opening up to me. It doesn’t make me see you any different... if anything it gives me a better understanding of what your going through.” He said, still holding her.

“How so...?” Linda asked. Not sure if she wanted his hear his response.

“Well for starters my dad isn’t exactly around... he pays for everything but can’t seem to understand how much I need him. Not his money.” Eddie said, causing Linda to break his embrace and stare at him.

She couldn’t believe she had forgot about his situation with his father...

“Oh- Eddie I’m so sorry... I feel like such an idiot. To talk about this and not even think about how it would bring up those feelings you have about your dad...” She said.

“Linda Park- stop apologizing. Yes... my dad is a tough subject for me, but this isn’t about me right now. This is about you, and the fact that you are coming home with me tonight.” Eddie said, pulling out his phone he texted his mother to let her know.

Looking up at him Linda knew she could trust Eddie with everything... it was like how Iris trusted her but with Barry it was different. It was like finding that one person who knew you in and out... they knew you better then you knew yourself.

How can she have found this in a person she only really knew for a few days? It was crazy... right? 

“Ok my mother is informed, and she is getting the guest room ready for you. Any breakfast choices you want for the morning?” He asked, watching her smile.

He could tell she was trying not to laugh.

“What...?” He asked her.

“I’ve never been asked about breakfast before it was the actual moment of breakfast...” She told him.

“Well get use to it.” Eddie said, standing up he headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Linda asked, watching as he turned back around to face her.

“I’m going to try and find Doctor Wells, see if he thinks your ready to leave. I would like to get you home... then first thing in the morning we can come back and see Barry.” He told her, heading back to the door he slipped out.

Leaving Linda to her thoughts.

She had never felt such care before... with the West’s it was different. They were her family... but Eddie and his mother felt so foreign. Maybe knowing them for such a short time made it hard to really trust the things they were saying.

How messed up was her life if strangers love was more meaningful then her own fathers. 

Taking a moment Linda realized what was wrong... 

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Eddie and his mom... it was that she did. And that terrified her.

Knowing that they so easily came into her life meant they could easily slip out of it. Which is why she wanted to run... to just stop everything in its tracks before she could have one more person in her life leave her. She couldn’t take one more heartache... she couldn’t take Eddie leaving.

Looking down at her phone she pulled up the uber app and called for a ride. Getting out of bed she started to remove her IV and gather her items. Going home was her best option, leaving Eddie a note she prayed he would be upset with her.

She needed to get away... from this place, from his love, and especially from that voice in the back of her head. Since she had met him it was getting louder and louder.

Telling her how much this wouldn’t last... how the good would only be over-run with the bad. Running out the door she felt like she couldn’t breathe... like at any moment she would disappear. 

And she didn’t want to disappear, not like her mom did... and certainly not like her dad was doing.

Running into the elevator she felt her heart pounding... like she couldn’t breathe. She needed air and the outside seemed so far away. Banging on buttons she couldn’t get her body to calm down, feeling her body weaken she held onto the wall. 

Her vision was blurry, and she felt like she was about to pass out... 

Before she could reach the bench beside her, she felt the room spin. Falling backwards she felt a set of arms catch her before she hit the floor. Looking up she saw that pretty face, and those gentle eyes.

And just before everything went black, she heard Dr. Wells voice screaming... 

\-----------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JOURNAL ENTRY

I’ve never been one to keep a diary... but it seems like this is the only way I can get things out these days. Since meeting Tony Woodward my life has literally gone to hell. I can’t tell my mom because she would just become overbearing, not that she would be annoying. But I wouldn’t want her to look at me differently. She would just blame herself, like she did for everything in their life. The bills, the car, and even her dad dying. Like she gave him the heart attack. She knew her mom couldn’t handle the thought of her being raped. She could barely handle it; it was like being dead on the inside. Like watching your life play out before your very eyes, but you weren’t the one living it. She hated everything. She hated him, herself and that dumb yellow hummer. Why... why did she have to go with him. Looking back, she could see how messed up he was. She could see so clearly now how stupid she was, not just for falling for him but for not saying anything. She needed to say something... anything. Anything to stop him from hurting another person. She had to stop him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing her daughter’s journal Mrs. Reynolds was in tears. She knew it would be hard, but she had no idea how her daughter felt about her worrying or what she had really suffered.

Letting the tears fall she curled up in a ball... holding the green journal in her hands she didn’t want to let go. It was like letting her daughter slip away again... she was losing her baby girl all over again.

And she was prayed it wouldn’t kill her... she prayed for strength. To be strong for not just her daughter but for any other person Tony might have hurt. 

She had to be strong... she would be strong. Because only then would she get her daughter justice.

And as sure as the day was long... she would get her justice. That she was certain.

\------------------------------------------------

“So, what we got... what do we actually have that proves this boy is guilty.” Joe asked Snart and Cecil Horton.

They had been going over ideas while they searched the Woodward’s home. The crimes scene unit was still their gathering evidence, but so far everything they found was circumstantial. Maybe DNA results would change that theory.

“Nothing. So far we have nothing.” Snart told him, his face clearly annoyed. He had been forced to watch while Keystone police ruined Cindy’s life. Taking the side of justice, they swore to protect others from. Letting the Woodward’s buy their souls for less then he paid his rent for...

Looking at his phone he had an overwhelming need to check on Mrs. Reynolds... he knew she needed an update.

“Guys- look Tony Woodward is not a God... and he has made mistakes. We just must find them and present a strong case no jury can deny. And no one who is innocent books two flights on the day their father is murdered.” Cecil said, looking down at her call she saw her assistant had text her.

“Look we all agree with you and a jury might even find that odd as well, but the only thing that will hold up is facts... and we need more of them.” Joe said, watching Detective Snart he wondered where his mind was.

“Snart... SNART!” He yelled, making the detective jump out if his thoughts.

“What?...” Snart responded.

“You here man... what’s up?” Joe asked him, not sure if it was sleep or coffee he was needing.

“Yeah- sorry. I’m good. What else can we do... maybe swing by the hospital first thing in the morning and get all the kids account on what happened. Snart said.

“Yeah... that’s a good idea.” Cecil said, her focus back on their conversation.

“We need to get everything down... Barry and Iris’s version of what happened needs to be put on record as soon as possible. We don’t want Tony to try and twist the story... I’ll be at the hospital by 7:00 am sharp. You two can meet me at Jitters at 6:30, we can grab coffee and food for everyone.” She said, watching as Joe and Snart both just stared at her.

“What...?” She asked.

“Mrs. Horton... we get off at 2:00 am.” Snart told her. His eyes glancing at his phone he realized they still had hours to go.

“Oh. Well I guess we can make it 6:45 am, sharp. Gives you enough time to get a few hours of sleep, a shower, and a nice big jolt of caffeine.” She said, turning to leave she stopped and looked at Joe.

“Walk me out...?” She asked him, feeling more like a statement and not a question Joe walked her to her car.

Leaving Snart standing there... he was sure he would never get a wink of sleep if she had a say over it.

Looking back at his phone he decided to give Mrs. Reynolds a ring, he had learned to trust his instincts and had this feeling that she needed someone.

Taking his phone out he found her number and dialed... hoping everything was ok he let it ring.

About to hang up or get her voicemail he heard the line pick up...

“Mrs. Reynolds... I’m sorry to call so late I just thought maybe-... Mrs. Reynolds... what’s going on-... What... ok hey- l can barely understand you... what’s going on-...” He asked her.

All he could make out was that something was wrong... she was a mess and he could have sworn he heard her say Journal...

Thinking for a moment he let it sink in... she had found Cindy’s journal. Guessing by her state he was sure she was reading it. 

He knew she would... he just wished he had been here with her. 

He had to tell the truth... to let Joe and Cecil know about Cindy and his reasons for keeping everything so private.

“DETECTIVE WEST!... MS. HORTON!” He yelled, knowing that everything was about to be out in the open...

And with their help maybe justice would be served.


	60. Survive Part 5

“Just try to calm down... Mrs. Reynolds, please- just tell me what’s going on-... I can’t understand...” Snart said.

It had been moments since he called Mrs. Reynolds, after she picked up, he knew by her sobbing something was wrong. But he couldn’t get her to calm down long enough to talk to him.

“What’s going on Detective.” Cecil asked Snart, her and Joe rushing back in heard him yell their names just as they were about to get into the car.

Holding his hand up, he stopped them both in their tracks...

“I need you to try and talk to me ok... just take a breather and relax- I can’t help you if you don’t help me...” Snart told her, waiting a few moments he let her voice calm.

Hearing her start to talk he just listened... he knew it had to be bad. She was always so calm and collected. Hearing that she had read Cindy’s journal knew it was taking its toll.

“Ok... I understand- just wait for me, I will be there as soon as I can ok. Just stay put- I’ll see you soon...” He told her, hanging up he couldn’t help the anger that flooded him.

Seeing red he threw his phone across the room...

Hearing a crack, he knew how dumb it was as soon as he’d threw it.

“DETECTIVE!” Joe yelled, walking towards him, he knew when the job became too much, but he always managed to keep his cool. Snart clearly still needed to work on this.

“Want to tell us what the hell is going on partner?” He asked him, watching Snart turn to face him.

“Outside... just us.” Snart said, walking past them he went outside.

Letting them follow him, they ended up near Joe’s car. Giving Snart a moment to compose himself Cecil decided some explaining was in order.

“Ok... what’s going on?” She asked him, knowing it was about to get serious. The lawyer side of her was in high gear and could sense something was up... something big.

“I wasn’t just transferred... I got railroaded by the Woodward’s. Harold had friends in high places and a lot of those friends were cops. Cops who decided to look the other way when a girl by the name of Cindy Reynolds came into Keystone Police Department and accused Tony Woodward of Rape and Assault.” He said, watching as Cecil placed her hand over her mouth and shook her hand.

Joe standing there was shocked as well... to think that cops could do such a thing shocked him. He knew there was evil in the world but sometimes it still took him back... just how bad it could get.

“I was the Detective who took her statement and was on her case... but I was out-ranked and was told to hand the case over. I trusted that she was in good hands so when I heard that the case was dropped, I was shocked... I couldn’t believe it. She had a detailed account of what happened, photos of the bruising and even went to a hospital when it happened.” He said, trying his best not to let his emotions get to him.

Cindy was a sore subject and he couldn’t help but feel like he was responsible for her...

“I went to her house and that’s when I met her mother... I realized then that she hadn’t even told her. She had been doing all this alone, fighting for herself. I knew I couldn’t tell her mom without permission, so I made up some excuse about Cindy being an eyewitness and needed to talk to her.” He said, remembering everything like it was yesterday.

“I tried to assure her that I would make sure her case would be reopened, but she had this look in her eyes like it didn’t matter... like nothing mattered. And I -...” Snart told them, losing his voice he felt the hot tears escape his eyes.

“I saw how lost and alone she was... I should have fought harder for that girl- but I was so focused on doing everything by the book and trying to make sure she didn’t get more traumatized that I couldn’t see what was right in front of me... she was drowning and she needed help.” He said, remembering the day he heard the news of Cindy’s death.

“I went to work thinking I would try to get her case re-opened when I heard the call... Cindy had killed herself.” He said, tears streaming down his face. Cecil and Joe both on the verge of tears couldn’t believe what had happened.

Joe couldn’t help but think of Iris... that was the job. Every time it was a kid, he thought of his... even Wally being gone he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

“Her mom was the one who found her... it nearly killed her. By the time I got to see Mrs. Reynolds she had been through it. Having to lose your kid was one thing.... doing it alone was worse.” Snart said.

“I ended up going to her house later that day and confessed everything. I was scared she would hate me, but she didn’t. Holding a picture of Cindy, she just sat there and cried... there was nothing to do but cry.” He said, sitting down he rested his back on the car door of Joe’s car.

Putting his head down he just sat there and cried as well. Not caring who was around, he just let go.

“Is that why you’ve been so cold and distant?” Joe asked him, thinking back he assumed the guy was just an asshole. Now, he felt like the asshole.

“Yeah... after Cindy, I found it hard to be as open and forthcoming with people. It made the job easier. I needed to find someway to get through the day, so I just shut down... I didn’t even realize how bad it got until I was taking down, your daughters’ statement.” He said, remembering the disgust Iris West had for him that day.

He never wanted to be that cop...

“And after talking to Mrs. Reynolds she helped me see that I was putting all the blame on the wrong shoulders... no you see, I may have failed Cindy- but the Woodward’s broke her. Every cop that took his money to stay quiet put something in motion. Something I have been trying to stop since they got me transferred here.” He said, watching as Joe face changed.

“You mean to tell me the Woodward’s did all this to keep a lid on things and they still moved to Central City.” Joe said, his mind wondering. Why make such a risky move and then leave town...

Looking up Snart realized he’d never thought about that before... he just assumed they wanted a fresh start from anyone that would ask too many questions. But Joe had a point... why try so hard to cover your tracks, buy cops off, and then move. 

Harold Woodward dint have as much power here as he did in Keystone....and the one thing he could never understand was why move to a town where the one cop who tried to take down your son was banished to. 

It didn’t add up...

“Do you have a copy of Cindy’s case file Leonard?” Cecil asked, looking at Snart she saw how much this affected him.

“Yeah... why?” He asked her.

“Because, I’m going to do what the cops in Central City failed to do... what you’re still trying to do.” She said.

“I’m going to get her justice...” Cecil told Snart.

“We both will...” Joe said, reaching down he put his hand down to his partner.

Looking back at them both, he found he could trust them... not just as co-workers but as friends. 

Taking Joe’s hand, he stood to his feet.

“Thank you... really, I mean that.” Snart told them, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

Trying to console himself a bit more... he fidgeted with his clothes. 

“There’s more... the phone call in there, was Cindy’s mother. She came across a journal that Cindy kept and, it has her last moments before she took her own life.” He said, Cecil’s heart breaking, she couldn’t fathom someone going through that.

“Please tell me she didn’t read it...” Joe asked, he knew how hard it was to lose family.

He also knew how much the tiniest reminder would make it feel like they had died all over again. Just when he thought Wally and Francine wouldn’t make him breakdown, he would see a photo or an old item that belonged to them; and just like that he would be in pieces.

“She did. I need to go see her, make sure she is ok... and get the journal as evidence.” Snart said.

“Can I come with you...?” Cecil asked him, she wanted to meet Mrs. Reynolds and talk about her daughter's’ case.

She found a rage of justice growing inside her... it reminded her of why she became a lawyer. She wanted to put the bad guys away, but more importantly she wanted to stand up for the ones who couldn’t stand up for themselves.

“Sure... I think she will like that. Joe, if you don’t mind can you...” He started but was cut off by Joe.

“I got everything taken care of... you go, I got you.” Joe said, pulling Snart into a hug.

For the first time since his first partner died, he felt a bond with Snart. This was a guy who he could trust... not just with his badge but with his life.

“Thanks partner....” Snart said.

“It shouldn’t take us long to get to Keystone and back. We might not get to sleep until tomorrow afternoon, but we will get more answers.” Snart said, taking out his keys he walked towards his car.

“Detective... make sure you stay safe and keep us informed. We’ll be back soon...” Cecil told Joe, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she followed Snart to his car. Getting in she prayed for things to move in their favor.

Closing the door behind her she waved goodbye to Joe.

Who was left standing in the driveway as they headed to Keystone...

Turning back to the house he decided to focus on doing his best on this case... his friends and families were counting on him. 

They needed a win and they needed it now.


	61. Survive Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay in chapters... was having technical difficulties with my laptop!! But story is still being written and more to come. Thanks for support and I'm sorry if i worried you all! :) Enjoy.

“WHAT HAPPENED! WHY IS SHE UP!” Dr. Wells yelled, him and Eddie getting to the elevator just in time to see Linda pass out. 

Eddie catching her head just before she hit the floor was shocked to see her out of the room. He wasn’t gone a minute when he found the doc walking straight towards him. 

“I was coming to find you... she wanted to leave. I don’t know why she left the room, or even where she was trying to go.” Eddie told him, still holding Linda he waited to move her until the doc gave him the ok.

Looking down at her he saw she looked a bit pale... her skin was clammy as well. Was she still dehydrated?

“What’s going on... is it because of all the blood she gave? Is she going to be ok?” Eddie asked, checking her neck he felt her pulse was racing.

What the hell was happening he thought... she was fine and now she was on the floor in his arms.

“HER PULSE IS REALLY FAST! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER DOC!” Eddie yelled, trying to keep his cool. But he could tell by the volume of his voice he was failing.

“Mr. Thawne... Linda just passed out.” Doctor Wells said. Bending over Linda he was checking her out with his stethoscopes. Wanting to run more test he knew he needed to keep her overnight.

This was the second time she had passed out and the first was before she had given blood for Mr. Allen. This time seemed to be the same... but what caused it.

“If you know her parents’ number... give them a call. I need a parent to sign off on a few tests.” Doctor Wells told him. Causing Eddie to calm a bit. 

However, he was still a bit alarmed by the thought of test being needed.

“Can you carry her back to the room, or do I need to call-...” He started to say, only to have Eddie cut him off.

Picking up Linda he stood to his feet and headed towards her room. He wanted to roll his eyes at the Doc asking if he could carry her. Linda was light as a feather in his arms... he would carry her a mile if it meant keeping her safe.

Reaching her room, he waited as Doctor Wells opened her door. 

Carrying her to the bed he made sure to gently lay her down... 

“You sure she will be ok?” Eddie asked him, looking at her she seemed asleep. Like she hadn’t even passed out.

“I think Ms. Park is having panic attacks and they are causing her to pass out... then add the fact that she gave all the blood... she passed out faster then before.” He told Eddie, who was hovering over Linda.

Looking at the two he could see how much the young man cared for the her... it was how he was when he first met Tess. Protective, and in love he wanted to keep her safe... he knew the feeling.

When she was in labor with Jesse, he was a wreck... being an intern didn’t make it any better. It was like stress on top of stress, how he didn’t pass out then shocked him.

“At the Waterfront she was scared and freaking out. Before we could calm her down, she passed out, and I’m assuming the same thing happened. Before you left, did she say anything?” He asked Eddie.

Who remembering their conversation realized she was upset...

“She was... but it’s her personal business so I’d rather have her explain it to you if she chooses so.” Eddie told him.

“I understand... but I think just for the night she will need to stay. If you want to inform her parents, they can come down and sign the paperwork.” Doctor Wells said.

“Um... that’s not possible. It's just her, their out of town.” Eddie said, not trying to give out too much information.

“Oh... ok um, well I can have her sign the paperwork herself when she wakes up.” Doctor Wells said, turning to head out the door.

“Can I stay... I know I’m not family, but she won't have anyone else.” Eddie told him.

“Sure, I will have one of the nurses bring a lounge chair for you.” He said, heading out the door.

Leaving Eddie alone with Linda... finding himself yet again watching her lay there. He hated this... he hated that her life was out of his control to fix. He hated how her parents couldn’t get their shit together long enough to see her.

To see how much their daughter needed them... to see how much she was worth it.

Eddie hadn’t been in her life long or knew her even longer... but he could see how special she was. How she had this ability to make him feel like they were the only two people in the room.

How her hair had a mind of its own... he wondered if they knew that. 

Hearing his phone go off he reached for it... 

Looking down he realized it wasn’t his phone... it was Linda’s.

His eyes going wide he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. On her screen he saw none other than her ‘DAD CELL’ calling...

\------------------------------------------------

Feeling his eye pop open he felt a wave of pain hit him... his body felt drained. Like he had lost every once of blood and all his nerves were trying to wake up.

Adjusting his eyes, he could make out his mom and dad across the room... they were a bit blurry, but he could tell it was them.

Feeling the warmth next to his body he automatically knew whose hand was holding his...

Turning his head over he let his eye’s take in her face... he missed that face.

Looking down he saw the cover she was using had fallen down. Using his hand, he managed to grab it and pull it above her shoulders. 

Which seemed easy in thought but he felt a sharp pain and a pop in his side... 

“AHH!” Barry screamed out loud.

Causing Iris to jump up and see him in pain.

“NORA! HENRY!” She yelled getting up she pressed his call button. Nora and Henry jumping  
up joined her.

“HELP!” Iris yelled, running back to Barry’s side she checked his face for more signs of pain.

“Bear... what happened? What hurts?” She asked, looking over his body.

“Son... are u in pain- where? Tell me where?” Henry asked Barry. Proceeding to run his own examination he had Barry’s stats and vitals in seconds.

“Guys... I’m fine- “Barry tried to tell them but was cut off by everyone around him throwing out questions.

“Iris...” Barry said, looking at her trying to get her to calm down.

Looking at his side Henry saw that he was bleeding through his gown. He must have broken open his stitches.

“Henry is he Ok...” Nora asked her husband. Leaning over his bed she could see his body tense up from the pain.

“I think so... he just opened up his stitches. The doctor can repair them no problem, just try to breathe through the pain son...” Henry told Barry, who was trying his best to fake a smile.

He really was Ok... but he couldn’t deny how badly it hurt. He just really didn’t want Iris too to be more traumatized then she already was.

“Iris... I’m- I’m fine. Just let me catch my breath. Really... I feel ok.” He told her, watching as the tears in her eyes fell on her cheeks.

“Don’t cry... please. I promise- I’m ok.” He said, placing his hand on hers. Knowing it would relax her.

“I’m sorry... I just- I, I got really scared when I heard you cry out and the last time you did that was on the beach -...” She started to say, but the lump forming in her throat wouldn’t let her finish. 

Trying to console herself she just leaned down and hugged him. Feeling his body on her she let the reassurance that he was ok and right in front of her make her heart still.

“You don’t ever have to be sorry about worrying about me tiger... I promise I’m ok.” He told her, his face resting on the nape of her neck. Wanting to kiss her, he held back. 

The fact that both his parents were only inches away made him somewhat awkward.

No... he wanted their privacy. The intimacy of knowing it was just them, no one else. Just them in their own little world.

“Sorry- I was in another room checking on a patient. How are we doing Mr. Allen...?” The doctor asked as he entered the suite.

Walking over to Barry he waited as Iris moved aside. Still close she just smiled at him, both knowing that the other was ok. 

Iris, looking at Barry knew she was being a bit dramatic... but after the night they’d had she had a right to be dramatic.

“He accidently re-opened his stitches doc... he seems ok just slight pain and discomfort.” Henry Allen said, letting the doctor access Barry he stood with Nora who had taken his hand in hers.

She was calmer and knew if Henry was ok, then Barry was ok.

“Talk to me kid... does it hurt anywhere else but here?” The doctor asked, touching near his ripped stitches he saw Barry wince. 

“NOPE!... just their doc.” Barry yelled, his voice calming down as the doctor moved his hands away.

“That’s good... I’ll repair the stitches and give you another round of pain meds.” He said, watching as everyone in the room smiled and relaxed more.

“So, he’s ok...?” Iris asked.

“Yes. He is completely fine.” The doctor told her, looking at her face he noticed slight bruising and realized when they were working on Barry, they hadn’t evaluated her injuries.

“Did anyone check you out yet...?” He asked her, watching her body tense he knew something was wrong.

Not wanting to give too much away she tried to hide the fact that her body was in pain... 

After having to fight off Tony not once but twice, her body was feeling the aftermath. And to make matters worse she cut her hands on the mirror earlier; throwing that tantrum was not her finest moment. 

Not yet having the chance to explain her injuries... she noticed Barry’s eyes on her. Trailing her body, they landed on her hands and she could tell he was the one who was now worrying.

“Iris... what happened to your hands?” He asked her, his tone sincere but serious.

“Its nothing... just focus on Barry doc...” She said, avoiding his eyes she knew one look and she would spill every thought.

“Look at me... tiger, look at me.” Barry said, watching as Irises eyes found his.

He knew instantly she wasn’t ok... but also knew he didn’t want to come off controlling.

“Hey doc... I think after you tend to me Iris will be willing to let someone check her out. Right?” Barry said, asking both her and the doctor at the same time.

“Right... help Bear. I can wait.” Iris said, giving them both a smile.

“Well on that note... can you all give me and the kid here a few minutes of privacy. It shouldn’t take no more than ten to fifteen minutes to repair the stitches.” He told them all.

“We’ll be right outside kiddo.” Nora told Barry, who was all smiles as they all exited the room.

Sitting down in nearby chairs Henry excused himself to go and see if he could get more blankets for them.

“I brought you and Henry a change of clothes and some other items you guys might need... I put it in the black duffle near the pull-out sofa.” Iris said, her eyes avoiding Nora. She didn’t want her to see the pain or shame in her eyes.

She was embarrassed at how she flipped out in the bathroom earlier. If it wasn’t for Jesse or her father, she was sure she would have had a mental breakdown.

“Iris... talk to me sweetie.” Nora said. Giving Iris courage to be honest.

“I kind of had an incident earlier... I smashed my hands into the bathroom mirror and sliced them up pretty good. But- doctor wells and Jesse helped me out. He removed all the glass and bandaged me up. Even gave me some pills to help with the pain.” Iris told Nora, who face had a slight look of shock. 

Staring at her hands she knew Iris was not an angry person... she must have been very upset.

“I just forgot to take them... I was so worried about Barry that it slipped my mind. I forgot them at home in my old clothes when I went to change.” She said, letting silence fall between them.

“Besides that, I’m just really sore... After the night before and what happened on the beach It’s like my entire body is in pain.” Iris said, her eyes falling to the ground she stared at her feet.

She didn’t want to see Nora’s reaction or talk about anything anymore. She was tired... every part of her was tired. 

And as if Nora could read her mind she reached out and pulled Iris into a hug. Not saying a word, she just let the silence come. She knew when to take the hint, having a teenager son was good practice on reading the body language of all teenagers.

But Iris was more delicate... she needed more than avoidance. 

She needed her mother...

Every girl needed their mother; after everything that has happen Iris deserved to have her mother.

She deserved to be happy... they all did.

\----------------------------------------------- 

“You sure your dad is ok with me staying the night.... in your room?” Cisco asked Jesse, who was laying down an extra pillow and blanket.

Laughing she could never understand how Cisco was always afraid of her father.

“Don’t worry... by the time he gets back from work we will both be sleep” Jesse said, grabbing her remote she turned on her tv.

“So, what shall we watch Francisco...” She asked him, watching as he tried to situate his pillow. 

She’d forgotten how much of a diva he was... 

“Here-.” She said, throwing an extra pillow at his face.

“You know what quick! Throw one more pillow at me-...” He said, but before he could sit up was smacked with two more pillows. 

“I’m sorry what was that Ramon... I couldn’t hear you over the pillows you have covering your face!” Jesse said, covering her mouth to hold in her laughter. 

She didn’t want her mother to have to come knock on her door. Cisco sitting up found he was also smiling. 

Hearing Jesse laughing brought joy in his heart.

Not wanting it to end he retrieved one of the pillows and threw it at her, not to hard... he knew she could take it but, part of him never wanted her to feel any type of pain again.

“Are you trying to start a war with me Ramon?” Jesse asked, standing up she armed herself with another pillow and jumped on her floor.

Face to face, they stood ready for battle.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Wells...” Cisco said.

Watching as Jesse charged him with her pillow... he ducked to avoid a few of her hits. Throwing his pillow at her he aimed for her body but got her face.

“Owe!” Jesse shouted, watching as Cisco dropped his pillow and ran to check on Jesse who was cover her face.

“Jess! Are you ok- I’m so sorry.” He said, leaning down he was shocked as she quickly stood up and smacked him on the head with her pillow.

“HA! I can’t believe you fell for that damsel in distress act.” Jesse said, still hitting cisco with her pillow.

“OH! Ok you want to play dirty...” Cisco said, grabbing Jesse by the waist.

Holding her in place he quickly grabbed her pillow and held it out of reach. Watching her attempt to reach the pillow made him laugh. 

“Don’t laugh... you know I’m short. Plus, I wouldn’t make fun of someone who knows about your one and only weakness.” Jesse told him smiling.

“Jess... you wouldn’t dare.” Cisco said, backing away the barley made it before her hands reached his sides.

Tickling him they both fell backwards onto the patty he’d made on the floor. 

“Say I win!” Jesse yelled. Sitting on top of him she continued to tickle him to death. Watching as Cisco gave in, she receded her attack. 

“Two words... one sentence... you know you want to say them....” Jesse whispered...leaning over him she saw his eyes close.

Anytime Cisco did that he was about to give in or confess something.

“Fine... you win.” He said, opening his eyes he saw her smile from ear to ear. 

“Of course, I do...” Jesse replied. Getting her way as usual... with him she would always get her way.

Staring at Cisco she realized she wasn’t scared at being this close to him... since Tony the thought of human contact made her want to freak out.

Looking up Cisco noticed Jesse had stopped smiling... like she was somewhere else.

“Jess... you ok?” He asked her, watching her eyes flicker back down at his.

“Yeah... I just realized something.” She said.

“What...?” Cisco asked.

And without another word said, Jesse Quick pulled Cisco Ramon into a bear hug.

She trusted him and she loved how much he made her feel safe.

“What’s this for...?” He asked her.

“For being you... thank you for always being you.” Jesse told him.

Neither of them saying another word just sat there. They would always be friends and they would always have each other’s back.

Nothing would ever change that... this they would make sure of. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door to her parent’s guest house she scanned for something good to watch. Coming across channel fifty-two she froze.

A headline by the Central City Picture News made the hairs on her neck stand up.... Turning up the volume she listened. 

“BREAKING NEWS... HAROLD WOODWARD- TYCOON OF KEYSTONE AND CENTRAL CITY WAS FOUND MURDERED TONIGHT IN HIS FAMILY HOME. WHILE THERE IS NO INFORMATION YET RELEASED FROM THE CCPD AS TO WHAT WENT ON TONIGHT, WE ARE SURE TO HAVE MORE INFORMATION FOR YOU ON THIS SHOCKING STORY UNFOLDING BEFORE US ALL. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION ON THE MATTER, PLEASE CONTACT CCPD ON THE NUMBER AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN. THANK YOU. THIS IS JULIE GREER REPORTING WITH YOU FROM CENTRAL CITY PICTURE NEWS.’’

Sitting down, she clicked out the tv. Sitting there she found she couldn’t feel her body... 

Fear and shock had taken over. 

It had been almost a year since had heard that name... she’d tried so hard to block it out of her mind. To block him out of her mind.

And until today she had almost succeeded... she had almost forgot. 

“Pretty Bird! Where'd you go!...” Oliver yelled, walking into the door. 

Holding groceries he was shocked at how white laurel looked...

“Are you ok?” He asked, putting the groceries down he joined her near the sofa.

All year she had been off... scared to be alone with him. And when she did talk to him, she was nervous... like she was afraid he would catch her in a lie.

“Dinah...” Oliver said, waiting for her to respond. He only called her by her first name when he knew the situation was serious. 

"Laurel... what's wrong?" He asked her again.

“I’m ok ollie.... I just saw something on the news and it threw me for a loop.” She told him, hoping her fidgeting wouldn’t give her away.

But Oliver knew her better than she knew herself... as much as she tried to hide what she was going through, she knew he could tell when something bothered her.

“Come here...” He said, pulling her into a hug he could feel how tense she was... 

She was his laurel but different... he couldn’t figure it out. It was like someone sucked the joy out of her eyes. 

Still beautiful... still his bird... only now she seemed caged.

Like she was trapped and alone.

Holding her in his arms he hated how distant she felt, how closed off she had become. 

Most of all he hated how it had happened right before his very eyes...


	62. Shock

Arriving at the Reynolds house Detective Snart decided to have Cecil wait in the car until he could calm down Mrs. Reynolds.

“Just give me a few minutes... I’ll be back out to get you. Lock the door.” He told her. Walking to the front door he knocked, waiting he watched as the door swung open.

Seeing Mrs. Reynolds face he knew she was much calmer then when he had first called her.

“Leonard... you didn’t have to rush over. I’m sure you were busy, I‘m ok now... I just did exactly what I told myself I wouldn't. Reading Cindy’s journal was much harder than I realized. In fact, I don’t think it’s something I can bring myself to do again. I placed the journal in this box and want you to take it. I know you will share whatever you feel is necessary for me to hear.” She told him. Her eyes still wet and red stained.

“Are you sure ma’am... I know you wanted closure, I don’t want you to have any regrets.” He told her, hoping she was ok with her decision.

“I’m sure... I want to remember my daughter as she was. Not what he turned her into. She was a beautiful, smart, and kind-hearted girl. That’s how I want to remember her... that’s what she would have wanted.” She said, handing him the box.

“I will respect your decision and I promise to keep you informed on what’s going on. That’s another part of why I called you tonight... I wanted to let you know what was going on-...” He said. 

“SNART!” Cecil yelled, making the Detective turn around. Facing her he saw she was now out of the car and heading towards them.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt... but look!” She said, placing her phone up so he could read what was on the screen.

Watching as Detective Snart’s eyes widened, she knew he was not happy.

“How the hell did the press-... we just found out.” He said, taking his phone out of his pocket he texted Joe. If he didn’t know about the news report, he was  
about to. 

“Hi... I’m Cecil Horton, you must be Mrs. Reynolds.” Cecil said, watching as confusion spread across her face.

“I’m a lawyer... I work with Detective Snart, we both have been trying to get Tony Woodward arrested...” She said.

“You know Tony Woodward?” She asked Cecil.

“No, not personally... I represent a few clients who do.” She said, knowing what she knew about her daughter Cindy, she couldn’t help but feel sad.

“Detective Snart told me about your daughter... I just wanted to talk to you, to let you know I’m going to do everything in my power to get her justice and make sure Tony Woodward never gets to hurt another person.” Cecil told her, watching as the women standing before her teared up.

Reaching out Mrs. Reynolds gave Cecil a hug. 

Maybe it was to say thank you... maybe it was to give herself some peace. Either way she believed every word this lady was telling her. She knew if anyone could get her daughter some justice, they would.

“Thank you...” Mrs. Reynolds said, letting Cecil go she looked over at Detective Snart.

He was still on his phone, holding the box with Cindy’s Journal inside it.

“You can read that as well... I think it will help your case, and your clients.” She said, pointing towards Snart.

“I need time to figure out what life will be like... I’ve been non-stop since she died. Trying to link anything I could to the Woodward’s. To make them both pay for what happened to my little girl.” She said.

“Yeah... about that, can I talk to you about what we have found. There are a lot of things we have to fill you in on. So, if you are up for it, I think it will help everyone involved if we talked.” Cecil said, hoping her reply would be yes.

“You like coffee?” Mrs. Reynolds asked her, opening her door she invited Cecil in.

“Snart! We’re heading inside.” Cecil shouted, leaving him outside she followed Mrs. Reynolds to the kitchen.

It was nice... a quite modern home. Not much color but, just enough to make it come alive. Sitting down she watched as Mrs. Reynolds prepared a pot of coffee.

“How do you take your coffee Ms. Horton?” She asked her, opening the fridge she pulled out a tray.

Looking closely Cecil saw there was sugar and cream on top of the tray...

“Two sugars, and four creams please.” She told her, watching as she took two three mugs out of the cabinet.

“You know when I was little my grandma use to put cinnamon in her coffee... she said it gave it a little something extra.” Mrs. Reynolds told her.

“I never could get into it... but Cindy loved it. It was to the point where she couldn’t have coffee, hot chocolate, or even tea without cinnamon.” She said, smiling. 

Gripping the kitchen table, she closed her eyes and tried to control the wave of pain hitting her.

She was a strong woman... she could hold her own. But she was a mother first. Or at least she was... not anymore, not without Cindy.

“It’s ok... to fall apart.” Cecil told her, placing her hand on hers she helped her to a chair.

“How about I make the coffee and you just take a breather.” She said, watching as Mrs. Reynolds composed herself. Picking up the mugs she headed towards the coffee pot. Watching it drip she tried to drown out the silence with conversation.

“Before I was a hotshot lawyer, I worked two jobs to pay for school. One of them was a barista... I used to hate how many rude lawyers would come and go... never giving tips. So, I told myself that when I became a lawyer, I would always be good to the person pouring my coffee.” Cecil said, turning off the coffee pot she let it drip.

Hearing Snart come in, she paused.

“Sorry about that... I’m still on a case so I’m afraid we’re going to have to cut things shorter than I intended. Captain Singh is not happy... He wants me back at the station. So, we need to catch you up on everything in twenty minutes or less. Starting with one big revelation... Harold Woodward was murdered...” He said, looking at Mrs. Reynolds. 

The shock in her face reminded him of his very own reaction when he heard the news.... Surprised, and just a tad bit relieved. As bad as that sounds, he was... he knew if it wasn’t for him trying to protect his son, they could have stopped all this chaos a long time ago.

Might have even saved Cindy...

“Are you ok...?” He asked her, trying to get a read on what her next move would be.

“Ma’am...” Cecil said, placing the cup of coffee on the table near her. Looking up Mrs. Reynold just stared.

“I’m sorry... It’s just a lot to process.” She said, placing cream and sugar in her coffee.

Cecil walking back to the coffee pot pored two more cups and handed one to Snart. Both looking at each other were wondering the same thing. What was she thinking... what was going to happen now?

“I have something... it’s not a lot but since my days at the paper. I developed a talent for tracking movements and getting information on people...” She said, getting up she walked to a nearby closet and pulled out a file box.

“This is everything I could find out about the Woodward’s... pacifically Tony Woodward. His parents were your average socialites of high society. Mother was a beauty with a heart of Gold... dad was, well you know.” She said, looking up she found Detective Snart’s eyes staring down at her.

“Why have you never shared this with me... it might have helped Cindy-...” He said, only to have Mrs. Reynolds shake her head at him.

“No- it wouldn’t have... there’s nothing here but dates and information about where he’s been. No hard evidence... nothing to show a jury or a judge how much of a monster that boy is.” She said, her voice going darker.

“And that’s what makes it all so agonizing .... he has this ability to play the innocent so well. The lies and stores he weaves together is beyond disturbing. I don’t understand how his father could have been so blind. To ignore what his son was capable of and let him walk among the world. Taking what he wanted and doing what he wanted... it's not just wrong it's cruel.” She said, staring back at Detective Snart and Cecil. 

Both seeing the rage in her eyes, they could tell she wanted justice. She demanded it... and they knew she would never stop until she got it.

What mother would...

\-------------------------------------------------

“You can all head back in... Miss West, if your ready we can start your examination now.” The doctor told her; he had just finished re-stitching Barry’s wound. 

“If it’s ok with Iris I would like to come with you both...” Nora said, giving Iris a small sense of relief.

“Yeah- Nora can come... just tell Barry I’ll be back soon.” She said, following the doctor. Leaving Henry to rejoin Barry in his room.

Closing the door behind him, he could see his son was getting sleepy again.

“Hey slugger... how do you feel?” He asked his son. Pulling a stool next to the bed he sat down.

“Oh, I’m good, whatever he gave me is kicking in and I don’t feel a thing.” Barry said, looking down at his newly stitched side. He still couldn’t believe how he got here.

Being freed, kissing Iris, dying, and now he was here... awake and left wondering. How would things even begin to go back to normal.

“Dad... how do you deal with this every day?” Barry asked.

“I feel like I can’t contain my emotions... like if I love her too much it will consume me. But I want to, if that makes sense...” He said, trying to get his words out in a way that his father could understand.

“Son... I completely understand. Its how your mother makes me feel, how I feel about you. The moment I decided to love her was the moment my heart was no longer mine. It was hers... everything I was and everything I did was hers. She was consuming every part of me and at first it scared me. I realized it made me vulnerable... because if anything ever was to happen and she was gone, it would destroy me. I wouldn’t be able to go on. And I think as people we run from that, we rather have nothing then to lose everything.” He told Barry, watching as his son’s eyes filled with tears.

“Iris consumes me... I don’t know what I would’ve done if she had gotten hurt. If Tony had-...” He started to say, breaking down on his words he felt like he was losing it.

Letting the trauma hit him... he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Like his chest was tight and something needed to get out.

“It’s ok son... it’s ok.” Henry said, wrapping his son up in his arms. Making him feel safe like he did when he was a kid... when Barry would have a nightmare or feel scared Henry would take him in his arms and make everything feel better.

But this was different... Barry needed to feel this. He needed to let go and feel the pain he was holding in. The anger he had...

“It’s ok son... just let it go. Let it all go.” Henry whispered in his ear. Feeling Barry’s body start to shake he held him tighter.

“AHHHH!” Barry yelled out. His voice echoing through the walls, his dad was sure a nurse would have heard; but he didn't care.

“Just let it out Barry...” Henry said. Letting his son scream and cry. He knew it was his body’s way of dealing with the trauma.

Working as a doctor he’d seen so many people fall apart after such an ordeal. It didn’t surprise him... but the fact that Barry was his son made his heart ache a little bit more than he was used to.

This was rough... his son was one of the kindest people he knew. The kind of heart that doesn’t just think of his loved ones, but everyone. 

His Barry wasn’t the type to hurt anyone... he protected them. Having to hurt Tony in self defense might have been the right thing to do; but he knew his son, and he knew how it was eating away at him.

“Just take a breather son.... I got you slugger, I got you.” Henry said, feeling Barry’s chest start to relax. He knew he was reaching the end of his breakdown.

Giving him a few more minutes he felt Barry’s body still... 

Slowly easing up off the bed he laid is son’s head down on the pillow. Making sure not to hit his wound he pulled the blanket up to his chest. 

Taking a step back he just stared... watching him sleep he couldn’t help but remember the simpler days. Outside playing... supper, campouts, and little league. 

Things were so much easier; he didn’t have to worry about his son dying before he reached graduation. 

Before he had a chance to live...

\----------------------------------------

“Wake up!” A voice yelled... causing Tony to move. Still half asleep his eyes were trying to adjust to the lights.

Feeling cold metal around his hands he adjusted his eyes. Suddenly he was face to face with three police officers. One was talking while the other two were cuffing his hands to the bed.

“What’s going on?... what the hell- what the hell is going on!” Tony shouted, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest. 

“Tony Woodward... you have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law.” The officer said.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” Tony yelled, all three cops standing before him didn’t seem to care that he was screaming.

“You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future.... Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?” He asked.

“NO! I WANT MY PHONE... CALL MY LAWYER!” Tony shouted, a doctor walking in was stopped by one of the officers.

“I need to check his vitals and make sure his wound isn’t bleeding.” The doctor said, letting one of the cops look at his I. D. badge.

“I WANT TO CALL MY DAMN LAWYER!” Tony yelled again, banging his hands against the bed.

“Alright... go ahead.” The officer said, watching them both closely.

“Mr. Woodward’s... if you calm down, I can look at your wound and see what I can do about those pain meds. My nurse tells me you’re in some pain.” The doctor told him, looking over his chart.

“NO SHIT SHERLOCK....LAWYER NOW!” He continued to yell, causing one cop to speak up.

“Sir- you are being arrested for murder! And unless you want to add disturbing the peace to that I’d settle down and wait. You will get your phone call soon.” The cop said, watching as Tony read off his name tag.

“Officer Lawton... and whatever else you two idiots are called. When my dad finds out what’s happening to me, he will have all of your badges.” Tony lied; he knew there was no chance his dad would do anything.

But if he had a chance, he had to play dumb for as long as he could... 

“He doesn’t know...?” The doctor asked, looking around at the cops he was shocked.

The news of Harold Woodward’s death was spreading like a wildfire... from Central City, to Keystone, even Starling City had wind of this story.

“Know what...?” Tony asked, his eyes meeting the doctors he tried to look as dumb and innocent as ever.

He could tell the cops were not as easy to convince...

“WHAT DON’T I KNOW!” He yelled, selling the hell out of his performance.

“Your father was found murdered tonight...” The doctor blurted out. Watching as Tony’s face fell, and his eyes teared up.

None of them knowing the sinister smile that Tony was trying so hard to hide. They couldn’t see the wheels he had turning... the plan he had in motion.

He was going to play them all for suckers... every one of them.

“I want my phone call... now.” Tony whispered, making sure to sound calmer and less angrier.

He knew it must have worked when one cop walked over to his side table and handed him his cell.

Not saying a word, he dialed his family’s lawyer. Letting it ring he waited until he heard the familiar voice come across his phone.

“I’m at the hospital and I’ve been arrested for murder... they think I killed my own father. Who is apparently dead... how long until you can get here?... Ok, see you soon. Bye.” Tony said, hanging up he tossed his phone on the bed.

He knew he was in the thick of it now.... there was no turning back. 

He needed to survive... by any means necessary.


	63. Shock Part 2

“Detective, we’re almost done with the upstairs.” The officer told Joe. They we’re still combing through every inch of the Woodward’s home. Making sure any evidence they 

“Hey one of you call morgue and tell them to get a move on Harold Woodward’s Autopsy. I want a DNA report copy on my desk asap.” He said, walking back outside he joined the team searching the vehicles.

“What we got boys?” He asked.

“Nothing really... we started with the car in the garage but, it was clean. Next we started with the yellow hummer here, not much but hair follicles and this.” The officer said, holding up a golden locket inside an evidence bag.

Looking up at the clear bag Joe thought he was imagining it... but he was certain; that was Iris’s locket. She never took it off, not even when she slept.

“You found that in this car... nowhere else?” Joe asked, he needed to know everything. He needed Snart to get back asap. He needed him to be the one handling this scene.

“Yes sir, nothing else.” The officer told him. 

“Good work guys... I’ll be back I have to make a phone call.” He said, heading back down the driveway he pulled out his cell. 

Texting Snart he let him know that they just had a small break come their way, and that they would talk about it when he returned.

Walking back into the house he continued to look around, there wasn’t much but photos of Mrs. Woodward. No family photos, nothing of Tony; just artwork. It felt more like a museum then a home.

Searching Harold’s desk, he found mail, and more mail. Looking at the stack he noticed a car insurance bill. Opening it he saw the type of car that was insured... not the hummer or the car in the garage.

Where was this car? He thought... 

“Hey, call the Waterfront Pier and see if this car is anywhere near their parking area.” Joe asked an officer. 

If his instincts were right than this was the car Tony Woodward was in tonight. Which might lead them to more evidence...

Hearing his phone go off he saw it was Captain Singh...

“Hey Cap... yeah we are almost done... I- what... you did, when?... ok I’ll head that way. Bye...” Joe said, hanging up he was shocked. 

Captain Singh had just told him he had Tony Woodward arrested, and that he wanted Joe to head that way and make sure medical evidence was collected. 

Taking out his keys he rushed towards Central General...

\--------------------------------

“Well that was a lot... what’s going to happen now?” Mrs. Reynolds asked Cecil and Detective Snart.

They had just finished catching her up on everything, and she was mind-blown by Tony’s actions but not surprised. 

“And you both think he killed his father... because of the charges dropped against this Barry Allen?” She asked, searching their faces for signs of doubts.

“I believe he snapped and is now trying his best to cover up his tracks... but someone like Tony is bound to have made a mistake and we plan on finding that mistake.” Cecil said, looking at her phone she saw she had a missed call and voicemail. 

Stepping aside she listened to her message...

“She’s right... we will get him. We just have to be smarter and beat him at his own game.” Snart told Mrs. Reynolds.

“Tony Woodward doesn’t know this yet, but he isn’t invincible. He like any other criminal can and will be caught. And when that day comes that he looks up at the very people he hurt, he will know who put him there. And when those cuffs lock around him and the verdict is read... he will see just how touchable he is.” Detective Snart said, knowing he was too close to this case. But he didn’t care, he knew how to be professional and he knew how to get the job done.

“We have to go Snart... my contact just left me a voicemail. Apparently, Tony Woodward’s been arrested for Harold Woodward’s murder. I need to get back to get a head of this for my case before the press leaks this as well.” She said, looking up Snart who was shocked... didn’t remember Joe saying anything about Tony being arrested. 

“Well, you two better get going. The sooner you get back the sooner the sooner you can get this all settled. Take this with you, I hope it can help or even point you in a direction of where to look.” Mrs. Reynolds told them, handing Cecil the box that held all her research.

“And let me know if you guys need anything else, I’ll be there in no time.” She said, reaching out she gave Snart and Cecil a hug. 

Walking them outside she watched as they drove away.

Knowing that things were looking up she let herself smile... she let the thoughts of Cindy come. The memories that were like burdens suddenly felt like tiny treasures. 

She knew she was letting go.... she knew she was healing.

\------------------------------------------

“Are you almost done?” Tony asked the Doctor; he was still being checked over for his injuries.

“Almost.” The doctor said, trying to apply a new bandage. Which usually was the nurse’s job, however it seemed half of them were either annoyed or given the creeps by Mr. Woodward. And having been around him for such a short time he could see how the kid was a little off. 

But regardless... the kid had just lost his father and based off his reaction he seemed genuinely shocked. Plus, what sick person could be capable of killing his own parent he thought to himself. 

So, caught up in his thoughts he didn’t see or hear the door open...

“Hello Mr. Woodward... I take it you have been informed of your rights and have also been given the right to council?” Joe asked him, smiling he looked at the three officers.

Looking up Tony thought he might roll his eyes...

“You can’t be serious right now? You have got to be joking... how the hell are you even on this case. Isn’t this like a conflict of interest or something.” Tony said, his anger rising. The last person he wanted to see was a West. 

Part of him, if he was being honest wanted to still see Iris. Even if he wanted to squeeze the life out of her...

“Well this is a room... and you seem to be in cuffs. And seeing as how I am a detective; I think that means you don’t get to ask any questions. You get to listen and cooperate, save the questions for your lawyer. But last time I checked this was a different case... the other one will still proceed” Joe told him, watching as Tony’s face changed. 

It was like watching a shift and he for the first time since this mess started to saw what his daughter had experienced. 

“Oh.... there he is. I was wondering how long it would take you to keep that ‘I’m Innocent’ facade” Joe said, loving the fact this kid was playing right into his hands.

“You know what detective... I think you should talk to your daughter about my so-called façade. She knows what’s real and fake.” Tony said, trying to get a reaction out Joe.

Who was still smiling... he knew better then to give this kid what he wanted.

“Doctor... can you please prepare an evidence kit. We need Mr. Woodward to be examined and have DNA lifted from his nails, hair, and skin.” Joe said, causing Tony’s eyes to widen.

“No. I didn’t ok anything, and my lawyer hasn’t even arrived. Plus, last time I checked you need a warrant-...” Tony started, only to have Joe cut him off.

“You mean one of these...” Joe said, pulling out a paper from his jacket pocket. Watching as Tony’s face fell.

Hit with a wave of panic and shock he tried his best to stay cool.

“Well I guess you have everything covered...take your damn examination and then get the hell out.” Tony said, his voice clearly dripping rage.

“Oh, I will don’t worry... but before I go, there’s a few questions that need to be answered.” Joe said, turning to the cops.

“Once Mr. Woodward’s lawyer gets here please give me a call and instruct the council hat as soon as the doctor gives the ok, he will be sent to the station for booking for arraignment.”

“A little ahead of yourself Detective West... I haven’t been formally charged yet; you might not want to underestimate my attorney.” Tony said, letting a smirk spread across his face.

“Oh, don’t worry Mr. Woodward... my expectations of you are clear and accurate.” Joe told Tony before smiling and exiting the way he came. Leaving Tony Woodward, a bit rattled and for the first time in awhile he was nervous and felt unsure of his next move.

The thought of being arrested was quite different from being arrested. He felt trapped and hated it...

\----------------------------------------------

“How long until we reach Central City?” Cecil asked Snart, who was driving a bit over the speed limit.

“Give or take ten to fifteen minutes... What are you looking for?” He asked her, looking in her direction he saw her rummaging through the box Mrs. Reynolds had gave them.

“I know Mrs. Reynolds said she couldn’t final anything, but I have a gut feeling something is here... plus with Cindy’s journal I just know we will find something.” She told him, going through print outs of Tony with his family he saw a picture with them and the other socialite families.

The Queens, The Lances, The Palmers, The Smokes and The Woodward’s were like royalty. Each year you could always catch them at the Charity Ball.

“Look, maybe one of them can give us insight on Tony’s background. It says here that the families were all close.” Cecil told Snart, who was too busy driving to get a good look at the photo.

“Well as close as the rich and powerful can get...” Snart told her, he had been to a few of those functions.

Mostly as hired security. He hated it... constantly dealing with all the drunk jackass's, throwing around money to charities that most would say were not at the top of everyone’s list of those in need. That and he couldn't stand the women hitting on him when their husbands weren’t looking.

“Well that’s true, but I have met the Queens and the Lances... and they were about as sweet as it gets. Sure, they have money, but it didn’t seem to go to their heads. I think out of the bunch those two families they will be up front and honest with our questions. Besides, we just really need to talk to and subpoena the kids.” She told Snart, who’s eyes shot at her direction.

“You want to subpoena kids who we haven’t even talked to ... for all we know they barley associated with each other.” He said.

“True... but something is better than nothing... besides his father who isn't an option, for obvious reasons. We have no one who can attest to his character. We need more people... that’s a fact detective.”

“Look I get what you mean but-... hold on.” He said, taking out his phone he saw it was Joe.

Answering it he put it on speaker and handed it to Cecil so he could drive freely...

“Joe you’re on speaker, what’s up.” Snart said.

“Well I just left Tony Woodward’s room and I have to say nothing can wipe this smile off my face. I had the pleasure of telling him about the mandatory DNA examination that was court ordered.” Joe said.

“Aren’t you two glad I gave you my contacts number... was his council there yet? And who the hell gave the order to arrest him?” Cecil asked Joe.

“It was Captain Singh... I guess he was tired of all the mayhem Tony was causing. And with just the theory we have about Harold’s murder, it doesn’t look good for Tony.”

“And his council hadn’t arrived yet... he made sure to point it out to me. But as soon as he gets there, we need to question him.” Joe told them.

“Stall Joseph... we are almost there.” Cecil said.

“And Joe, I want to be the one to question him... I know exactly how to play this kid and I have a few questions that I think will shake him up.” Snart told Joe.

“Sure, thing partner... but there’s one more thing. The team are still combing through the Woodward’s house and take a wild guess what the forensic team found inside a big yellow hummer?” Joe asked, waiting for their response.

When they didn’t, he answered for them

“Iris’s locket.” He said.

“Wait... hold up, what locket? What are we talking about?” Snart asked, feeling confused. Iris hadn't mentioned a locket when she gave her statement about the attack.

“When he attacked Iris that night, she was wearing a locket that Barry gave her, she never takes it off. And until Nora figured it out, she hadn’t even realized she had lost it.” Joe said, causing both Cecil and Snart to look at each other.

“That means we can prove Iris is telling the truth... at the very least it will be on our side.” Cecil said.

“Joseph... is there anyway we can prove she was wearing the locket that night?” Snart asked, hoping for more evidence.

“Yes... In a snapchat post Linda and Iris took, you can clearly see the locket. And in almost every picture before then. Like I said she never takes it off... it reminds her of Francine and Wally. She wouldn’t leave it unless she wasn’t thinking straight.” Joe said, causing Snart’s thoughts to wonder.

He now had a few more questions to ask Tony and couldn’t wait to start the interrogation.

“Joe... get an officer to bring in a camera set up. We’re going to question Tony at the hospital, something tells me his lawyer will get him out of leaving. I have an idea...” Snart said.

He had learned a trick or two oh how to deal with psychopaths and weirdos.

You had to put just enough pressure on them to make them think they were trapped... once they lost control, they showed you who they really were.

They showed you what made them tick... and Tony Woodward was about to be set off.

Snart would see to it...


	64. Shock Part 3

“You not hungry?” Oliver asked Laurel, watching her play with her food he could tell she had lost her appetite.

“Laurel...” Oliver said, knocking her out of her thoughts.

“What?” She asked, not sure if he was still talking.

“I asked if you were hungry... you were starving before we left the market.” He told her, watching her hands start to fidget.

“And now, you haven’t even touched your food.” Oliver said, his concern growing.

“Yeah, I guess I just lost my appetite.” She said smiling, hoping to play it off.

Oliver looking at her wanted to scream... she was smiling but she wasn’t. He had known laurel almost his entire life. 

Since they were in middle school he could always tell when her smile was genuine and when their pain behind it.

“Do you remember when we took that trip to Paris... we spent all day looking up at the Eiffel tower. I remember you said you could stay there forever. The smile you had was so breathtaking I didn’t know how to breathe... You were staring at the tower, but I was looking at you.” Oliver told her, watching laurel’s eyes meet his he saw the tears...

Getting up he walked near her chair and bent down beside her.

Now at eye level he saw the pain in her eyes much clearer, she wasn’t just nervous it was like she was in torment.

“I know what you look like when you are truly smiling; when your truly happy.” He said, placing his hands on her face he closed his eyes.

Trying to find the right words, he knew how she would shut down if he stepped the wrong way.

“I love you...” He said, opening his eyes.

“And it is because I love you that I can’t stand to see you this way...” He said, causing Laurel to pull away.

“I’M SORRY BUT IN WHAT WAY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT- BECAUSE I HAVE TOLD YOU, SCHOOL AND COLLEGE PREP AND THEN TRYING TO MAKE BOTH MY PARENTS HAPPY BY WHAT SCHOOL I CHOOSE! ALL THAT IS JUST A LOT OF PRESSURE- I DON'T NEED YOU ADDING TO THAT!” 

Laurel yelled, walking towards her purse she grabbed her keys.

“Hey- stop, talk to me...” Oliver said, standing up he walked between her and the door.

“Ollie get out of my way; I want to leave.” Laurel told him, looking anywhere but his eyes. She knew if she did, she would surely fall apart.

“Sweetie look at me... I need you to look at me... I know somethings wrong. You eat and then you don’t eat. You’re here but you’re not here, and when I touch you... I just want you to talk to me. Dinah, just talk to me.” Oliver said, reaching out he tried to embrace her but was pushed away.

She didn’t want his embrace and that hurt... he wasn’t used to her being this way with him. He wasn’t used to her not wanting him; not needing him.

“Just give me time ollie... I just need time.” She said, slipping past him she left.

Leaving Oliver to his thoughts...

He needed to think... to try and figure out what the hell was going on. He knew laurel and this wasn’t her, she was not ok. But when did all this start... he had to backtrack and think. If he could find a time frame of when she started to change then he could find out what or who caused her to change.

Taking out his cell phone he decided to call the only other person who could give insight on the matter.

If he couldn’t get her to talk then our friends could...

“Hey... ray, yeah I know it’s late, but I was just wondering if you and felicity could meet me for coffee tomorrow morning?” He said, letting Ray ask his questions he decided to keep things brief.

“I’ll explain everything in person... and tell felicity not to tell Laurel. She can’t know about this.” He said, feeling a bit guilty for his sneaking around.

He didn’t like hiding things from laurel, but she wasn’t exactly giving him much of a choice.

He would do anything for her... but he couldn’t watch herself destruct.

He loved her too much... he loved her with everything. 

He just loved her.

\-------------------------------

Letting the phone go to voicemail Eddie couldn’t help but wonder what the voicemail said.

Placing the phone down he let the curiosity he was feeling be pushed to the back of his mind. It was not his right to pry, if Linda wanted to share, she would.

Picking up his phone he texted his mom.

Letting her know he would be staying with Linda for the night. Seeing her reply he couldn’t help but be grateful for having such a caring mother.

She’d texted him that she was heading to the hospital with a change of clothes and food for the night. And as much as he wanted her to stay home, he knew he wouldn’t win the debate.

Simply texting her ok, he put his phone back down and found his reflection in the mirror.

He shirt was covered in Barry’s blood... he could only imagine what people thought when they saw him. 

Taking it off he was left in a plain white shirt, slightly stained but not as bad as the button-up one.

Thinking about Barry and Iris he decided he would make a quick visit... Linda would probably sleep for a bit longer.

Heading out to the nurse’s station he borrowed a pen and paper, writing Linda a not where he would be, he left it on her nightstand. 

Heading back to the elevator he tried to remember what room Dr. Wells told him they were on. Something 04. 

Getting off on the elevator he came to room 304, knocking he entered he was immediately stopped by an officer blocking his way from fully entering.

“Sir you can’t come in here.” The officer told him. 

“I’m sorry... I was looking for someone-...” Eddie said, looking up he saw Tony Woodward’s eyes looking up at him.

He was cuffed to the hospital bed and he didn’t look happy... in fact he looked miserable

“Sorry, wrong room.” Eddie said, turning to leave he heard Tony’s voice.

“Tell your little friends they can’t get away with trying to kill me Thawne.” Tony said, trying to get his version of the story out there.

Turning around Eddie thought of his grandfather... he told him once when Eddie got into his first fight to that there was only two ways with dealing with evil jackasses.

“Tony... do you know what happens to cowards and sexual predators. Once they’ve been thrown in the smallest hole the earth can find; they cease to exist. All the people they hurt and all the people that had the unfortunate matter of meeting them will forget. They won’t even be a thought in the future in front of them. They won't even remember them...” Eddie told him, smiling he left the way he came.

Tony still looking at the door couldn’t hide the look he had on his face. All the officers in the room saw how much the comment the boy had just made left him. And he hated that, he hated how easily he lost control. 

This place was throwing him off his game... looking at the clock on the wall he wondered where the hell his lawyer was.

\------------------------------------------

Leaving the examination room Iris felt more relaxed, hopefully the pain pills the doctor gave her would stop the body aches.

“Don’t forget to take the next round of pills in 8 hours, and drink plenty of water.” He told her.

“Now if you’d ladies will excuse me; I need to re-up on some caffeine. Try to get some rest Iris, I’ll be back to check on Barry in a bit.” He told them, turning to leave he almost ran straight into someone coming out of the elevator.

“Oh! I’m sorry- are you ok?” He asked Eddie, who was still trying to catch his balance.

“Yeah... I’m good.” He said, still looking down.

“Eddie.” Iris said, causing him to look up. 

“Hey- I was looking for you, how is Barry doing?” He asked, making his way towards the two ladies. The doctor he’d had bumped into was now a spec down the long corridor.

“He’s good, everyone here is taking really good care of him. Are you ok...?” Nora asked looking down she saw what looked like a small blood stain on his t-shirt.

“Oh, yeah- it’s not... it’s not mine.” He told her; he didn’t know how to tell her it was her sons’ blood.

“It’s Barry’s blood Nora... Eddie helped me in the beach. He was great, kept me calm and made sure Barry was ok.” Iris said, staring up at Eddie.

“Iris, you did everything... all I did was show up. You were the real hero.” He said smiling.

“Well I say you both are heroes... Barry is alive and that’s all that matters.” Nora said, pulling Eddie in for a hug she thanked him.

She didn’t know him very well, but she sensed an old soul to this young man. 

“Do you want to see him, he’s inside with Henry.” Nora said, letting Eddie go.

“Yeah that would be nice but, I actually have something to tell you. It’s nothing major, just something I knew you would all want to know.” He said, watching as Irises eyes were confused.

“Linda is being admitted and-...” He started but was cut off by Iris.

“IS SHE OK! WHAT HAPPENED...” Iris yelled, her voice a mix of panic a worry.

“Iris she fine... she just passed out. Doctor Wels wants to be cautious so he’s keeping her overnight. I promise... she’s fine” He said, causing Iris to relax.

She couldn’t handle one more crisis today...

“Iris...” Joe said, coming off the elevator he joined them near Barry’s room door.

“Dad.” She said hugging him. She was happy to see him. She knew he was on the job but having him around made her feel protected. 

“How’s everything going with the case?” Nora asked him.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you guys about... lets talk in private.” Joe said, ushering them all inside.

Walking in, Iris saw that Barry had fallen asleep again...

“How is he doing Henry?” Joe asked, giving Henry a hug.

“Oh, he’s good, just worn out. How are you, I saw the news report. Figured the Woodward’s house must be crawling with reporters.” He asked.

“Well that’s just it, we didn’t know about the report until we got a call from Cap. Someone in the department must have leaked the news to the press.” Joe told them.

“But that’s not what I want to focus on... I can’t say too much; in fact, I shouldn’t be saying anything.” He said, looking over at Iris he lingered.

“But I know you all need some good news... So, it brings me great pleasure to inform you all that Tony Woodward has been arrested.” Joe said. 

Watching as everyone’s face fell, a mix of shock and comfort. 

“Now that doesn’t mean we are all in the clear... we still have a lot to do. He will be here in the hospital until the doctor sign off on his release. Where he will be booked and arraigned at Central City PD.” Joe said, he decided to leave out the bit about Iris’s locket. He wanted her to take everything in bits.

The only thing that mattered was that Tony was on the track to being taken down...

“Yeah... I saw him. I was looking for Barry’s room and forgot the room number. Walking in I saw he was cuffed to the bed and was guarded by cops. He clearly didn’t seem bothered by the fact, more annoyed. However, he tried to bait me and well; let’s just say it dint take.” Eddie said, a smirk on his face.

Hearing his phone go off he saw it was his mother...

“Oh- I have to go... my mother is waiting for me. We’ll be in room 110 Iris.” He told her, knowing she was just moments away from asking.

“Thank-you Eddie.” She responded, watching him leave the room her eyes shifted towards Barry.

She was tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up near him.

“You look tired baby girl.” Joe said, looking at her he could see how much her eyes needed rest.

“He’s right sweetie... maybe try and get some rest. Me and Henry will take turns watching Barry tonight. You should lay down.” Nora told her.

Her and Iris both knew it was also the pain pills that had her groggy... not wanting to argue she gave in.

“Fine... but just for a bit. Dad be careful. I love you.” She told him, giving him a hug.

“Walking towards the bed she slipped off her shoes and laid down. Pulling the covers up over her head she could feel the sleep pulling at her. 

Closing her eyes, it only took seconds for the darkness to take her. 

“What a few days those two have had...” Nora said.

Her, Henry, and Joe staring at them knew what was at stake...

“Yeah, but their tough. Strong... together those two can beat anything thrown their way. Even Tony Woodward.” Henry Allen said.

“Speaking of Tony... I didn’t want to say this in front of Iris. But we found her locket in Tony’s hummer tonight. The forensics team found it while they were searching for evidence for Harold Woodward’s murder.” He said.

“What locket... the one Barry got her for thanksgiving?” Henry asked.

“Yeah... she lost it when he attacked her. And this will help her case... this proves she’s telling the truth. And anyone who knows her can attest that she never went a day without that necklace.” Nora told them.

“Exactly... and the thing that makes this even more special is I don’t think tony even remembers the locket. And that will work in our favor.” Joe said, knowing that Snart had all this information.

He knew he was a good detective, but he hadn’t seen him interrogate a suspect before... but he got the sense he was a shark. 

After Cindy, he could sense any gentleness that he had for criminals was put aside.

He would never cross a line... but he also wouldn’t stop until he succeeded.

And that’s what made Snart so dangerous to Tony... he just didn’t realize it yet.


	65. Shock Part 4

Tony was about five minutes from losing his mind when the door to his hospital room swung open. Seeing his lawyer Sebastian Blood walk in he was relieved.

“Well it’s about time Sebastian, what the hell took you so long.” Tony said, watching as his lawyer just smiled ta him.

“Officers... if you don’t mind, I will like to speak to my client alone. Feel free to stand guard outside.” Sebastian told them, knowing that they couldn’t refuse his command.

“Sure, thing council... don’t get any idea yeah.” One of the officers told him before they all left the room.

“Do you have a plan... how the hell are you going to get me out of here?” Tony asked his lawyer.

Who seemed to care less about Tony’s impatient banter... 

He didn’t become one of the best defense lawyers of Starling City overnight... no he had to walk through mud and get his hands dirty. 

“Hello... are you even listening to me?” Tony asked, banging his handcuffs on the bed rails.

“Mr. Woodward let’s get one thing straight, I’m the lawyer and you’re the client. So how about you let me do the talking from here on out.” Sebastian said, placing his briefcase down he took out his cellphone.

“Now, tell me everything... not what you’ve made up in your head; but everything.” He said, watching Tony’s face fall.

“Excuse me.” Tony said, not sure what exactly Sebastian was saying.

“I need to know every little detail of everything you’ve done... leave nothing out. Guilty or not, tell me everything.” Sebastian said.

“So, let me get this straight... even if I’m guilty you will still defend me?” Tony asked, a bit shocked but not disappointed.

“I have one job and one job only, to get you cleared of all charges and collect my paycheck. Which we can agree will be well within the realm of generous.” Mr. Sebastian said, watching as Tony started to laugh.

“Wow... let me tell you something, if you get me free of these charges and other certain headaches that might come my way, I’ll give you a nice chunk of my inheritance. You have my word...” Tony told him.

“Your word is not a bond I can take at face value Mr. Woodward. But we can discuss this later, for now I want to go over everything.” He said, motioning for Tony to start talking.

Taking a moment Tony knew how serious his lawyer was about being so forthcoming. Deciding to risk it he put it all on the table.

“I killed my father... I strangled him. I don’t think he saw it coming, I think up until he died, he never truly saw what I was capable of. He only saw her... never me. He couldn’t go one single day without mentioning her to me, it was like she walked on water.” Tony told him, looking for a response.

He was amazed at how he had almost no reaction... maybe there was a reason he was his father’s attorney. This man was cut-throat, he clearly didn’t let things rattle him.

“I was a constant reminder to my father that my mother was gone. And he never let a moment go by without letting me know.” He said.

“But... back to the basic. After I killed him, I booked two tickets out of town. One to my mother’s hometown by plane. And one for a bus ticket... I thought if I threw them off with where I was going it would give me more time to flea and get away. By the time they realized I never got on the plane I would be a ghost.” Tony said.

“How are you here... if you planned your escape why are you sitting here with injuries and cuffs?” Mr. Blood asked Tony, who was smiling again.

“Well, if you’d let me finish...” He said, adjusting his handcuffs so he could lean further back in his bed.

“Among my father’s murder... I have done other things.” Tony said, the memories of all girls he’d attacked flooding his memories. 

Landing on Iris he felt a sting of rage hit him... she was the one that got away; the one that he couldn’t get out of his mind. It was like a form of torment... having her so close only to have Allen screw it all up.

“What other things... I need to know everything Mr. Woodward.” Mr. Blood told him, watching Tony’s eyes pop up. 

“You sure... I’m not exactly a saint.” Tony said, waiting for a response.

When he didn’t get one, he proceeded...

“I’ve been with a few women... give or take. Let them tell it, it was not as enjoyable for them as it was for me. But I was a gentleman... offered them a ride home so nothing bad would happen to them. So, imagine my shock when the deed is done, and they want to cry rape.” Tony said, seeing Sebastian Bloods eyes close. 

“So... your a rapist.” Sebastian said.

“No- I didn’t do anything to those girls that they didn’t want-...” Tony started to say.

“Look Mr. Woodward, I don’t need to hear your excuses... I’m your lawyer; not a priest.” Mr. Blood told him, getting up he removed his jacket and placed it on the counter near them.

“All I need is the truth... which I’m guessing if multiple women are accusing you of giving them what they wanted, then I doubt your as innocent as you claim. But I’m not the prosecutor on this case... I’m your're defense lawyer... so whatever you tell me is automatically tied up in attorney-client privilege.” Mr. Blood told him.

“I couldn’t speak about what I know with anyone else... my very job and license will be taken away if I did. And I don’t know about you, but I like my big house and fancy clothes, I don’t plan on losing that or this case.” He said, watching as Tony smirked

“I see why my father kept you around...” Tony told him.

He was ruthless when it was needed and going by the fact that he was dressed from head to toe in name brands clothing; he liked money.

And Tony had money... he had a lot of it. With his dad out of the picture he could and would do whatever he saw fit.

“Continue Mr. Woodward...” Sebastian said. Knowing what they were up against was his best at winning this case. 

He didn’t know much about Tony, but Harold always told him how he had a gut feeling Tony would be his downfall.

Sitting here listening to him he couldn’t help but see the twisted irony...

\----------------------------------------------

“Ok you go meet up with Joe and I’ll find Iris and Barry.” Cecil told Detective Snart. Both walking through the hospital doors both took out their cells to find the location of who they were looking for.

“Leonard.” Carol Thawne called out. She was standing near the elevator holding a bag and what looked like food.

“Carol... hi. What are you doing here?” He asked, walking up to her he took the bag she was holding and gave her a hug.

“Linda’s being admitted... she passed out again. Eddie going to stay with her, so I brought him a change of clothes and some food.” She told him.

“Will she be ok?” Cecil asked, joining them both near the elevator.

“She’s fine, she is just being kept for observation. Eddie is going to stay with her, so I brought an overnight bag and food for them.” Carol said, looking at them. 

Now She was the one who was curious...

“What are you guys doing here? Is it the case?” She asked, turning her face towards Snart.

“Yeah... things are looking like we might be pulling an all-nighter.” He told her; his eyes apologetic. He had wanted to spend the rest of his evening getting to know her. But the Woodward kid had other plans.

“I see. Well, if you guys need anything just let me know. “No matter what; you can text or just give me a call.” Carol said. Knowing she was talking to them both her eyes had never left Snart’s direction, and she could tell by his facial expression he would be holding her to her word.

“Yes ma’am, will do.” Snart told her.

Glancing up past her he saw Eddie getting off on the elevator.

“Mom.” He said, walking up to her he gave her a quick hug.

“Hey detective, Ms. Horton... is everything ok?” He asked, looking at them both.

“Oh yeah, just working the case.” Cecil said.

Snart seeing Eddie’s face knew he knew something was up...

“What about you kid, how are you? We heard about Linda...” Snart told him, looking at Eddie he could see how tired he was.

Being a cop for so many years her knew what lack of sleep did to the body.

“Yeah... Dr. Wells wants to keep her overnight. Other then that she should be fine, once she rest up and gets some food in her.” Eddie said.

“Speaking of food... here you go son.” Carol said, handing her son the brown paper sack.

“Oh, here...” Snart told him, placing the duffle bag in his free hand.

“Thanks guys... I’m going to get back, I don’t want Linda to wake up and see me gone. Get home safe mom, I love you.” Eddie said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Turning around he headed to Linda’s room...

Carol still watching felt a pain in her heart... she was so proud of her son; she’d only wished his father could see what he was missing. She wondered if was enough... was she doing a good job as his mother? 

“Carol...” Snart said, grabbing her by the waist he pulled her attention towards him.

“He’s a good kid, you raised a good kid. Don’t doubt that.” He told her. Watching as tears formed in her eyes

Looking up, she placed her hands around him. Letting his body comfort, hers she had no idea why being in his arms felt so right; it was like they were made for her.

“Thank you.” Carol said.

“Anytime.” He said, holding on to her a bit longer then he should have. They weren’t exactly alone, but he didn’t care.

With her it was easy to be this way, be this open. To forget his troubles, and just be in the moment.

“Sorry to interrupt... but Joe just text me, Tony’s lawyer is here.” Cecil said, breaking them out of their trance.

Letting Carol go Snart took out his cell... he saw that Joe had text him too. 

“Sorry... I need to get back to work.” He said, letting her go.

“But, as soon as I’m done with this... maybe we can clear a date and spend some time together.” He told her, watching a smile flash across her face.

“I’d like that.” Carol said.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to you your car... Cecil I’ll be right back.” Detective Snart said, taking Carol by the hand he led her outside.

Cecil who was still watching decided to text Joe that her and Snart would be with them soon.

Looking up from her phone she saw Carol and the Detective at her car. They had that first love look about them... neither wanting to leave the other. 

She couldn’t imagine how hard it was for him, having to constantly be pulled away from you personally life and dragged into the next crime of the week.

Never knowing when things would be calm enough to sleep in...

But that was the job and like it or not, they both had a job to do. All of them, the department and attorney’s office had a duty to keep this city safe.

They all knew what it meant... what it cost.

Watching them Cecil couldn’t help but think of Joe... she wished they’d had more time together.

Hearing the elevator doors open she was brought back to reality...

Seeing Joe emerge from the elevator made her blush... turning to face him she felt her heart quicken.

“Got your text... where’s Snart?” Joe asked, but before she could answer detective Snart joined them.

“Sorry... what’d I miss?” He asked, looking at Joe.

“Tony’s lawyer asked for private time to talk with his client. I say we give them fifteen more minutes to talk then go ahead with the interrogation.” Joe said.

“I agree.” Cecil said.

“Me too.” Snart replied.

“Tony’s biggest mistakes is thinking he didn’t make any.” Snart said, still seeing the kids smug face in his memory.

“But we know he did... So, while we’re setting up for the interrogation, Cecil comb through every piece of Cindy’s journal and all the files Mrs. Reynolds gave you.” He said.

“You’ve won more cases then any lawyer in Central City, and I don’t think that was all luck.” He said, looking at Cecil.

“Neither do I...” Joe said, letting Cecil know how much he believed in her.

“Thanks guys, and don’t worry... Tony Woodward won’t get away with what he’s done. I’ll make sure of that.” Cecil told them.

“You guys just make sure he feels the pressure... I’ll go start on this.” She said, holding up Cindy’s Journal.

Heading to her car she dialed her assistant...

“Hey... meet me in ten at the office. Bring coffee and you’re a-game, we have a long night ahead of us.” She said, hanging up she climbed in her car and drove towards her office.

She knew somewhere in the journal, and the box of files was a secret weapon they could use to beat Tony and win this case. And in the process, get justice for Cindy.

She would get justice for all of them...


	66. Change Of The Tide

Cecil had made it through a few pages of the journal when her assistant walked in with coffee.

“Sorry... I had to stop for gas. I took the liberty of getting us two extra cups, figured we’re going to need the extra boost.” She said.

“Good call... we are definitely going to need it.” Cecil told her assistant.

Kacey had been by her side for about three years now... she was one of the best assistants a lawyer could ask for.

She could research like no one else’s business.

“So, what’s going on... is this about the Allen boy, I thought those charges were dropped.” She asked.

“They were... but we have a new case on top of Ms. West’s assault.” Cecil told her.

“Did you hear about Harold Woodward?” She asked.

“Of course, it’s all over the news, why?” She asked, her face now confused.

“Well the police have a suspect and it just so happens he’s the same suspect in Ms. West case.” She said, watching Kacey put together the pieces.

“Are you telling me Tony Woodward killed his own father...” Kacey asked, the shock clear in her voice.

“Well... legally we still have to prove it. But yes, I think he did. Which is why we must look through every file and research we have here.” Cecil told her.

Kacey looking down at the journal Cecil was holding was curious...

“What is that?” She asked, pointing towards the green book near Cecil.

“This and that box on your desk is another part of what I need to explain to you; because it could very well be the key to taking down Tony Woodward.” Cecil told Kacey.

Walking towards her desk she opened the box and pulled out a few papers...

“These are clippings from different functions, parties, and charities the who’s who of society has hosted.” She said.

“Why are we looking through these?” She asked, causing Cecil to get up and walk over towards her.

“Because... somewhere in this is another one of Tony’s bad choices.” She said. Taking a moment Cecil found the right words to say what she needed.

“I believe besides Ms. West, Tony has attacked and succeeded in raping other women.” She said, watching as Kacey’s face fell with disgust.

“I can’t explain it, but my gut is telling me that there is something here... I have to trust it.” Cecil told her.

“Well... so will I. Your kick-ass skills and instincts are the very reason why this firm and your name is so feared.” Kacey told her

“You lead... I’ll follow, wherever we end up I’m proud to be on your team.” She told Cecil, who couldn’t be prouder.

“Atta girl. Now, let’s get to work. I say we use the pull-down whiteboard and post anything of relevance to the case. That way we can see if anything comes together, and maybe even find another victim who needs justice.” Cecil said

“Ok... let's take this bastard down.” Kacey said, picking up the box she sat on the floor across from Cecil’s desk and begin her hunt for anything that could lead to them winning this thing.

She had never been the victim of assault, or rape, but she had seen what it did to the people they defended. Lives destroyed, bodies violated, and no one seemed to ever truly pay. Before she came to work for Cecil, she didn’t know what it was like to win a case or have your client smile at you; knowing they would sleep better.

Knowing they could rest easy, now that they had justice for a loved one; or themselves. 

Looking up at her mentor she knew she was thinking the exact same thing... they had a right to stand up for the people who couldn’t stand up for themselves.

It was more than just their jobs... it was their responsibility.

\------------------------------------------------

“Detective... I have everything you asked for. Should we get set up now, or wait a bit?” An officer told Joe and Snart.

They were just about to head into Tony’s room when the officer stopped them.

“No. Now is good, follow us.” Snart said, heading towards Tony’s room. Knocking once, Detective Snart didn’t wait for a response, bursting in he saw none- other then Sebastian Blood.

The amount of dirt this guy had on him was endless... all the killers and perverts he got off was well known among police departments across towns.

Making his mark in Starling City he was one of the highest paid attorneys to any criminal who could afford him.

“Well, well, well... look what the wind blew in.” Snart said, catching Tony and Sebastian off guard.

Joe smiling was taken back by his partners newfound sense of humor...

“Detectives, I’m with my client. You can’t just barge in-...” Sebastian started, but was cut off by an officer walking in behind Joe and Snart. Setting up the interrogation equipment he pretended like he couldn’t see Tony and his lawyer staring holes into his head.

“Your client is under arrest and needs to be questioned... and since he can’t be moved just yet, we brought the department to him.” Joe told them, watching as Snart took off his jacket and placed it on the chair near him.

“This is complete bull- both of these detectives are out to get me and isn’t there a right to counsel!” Tony shouted.

“Mr. Woodward, your right to counsel is standing less than three feet from you. If he wants to be present while you are questioned; then he is more than welcomed. However, either way it goes, you will be questioned tonight, there’s no way around that.” Snart said, letting his voice deepen on the end of his sentence. 

He wanted Tony to sense how serious they were... even with his lawyer present, they were still a threat to him.

“Tony... relax and prepare for questioning.” Sebastian told him, staring at Joe and Snart he recognized the righteousness in their eyes. These were cops who wouldn’t be paid off, and they wouldn’t stand down. 

They were sharks... like him. The only question now was who was better? Who would catch who first.

“Gentleman, if you have everything ready... shall we begin.” Sebastian said, moving his chair closer to Tony.

After, Snart double checked with the officer and Joe that the equipment was ready gave them the ok to go. Leaving just Snart alone with Tony and his lawyer.

Pressing record on the camera Snart let the silence linger before he started, seeing Tony become more annoyed he knew he was getting to him.

“Any day now detective...” Sebastian Blood said, finding the tactics a bit childish for his liking.

“My apologies, I was just trying to wrap my head around something... maybe your client could help me with it. Why did he have a ticket in his name for a plane ticket and a bus stop, set to leave tonight at the same time.” Snart asked, seeing Tony’s eyes shift to his lawyers.

“Oh, don’t look at him, look at me... were you planning on leaving town?” Snart asked. Watching as Sebastian gave Tony the ok to answer.

“Yes. I wanted to get away... but, I got held up” Tony said, a smile forming across his face. Thinking of Iris and Barry he wanted so badly to finish what he started.

“When you say held up, what do you mean?” Snart asked.

“I mean I was attacked by those two-...” Tony started to shout but was silenced by his lawyer giving him a look.

“Start from the beginning Tony.” Sebastian Blood told him, giving him a look.

“I got into an argument with my father... a work colleague had stopped by to see my father and as a result from that he asked me to leave.” Tony said, making eye contact with Detective Snart they both knew what he was talking about.

He still had the bruised vocal cords to prove it... 

“So, you mean when Doctor Wells came to your house and accused you of raping his daughter; that’s what started your argument?” Snart asked, knowing exactly what that question would lead to.

Looking up Sebastian gave Tony a look... he clearly hadn’t shared that with his attorney yet.

“What does that have to do with murder Detective... try and stay on point here.” Sebastian said.

“Well, your client opened up that line of questioning Mr. Blood... you can’t shut it down now because its damages your case. Don’t they teach you that in law school?” Snart asked him, watching the vein on his forehead go crazy.

“Again... get to the point Detective.” Sebastian told Snart, who was now lining up his next trap.

“Tony, are you aware your father was strangled tonight? He was found on the floor of his den; did you see or hear anything while you were there?” Snart asked.

“No. I packed a bag and then I bought a ticket for a plane.” Tony said.

“And then another ticket for the bus station... which leads me to my original question, why two tickets?” Snart asked Tony, who was hesitant to answer.

“Well, here’s my theory, and step in if I get something wrong...” Snart said.

“I think... you intentionally bought two separate ways of transportation, after you killed your father of course. Which wasn’t planned, you wanted to throw the police off your trail. So, when they looked for you, they would only see the flight plan; not the bus ticket.” Snart told Tony, who was frozen still.

He almost had no reaction... which in Snart’s experience was a reaction.

“You done detective. Because all I hear are a lot of opinions and not one shred of evidence to back it up.” Sebastian told him, looking from Tony to Snart.

“Oh, don’t worry, that will come. And as you know Mr. Blood, evidence takes time, however being arrested is quick and swift.” Snart told Sebastian.

“I got a plane ticket before I realized I didn’t know anyone living in my mother’s birthplace. So, I just decided to catch a bus going nowhere. My dad didn’t want me, and I didn’t want anything to do with this town anymore. So, I split.” Tony said. 

“Then how did you end up at Waterfront Pier... if you wanted nothing to do with this town anymore, why not get on your bus?” Snart asked.

“Well, like I told you-...” Tony started to say.

“Yes... you were attacked. I got that part... but if your departure was set for around 9 pm, why did you drive towards the beach of Waterfront Pier? The two places aren’t even close to each other on a map. Could it be that you wanted to settle a score with the girl you tried to rape and the boy who stopped you?” Snart asked.

“That’s not true... I told you, they attacked me.” Tony said.

“So, it was there gun and knife that we found at the scene... and before you answer that just know the gun is registered in your father’s name. And the knife, well if it was bought with a credit card, we can find out who and when they bought it.” Snart told him, watching as Tony’s eyes shifted.

He had reached the point Snart was waiting for... he was having doubts. Not as sure as he’d liked to be. He knew if he said the wrong thing then it would look bad to a jury. 

He would look bad; he would look guilty.

“I don’t see how a separate occurrence has anything to do with the murder of Harold Woodward Detective!” Sebastian Blood yelled; he could tell his client was not prepared enough to control his outburst.

He might let the wrong thing slip... 

“Oh, I disagree... your client here is not just being charged with murder. My god just off the top of my head we have, rape, attempted rape, attempted murder, and who the hell knows what else! So, I will ask any questions that I see fit.” Snart shouted.

“YES! I brought the gun and the knife for my journey, but I only used them in self-defense. That Allen kid was crazy! He couldn’t stand the fact that his precocious angel was not so innocent. Or that she would be willing to sleep with anyone other then his sorry ass.” Tony said.

“So, she wanted you that night? Ms. West wanted to have sex with you?” Snart asked, trying to sound as surprised as ever. Just enough to let Tony think he was changing his mind.

“Yes. She got in my car, she asked me to pull over. She flirted, she smiled, and she wanted me. I didn’t force myself on her, I certainly did try to rape her.” Tony replied. His face so innocent even his lawyer almost believed his lie. 

“No...” Snart said.

“No, we may have got a little rough but nothing that she didn’t want. I swear... nothing unwanted happened until Allen showed up and pulled me out of my car and beat the shit out of me.” Tony told him, pointing to his now healing bruises.

“And, last time I checked injuries don’t lie detective. Do they?” Sebastian said.

“Nope.” Tony said, smiling from ear to ear.

Flashing that smug grin like it was Christmas morning... Snart couldn’t wait to see it fall.

“I’m glad you both feel that way...” Snart said, taking a folder he had near him out.

Opening the folder, he pulled out Ms. West hospital and police report.

“I said no but, he wouldn’t stop. The more I fought back the harder he held me down... he ripped my clothes and forced my legs open. I kept saying no but he wouldn't stop. He held me down and told me I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. I closed my eyes because I didn’t want to see the pain, I was about to feel... I didn’t want to do this, I just wanted him to stop but he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t stop and he wouldn’t let me go.” Snart said, looking up from the written statement he was reading.

“This is what your client calls consensual sex.” Snart said, holding up the written statement. 

“Just because she changed her story doesn’t make it rape...” Tony told him.

“Tony!” Sebastian shouted, now frustrated that he couldn’t control his damn tongue.

Putting Iris’s statement down he took out the photos that were also inside the folder.

“This... is what non- consensual sex looks like Mr. Woodward.” Snart said, standing up he made sure to hold the picture in Tony’s view.

You could see Iris neck... the hand like bruises clear, and in focus.

“This is what forcing yourself on someone who is too small to fight back looks like.” Snart said, holding up another photo of Iris arms and wrist.

“Take a good look, you can see the bruises he made on her wrist. You can see how hard he held her down! Oh, and here- this is a photo of her legs... you can see the bruise he left from trying to force her thighs open!” Snart shouted, his anger rising.

“Detective!” Sebastian yelled.

“And then we have the locket we found in his hummer... he ripped it off her when he was trying to assault her.” Snart said, staring straight at Tony he saw the flicker in his eyes.

He knew in that moment he was remembering the locket... and knew he was in trouble. He hadn’t told a lie or even thought about one to cover his tracks.

“What locket?” Sebastian asked Snart.

“The one your client is trying so hard to come up with an excuse for.” Snart said, a small smirk coming across his face.

And as much as Snart pictured this moment, Tony’s face was so much better than anything he could have imagined.

It was not just satisfying... it was priceless.


	67. Change Of The Tide Part 2

Looking at Detective Snart Tony tried to read his face, he didn’t seem to be bluffing. But the only problem he saw was that he did remember the locket; he remembered the way the chain fell perfectly over her floral dress... 

“Detective, you can’t create evidence just to get a rise out of my client.” Sebastian told Snart.

Still looking at Tony, he knew he what the Detective was saying was true...

“Go ahead Tony, tell him how right at this very moment you a number of questions and doubts have about what your next response should be. If you admit to the locket then Ms. West story just got more believable.” Snart told him.

Watching as Tony’s eyes darted from his lawyer to Snart, this kid was clearly at a halt. Any lie he told now would have to be what he ran with. No changing it or trying to rewrite history... being on the record made it hard to switch up your lies.

“Look- I remember, the locket ok. But, how am I guilty if a girl forgot her Jewry after hooking up. That’s the story of every one-night dude... maybe she wants me to call.” Tony said, trying to seem as serious as possible.

If detective Snart wasn’t being filmed, he might have thrown the folder he was holding at Tony’s face. 

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?” Snart told him, walking up to Sebastian he handed him the folder he was holding.

“You can look over these... prep your client on what’s ahead of him.” He said, looking up he faced Tony again.

“Mr. Woodward... I have a ton of more questions for you, but I have a very strange feeling that even if I did ask you point blank you would still lie.” Snart said.

“I imagine it’s like breathing for you. Your very survival hinges on this... but do you know what happens when you keep telling lie after lie?” Snart asked him.

“Let me guess, I tell so many I lose track and that’s where my big downfall happens? Detective no offense but all you have here is a he said she said case. And as for the murder... I didn’t kill my father, and I have a lawyer worth every penny who will prove that.” Tony said, letting his ego get the best of him yet again.

“No... you see, a person who can tell a lie so easily such as yourself becomes very good at telling those lies that he forms this mindset that he’s untouchable. He starts to develop a god-like complex; you start to think that the rules don’t apply to you.” Snart told him, watching Tony’s eyes go dark.

In all his years on the job Snart could always tell when he’d hit a nerve with a criminal... the one thing they hated more than themselves was when someone could read them. 

“And judging by your lack of remorse when I showed you Ms. Wests hospital photos, you certainly think the rules don’t apply to you. Which means you have left a string of mistakes in your path. All I have to do is find...” Snart told Tony.

“Detective, I’m not hearing a question in this speech you’ve conducted. So, I’m going to have to ask you to get to the point or this will conclude line of questions you have for my client.” Sebastian told him, checking his cell he saw his assistant had called.

“And I will find it Tony... the only question you have to ask yourself is how long do you have until I do. How long do you have until every lie you’ve told catches up with you? Because as you both so strongly put it earlier... injuries don’t lie. I wonder what your fathers’ injuries will tell us?” Snart asked, looking at Tony he gave him a look of determination.

Letting him and Sebastian Blood know that they weren’t dealing with someone who could be bought or silenced. 

Turning around he walked towards the door and knocked on it, the officer and Joe from earlier returned to the room.

Watching as the officer retrieved the equipment, Tony didn’t like what he was up against. 

Maybe killing his father wasn’t his greatest choice... if DNA came back then he was screwed.

Staring at detective Snart Tony found himself wishing his father had left his self-righteous ass in Keystone.

“We’ll be back to bring you in as soon as the doc gives the ok... we wouldn’t want you to bleed out or grow ill before.” Snart told him, watching as Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Very mature detective. I trust you to be a bit more professional in the future, that is if you don’t want a civil suit tied to your file.” Sebastian told him, standing up he walked up to Snart.

“Now if you and your team want to head out, I’d like a moment alone with my client.” He said, looking at Joe and the other officer.

Who both decided to ignore Sebastian and just head back out the door, detective Snart following them left Tony and his lawyer to themselves.

Once a few moments went by Sebastian turned back around and faced Tony.

“Do you have any idea the fucking miracle I will need to pull off if your DNA comes back from your fathers autopsy report?” Sebastian asked him.

“We lived in the same house, how the hell are they not going to find my DNA on him. And no offense but aren’t you the best money can buy; isn’t it your job to figure out how to pull off that miracle.” Tony told him.

“Let’s get one thing straight Mr. Woodward, I am the best, money or not. And from here on out it would serve you best to learn how to hold your tongue. If I was on a jury, I would find you guilty before I heard one shred of evidence handed to me.” Sebastian told him.

Tony feeling annoyed rolled his eyes and laughed it off.

“If you’re not careful, that mouth of yours is going to be your downfall... and if that happens, even I can’t help you.” Sebastian said, looking back down at his phone he saw his assistant was calling again.

“I have to step out and get this. Don’t talk to anyone until I comeback.” He told him, leaving out the door he passed the two detectives.

Not saying a word, he walked past them and continued down the hall.

“I better give Cecil a heads up on what she’s going up against.” Joe told Snart, who was still going over his questioning with Tony.

He was trying to remember every tick and reaction both Tony and his lawyer gave off in the interrogation.

“What’s up partner... what’s on your mind?” Joe asked him.

“The locket was a hit... it tripped him up and he took a bit too long to come up with an excuse as to why we found it in his car.” He said, taking out his cell he looked at the time.

“How long until we have the autopsy report back?” Snart asked.

“I talked to an officer who I stationed at the corners lab, I didn’t want anything happening to the results or slowing things down. He told me things were moving along and hopefully in the next few hours we’ll have something.” Joe told him, taking out his phone he sent Cecil a quick update on everything.

“You know what I can’t shake...and I don’t think his lawyer had even figured this out yet. But, why would a guy risk ruining his life and getting away for the rest of his life over a girl?” Snart asked, looking at Joe.

“Then it hit me... he had too. He couldn’t stand the fact that Iris rejected him, but what’s even worse is that he can’t stand that she got away. She was the only one who got away... and now I’m certain of it, Tony Woodward isn’t just some drunk frat boy who went too far, no he plans, and he plans. He has a type too... he likes strong minded women who he can break. And the fact that he can’t break your daughter is the very reason he missed that bus.” Snart told Joe.

“We already knew this... what are you trying to tell me here Snart?” Joe asked.

“I’m saying... Iris is the key to getting him right where we want him. We need to build a case so strong, so airtight that no jury can deny how guilty Tony Woodward is. And then we drive it home, let Iris get on the stand and tell the entire room what she thinks of Tony Woodward.” Snart said.

“You think he’d be that dumb...?” Joe asked?

“Well, he was dumb enough to miss the bus... I think he’s just crazy enough to let his emotions get the best of him. And, when that happens, he won’t be able to spin the truth; it will be out for the whole world to see.” Snart said, looking back at the room Tony was in.

He knew if they played all the pieces, they had just right they would have Tony behind bars and rotting away. 

No longer free to hurt or torment another person. If Snart was right about Iris West, then she was crucial to this whole case. 

He needed to speak to her again...


	68. Change Of The Tide Part 3

Waking up Iris could feel his eyes watching her, his hand had found his way into hers. Opening her eyes, she saw the warmth in his, he had this calm about him. She just felt more at peace under his gaze... 

“Hey sleepy head, how you are feeling?” Barry asked her. Iris still half asleep just smiled.

“I woke up about an hour ago, my parents went to grab some food and much needed coffee.” He told her, smiling back he just watched her. He knew they had been through a lot but, it was moments like these that they needed.

Moments like these that kept them normal and sane...

“What time is it?” Iris asked him, looking around she found the clock on the nearby wall.

“It's already twelve o’clock in the afternoon?” Iris asked, her shock clear to Barry.

“Yeah... your body was tired, and you needed to rest so, we let you. Are you feeling better?” He asked her again, his hand moving over her bandages.

He had scanned over her visible injuries while she was sleeping and couldn’t help but feel guilty. Like he couldn’t protect her, like he failed her somehow.

“About that... I didn’t really take the whole you are dying thing so well. Everything just came crashing down and I took it out on the ladies bathroom mirror.” Iris told him, looking up she saw his eyes grow wide.

“Iris- you could have seriously hurt yourself.” He said, wanting to get up and paced he knew he couldn’t.

His injuries were keeping him bed-ridden for a while.

“I know... I think part of me wanted to bear.” She said, causing Barry to become more alert then before.

“Iris-...” He said.

“No- wait, I don’t mean it that way bear... I mean I felt so guilty for you being on that table. Everything that has happened started with me getting in that car and as much as I want to tell myself it didn’t, it did.” She told Barry.

“But, as much as I feel at fault, I know I’m not responsible. I won’t beat myself up over Tony’s actions.” Iris said, looking down at her hands part of her regretted how she acted.

“Iris, look at me.” Barry said, turning her face towards his. He needed to clear the air with how he was feeling and what he was going through.

“As much guilt as you feel you have to understand I feel just as guilty. I feel like I failed you, like I didn’t protect you as well as I should have.” He told her, his eyes tearing up he took a second to gain some composure.

“I had this stabbing feeling the night of the dinner... pretty much since I left the jail cell. It was like my instincts were trying to warn me that Tony was coming.” He told her.

“But I ignored it. I tried to just focus on the moment and all the good things in front of me.” He said.

“I can’t help but think if I had just trusted my gut, we wouldn’t have been in that situation and everything on the beach wouldn’t have happened.” He told her, the tears now falling from his eyes.

“Iris- I... I never wanted you to go through what you went through last night. Seeing me die... I can’t imagine how hard that was. I can’t say I would have been as strong...” He told her, taking her hand in his.

“I need you to know that as much as we both blame ourselves; we can’t stay there... we didn’t ask for Tony Woodward to come into out lives. And neither did all the other people he hurt; all we can do now is fight like hell to make sure he doesn’t get away with this.” Barry said, his sadness turning into anger.

“And he won’t... together we’re stronger than him, and we will beat him. There’s no doubt about that in my mind.” Barry told Iris, who was sure of the very same thing.

“I believe that... I believe in you, and I believe in us” She told him, pulling him into a hug. Letting the silence fall over them.

Wanting to stay like this for just a bit longer Barry groaned when they both heard Iris’s phone go off.

“Leave us alone...” Barry joked, watching as Iris answered.

“Hello... yeah we both are, what’s going on... are you serious? Sure, just let us get some food in our system and then you can head this way... thanks detective. See you in a bit.” Iris said, hanging up she turned to Barry.

“What was that about...?” Barry asked her, his imagination running wild.

“That was detective Snart... he questioned Tony Woodward last night. Now he wants to talk to the both of us... he says he believe he can end all this and have it in and out of court in no time.” She told Barry.

“Seriously?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, I think he believes we will win this...” She said, watching as Barry’s eyes lit up. Iris and him both now hit with a new wave of excitement... the idea of knowing all this could come to an end was almost too much to contain.

Hearing the door swing open they both smiled as Henry and Nora walked back into the room. Seeing their faces over-run with joy made Nora think it was more the them being hungry.

“What?” Henry asked, looking from Barry to Iris.

“We’re going to win...” Barry said, watching as everyone in the room went silent and just smiled.

Neither of them wanting to let this moment go...

\-------------------------------------------------

Kacey was almost done going through the first box she was given by Cecil. They had been up all night, going through every piece of information and paper they had at their despoil. Neither one of them wanting to take a break or stop; they felt so close to a breakthrough.

Looking over a few more photos from events and charities Kacey noticed that the same group of teenagers were in all of them. She knew the families by their social status, but never knew them to be so close. 

Based on the photos they looked like they were thick as thieves... but as everyone knew, pictures could be misleading.

Finding more photos of the group together Kacey started to notice something missing from one of the most recent shots taken.

They had the same seven people in them, but something was off about the photos, but she couldn’t figure out what.

Standing up she pinned them all side by side, placing each photo in the order from oldest to most recent date.

Stepping back, she looked at the display before her...

What was she missing... what was she not seeing.

“Hey... Cecil, look at this for me. What do you see?” Kacey asked her.

Still caught up in Cindy’s journal she had to pull herself out of her train of thought. Getting up she joined Kacey near the white board.

Both now looking at the photos they stood there for a while...

About to give up and ask for coffee break, Kacey realized what was different...

“Hey look!” She shouted, pointing at one of the photos. Waiting for Cecil to see it too, when she didn’t, she pulled off the last photo on the board.

“Here... this girl. That’s Laurel Lance, one of the daughters to the business mogul Quentin Lance.” She said.

“Ok... what does that have to do with Tony?” Cecil asked, looking from Kacey to the photo.

“She's standing near Tony in all the photos... she looks happy in the earlier ones. Now look at her face in the more recent ones... she looks scared, terrified even. Like she's holding her breath.” She told Cecil.

Who was starting to discover what Kacey was trying to tell her.

“You think this girl is another victim?” Cecil asked Kacey, who was shaking her head yes.

“I think at the very least she has some insight on what this guy is like. I mean look at her body language and face when he’s around her... it's like she’s terrified.” Kacey told her

“And maybe even the other kids in the photos might know something too. We could call them and try to schedule a meeting...” Kacey said, starting to walk towards her desk. She could look up a way to contact them.

“No. Don’t make any calls... if this girl is a victim and she never pressed charges, than that means she might still be in denial. She probably has been suffering with this and us turning her life upside down overnight isn’t going to make it easier.” Cecil told her, watching as Kacey turned back around to face her.

“So... what do we do? Just ignore this and let Tony get away with it?” Kacey asked.

“No... no we are not. We can still contact her, but just her. We make it seem like we are just wanting information on Tony’s character... if she has been attacked then maybe she tells us. If she hasn’t than we will just have more or less information, then when we started.” Cecil told her, turning back around she picked up Cindy’s journal.

She has discovered a lot by reading her last thoughts...

Wanting to cry she thought more about a few of the entries.

“Any luck with that?” Kacey asked, her eyes landing on the green book.

“A lot... Cindy mentions meeting Tony and developing a schoolgirl crush. She talks about how she was so blinded by charms that she couldn’t see what he was until it was too late.” Cecil told Kacey.

“She goes into grave details about the attack and how after it was over, she walked almost an hour just to get back home...” She said, shaking her head.

Cecil felt both sadness and disgust... sad for Cindy and everything she went through. Disgusted and angered by Tony who put her through it.

“I think being alone and not being able to get help broke her... she had lost her will to fight so she just stopped.” She said, closing her eyes. Fighting back the wave of tears she felt coming.

“Then let’s fight for her. Let’s finish what she started, and make Tony regret he ever laid eyes on her” Kacey told Cecil walking up to her.

Both woman full of anger just stood there... ready to fight and ready to win. 

They would win... losing at this point was not an option. 

It wasn’t even close...


	69. Change Of The Tide Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry was out of commission for a bit my laptop had virus, just got it back from shop and will be putting up brand new chapters to make up for lost time. Thanks for understanding and so sorry again.

Looking up Oliver saw Ray and Felicity, looking like the perfect couple made him happy but sad at the same time. He couldn’t remember the last time him and Laurel felt or looked that way. He missed that, missed her.

Waving them over to his table he noticed they both had a look of worry on their faces...

“Hey guys, thanks for meeting me. I know it was last minute, but laurel needs help and I’m running out ways to be that for her.” He told Ray and Felicity.

“Have you tried talking to her again... really asking her what was going on?” Felicity asked him.

“Yeah... last night I found her sitting on the sofa staring at the tv screen. She was white as a sheet and when I tried to get her to open up, she lost it and ran out the door.” He told her.

“I waited up all night and she never came back... she finally text me that she was staying the night at her sisters.” He said, placing his head in his hands he felt emotionally drained.

“Guys I have done everything in my power to get through to her... if last night taught me anything, it’s that I’m not enough. I can’t be what she needs, and I hate myself for it. She’s the strongest person I know, and I can’t help her.” He said, looking up.

Ray seeing his friend in pain felt just as helpless... if Oliver couldn’t help her, how could they.

Remembering how they use to be as opposed to how they were made him feel so distant. He couldn’t remember the last time they were altogether last. 

“Do you think it’s time we tell her parents...?” Felicity asked him, feeling guilty at the thought of betraying Laurel trust.

“I thought about it. But Laurel would never forgive me... and as much as I’m worried, I still respect her. Going behind her back isn’t the way I want to go... at least not yet. If It comes down to it then I’ll do what I have to do.” Oliver told them.

Seeing the waiter walk up he paused the conversation, taking the time to order for everyone he waited for the waiter to leave to continue.

“So... what exactly are out options here Queen. If we can’t tell her parents and she isn’t confiding in, you. What else can we do...?” Ray asked him, looking at Felicity he could tell she was thinking the exact same thing.

“I know... trust me I know. But I won’t give up on her, I can’t. My instincts are telling me that something is very wrong and whatever happened... happened sometime earlier this year. I keep trying to pinpoint a moment or a day where I first noticed her change. The best I could come up with is right around New  
Year’s Eve... it’s like she changed overnight.” He told them.

“Well, that can happen sometimes Oliver... some people change. Couples grow apart, you can’t beat yourself up about that.” Felicity said, watching as Ray looked up at her; he was clearly shocked by her statement.

Since they were little kids Oliver and Laurel were it for each other... anyone who had eyes could see how much they loved one another.

“Not us... not now, not ever. I don’t know how many times I have to say this... That girl is it for me, and the same goes for her. I never doubted how much we love each other. That’s not what’s happening here. I know it seems like I’m blind or don’t want to admit anything but I’m telling you guys, something happened. And I don’t care how long it takes I will get through to her. I have to...” Oliver told them, watching as they both looked at him with their own personal doubts.

But they didn’t see it the way he had, they couldn’t. 

“Ok... what do you need from us.” Felicity said, knowing Oliver wouldn’t have invited them for no reason.

Waiting for his reply Felicity noticed the tv screen in front of them... the news were still covering Harold Woodward’s death.

“Not to change the subject but has anyone reached out to Tony... I think his dad was the last of him family.” She said, causing both Oliver and Ray to stare at her.

“What?” She asked.

“Felicity... the Woodard’s weren’t the best of people. And not to sound harsh, but Tony wasn’t a friend.” Ray told her.

“Yeah, plus I almost killed the guy when I found him hitting on Thea.” Oliver said.

“That guy is our age, my sister is basically a kid.” Oliver said. 

“Guys we haven’t seen him that much in over a year... maybe he’s changed. Plus, his dad just died, that could change people.” Felicity told them.

“People yes, Tony Woodward no. That guys a creep, and from what I remember his dad wasn't exactly his favorite person. So, if that’s it can we move on?” Oliver said coldly, causing Felicity to roll her eyes.

She wasn’t saying they had to go comfort the guy... but maybe flowers or a call.

“Yeah, what do you need man?” Ray asked.

“I need more info... whatever you guys can tell me about the last time you remember Laurel acting like herself.” Oliver told them.

He knew it was a long shot, but anything they could give him was better than nothing. He needed to find a way to get through to Laurel; and who better than her friends.

\-----------------------------------------

Detective Snart arrived at Barry’s hospital room shortly after he got off the phone with Iris. He wanted to give them enough time to prepare themselves and get their thoughts in order.

Knocking on the door he waited until Henry Allen ushered him in. 

“Hello again Detective.” Nora Allen said, meeting him and Henry at the door. 

“I took the liberty of ordering you a cup of coffee. Being a doctor here I know where to get the best coffee on short notice.” Henry said, handing the cup to Snart.

“Thanks Henry... I appreciate it.” He said, walking over to the Barry’s bed he noticed him, and Iris looked happy.

“Hey guys... how you two doing?” He asked.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say we’re ok.” Barry told him, turning to Iris who just smiled.

“That’s good to hear... I know this is whole thing with Tony hasn’t been easy, but you two have handled yourselves better than any adult would. You should be very proud of yourselves.” He told them.

He knew how much this could be for a teenager, how much they could fall apart. So, seeing how well Barry and Iris have held up was nothing short of a miracle.

“Thank you, Detective.” Iris told him.

“You welcome... now about the questions I wanted to ask you, if Henry and Nora don’t mind, I’d like to speak to you two alone.” Snart said, turning to Henry and Nora he saw them give their approval and headed for the door.

Giving them a moment to get out the door Snart let the silence linger for a second longer. He wanted to make sure they had privacy.

“Ok... so, with your permission I’ll be recording each of your accounts of what happened individually. I just ask that as I’m talking to one of you the other one refrains from talking, that way we don’t have to start all over again.” Snart told them, watching as Barry and Iris readied themselves.

“Who would like to go first?” Snart asked.

“I can... I was awake for most of the aftermath, so I have the freshest memory.” Iris told him, turning to Barry she smiled and just squeezed his hand.

Looking back at her Barry told himself that she was strong and could handle this... he needed to do the same. One day soon this would be all behind them, a memory forgotten.

“I should tell you both that if you would like to call Cecil you can. In fact, I think you should, simply because if she finds out we sat down to talk without her she’ll likely kill me.” Detective Snart told them.

“I think we’ll be ok. Besides, we both trust and know you have our backs.” Barry told him, turning to Iris he made sure she was on board. 

“Ok than, let’s get started.” Snart said, pulling up a chair to the end of the bed he faced Iris and Barry.

Taking out his recorder he placed and down and pressed the record button.

Iris looking up found it weird that he used a recorder rather than his cell phone, but he wasn’t your typical cop. 

Looking at Detective Snart Iris found she was a bit nervous; it was like Deja-vu. Sitting down with him again, talking about Tony Woodward again...

“Iris... you ready?” Snart asked her, looking her straight in the eyes he nodded. He gave her a reassurance that she was safe and ok in his hands. 

“Yes... I’m ready.” She said, taking a breather she let everything come back to her. Wanting to get every detail she could.

Everything counted on how well she could remember the truth... no matter how many lies Tony told he couldn’t change the truth.

Sooner or later the truth would catch up with him...


	70. Change Of The Tide Part 5

“Hey Kacey... call the Keystone City Office. I want to get in touch with the Summer Camp Program.” Cecil told her. 

She had been through the journal again and from what she could tell, Cindy had met Tony Woodward during some volunteer work at a summer camp hosted in Keystone.

“I need to create a timeline from Cindy’s journal, and I need to have facts to back that up. When you talk to them see if they can email us staff group photos going back five years to now.” She said.

“How do you know they’ll have volunteers in those photos?” Kacey asked.

“Because I also served as a volunteer at summer camps growing up. And let me tell you... they love their photos. If Cindy and Tony were at the same camp, then I’d bet there’s photos documenting that.” Cecil said, turning towards the door when she heard a knock.

Seeing Joe West step through she found her face light up.

“Detective West, what do we owe this pleasure?” She asked him.

“Well... I figured you two could use a pick-me up and a few garbs to go with it.” Joe said, pulling out the brown bag he had hiding behind his back.

Walking over to her desk he placed the bag on top. Taking out the two cups of coffee he handed Kacey one.

“I didn’t quite know what to get you, but I figured anything with espresso is a hit?” He said, watching Kacey’s eyes light up.

“Knocked it right out of the park detective.” Kacey said, taking a sip of her new cup of coffee.

“Also... I figured jitters famous deli sandwiches were also needed. Wouldn’t want you ladies famished and thrown off your game from lack of food.” He said, turning to Cecil he felt her eyes lock on him. 

Looking up he let his eyes meet her...

“Bite your tongue West... We’re never off our game. We could be starving and injured but make no mistake we will always come through.” Cecil told him, grabbing her sandwich she whispered thank-you.

Letting them get a good amount of food down he waited until he decided to strike up a conversation.

Noticing the board in front of him he couldn’t help but feel like he had stepped into a police station.

Standing before him was a complete layout of Tony Woodward’s life. Harold and his mother were up there too, but just a small part.

“Anything concrete for us to nail Woodward on the assaults?” Joe asked.

“A lot. He made a lot of mistakes, his most fatal one was killing the only person who might have been able to help him” Cecil said.

“Well if he killed him, I doubt he was going to be much help. I mean people only kill for money, love, and to protect their own asses. And excuse my language but this little shit seems like he only looks out for number one.” Kacey said, causing Cecil and Joe to laugh.

“Kacey, you couldn’t be righter.” Cecil told her, getting up she joined Joe at the board.

“How’s Snart doing?” She asked. 

“Good... he’s at the hospital getting Iris and Barry’s statement.” Joe told her.

“WHAT! I’m going to kill him...” She told Joe, grabbing her purse she was already at the door.

“Whoa... hold up a minute.” Joe said, catching Cecil by the arm.

“For what? For you to tell me that it's ok my clients are being interrogated without representation, and I didn’t even get a text.” She said, feeling her lawyer side take over.

“Ok, first off, Snart is on our side and Barry and Iris know they can trust him. Second, he made sure I tell you that once he is done, he will swing by and let you hear the recordings of both of their statements.” Joe said, watching as Cecil calmed a bit.

“Oh... well next time lead with that detective.” She said, walking back to her desk she returned her purse and watched as Joe just smiled at her.

He couldn’t believe how much fire was wrapped up this woman...

“What?” She asked him, feeling his gaze lingering.

“Nothing... nothing at all.” Joe told her, his face smiling from ear to ear.

“After all this Tony drama ends and you two aren’t saving the world... maybe a date is in order.” Kacey told them, watching as they started to fidget like two teenagers.

Wanting to laugh she knew her boss was falling bad. And from what she could tell, detective West was too.

It was just a matter of time until those two were glued at each other’s hips...

\---------------------------------------

Waking up Linda found her head was pounding... 

She couldn’t remember anything after pressing the button on the elevator. Trying to open her eyes clearly, she heard the door swing open.

“Hey sleepyhead...” Eddie told her, carrying what looked like coffee and breakfast.

“What happened?” She asked, attempted to sit up. Why the hell was her head hurting so much.

“Whoa- take it easy... let me help you.” He said, rushing to her side. 

“You have to take it easy babe... Doctor Wells and I barely caught you before you fainted at the elevator last night. He wants you to take things slow, that means no abrupt movements.” He said.

Taking a closer look at her he noticed she seemed to be in pain. 

“Are you in pain?” He asked her.

“Just my head... It hurts.” She told him, rubbing her temples.

“Yeah... Dr. Wells told me you might be dehydrated. He also said he wanted to run some test on you. Just to make sure nothing is going on internally. But, between you and me... I think we both know what caused you to pass out last night.” He said, watching her face fall.

Handing her a bottle of water he watched as she took small sips...

“Thanks...for the water and everything else.” She said. She couldn’t bring herself to face him, looking down at the bedsheet she told forced herself not to cry.

“You welcome... But, I think Dr. Wells needs to know everything. After seeing you faint again he started to worry you might be ill.” He said. 

Turning her face towards him, he could see she was trying her best not to cry.

“And I don’t know about you, but I would love to see you get out of this place.” He said, watching as she smiled.

He knew how much pain she was in... and that mixed with everything that was happening he knew Dr. Wells would chalk it up to nothing more than panic attacks brought on by stress.

“Yeah, me too.” She said, reaching over she pulled him into a hug. 

Not wanting to fall apart she just told herself to focus on the peace his body brought to hers. The steady sound of his heartbeat allowed hers to keep calm.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so crazy... I know it’s a lot to deal with.” She said, feeling like he’s been in chaos since the moment he met her.

“Then we’ll deal with it together... that’s the only outcome I see here.” He said, like he could sense her thoughts.

“You sure... I mean look at what’s happened...” She said.

Breaking their hug, she looked at him.

“All this drama can’t be what you had in mind when you asked me out for a movie.” She told him.

“This can’t be what you want...” Linda said, shaking her head she felt the urge to run from the room, and from him. Before she could do anymore harm, before she hurt him.

“Hey- stop. Stop trying to push me away, I’m not going anywhere; so, stop trying to sabotage this.” He told her.

“What’s going on?” He asked her.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to up a leave you like my mom did... like my dad is doing.” She told him, as the tears started to fall from her eyes. 

“I don’t want to become them...” She cried.

Finally saying what she was feeling was like a weight being lifted off her chest.

“You won’t... I haven’t known you that long, but I can see how much you love the people in your life. And if these last few days have thought me anything, it’s that you don’t run away. You fight, and you stand up for the people you care about.” He told her.

“Don’t doubt that... just because your parents ran doesn’t automatically mean you will too.” He told her.

Getting up he climbed on the bed beside her.

“Come here.” He told her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

He knew she was in the middle of discovering who she was and who she wanted to be. They all were... being so young and dealing with so much, was hard. If you didn’t have the right support any one of them could break.

“Trust the people around you... don’t suffer alone. And, as hard as this will be to hear... talk to your dad. Tell him everything and let him understand how much he’s hurting you.” Eddie said.

“What if he thinks I’m just being a stupid teenager.” She said, looking up at Eddie.

“So, you are a teenager.” He told her, glancing over at her phone on the counter he remembered the missed call.

“And if it helps, while you were sleeping your dad actually called.” He said, watching Linda’s face fall in shock.

“He never calls, he usually sends a text- or an email. But phone calls are almost non-existent.” She said, her curiosity making her nervous.

Eddie seeing this reached over and grabbed her cell, handing it to her he watched her fidget.

“I say you take a moment and call him back. I’ll step outside, just call my cell when you want me to head back in.” He said, placing a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Eddie.” She said, watching him smile as he quietly left the room.

Leaving just Linda and her thoughts...

Taking a second to gather her courage she opened her phone and saw her father’s voicemail. She wondered what he’d said... her father wasn’t much for words and she never knew what to say back.

What little relationship they had was developed over text and emails...

Pressing play, she felt like she entered a different world... nothing was certain when it came to her father lately.

Him being her father felt more like a job then a right...


	71. Change Of The Tide Part 6

“Any chance I can get some real food in this place... something that doesn’t taste like shit!” Tony shouted. Slamming his fork down on the tray.

He had been stuck in this hospital less than two days and was already going crazy. Maybe the fact that everything was going to crap was also a reason he was in such a mood.

“It’s a hospital Tony, all the food is crap. The fact that your dad owned a few and you don’t know that is shocking.” Sebastian Blood told him.

“Well since you are at my beck and call... why don’t you go grab me a burger or a steak.” He said.

“I’m a lawyer son... not a lackey.” Sebastian said, trying his best not to roll his eyes at Tony.

“However, you want to slice it, bottom line you work for me... right?” He asked, smiling back.

“Exactly... I do work for you. So, on that note let me be the first to tell you that news of your official but unofficial arrest will hit the news soon. The media is all over your father’s murder and the question on everyone’s mind is who done it. The same reporters I use to help tip the scales in my favor are the same ones who are on this story. And just like sharks they smell blood in the water... they won’t hesitate to cause a feeding frenzy just to make a name for themselves.” Sebastian told him.

Tony looking back at him lost his smile and tighten his fist. The last thing he needed was a media frenzy...

“Can’t you stop it... threaten them with lawsuit for defamation of character or something?” He asked Sebastian.

“Character... Tony you stabbed and tried to a boy allegedly, raped multiple girls allegedly, and killed your own father allegedly. Your character was destroyed a long time ago; by your own hands may I add.” Sebastian told him sarcastically; which only made Tony angrier.

“Look! I don’t need a history lesson here. All I need is for you to do your damn job!” He yelled.

“AND I NEED YOU TO HOLD YOUR TONGUE!” Sebastian yelled back at him.

Staring him down he walked closer to Tony’s bed...

“You see what I did there? I lost my cool... but then I found it. As a lawyer I need to learn how to stay calm and levelheaded when it comes to emotions. It’s the very factor that will decide if I win or lose.” He told him.

“You don’t have that...” Sebastian said.

“And if you don’t have that, I don’t have this case... I don’t have one single thing if my client can’t get his shit together.” He said, watching Tony close his eyes.

Staring at him Sebastian could sense the loss of control the kid was in... he could smell how scared he was and part of him was happy.

Everything the kid had done was coming back to him. Whatever way this thing ended he knew one thing was certain... Tony wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Get use to that...” Sebastian told him, causing Tony to look up at him.

“What?” He asked.

“Fear...” He told him.

“And what do I have to be afraid of...?” He asked him, his question sounding more like a statement.

“I got this hotshot lawyer... I’m inheriting so much money I’ll be set for life. So, tell me... what should I be afraid of?” Tony asked him again.

Waiting for his lawyer to answer he became impatient...

“Nothing... not one damn thing.” Tony told his lawyer, his eyes so sure like he was in control.

Like he was in control of everything....

But they both knew the truth; they both knew just how out of control Tony was.

\-------------------------------------------

“And the knife and gun... was that also Tony Woodward’s?” Detective Snart asked Iris.

“Yes... he pulled the gun on me and Barry. That’s why we didn’t take off when we first saw him. And when Barry tried to defend us both Tony stabbed him.” She told Detective Snart.

“And that’s when you said he came after you again?” He asked, causing Barry to get a bit annoyed. 

He knew Detective Snart was just doing his job, but he hated seeing Iris relive what Tony put them through. It was like being tortured and being told you couldn’t react.

All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her she was safe. But that would only cause her to have to go through this ordeal another time.

As much as he hated it, he knew it was needed...

“Yes... like before, when he gave me a ride the other night. He tried to assault me, I fought back and stabbed him. When that didn’t stop him, Barry was able to get to the gun Tony dropped and fired at him.” She told him.

“In self-defense?” Snart asked. Iris looking at him wondered what he was thinking.

“Of course, it was self-defense. Barry wouldn’t hurt someone unless it was life or death; violence isn’t in his nature. Not even close...” She told Detective Snart, who gave her a small wink.

“So, the other night when he beat up Tony Woodward... was that not violence?” He asked her, catching Barry and Iris off guard.

They didn’t expect such questions... but they knew they would be brought up at some point. Better by a friend now, they had time to prepare their answers.

“No... that was protecting a friend. Barry Allen will always protect his friends, no matter what.” She said.

“Yes... that much is clear Mrs. West.” Snart told her, his eyes landing on her hand still holding on to Barry’s.

“Since we’re on the subject... can I ask you just one more question?” Snart said.

“Sure.” Iris replied.

“When I first took your statement about your attack you mentioned to me that Mr. Woodward ripped your clothes and left bruises. Which he said in his statement that you guys were quote hooking up, and that you liked it rough.” Snart said, making Barry want to scream.

Iris about to lose it remembered her first sit down with Detective Snart...she had already told him this... why would he ask her again. He wasn’t the type to forget; that’s what made him such a good cop.

So why ask her this again...

Thinking back, she thought of everything she had said. She was at a lost when it clicked, he was trying to get her to bring up the locket.

The first statement she didn’t mentioned it... he needed it on record.

Looking at Detective Snart she knew exactly what her next answer would be.

“That’s not true... I fought back and said no. He ripped off my clothes and tried to rape me. I still have the bruises where my locket use to hang.” She said, watching as Detective Snart nodded his head.

Letting her know she was doing good. 

Barry feeling lost looked at Iris neck... he realized her locket was missing.

“What locket?” Snart asked her.

“It’s was a present from Barry... inside it carries a picture of my mother and brother Wally. They died in a car accident awhile back... wearing it makes me feel closer to them.” She said. Her eyes wanting to tear up.

“And you never take it off...?” Snart asked.

“No, never... until the attack I’d never went a day without wearing it.” She said.

“And when I questioned you about the attack why wasn’t the locket brought up... Did you not remember?” He asked.

“No... after the attack I was in shock. Then with everything that happened on the beach, it’s all been so much.” Iris said, squeezing Barry’s hand. Letting him know she was ok, that she could handle this.

“Yes, it has...” He told her, in a way that made her understand that he was proud of her. She would never have guessed this was the same man who questioned her in that cold room; with his cold demeanor.

“Thank you, Miss West, I think I have everything I need.” Detective Snart told her, pressing stop on the recorder he stood up.

“Great job kid... I’d say you’re ready for the stand.” He said.

“Took a minute but I saw where you were leading me with your questions.” Iris told him.

“The locket...” He said.

“I needed to get you on record saying you lost it during the attack... so when they put your new statement with the new piece of evidence we found searching Tony’s hummer... it will collaborate your account of the events and no jury judge will argue with that.” Snart told them.

“That’s why you asked her the same questions over and over.” Barry said, feeling late to the party. He hadn’t realized how much Snart was helping them until now.

“Exactly... the one thing she has on Tony is that her story never changes. She comes from a place of truth and hurt. No matter how many times Tony tries to tell his version of events he can’t fake remorse... he can’t bend the truth. The more lies he tells the more he’ll slip up.” Snart told them.

“And you guys finding my locket is proof I’m not lying.” Iris said.

“It sure is... and Tony knows that. It's only a matter of time until the doctor releases him, and he’s charged and booked with attempted sexual assault and hopefully murder pending evidence.” Snart said.

The words making Barry and Iris have hope...

A day without having to deal with anything Tony related was like a vacation they desperately needed.


	72. Change Of The Tide Part 7

“Cisco you want some more coffee?” Jesse asked him, getting off the sofa she decided more snacks were needed for their movie.

“Sure.” He told her.

Looking up he wondered if now a good time would be to bring up the Tony questions. He was wondering when or if she was going to try and press charges.

He knew the night it happened she was too scared... she didn’t want her parents to know. But now with everyone knowing what they do he figured it might help change her mind.

Getting off the sofa he joined her in the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway he thought of the best way to approach the subject.

“Hey- I can bring the coffee to you... I don’t want you to miss the movie.” She told him, smiling up at him.

“It’s ok, I paused it.” He told her, giving her a look that told her he wanted to talk.

Being friends with Cisco Ramon meant you always knew what his face was saying before his mouth uttered a word.

“What’s up... you got that look.” She said.

“I have a look?” He asked, trying to play it cool. But just like he knew her; she knew him just as well.

“Cisco what is it?” She asked him.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table he motioned for her to join him.

“Look first let me say this... I am so proud of you. I can’t even begin to tell you how much.” He told her, causing Jesse’s eyes to water.

“And I will never stop being proud of you... no matter what you do.” He said. Taking a moment, he let what he said linger in the air.

“Jesse... I just wanted to ask you if you were going to reconsider pressing charges against Tony. I know it was hard for you than, but with everything that’s happened I was hoping it might have-...” He started to say but was cut off by Jesse.

“Changed my mind.... yeah- I thought about it and as much as I want justice you and I both know I didn’t finish the exam Cisco. At this point I’ll be a character witness at best, but- I’m ok with that.” She told him. Taking a moment, she closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts.

“I want to do as much as I can to help Cindy and Iris... I couldn’t before but I can now. And if that means not getting them justice than in my eyes that’s just as good as getting my own.” She said. 

Getting up she started fixing two cups of coffee...

“As long as Tony is put away where he can’t hurt anyone else, I’ll be fine.” She told him, placing the cups on the table in front of Cisco. 

Opening the fridge, she grabbed the milk and sugar.

“Well, that’s the last you’ll hear about this from me. As far as I’m concerned... whatever you say goes. I’ll be with you every step of the way... promise.” He told her, watching as she just smiled back at him.

“Thanks Cisco... it means a lot.” She said, wanting to cry. Looking away she tried her best to hold it together. 

She wasn’t sad, but touched...

Like she couldn’t contain how happy she was. Not just for the breakthrough but for everyone responsible for helping her get through everything.

Turning back to Cisco she leaned over and hugged him.

“Thank you.” She said, holding him so tight she was sure it was hard for him to breathe.

“Thank you for being my friend Cisco Ramon.” She told him. 

“Trust me Jesses Quick the pleasures all mine...” He told her. Letting the reality that everything was going to be ok seep in.

They both knew no matter what happened they would always be there for each other....

“So... how about we finish the movie than go see how Barry and Iris are?” Jesse asked him, releasing the hug.

“I say yes... and I also say next time I pick the movie.” He said, watching as her face fell.

“What’s wrong with the movie I choose...?” She asked him, the shock clear on her face.

“Nothing... but I swear on my life if Allie takes any longer on finding her way back to Noah, I’m going to lose it. Like for the love of God why can’t they just get to the point... why drag it out?” He asked, clearly annoying the heck out of Jesse.

“You know what Ramon- anything worth having is worth waiting for.” She told him.

“Now... grab your coffee and follow me.” Jesse told him, making her way towards the sofa.

Grabbing the remote she pressed play and watched as he plopped himself right beside her. She was sure once he saw how it all played out, he would be satisfied with the movie.

The same way she would once all the Tony nonsense was over.

She might not understand why but she knew once it was over, she would be happy and satisfied that he was away for good.

She was sure of it... and that was worth waiting for.

\--------------------------------------------

“Hey Cecil, I was able to get the camp director on the phone and she was able to send everything we needed. It should be coming through the fax any moment now.” Kacey told her just as the fax machine turned on and started printing.

“Now that is just great timing... lets get started.” She told her, turning to Joe.

“Thank you for the pick me up. We should do it again sometime...” Cecil told him, watching as his face perked up.

“I think that can be arranged... I’m going to head back to the hos-... oh- hold on.” He said, taking out his cell he saw it was Captain Singh.

“Hey cap... yeah he’s at the hospital getting Barry and Iris’s statement... I was there but not in the room, but from what Snark said Tony is definitely our guy. We are just waiting for DNA...” Joe told the captain.

“What!... ok- sure I’ll go head that way. Yes sir, I won’t... bye.” Joe said, hanging up the phone he turned back to Cecil.

Kacey well within ear shot walked over to where they were standing.

“What’s going on? Was that bad or good news?” Cecil asked him, part of her wanting a response the other part unsure if it would help or damage her case.

“Good... very good.” He said, heading towards the door Cecil stopped him.

“What does that mean?” She asked.

“It means it's time to go to work... I’ll call you as soon as I can.” He told her, rushing out he was in his car and headed to the hospital.

“Ok... even for a detective that was secretive as hell.” Kacey said, annoyed that detective west couldn’t share more.

“Yeah tell me about it...” Cecil replied.

Whatever the Captain had told Joe it must have been pivotal to the case. She knew once he could she would be informed about everything that was going down.

And whatever that was, she was sure it was not going o be good for Tony. 

“Come on, let’s get to work on the faxes coming through. I want to be ready when everything hits the fan. Which could be happening sooner than later judging by the phone call Joe had with the Captain.” Cecil told Kacey.

“Got it.” Kacey said, making her way towards the fax machine.

Gathering all the papers, her and Cecil begin to hunt yet again for something to add on top of the growing mountain of evidence against Tony.

At this point he wouldn’t be crushed by a landslide... 

He would be buried.


	73. Change Of The Tide Part 8

“Barry when you woke up in the hospital... did you remember everything that took place on the beach?” Snart asked him.

“Yes... I did.” Barry responded.

“And the knife and gun found at the scene wasn’t yours or miss west?” He asked.

“No. Tony brought those with him... he held us at gunpoint, threaten us and stabbed me. He would have-... he would hurt Iris if I hadn’t done what I did.” Barry told him. Thinking back to that night. 

He never wanted to hurt another person... 

But Tony left him no choice. As much as he hated it... he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. If it meant saving Iris, he would have done anything.

“Mr. Allen did you-... hold on.” Snart told him. 

Reaching over to stop the recorder he then answered his cell.

“Yes Cap... Are you sure.... they have it? Ok... I’ll meet him... Yes sir- ok, thanks Cap.” Snart said.

Barry and Iris watching him in shock just stood there. Neither one wanting to interrupt just waited. They could tell by the conversation something was happening... but what?

“Detective... is everything ok?” Iris asked.

“Oh, it will be miss west...” He replied. 

“That was Captain Singh... he’s issuing an official arrest and booking for Tony.” He told them.

Causing Barry and Iris to become confused...

“I don’t understand- I mean wasn’t he already arrested?” Barry asked him.

“Yes, for assault on Iris, and as a suspect in his father’s murder case. Now, officially he’s being charged for murder with evidence...” Snart said.

Iris and Barry slowly understanding what he’d just told them.

“Are you saying...” Iris whispered.

“Yes... I am.” Snart said.

“DNA from Harold’s autopsy show Tony’s skin cells under his fingernails.” He informed them.

“And I’ve been ordered to head up the arrest... which means this will have to wait.” He told them, placing the recorder in his pocket he turned and headed for the door.

“Detective.” Iris called out, causing Snart to stop in his tracks.

“Does this mean it's over... does this mean we won?” She asked.

Detective Snart not wanting to get her hopes up thought about what he could say. He knew from experience that things in the justice world wasn’t always certain.

You could arrest someone and weeks later a fancy lawyer would get them off. 

“Iris... I don’t want to get your hopes up, but what I can tell you is we are going to fight like hell to make sure we end this once and for all.” Snart said.

Opening the door to leave he rushed by Nora and Henry, who were heading back into the room.

“What happened?” Nora asked them.

“Yeah, where is Detective Snart going?” Henry asked.

“In a nutshell, Iris finished her questioning, but mine got cut short. Oh, and yeah... Tony Woodward is getting arrested. Again.” Barry told his mom.

“What...” Henry Allen asked.

“I thought he was already arrested; how can he be arrested again?” Nora asked.

“Apparently they have enough evidence to now officially charge and book him for his father’s murder.” Iris told her.

“Oh wow... that was pretty fast. Does that mean all this is over?” Nora asked, looking at both Barry and Iris, who seemed hopeful.

But they couldn’t stop thinking about what detective Snart had told them. Maybe all this was over...or maybe it was just starting.

Either way, a bad day had turned into the worst weekend... which was not beginning to look like the longest week of their lives.

\-------------------------------------

“I want to say It was the New Year’s party... honestly that was the last time I can remember seeing Laurel act like herself.” Felicity said.

Her and Ray were still trying to help Oliver figure out what was going on with Laurel. So far, they had more questions than answers.

“So, what happened that night to make her start to drastically change...?” Ray asked.

“Nothing... from what I can remember it was like any other stupid function our parents held. We all ended up at the same table talking and laughing, while our parents mingled with each other. So, what am I missing?” Oliver asked.

“What about the end of the night... what did you guys do?” Felicity asked.

“Nothing... my father had me head back to Queen Towers. I helped him prep for another business meeting with some Keystone partners. Right after the countdown we kissed goodbye and she stayed behind to help with clean up. The next day she was radio silent... she said she was sick, that the food didn’t sit well.” He said.

“But we ate hours before the countdown... did she seem sick to you?” Felicity asked.

“No... she seemed good.” Oliver said, starting to become frustrated.

“Maybe it was a lie, maybe she just didn’t want to see you.” Ray told him.

“Yeah but why...?” Oliver asked...

“Maybe try asking everyone else, besides us who was at the table.” Ray said.

“Well besides us... there was Sarah... Tony... and-...” Felicity started to say but was cut off by Oliver.

“Go back... Tony was there?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah... his mom started the tradition of the New Years Parties. They never missed one... his father made sure of it.” Felicity told him.

“How do you not know this...?” She asked Oliver.

“Well for starters he hates the guy...” Ray said.

“Right...?” Ray asked Oliver who seemed to be elsewhere.

“Hello... earth to Oliver...” Felicity said, her and ray watching as their friend seemed to be lost in thought.

“I have to go...” Oliver said, taking out his wallet he paid the tab.

“OLIVER!” Ray and Felicity yelled at the same time. But Oliver was halfway out the café.

Heading to his car he couldn’t believe how blind he had been... how could he have been so careless with her.

This whole time the truth was right in his face... 

He just never saw it.


	74. Results

“Hey, it says her that Tony wasn’t just a volunteer for the summer camp... his mother was one of the founders for the camp.” Kacey said.

“And look... whoever I talked to sent us more than what we asked for. I mean we have photos back dating since they opened it. Tony wasn’t even born yet.” She said, flipping through the photos.

Cecil was starting to see a pattern form with Tony... from his M.O. to the type of girls he choose.

He seemed to pray on girls that he knew he couldn’t have...

“What about Cindy? Any photos of her and Tony together?” Cecil asked. She knew from what Cindy had mentioned in her journal that Tony had always been sweet and charming with her.

That was one of the reasons she’d dropped her guard with him. She thought he was someone she could trust... someone that she could even like.

“Let me look through the dates Cindy was volunteering at the camp.” Kacey told her, turning to later dates and photos she searched until she landed on the third to last one.

“Is this her...” Kacey asked, it didn’t seem to match the photo the girl’s mom had sent over. It was a more recent one before she died.

The girl in the camp photo looked like her but happier. She was smiling... and her eyes shined. You could see how much joy she had, how much fun she was having.

“She almost looks lifeless in that photo.” Kacey told Cecil, pointing over towards the photos her mom sent them she couldn’t believe it. 

The shock was too much... it was unreal.

“How the hell can anyone, let alone police officers look at that girl and not know she was telling the truth about him.” Kacey said, the anger she was feeling now evident in her voice.

“Because they didn’t want to know... as long as the price was high, and the money never dried up they didn’t care to know.” Cecil said, still holding on to the girl’s finals words.

“In sacrificing Cindy, they made it so that every girl that Tony hurt after her didn’t stand a chance.” She said, looking over at Kacey; she knew they were on the same page.

“We have to win.” Kacey told her.

“And not just ruin his name win... No- we need to make it so every cop, and every person who had a hand in letting this freak go free feels the conviction we drop on him; make it so that they feel like it’s their very own.” She said, still holding the photos of Cindy.

Feeling a tear fall down her face she wiped it away.

Ever since she was a kid when she would get too angry, she would start crying. Not sad or emotional tears... just tears.

It was like it was her own body’s way of processing her anger... like somehow getting it out through tears made it easier, it didn’t. 

“We have to help them...” Kacey whispered; her voice soft but hearable. 

“We will.” Cecil responded, reaching out she took Kacey’s hand in hers.

“We will not fail them, not again.” Cecil told her, looking up at the board she thought about Tony’s victims.

Cindy, Jesse, Iris, possibly Laurel Lance, and God knows how many others. How many other lives did he wreck?

How many other people stood by and let him do what he did...

While they were in pain, he was living his life with no worries or remorse for what he’d set in motion. 

No fears or nightmares to keep him up at night... not like they had.

Not like they’d suffered... 

Tony Woodward had no idea what true suffering was... but he would. If Cecil and Kacey had anything to say about it, Tony Woodward would never hurt another person.

They would insure it.

\---------------------------------------------------

Calling ahead Oliver had talked to Laurel’s sister Sarah. He’d found out that she had gone back to her family’s guest house.

Speeding his way through starling City he was grateful no cop had pulled him over. His temper was fighting to get out, but he knew if he was going to go about this the right way, he needed to control his anger. 

Laurel would only shut back down or run off again if she felt overwhelmed.

Pulling up to Lance Manor he killed the engine. Taking a moment to compose himself he headed for the door. Walking inside he found Laurel asleep on the sofa, now seeing her rest he didn’t want to wake her.

But he knew he had to; he couldn’t continue to ignore the signs.

Not anymore.

Kneeling beside the sofa he gently stirred her awake. Watching her eyes jump open he saw the fear they held... once she saw it was him, he felt her body relax a bit. 

“Hey- hey, it’s me. It’s just me sweetie.” He said, watching Laurel sit up. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. He’d hadn’t realized until now that she’d only dressed in baggy clothes lately.

“Ollie... I’m sorry. The way I left and how I acted towards you- I didn’t mean that. I’m so sorry-...” Laurel cried, her eyes filling with tears she closed them. She wanted so badly to tell him everything, to let him hold her and cry until her eyes dried out.

She wanted it more than anything... but she just couldn’t. As strong as she was, she didn’t want him to see her that way. 

She didn’t want him to see her so weak.

“I shouldn’t have done that...” Laurel said, watching as Oliver just smiled up at her.

He looked like he wanted to cry, she wondered how mad he must be with her. Was he about to dump her? Maybe he should... she was no good to anyone anymore. 

Not like this...

Waiting for him to talk she watched nervously as he continued to look up at her. Taking her hand in his he placed his other hand against her cheek.

Letting the moment linger he waited... he just wanted her to feel as safe and as relaxed as possible. 

He didn’t want her to run away like she’d did last night.

“I... I didn’t fully understand what was going on with you. I didn’t see what was right in my face- I didn’t see what you were trying to tell me.” He said, his eyes getting watery as he continued.

“And for that I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He said, watching her face mix with fear and confusion. Part of her was wondering what was happening the other part was somewhat relieved that he wasn’t too upset with her.

“Oliver- what’s going on? What are you talking about?” She asked, watching as Oliver face flashed with anger.

“Tony Woodward...” He said, seeing her face go pale. She looked like she was going to be physical sick.

He felt her hand tighten in his... her body tensing up. She didn’t need to say anything he already knew his instincts were dead on. Seeing her reaction at the mention of Tony’s name told him everything he needed to know.

“You don’t have to say anything... I just need you to hear me, I need you to hear this.” He told her. 

Laurel still silent was trying her best not to run, all she wanted to do at this point was bolt. To run fast and run far.

“I know Tony Woodward hurt you... I also know it happened sometime last year. Because, that’s the last time I can recall you truly smiling Dinah, and one of the last times I’ve seen you happy.” He said, watching her face hide from his.

She didn’t want to be feeling this way, she didn’t want him to see her pain. The pain Tony caused her was all she saw when she looked back in the mirror; and she hated it. She hated him.

“Laurel...honey, it’s ok.” He whispered; her face still turned away he knew she was crying.

“Whatever happened, whatever he did- I-...” Oliver started to say but was cut off by Laurel’s arms crashing around him. 

“I’m sorry! I’M SORRY- I’M SO SORRY!” Laurel cried out. Her pain so loud he thought his heart would break.

Picking her up he wrapped her body in his arms. Rocking them back and forth he let her cry.

“It’s ok... everything is going be ok. I promise...” He said, feeling her body lose control as his anger grew.

He found his mind wondering about Tony as he held her closer. He wanted to kill him; he knew he could. Guys like Tony wouldn’t dare face someone who could put them in their place. He’d much rather take advantage of the weak and vulnerable.

He could see that in him from day one... as much as their fathers tried to get them to be friends Oliver hated the guy. 

Since he was little, he could tell when someone was not who they said they were. Maybe that’s why his dad wanted him to learn the family business at Queen Towers; he had a gift for picking apart bullshit. 

Tony and his father reeked of it... 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it and I don’t want to push you... I’m here... I love you. There isn’t anything you can tell me that will make me see you differently, or love you less sweetie.” He said, still holding her.

Feeling Laurel’s body start to relax he let the silence linger over them. He knew when she wanted to; she would talk. For now, he wanted her to just feel safe. To know he was there, and that she could trust him.

Letting the time pass he felt like an hour had went by... looking at the clock above them he saw it was only about ten minutes.

“I wanted to tell you... I just didn’t know how. Part of me thought you would be disappointed in me; like somehow I had let you down. Like somehow it was all my fault Ollie... I feel so stupid- every time I think about what happened. I feel like I should have seen the warning signs that night. But- I didn’t... not until it was too late.” Laurel told him; her body still glued to his.

Taking a moment to breathe she continued.

“I needed a ride after we finished helping the clean up crew. When I looked around, I realized everyone I knew had left, and to make it worst my phone had died. I was about to go borrow another cell phone when Tony approached me. He- he told me he was leaving and if I needed a ride. With it being so late, I didn’t think. I- I just wanted to go home and sleep.” She said, trying to stop her voice from breaking.

“It wasn’t until we got halfway on the road that I found myself getting sleepy. I must have nodded off because I woke up to him trying to kiss me. At first I didn’t realize what he was doing until I felt his hand on my thigh.” She said, causing Oliver to see red.

He knew he had to keep his cool, but he couldn’t just do nothing... not anymore. 

“I remember thinking... this wasn't real. That this was happening to someone else, not me. It was like I shut down, like something in me broke. In order to get through it I had to not go through it.” She said.

Oliver still listening, took his time to understand everything she was saying. He was shocked at the things she we’re telling him. 

The sick things Tony put her through was too much to bear. Just hearing it was overwhelming... how she lived through this and was still standing made him want to hold her even longer. 

He wanted her to know how much he loved her... that he would never stop loving her.

Letting her continue they just sat there... he knew things would never be the same again, that she would never be the same. He didn’t know what would happen, but he knew he would love her. 

No matter what the outcome was he would always love her.


	75. Results Part 2

“Remember, Mr. Woodward is still recovering from other injures and to clear ourselves of any blowback from his lawyer, if we need to, we will sedate the suspect and then proceed with transport.” Snart said.

Looking up he saw Joe stepping off the elevator.

“Got the warrant partner.” Joe told him, holding up the envelope he shot a quick smirk at Snart. Both of them being professionals tried to hide their joy.

Making sure his team was ready, Snart headed towards Tony Woodward’s room. Not bothering to knock this time he pushed his way in.

Finding Tony and Sebastian Blood the look on their faces were priceless...

“TONY WOODWARD YOU ARE HEREBY BEING FORMING CHARGED WITH THE MURDER OF HAROLD WOODWARD. YOU HAV-...” Snart started to say.

“DETECTIVES WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! MY CLIENT IS IN RECOVERY AND CAN NOT BE MOVED- SO UNLESS YOU HAVE A WAR-...” Sebastian said, but was cut off by Joe approaching him.

“Warrant... I’m so glad you asked. Here you go. Make sure you read over that slowly, wouldn’t want you to miss anything.” Joe said, half smiling his eyes passed over Tony’s.

He could see the shock in them as clear as day.

“WARRANT FOR WHAT! I DIDN’T KILL MY FATHER- I LOVED MY FATHER, I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM. I WOULDN’T HURT ANYONE!” Tony yelled, his eyes landing on Joe on the last sentence he uttered. 

Causing Joe to be taken back... he couldn’t believe it; this kid was something else. His lies were so cleverly put together they almost sounded sincere. 

Wanting to retaliate Joe stood back as Snart continued the arrest.

“IT’S ALL IN THE WARRANT MR. WOODWARD... NOW, AS I WAS SAYING, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO AN ATTORNEY-...” Snart told him, watching as Tony became more and more frustrated.

“GET THE DOC!” Joe yelled, causing one of the officers to retrieve the doctor on call who could administer the sedative.

“FUCK YOU!” Tony yelled, grabbing his phone from his tray he threw it towards Detective Snart’s head.

“TONY! STOP!” Sebastian yelled, he needed to get ahold of his client.

“LISTEN TO YOUR LAWYER TONY!” Snart said, walking towards Tony.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME! I SWEAR TO GOD- IF YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Tony yelled, kicking his tray half ways across the room Joe barley dodged it.

Hearing all the dishes hit the floor Sebastian was getting annoyed at his temper tantrum.

“TONY CALM DOWN!” He said, taking out his phone he dialed his assistant back in Starling City.

“COME ON DETECTIVE! COME GET ME! I FUCKING DARE YOU!” Tony yelled, staring at Snart.

“WHERE’S MY SEDATIVE DOC!” Detective Snart yelled towards the hall.

“WHAT ABOUT YOU JOSEPH! OR ARE ALL THE WEST BAD AT FIGHTING BACK!” He yelled, a smile flickering across his face. 

Joe knowing what Tony was telling him just stared him down. Not replying was the only way to beat someone like Tony Woodward.

“YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOUR CLIENT BEFORE WE DO MR. BLOOD.” Snart replied, walking closer to Tony’s bed.

Hearing the doctor enter the room they all cleared a path for him to get to Tony.

“Just try to calm down son...” The doctor told him.

Reaching for Tony’s arm he was shocked when the kid bent down and proceeded to bite him.

“AWE!” He cried out in pain. Causing everyone in the room to react.

“LET HIM GO!” Snart yelled, trying to pry Tony’s mouth off the doctor’s arms.

“TONY STOP!” Sebastian told him, still shocked over what he was witnessing.

Thinking fast Joe picked up the syringe the Doc had dropped and opened it. Handing it to Snart he watched as his partner stabbed the needle into Tony’s arm.

“AWE! YOU MOTHER! -...” Tony cried out, causing him to release the doctor’s arm from his grip. Before he could get his next sentence out his words became jumbled.

Watching his face go droopy, they knew he was officially sedated.

“Well that was easy...” Snart said, looking over at Mr. Blood he saw the defeat in his eyes.

“Good luck trying to prove to a jury that this kid didn’t murder his own father, or viscously attack, and rape multiple woman.” He told the lawyer.

“How about you let me worry about my own damn client officer.” Sebastian told him.

“It’s Detective.” Snart replied, looking down at Tony he saw he was bleeding.

“You can’t take him while he is still in recovery detective! As his layer I insist-...” Sebastian started to object.

“AS HIS LAWYER YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT A WARRANT MEANS!” Snart yelled, pointing at the paper still in Sebastian’s hand.

Walking towards the door he stopped.

“If he needs further treatment, he will be seen by the hospital’s staff... after that he will be heading towards booking and arraignment. Any more questions and concerns the Captain’s number is listed on that paper in your hands. Feel free to give him a call.” Snart said, leaving the room he headed for the lobby.

“You two stay here and keep watch, no one in or out but, his lawyer and medical staff. Oh, and you might want to add a few more restraints on Mr. Woodward here...” Joe told the officers standing near him.

Turing to leave he joined Snart in the lobby.

Tony still out of it was alert enough to know what was coming his way... 

He knew the things he’d done we’re finally catching up to him. He could no longer hide or run... judgement had found him.

And it was pissed.

\------------------------------------

After Laurel had finished her confession, Oliver continued to hold her. He didn’t know how long he sat there holding her until he realized she had fallen asleep.

Looking down at her he could tell she was wiped out. Hearing his phone go off he was careful not to move too quickly. Not wanting to wake her he opened the  
message.

\-------------------------RAY CELL--------------------------

Hey, are you good? Felicity and I were a bit worried when you rushed out of the café. Just send a text and let us know what’s going on. Also... have you seen the news?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Looking up from his cell Oliver found the remote to the tv and clicked it on. Hitting the mute button, he read the news headline at the bottom of the screen. 

TONY WOODWARD, SON OF WEALTHY BUSINESSMAN HAROLD WOODWARD IS BEING CHARGED WITH HIS OWN FATHER’S MURDER. 

Oliver not all that surprised just watched in silence. Seeing multiple photos of Tony and his dad pop up on the screen made Oliver want to punch it. He was about to turn it off when a picture of all of them appeared on the tv.

He recognized the photo... last New Year’s Eve. Laurel was standing next to Oliver and smiling. Tony was standing right next to them. His disgusting hands near her... all of it made Oliver enraged.

Hearing a knock at the door he was startled out of his thoughts. Turning off the tv he carefully picked up Laurel and laid her in the bedroom. After covering her with a blanket he headed for the door.

Shock to see Sarah standing outside he was also happy for the interruption.

“About time queen! I was about to climb through a window. I wanted to bring back Laurel’s necklace. She left it at my place when she slept over.” Sarah told him. Handing Oliver the necklace he’d remembered when he gave it to her.

It had a canary bird and a bow and arrow engraved on the pendant. It was their own private way of saying that no matter what they would always be each other’s home. 

He would always say she was his pretty bird who landed into his life when he needed someone the most... And she would tell him that he snuck up on her and shot her with his bow and arrow before she even saw it coming. 

He had fallen and she was head over heels.... they were it for each other. No one else could compare, no one else could even come close.

Walking inside, Sarah didn’t see her sister in sight.

“Where is she?” Sarah asked him.

“Taking a nap... she’s beat. I was just about to head to the office and meet my father. Could you keep her company until I get back. If she wakes up before I do, tell her I love her and that I’m making things right.” Oliver said, causing Sarah to become concerned.

“Everything ok with you two... she seems off, and after seeing you act even more mysterious than you already do has me worried.” She said.

“Everything is fine. Just trust me... I need you to trust me. I’ll be back.” He said, grabbing his cell he rushed out the door and to his car.

Taking out his phone he dialed a number to reach a friend.

“Hey... yeah I know, I heard. Listen, I need a favor John. I know you still have contacts in Central City PD and trust me I would never ask this if it wasn’t important. But I need to see someone who is taken into custody at the hospital. And it needs to be tonight...” Oliver said.

Driving a bit over the speed limit he booked it towards Central City. With all the short cuts he knew he would be there in no time.

Not quite sure what he would do just yet. He knew he couldn’t cause a scene... but as his father always told him. It was better to ask for forgiveness than permission.

Permission got you questions and answers... forgiveness got you results.

And he wanted results... she deserved them. She needed them.

Driving towards the highway he saw the sign that told him he was miles away from Central City.....


	76. Results Part 3

Still going over their breakfast Nora, Henry, Barry and Iris were all curious as to what was going on in Tony’s room. 

Had he been arrested? Was this thing finally over? Every question they had made the waiting unbearable.

“Do you think it will take long to put him away for good?” Iris asked Barry, who was trying to attempt to lift his coffee to take a sip. His wound was healing but every time he moved his body a sharp pain would shoot through his side.

“HEY- Bear, stop!” Iris shouted, jumping up from her bed she ran to his side. Taking the cup from his hands she gave him a stern look.

“Iris... I can drink coffee; I just need to do it very slowly.” Barry said, trying to reach for the cup of caffeine.

“Barry you just had your stitches done... let’s not push our luck by having them have to re-close them again.” Iris told him, watching as he looked down at his side.

Looking up at her he knew he wasn’t going to win this one. 

“I think you’d better listen to her son... with woman you’ll learn you will never win.” Henry said, glancing over at Nora who was just smiling.

She couldn’t get enough of watching these two... the way Iris was so tentative to her son, she loved him with everything. 

“See... even your Henry agrees with me. Now, sit back and let me help you.” Iris said, giving Barry that smile he loved so much.

“Whatever you say nurse West...” Barry said, returning the smile they both could see what the other was thinking.

Barry wanted nothing more than to pull Iris’s lips to his and steal a kiss... but with his parents watching he decided not to. Wounded or not he could kiss her all day, and if they started, he knew he wouldn’t want to stop.

“Nurse West... I like the sound of that.” Iris said, almost a whisper. Still holding his cup of coffee, she leaned down for him to take a sip.

Spilling a bit on his jaw she raised her thumb up and wiped it off, unknowingly sending Barry into a state of jelly. 

His body was on full alert at her skin touching his, it was like placing a piece a chocolate in his mouth and telling him not to bite. Instead he would have to sit there and let it melt... slowly but surely it would kill him.

“Well... I think me and your father are going to go and see if the doctors have an update on your progress.” Nora said, causing both Iris and Barry to blush.

They had been caught and they knew it...

“Yeah- we’ll be back soon kiddo. Press the call button if you need the nurse son.” Henry told Barry. Following his wife, he headed for the door.

“Oh, I think he found her...” Iris whispered, inching towards Barry.

Waiting for the door to close it only took seconds for Barry’s hand to find Iris’s waist and pull her in.

Once their lips touched, they both were shocked when a jolt of electric static shot through both their bodies. Jumping back Iris touched her lips...

“Did you feel that...?” She asked him, smiling.

“What can I say Nurse West... kissing you is almost cosmic. I’m surprised my heart is still beating...” He told her; his eyes almost primal.

She could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted her... and she wanted him. She wanted him so bad it was criminal.

Iris slowly making her way back to his lips felt like everything had slowed down around them. They were moving but the outside world had stopped.

Knowing they wouldn’t have much time alone, they decided to make it count. Getting lost in each other they found themselves flashing back to that night on the beach. 

Before the whole Tony mess happened...

“Iris... I love you.” Barry whispered, catching his breathe. He thought she could hear how loud his heart was beating. Opening his eyes, he was face to face with hers... god, she was beautiful. He didn’t think anything could be so beautiful

“I love you too Bear. So much...” She said, bringing them back into their kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she was careful not to lean to much on his stab wound. The last thing she wanted was to explain to his doctors and parents why he needed his stitches re-closed.

Laughing to herself she almost hit ecstasy when she felt his tongue enter her mouth... returning the favor she felt Barry’s moan throughout her entire body. 

Dear god why couldn’t they be transported into the future... where Tony was rotting in a jail cell, and Barry was all healed up. Healthy enough so she could take charge and hold on to every part of his body; without the fear of him getting hurt. 

Hearing Barry moan again made her instantly weak; so much, that she couldn’t contain the moan begging to escape her. Barry hearing her was about to completely lose it...

Breaking the kiss, he gasped.

“What-... did I lean on you wound- are you in pain-...” Iris panicked. About to reach for the call button she felt Barry’s hand on her wrist.

“No, no, no-... Iris I’m fine. Actually, I was becoming a little too fine.” He said, his face still red.

“Oh...” Iris replied, catching on to what he was saying, she couldn’t help but smile.

The idea that she turned him on made her more excited... it was like the novels she read once she discovered what attraction meant. Reading about love and passion was one thing... experiencing it with someone you loved was another story.

It was almost unreal... the way another person could make you come undone before your very eyes.

“I see... maybe we should stop.” She said, her lips itching to be on his again.

“Yeah... maybe.” He whispered back, his breathe heavy. 

“After this...” Barry said, slowly making his way back to her lips.

This time the kiss was different... it assured them both that this wasn’t the end. Just a pause, soon they would have all the time in the world to just be them again.

No longer haunted by the nightmares or worries that were around them... And no Tony Woodward to get tin their way. Just them and bliss... nothing else.

“Bear...” Iris said, pulling away. Her mouth still close to his she looked down at him.

“Yeah...” He responded, his hands around her waist. 

“We should have sex...” Iris said, her eyes intense and serious. She watched as Barry slowly lost his mind.

And right before her eyes the lovable nerd she loved so much was in full freak-out mode. His hands rubbing his neck, stumbling over his words, his face turning a deeper red then she’d seen before.

“Now- like right now...I mean I don’t have protect- and my parents are here... I- well I ... I want to- I mean I really want to, I mean- you have no idea how much I want to iris... but- only if you want to- and if you don’t than we don’t have to- but I do- I. well, I- yes...” Barry said, his reaction causing Iris to laugh.

Slapping his arm, she playfully scolded him...

“Bartholomew Henry Allen... do you think I would really have sex with you with your parents less than Twenty feet away. I mean once the dust settles and we have our lives back, I just want you to know I want to, and judging by your adorable banter; its safe to say you want to too. Plus, you have a giant cut that will make what we both want to do a little difficult...” Iris told him. 

“Oh, trust me Iris Ann West... I’d take the risk.” He said, looking up at her. He just wanted to enjoy her a bit longer. He still felt blown away when he looked at her... it was like he was a kid again and she was in that floral sundress. 

Only now things we’re different ... his innocent crush was now a longing desire. She was everything he wanted; everything he could ever want.

“But honestly Iris... we don’t have to rush. If this is something we really want, lets do it. I’m happy with waiting just as well. I don’t want to rush you flower, I respect you too much.” Barry told her, which caused Iris to smile.

Leaning back down she placed a quick, but sweet kiss on his lips...

“And that’s why I love you...” She told him. Both lost in the other’s eyes didn’t see or hear the door swing open.

“Are we interrupting anything...” Linda said, causing both Barry and Iris to look up in shock. Eddie who was holding Linda like he’d had just saved a damsel in distress looked flustered. 

“Hey guys-... Sorry, I- we, should have knocked.” Eddie said, carrying Linda across the room he placed her on the nearby bed next to Barry and Iris. 

“What and miss the action...” Linda joked, smiling at her two best friends she found herself smirking.

“No way, details West...” She said. Pulling Eddie down beside her, she gave Iris the biggest grin.

“Ha-ha, very funny Park... is everything ok? How are you doing?” Iris asked, reaching over she gave Linda a hug. She was worried but from what Eddie said she was ok, and Iris got the sense that if he wasn’t worried, she shouldn’t be.

“Yes... all good. Just waiting for Doctor Wells to do his test and send me on my way.” Linda told her.

“So... you feel good. Nothing feels wrong?” Iris asked, making sure her friend was being straight with her.

“Yes, Nurse West... I’m fine” She said, causing Barry to laugh hysterically.

“Bear!” Iris shouted, looking over she gave him a look that dared him to laugh again. 

“What’s so funny?” Eddie asked, looking from Linda to Barry and Iris. If it was an inside joke, he didn’t get it.

“Don’t look at me... I’m just as lost as you are babe.” Linda said, looking up at him. 

“It’s nothing.” Iris told them, trying her best not to smile. She knew Barry was burning a hole in her head, and if she turned around to meet his eyes she would start laughing too.

“Yeah sure... anyhow, how are you doing Barry? Our girl taking care of you?” Linda asked, giving Iris another look.

“Yes, she is... and I’m fine, thanks to you Linda.” He said, glancing over at her. He knew how much his friend hated heartfelt moments. But every once in awhile she needed to know how much she meant to them.

“I know that because of you, I’m ok. So, thank you... from the bottom of my heart Linda, thank you.” Barry told her, his eyes trying to water. Looking over he could tell Iris and Linda were also tearing up.

“Really... Allen, it’s too early for all the mushy gushy.” She said, trying her best to not cry.

“Well even so Park, thank you.” Iris added.

“Come on guys... group hug!” Iris shouted, pulling Linda into a hug with Barry. All of them grateful for still having the other in their lives.

“Get in here thawne...” Barry said.

“Oh- I- don’t-...” He started to say, only to be cut off by Linda pulling him towards them.

“He’d love too.” She said, causing everyone to laugh.

In this moment they were young... they were kids. And for the time being they were happy.

“Ok... enough of this sentimental stuff- I actually needed to talk to Iris. If that’s ok Barry...?” Linda asked. 

“Totally... I’ll be fine. You two catch up.” He said.

“Wait- I don’t want to leave Barry alone...” Iris told them, watching as Eddie jumped up.

“I’ll stay with him Iris; besides it will give us guys a chance to talk.” He said, glancing at Barry who agreed.

“Yeah, see. Go, I’ll be fine. Promise.” Barry told her. 

“Ok... we’ll just be outside, so call if you need anything.” Iris said, placing a quick kiss on his forehead, she headed for the door.

Linda halfway off the bed was about to hop down when Eddie swiped her up.

“Eddie! Put me down.... I can walk, it’s just right outside.” She cried, trying to pretend she didn’t totally fall in love with his sweet protective bit he was doing.

“Yeah well, we agreed that if you didn’t want me pushing you around in a wheelchair that I would carry you.” Eddie said, walking towards the door he watched as Iris opened it and let them through. 

“So... no arguments Park.” He said, placing her on the bench next to Barry’s suit. 

Giving her a quick wink, he rejoined Barry in the room. Leaving Iris and Linda smiling from ear to ear.

“So... he’s definitely a keeper.” Iris told Linda, watching her friend blush.

“No kidding... he’s the best. Just when I think he can’t break my heart anymore he shatters it. And in a way that you want it to be shattered, it makes no sense huh?” She asked Iris, who knew exactly what her friend was feeling.

“Lin, it makes perfect sense. He loves you, its all over his face... yours too.” She said.

“Yeah I do... and I think it scared me at first.” Linda said, taking a moment to gather her words.

“Everything with my mom and dad being who they are has made me shut down... and what’s so crazy is I didn’t even realize it until Eddie came along. It’s like being with him is making me feel human again; someone who is worthy of being loved by another person. Without me thinking they will just up and leave.” She told Iris, who was shocked at how much her friend had been keeping to herself.

“Which is another reason I wanted to talk to you... my dad called me last night.” Linda said, her eyes shooting down to her feet.

“WHAT! Lin that’s huge- why didn’t you call me?” Iris asked her.

“Well for starters I didn’t answer... I was sleep and Eddie didn’t want to wake me. But-... when I woke up, I talked to Eddie and he convinced me to talk to my dad, like really talk to him.” She said.

“And...” Iris wondered; her eyes glued to her friends. She had always hoped Linda’s dad would be more involved in her life. Her dad and her loved having Linda all to themselves, but they could see the damage it caused, having her father gone all the time.

“And, I talked. He listened... for what felt like forever he listened. And to my shock, I had no idea how much pain he was really in. I mean he’s my dad... I know he’s a person and he has emotions just like we do but I guess I had blinders on, you know. Like I expected him to be stronger and wiser because he is my dad; and the adult. But I was very wrong... and he was very open. He said being around me made him want to break down. Not to hurt me or be mean it was just that I was a constant reminder of my mom. The wife he lost... the love that ended.” She said, looking back up at Iris.

“He didn’t want me to see him being weak so he decided to work more and travel... he trusted Joe and you guys with me, and he said with the find your phone app he would always know where I was. So, when he saw me at the hospital for a lot longer than usual... he got worried and called.” Linda said, still shocked by all her dad’s revelations.

“And you talked, did he say if things would change... if he was coming home?” Iris asked her, a little nervous about what Linda’s response would be.

“Yes, he will... at least for my senior year and possibly, the rest of junior” Linda told her, smiling.

Iris looking over at her friend was ecstatic... Linda was finally getting some normal back in her life. Being without a mother was hard; being without both parents was a nightmare. The fact that Linda was still so strong made her respect and love her friend that much more.

“So... how do you feel? After everything?” Iris asked her.

“I’m good. I mean, we still have ways to go but, I’m excited. For the first time in my life I can see my future and, I’m hopeful.” Linda said, a tear falling down her cheek.

Iris feeling her own tears forming pulled her friend into the biggest hug she could muster.

“Proud of you Park...” She told her.

“Back at cha West...” Linda replied.

Letting the hug continue for a bit, both Iris and Linda was shocked when they heard two nearby nurses gossiping.

“Can you believe it... I mean he bit the doctor and it took a whole room full of cops, and his lawyer to calm him down. Say what you want but my moneys on the Woodward kid... he definitely killed his old man.” The nurse said to the other, passing Iris and Linda who were now in disbelief.

What the hell was going on they thought... 

And how many others knew about it.


	77. Results Part 4

Taking a seat next to Barry, Eddie noticed him wince. Looking back towards the door he wasn’t sure if he should call the nurse or get Iris.

“You ok... I can get Iris. Or call someone.” He asked him, starting to get back up.

“No- don’t... just give me a second to catch my breath. Trust me man I’m ok. I just don’t want Iris to worry anymore than she has too. She’s been through enough.” Barry said, his eyes glancing towards the door.

He didn’t want her to have any more stress, and for the time being she was happy. He would do his very best to ensure that it stayed that way.

“You sure?” Eddie asked, he didn’t want to be on Linda, or Iris’s bad side for ignoring her wishes. 

"Yeah... I'm ok." Barry repiled. Eddie deciding to trust him, dropped his concern.

Plus, Barry was growing on him a bit. He didn’t have too many friends he could see himself still talking to in ten years down the road.

Getting to know Barry and Iris more, things just felt right. They all clicked, and he couldn’t figure it out. His mom too, the way she and Detective Snart took to each other was like they had known each other their whole lives. As crazy as it sounds, he didn’t want this to end... his new friends felt like they could be family.

Only time would tell he thought to himself, watching Barry looking around it snapped him out of his thoughts.

“You need something?” He asked him.

“Yeah I think Iris put my coffee down somewhere... is it behind me on the stand?” He asked, trying to turn.

“Yeah... hold on man.” Eddie told him, getting up he handed him the cup and returned to his seat.

“Thanks Eddie.” Barry said, taking a sip he ignored the sharp pain and tried to enjoy the caffeinated beverage he was crazing so badly.

“No problem, happy to help.” Eddie said, looking down he felt the awkward silence creeping up on them. He had questions he wanted to ask but being the new guy, he didn’t want to overstep.

Trying his best not to fidget he just sat there.

“Eddie... what up man, you got that look?” Barry said.

“What-oh no, it’s nothing... Well, I do have a question but I don’t-... I don’t want to overstep so if you don’t feel up to it than that’s fine.” Eddie said, trying to brush off the subject.

“No- hey come on man, you saved my life the least I can do is answer some questions. Really, it’s ok. What do you want to know?” Barry asked him, watching Eddie’s face go serious.

“How bad is Tony... because when I got to that beach that night it was- well, it was unreal.” Eddie said, his face flashing back to when he found Barry and Iris.

Looking at Barry he could sense his anger...

“Tony is every bit as bad as bad can get. He thinks he can do whatever he wants and will step on anyone to get it. Evan people who can’t defend themselves... and that’s as low as a person can get.” Barry said, shaking his head he wanted to see Tony behind bars and held accountable for what he’d done.

Not just to them but, to everyone else he may have hurt.

“We’ll if he’s as bad as you say. I doubt he will stay free for long; I mean a guy like that must have made a lot of enemies. And as soon as these assault allegations get out, I don’t see him getting away scot free.” Eddie told Barry.

If he’d learned anything from his grandfather, it was that bad choices always caught up with you. Didn’t matter how much money Tony had or how good his lawyer was; he was caught, and he knew it.

“Yeah, that’s what we’re all hoping, but...” Barry started to say, his mind wondering to Iris.

He knew she wouldn’t feel safe unless he was out of their lives.

“Barry... what’s up?” Eddie asked, trying to be a friend he just waited for Barry to start talking again.

“I know Iris and as strong as she is, she needs to see him put away. She shouldn’t have to go through her life wondering what if... what if he attacks me again, what if he attacks another girl. It just an endless cycle of torment. And I don’t want her going through that, not again.” Barry said. 

“Not to sound like a parent here, but maybe you and Iris should think about talking to someone. I don’t know to much about PTSD but, it sounds like it might be happening to you both. I mean I wasn’t even the one stabbed, but just seeing you guys on that beach was enough to shake me up man.” Eddie confessed, he wasn’t trying to come off too cool or tough. He just wanted to be as honest as possible and help in any way he could.

Sometimes everyone assume he was nothing more than just his looks, but it couldn’t be furthest from the truth. He wanted more in life, wanted to do more.

“Yeah, I think that would be best. When, I found her that night I had never seen anyone so frighten in my life. The things he did- well, tried to do. That stuff doesn’t just go away overnight... I know mine hasn’t. I wake up feeling like I can’t breathe... like I’m dying all over again, losing my breath-... then I wake up and see my parents and Iris sitting there. Their all sound asleep and out of harm’s way.” He said, looking down at his wound.

“It’s a lot if I’m being honest. But, it’s not as bad as what she’s going through. Or what everyone else who Tony has hurt” Barry told him, watching as Eddie shook his head in disbelief.

“I don’t get it... I don’t see how a guy could do that to a girl. It’s not just wrong it’s-...” Eddie started to say but lost his words.

“It’s sick, it’s evil, and it’s everything that’s wrong with Tony Woodward. But what makes me so baffled is that he doesn’t care that he’s hurt so many people. In his sick and twisted mind, he’s done nothing wrong.” Barry said, both him and Eddie in agreement of how much Tony disgusted them.

Hearing the door swing open they watched as Iris and Linda came running in. Eddie getting up went to Linda’s side.

“Didn’t we just discuss this Park...” Eddie said, picking up Linda he carried her to the spare bed again. Linda ignoring his scold just smiled, she knew he could never truly be upset with her.

“Guys we just heard two nurses talking and apparently it took a room full of cops to take Tony into custody.” Iris said, rejoining Barry at his bed she watched his eyes widen in shock.

“And he bit a doctor, talk about crazy.” Linda added. 

“Just when you thought this guy couldn’t stoop any lower... maybe he’s finally feeling the pressure. I mean, he’s got some bad charges on his case. He’s probably in full panic right about now.” Eddie said, looking up from Linda.

“Good.” Iris said, glancing down at Barry’s wound.

“After all the things he’s done, and the people he’s hurt; I think a little panic is the least he deserves.” She continued.

“I, second that West.” Linda said, looking over at her best friends she could be proud. They had endured way more than anyone should.

“I think we all can agree Tony is getting exactly what he deserves.” Barry told them. Taking ahold of Iris’s hand he assured her that everything was going to be ok.

Somehow, they all felt it.... they had this sense that everything they had ever wanted was falling into place. No doubts or worries... just peace.

“Hey, let’s make a pack...” Linda said, causing everyone around her to become confused.

“Like what...” Iris asked.

“Like a promise... something to hold on too. As uncertain as things are, I think it will be nice to have something to look forward to.” She said, glancing up at Eddie.

“That actually sounds nice...Iris?” Barry replied, looking towards her.

“I’m game if you are Allen.” She told him, her eyes daring his.

“Well, it’s settled, what shall it be. What pact did you have in mind Park?” Eddie asked her. His smile making her momentary weak.

Snapping out of it she thought long and hard... landing on the parents she found herself knowing exactly what she wanted... what they all needed.

“I say we make a pack here and now, that no matter what we stick together. Through college... through life, we always stay in touch. No matter what comes out way, no matter what happens.” She said, watching as each one of the became more serious.

They each knew the depth of the promise they were making... they knew what it meant.

So, without hesitation they each made their vows.

“Promise...” Iris said, her eyes locking on Barry’s

“I promise...” Barry replied, his hand still holding on to Iris’s.

“And I promise, no matter what.” Eddie said, his chin resting on Linda’s head as his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

“No matter what.” Linda said, reaching up to hold onto Eddie’s arms.

“I promise.” She continued, her eyes becoming watery.

She wanted this to last forever... 

To let nothing touch this moment, to let nothing touch them.

\---------------------------------------------

Oliver had reached the hospital in no time... as soon as he’d reached the entry, he could see the new reports and spectacle that was forming.

Just like vultures, he thought. Anytime his family got in the headlines they couldn’t find a single place where a reporter wasn’t hiding out with a camera.  
Deciding to avoid the fiasco he went around the back.

He knew enough about hospitals from his internship to know about the secret entries and hideouts.

Entering the back, he snuck in as a nurse was leaving off her break. He could tell by her giant smile that she knew who he was.

Smiling back, he decided to play it safe and walk ahead, the last thing he needed was attention. He needed to stay on track.

Turning the corner, he received a text from John... Looking at his phone he saw that he’d given him the room number and the name of the officer who could let him sneak into Tony’s room.

Taking the elevator, he immediately noticed Sebastian Blood across the lobby talking to what appeared to be two detectives. One looked familiar... he didn’t know what, but he could have sworn he’d seen him before. 

Taking a second to think he snapped out of it.

Walking towards Tony’s room door he gently knocked... Watching the door swing open he saw the officer before him guide him in.

“Mr. Queen... it’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” The officer told him, closing the door behind them.

“Please call me Oliver, thanks again for this. I can assure you it will not go unnoticed with my family.” He said, glancing at his phone he knew he only had about five to ten minutes before they were interrupted.

“Do you mind if I had a few minutes alone with him.” Oliver asked, watching as the officer got a bit worried.

“I will be on my best behavior... you can even wait outside if you’d like.” He told him, letting it sink in that he could be trusted.

“Ok, sure. But just a few minutes.” He replied, turning to leave. 

Oliver waiting a few seconds turned to face Tony...

Feeling the mood change he went from zero to ten. He couldn’t have hated anyone more than he did Tony in this very moment.

Approaching him he couldn’t stop his mind from remembering Laurel’s painful confession. Having her relive the horrible events made him want to throw up. He couldn’t understand why it happened... how someone could hurt her that way. All he knew, was that it happened. 

And as he reached Tony’s bedside, he was staring at the very face who did it...

Leaning down he watched him sleep... wanting to ring his neck he felt his blood boil...

Feeling the time slow down he felt like he was watching this creep for minutes... glancing at the clock next to them he saw it was only seconds.

Hearing Tony stir awake he stayed where he was... watching as he fought his sleep. Just as Tony was about to pass back out, he tapped his face...

Tony turning his head over was in full shock as he saw Oliver Queen’s face staring down at him...

“I know what you did.” Oliver said, watching as Tony’s face fell with fear... 

He was trapped, and he knew it.


	78. Results Part 5

Staring up at Oliver, Tony thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Was it the sedative... was he really here. 

Adjusting his eyes, he was sure now, Oliver Queen was in fact very real, and standing right above him.

“You know, I gotta say for a guy who doesn’t have many friends... killing your father was very stupid.” Oliver said, leaning up he watched as Tony’s eyes darted around the room.

“I didn’t kill my father... where is the cop that was guarding me?” Tony asked, reaching for the call nurse button on his hospital pad he watched as Oliver snatched it out of his reach.

“Oh no, I’m not done with our conversation.” Oliver told him, pulling the device from the wall socket he dropped it to the floor.

“Smart... it’s not like I can’t start yelling-...” Tony started to say, only to have Oliver glare at him.

"Like she yelled.” Oliver said, watching Tony’s face fall.

“Don’t try to deny it Tony, Laurel told me everything. And I mean everything...” Oliver said, staring down at Tony he dared him to try and make her out to be a liar.

“I don’t know what she told you but-.” Tony tried to say.

“SHUT-UP!... don’t speak. You need to assess your situation and understand that you are out of options. There is no way out for you... because even if you by some miracle beat this murder charge you won’t beat me.” Oliver said, trying to control his temper he wanted to squeeze the life out of him. 

Knowing it would kill Laurel if he got arrested for murder, he put a halt to his thoughts... Tony still somewhat intimidated just watched Oliver and prayed a nurse or doctor would come back soon.

“You know I have to say I had no idea what she was hiding from me... I thought hey maybe it’s stress or hey maybe we’re just growing apart- but no my gut kept telling me something was off. Something was wrong. And as much as I pondered about what it could be... nothing could have prepared me for what she told me...” Oliver told Tony, who was starting to feel the weight of Oliver’s threat.

With no one in sight he thought about screaming... but part of him didn’t want to give Queen the satisfaction. Instead he chose the more daring route...

“Look Queen, I slept with your little bird, and she happily-...” Tony attempted to say, only to have Oliver’s hand wrap around his throat. Looking up at him Tony started to struggle.

“I should have dealt with you when I found you hitting on my newly fourteen-year-old sister.” Oliver said, watching as Tony started to panic and grab at  
Oliver’s hand that was sealed around his neck.

With each squeeze Oliver could feel Tony slip away...

“You think you’re such a man Tony...well let me tell you something Woodward, when I’m done with you, a cell in Arkham will seem like a vacation. And no matter how much you beg me to have mercy on you, I won’t. I’m going to show you the same mercy you showed her... I’m going to make you beg and want the pain to stop- and when you cry, I won’t care... and I want stop.” He said, watching Tony’s eyes water up, Oliver wanted so badly to finish him off. 

But he needed to suffer... he needed to understand what he did.

Letting go he turned his back towards Tony and tried to compose himself while Tony attempted to catch his breath.

“HELP!” Tony started to yell, causing Oliver to turn back around and stare at him in disbelief.

Hearing the door swing open he was now face to face with the two cops he saw earlier....

\-----------------------------------------------

Still sitting around the hospital beds Iris, Barry, Linda and Eddie were making plans for their future.

“Look all I’m saying is we should start planning now... college is like two years away. Prom is... sooner...” Linda said, causing everyone around her to start laughing.

“Linda Park... prom is also way down the road. We’re juniors... we won’t have prom until we finish this school year and the next... I think we can take our time.” Iris replied, giving her friend a smile.

“I’m with Iris on this one... plus with all that time to kill I thought you two could finally show me the greatest movie ever made.” Eddie said, looking down at Linda.

“Wait- hold up... are you talking about the Wedding Plan-...” Barry started to say but was cut off by both girls finishing his sentence.

“What they said...” Eddie added.

“Bro, please tell me you didn’t actually agree to sit down and watch it...” Barry asked him, watching as Eddie’s face fell.

“Is it that bad?” He asked Barry.

“No- but they are ...” Barry told him watching as Iris turned to face him.

“We are not that bad...” Iris said, smiling.

“Babe... you both can recite the entire movie- word for word until the credits roll. And I kid you now Eddie... as soon as it ends, they will have you watching it back to back as if it’s the first time.” He told him, watching as Eddie eyes widen in shock.

“OK, first that was one time...” Linda said.

“Six... almost seven.” Barry replied.

“I had to fake being sick just to leave the sofa.” Barry said, laughing.

“Barry Allen- you told me you had food poisoning.” Iris said, her face full of happiness and shock.

“I know and I’m sorry, but I have come to realize something very important about loving you...” He said, placing his hand on hers.” 

“What’s that?” Iris asked him, letting her fingers get tangled up in his.

“I’ll do anything you ask of me Iris, even sit through the wedding planner a hundred more times... but, for the love of God woman you guys need a new chick flick to watch.” Barry said, watching Iris laugh.

Her joy shining through with every movement, Barry just watched. He never wanted to stop watching her, falling in love with her.

“It’s tradition Allen... plus, Eddie needs to suffer through at least a hundred times before we can even consider switching films.” Linda said, her body leaning closer into Eddies.

“I can’t wait.” Eddie added, causing Barry to laugh, he knew exactly what was instore for his new friend.

Still laughing they all we’re too distracted to see Dr. Wells walk in.

“Well I had a feeling I would find you both here...” Doctor Wells said, causing them all to just look up and smile.

“Miss Park, I have some test to start... the sooner we do, the sooner I can get you and Mr. Thawne on your way.” He told them both.

“Sorry... I wanted to see Barry, and I sort of roped Eddie along with me.” Linda said, giving the doctor a smile, anyone could forgive.

“I was a hostage...” Eddie added, causing Linda to elbow him gently.

“Well, on that note I think we will be going...” Eddie told Iris and Barry, smiling he stood up and offered Linda his hand.

Helping her to her feet he smiled, gathering her up in his arms he turned and faced Dr. Wells.

“You know we have wheelchairs...” He said.

“Yea... but, who needs a wheelchair when I got this guy right here.” Linda joked, wrapping her arms tighter around Eddie.

Dr. Wells turning towards Barry and Iris took a step closer...

“And how are you both doing?” He asked them, his doctor mode turning on.

Looking over Iris’s hands, he could see her cuts we’re already healing themselves. 

“Are you staying on track with your pain meds Miss West?” He asked her.

“Yes, thanks again for the patch up.” Iris told him.

“No problem ma’am, just doing my job. I’m going to prescribe you a cream to minimize the scaring.” He said, turning towards Barry he looked over his vitals.

“And you Mr. Allen, how is your recovery going? Any pain or discomfort?” Doctor Wells asked him, taking out his chart. Each teenager in the room silently laughing at how easy it was for doctors to take charge.

It was like breathing for them...

“So, far so good Doc. Besides, first sign of trouble and my nurse here will sound the alarm and rally the Calvary.” Barry said, looking at Iris, who was nodding her head in agreement.

“You got that right.” Iris told Barry, letting her eyes promise his that she would always protect him. And in that short moment he did the same, both in their own little world.

“I’m happy to hear that. Please tell your mother and father that I said hello, and I’ll be back later to check on your hands Miss West.” Doctor Wells told them.

Turning towards the door he allowed Eddie and Linda to head out first.

“As soon as you get free Allen, we are all watching the Wedding Planner. No arguments!” Linda yelled as Eddie exited the door.

“Bye Lin!” Iris yelled back, just in time for the door to close behind Doctor Wells.

“Alone at last...” Iris whispered. Sitting back on her bed beside Barry she watched as he slowly turned his body to face hers.

“Careful bear, wouldn’t want recovery to slow down...” She told him, helping him adjust his body. Both, being cautious as to not injury his already healing wound.

“Don’t worry Tiger, too fast to let anything slow me down, Besides... I plan on getting out of this place as soon as I can.” He said.

“Never did like hospitals.” Iris said, smiling.

“I like this one... as long as you’re here with me, I’d stay here forever if i had to.” He said, his hand reaching up towards her cheek.

“I’d go anywhere with you... no matter what happens Iris; it’s me and you.” He said, as Iris’s hand found its way to his.

Pulling herself a bit closer she stared into his eyes.

“You and me, no matter what.” She responded, knowing that she would forever look back on this day and remember that this was the moment she was officially Barry Allen’s. No, ring needed, it was like they had this written contract in the stars.  
.

And nothing could ever break it. They were forever each other’s...

Slowly pulling Iris into a kiss, he let himself go. He didn’t care if his parents walked in, or if they got caught. He needed every part of her to know what he was feeling... 

And so, did she...

Returning the passion, Iris felt herself slip away... she had kissed Barry before, but this was different. It felt cosmic. Like the moment on the beach but way better. Sure, they wanted more, needed more; but, this right now... this was everything.

“I love you.” Barry whispered, his mouth getting air in the brief pause it took him to speak.

“I love you too.” Iris responded; her breath just as heavy. Both not wanting to stop just let themselves disappear.

In their own little world, it was just them...

Kissing and enjoying whatever time they had until their next interruption. Both silently praying it was a long way off...

\---------------------------------------------------

“Don’t move!” Detective West yelled, rushing into Tony Woodward’s room, both him and detective Snart were alarmed to see a kid standing next to Tony’s bed.

“I want him arrested! This asshole tried to kill me!” Tony yelled, still trying to catch his breath. His throat burned and he thought his eyes would never stop tearing up.

“What are you doing in here kid?” Snart asked, looking closer he realized who it was standing before them.

“ARREST HIM!” Tony yelled again.

“Oliver Queen?” Detective Snart asked.

“Just Oliver, and I’m sorry to have caused a disturbance, I just wanted a few moments alone with Tony here. The guard was nice enough to give us some privacy... But I think he’s feeling under the weather; so, I’ll be on my way.” Oliver told them.

Heading for the door he stopped as Sebastian Blood entered the room.

“What’s going on? Are you questioning my client without representation because-...” He started to say, loosing his words when he saw Oliver Queen standing in front of him.

“Mr. Queen- I didn’t know you were stopping...” Sebastian said, his nerves getting the best of him. 

The Queens owned Starling City... which was not only where he resided but where he did business.

“Sebastian... how are you, I see your back to your old clients. Anything for the right price, right?” Oliver asked him, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

“I’m sorry but can one of you do your fucking job! Arrest him! He tried to kill me! Look at my damn neck!” Tony shouted. 

“Wait! What is going on here?” Sebastian yelled, his face full of confusion and shock.

“Like I said! I simply came to visit Tony... he wasn’t up for company so now- I’m leaving.” Oliver said, heading back towards the door Detective Snart stepped in his way.

“Mr. Queen... you need to talk to us first. And if we decide your not a threat to Mr. Woodward than we will let you leave.” Detective Snart said, causing Tony to lose his nerve.

“Are you fucking kidding me! You come after me for a murder I didn’t commit- and for assaulting a girl who willing got into my car and came on to me- but, because she’s a cop’s daughter she’s little miss innocent. And- just when I think you can’t screw me over anymore, your about to let my attempted murderer walk away!” Tony yelled.

Oliver hearing all this just simply started to laugh...

“Well clearly he needs to be evaluated by a mental professional. He wakes up and starts throwing this childish tantrum... for no reason.” Oliver said, knowing it would only add fuel to the fire.

“YOU LYING PIECE OF SHI-...” Tony yelled.

“Tony calm down! Gentleman I think it’s best if you take Mr. Queen and leave... Now!” Sebastian Blood yelled, walking closer to Tony he tried to talk him down.

“QUEEN! YOU THINK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME DON’T YOU! DON’T YOU!” Tony shouted, watching as Snart and Detective West headed for the door with Oliver.

Stopping in his tracks Oliver turned towards Tony and Sebastian...

“I’ll send my father your regards Mr. Blood...” Oliver told the lawyer. Turning back around he followed the Detectives back out into the lobby.

Leaving just Tony and Sebastian alone...

“DAMN IT!” Sebastian yelled, throwing his phone to the floor. He knew exactly what Oliver meant by his last statement. 

“So, you’re just going to let him leave! He just tried to strangle me!” Tony shouted, causing his lawyer to do the same.

“Listen to me you little shit! Do you have any idea how powerful the Queens are! Not to mention they run the town where I make my living! And for some unknown reason you have just made an enemy out of them!” Sebastian yelled.

“I can’t control how the Queens act and I sure as hell can’t be responsible for some prick like Oliver who can’t accept the fact that his girlfriend slept with someone else. Go talk to your slut of a girlfriend not me.” Tony said, placing his hand on his neck.

He was sure it would be hurting for days...

“What?” Sebastian asked.

Tony looking up, was confused.

“What do you mean... I just told you! He tried to strangle me!” Tony told Sebastian, feeling frustrated at his lawyer’s lack of concern for him.

“NO- what do you mean about, Oliver’s girlfriend... what does Laurel Lance have to do with this, is this why he came to see you? What the hell are you not telling me Tony!” Sebastian asked him, his anger growing.

“NOTHING!” Tony yelled back at Sebastian, who was now starting to replay what Tony had just told him.

And knowing his client’s history and habits, part of him hoped he was wrong... but he knew without a doubt that he wasn’t.

“She was one of your victims...” Sebastian’s said, watching as Tony’s face fell.

“That’s why he was here- that’s why he fucking tried to strangle you!” Sebastian yelled, the reality of how far gone this case was had hit him head on.

He could no longer control what his client did or didn’t tell him...

“And... what if she was. What I tell you is attorney client privilege and all you need to do is your damn job. Defend me and you get paid, get me off and you get filthy rich. So, by all accounts either way you spin it you get your money.” Tony told him, watching as his lawyer’s eyes widened.

Sebastian could see the outcome of this case and it only ended with him either losing. Tony was going to jail that much was clear.

Now, it was only a matter of how long and when. Staring back at his client he knew he would never truly be able to trust him. At least not when it came to the truth...

“Effective immediately, I will no longer be representing you in either cases that you have pending.” Sebastian told Tony, causing him to panic.

“Sebastian- wait- listen to me, I can pay you whatever you want... just listen to me, don’t-...” Tony said, trying to reason with his lawyer.

“Nothing we’ve discussed will ever leave this room. I hope you can find the right type of defense attorney you need to help you, but I can no longer in good conscious defend you anymore.” He said, walking over to pick up his phone he placed it in his suit pocket.

“Hey- stop, listen to me Blood, don’t let a stupid rich kid like Oliver Queen make you doubt our chances to win. ok I can still pay, and I just need you to-.” He started to say but was cut off by Sebastian.

“STOP TONY! Stop... it’s over, your best bet at this point is too start looking for another lawyer. I can email you a list of lawyers. They aren’t as good as me... but, who knows. Never say never right.” He told Tony who was speechless.

Taking one last look at Tony, Sebastian headed for the door and left. Leaving Tony by himself. He was surely about to lose and there was nothing he could do about it.

Hearing the door open he saw an officer walk in... looking up he saw it was Floyd Lawton.

“This is not your day kid... what are we going to do about that?” Lawton asked, causing Tony to stare at him in wonder...

What the hell did this guy want, Tony thought as the officer closed the door behind him.


	79. Results Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the long delay. School, work and so many other things got crazy for me. Enjoy and more to come... again so sorry. :)

Standing a few feet away from Tony, officer Lawton just stared him down.

“What do you want?” Tony asked Lawton, who was now walking closer to his bedside.

“You know in all the years that I’ve worked for your father I never knew you to be so... defeated. Granted, going down for murder is enough to make anyone give up. And trust me, you are going down. No doubt about that, it’s simply the facts.” Lawton said, causing Tony to lose his temper.

“How about you tell me what the hell you want and then get out of my room!” Tony yelled. 

Watching Lawton for a response Tony was a little pissed when he saw the officer had no reaction. It was like he was completely calm, and somehow that made Tony uneasy. It was like he couldn’t get a read on this guy. Before he thought he was just a dumb cop his father used as an errand boy. Now, he wasn’t sure what he thought... he just knew he had to keep his guard up.

“Are you done... because your constant display of childish tantrums are a bit over the top. Maybe if you tried to control your emotions you wouldn’t be so... well you.” He told Tony, who was a bit taken back.

He sat there watching as Lawton’s whole demeanor changed. His voice sounded deeper while his eye went colder. It was like he was seeing a different person in front of him.

“The trick is to create multiple versions of yourself... convince anyone and everyone who you encounter that you are whatever they want you to be. Never show weakness... never show your hand- unless of course you want them to play into it.” Lawton said, leaning over Tony he smiled.

Which caused Tony to pull away... something about this dude was off. Tony didn’t know why but part of him was intrigued; while another part was a bit scared.

“I’m originally from Gotham City, which let me tell you is nothing like Central City... this fucking place is a vacation spot compared to Gotham. You think being on the hook for murder is scary- no you have no idea what real fear is... no clue.” Lawton said, causing Tony to break his hold on Lawton face.

“It’s pure carnage kid... only a small amount of people will come out the other end with their minds still intact. And if they don’t... well then, they get good at making people believe they have. That’s why I’m so good at what I do, it’s why your father hired me. I did the dirty work, while he slept peacefully at night. Him and so many others...” Lawton said, watching as Tony’s face was covered in confusion.

“Who the hell are you?” Tony asked him, watching as Lawton stood up and walked towards the door. Peering out, Lawton checked to see that Detective Snart and West were still preoccupied. Closing the door back he grabbed a chair and sat down.

Watching Tony, he begin to speak...

“In my years of playing lackey for so many powerful and very public figures I have created myself a black box if you will. Containing unlimited control over anyone I want- well anyone of importance. Which brings me back to my original statement... what are we going to do about your situation?” Lawton asked, causing Tony to sit up.

“What are you saying?” Tony asked him, his mind going crazy with questions.

“I’m saying you don’t have many options here kid... you help me, and I help you. Which is the better choice of whatever you have left.” He told Tony, taking out his cell he glanced down at it for a while.

Tony still taken back just closed his eyes... he had no words and was seriously considering Lawton’s help, when he realized what he had just said.

“What do you mean... you said I can help you- how?” Tony asked, his wonder growing by the minute.

Lawton who was enjoying Tony’s stupidity couldn’t help but smile. 

“What’s the root of all evil again...?” Lawton asked, watching as Tony’s face fell.

“Money... you want money?” Tony asked, his shock still clear and present. Of all the things he thought this guy wanted, money was the last thing that came to mind.

Lawton still smiling just winked at Tony.

“You do realize, I don’t have access to my inheritance or my father’s fortune until I am proven innocent of his murder.” Tony said, noticing Lawton glanced at his cell phone a gain.

“Oh, don’t worry about that... I can fix it. All I need you to do is transfer a hefty amount of cash into my offshore accounts. Once that’s done you can go about living your life as you see fit.” Lawton said.

“Look I don’t know you and I doubt it’s going to be that simple. If Sebastian Blood couldn’t see a way out for me and Oliver Queen pretty much wants to kill me- how do you think I can just be let off the hook so easily?” Tony asked him, waiting for his next so-called bright idea.

“Because the same way people can be inspired by money... they can be bought. And if they won’t, then that’s where I come in. You’d be shocked at the secret things people keep to themselves... the things they think no one else knows about. And what makes it even more shocking... is how easily they will drop all there morals just to make sure their dirty little secrets never come to light.” Lawton said, watching Tony’s face smirk.

He knew where Lawton was going with this... 

“So, what do you say kid... we got a deal.” Lawton said, reaching his hand out he waited for Tony to shake it.

Pausing for a moment Tony wanted to clarify a few things first.

“You make the murder charge and the other problems go away and we got a deal...” Tony said.

“I’m going to wipe your entire slate clean kid... by the time I’m done you’ll be shiny, and brand new.” He said, watching as Tony brought his hand up towards his own.

Stopping him Lawton held Tony’s gaze.

“No take backs... if we do this, we do it my way- and if you think about screwing me over... don’t. Because I will ruin you just as easily as I can save you. Trust me on that... because what the Queens will do to you is nothing compared to what I can and will do. Do you understand me?” Lawton said, his eyes colder then before.

Tony could tell by the tone of his voice he was serious... this guy was not someone you double crossed. He knew that just by looking at him.

Shaking the hesitation from his mind he reached up and grabbed Lawton’s hand. 

“Deal...” Tony said, watching as Lawton face turned evil... it was almost something sinister about it.

Tony couldn’t explain it, but it was like he’d just made a deal with the Devil... 

And as much as he might wanted to, he knew there was no going back.

\--------------------------------------

“So, you expect us to believe that story kid... that you just decided to visit a friend this late and in private?” Detective West asked Oliver.

“How long have you two know each other?” Snart asked him, taking out his note pad he decided to jot down Mr. Queens statement. 

Anything he said could be helpful in taking down Tony...

Looking back towards Tony’s room he smirked, he could still see the fear on Tony’s face... if only he could have had more time.

“I wouldn’t say we’re friends... more like acquaintances. Our families would cross paths from time to time during Charity events and other functions here and there.” Oliver told them. 

Detective Snart was starting to suspect the kid was hiding something, but what?

“Mr. Queen are you aware that Mr. Woodward is not only being charged with First Degree Murder but sexual crimes as well.” Snart asked, watching as anger flickered across Oliver’s face.

Composing himself Oliver stood his ground...

“Please, call me Oliver... and like I said, I was just paying a visit to an old acquaintance. So, if there’s nothing else you need from me Detectives I’ll be on my way.” He told them, taking out his phone he headed for the elevator.

“Hold up kid... we still need to question you about Mr. Woodward’s claiming that you tried to kill him.” Detective West said, stopping Oliver in his tracks.

“Ok... ask away.” Oliver said, his patience wearing thin... he wanted to make it back before Laurel woke up and saw he was gone.

And he knew how well that would go over...

“Well, did you try to kill him?” Snart asked, looking for any sign that would tell if this kid was lying.

“No- I barely got a word out when he jumped out of his sleep and started screaming. I think maybe they want to re-think the dose of meds he’s on. It could cause more harm than good... we wouldn’t want that.” Oliver said, smiling.

Snart and Detective West just started at each other as Oliver Queen held his own... for a kid this guy was better then half the cops they had on the force. His ability to stay so together, and with two good cops grilling him was unbelievable.

Snark found himself impressed while Joe was still hesitant... They couldn’t know for sure if he was trying to help Tony or the opposite.

“If you guys want any more details then I’m sorry... that’s all I got, and I really do have to be going.” Oliver said, giving a smile so bright he’d hoped they’d release him. The last thing he wanted was to call up the family lawyer over something so small.

“We’ll give you a call... here’s my number to my cell. If you don’t mind, text me so I will have your number saved. For any more questions we may have later.” Detective Snart told Oliver.

Taking the card Snart was holding out Oliver turned and got on the elevator, just in time for his cell to go off...

Looking down he saw it was Laurel Calling...

“Gentleman... it’s been a pleasure.” Oliver said, watching them both wave him off just before the elevator doors closed.

Joe and Snart were both standing there feeling dumbfounded...

“What do you think?” Snart asked Joe.

“My gut is telling me that there’s more to the story then that kid was telling us... and if we ever need new recruits for the department, we should call Mr. Queen.” Joe said, causing Snart to laugh.

“Oh defiantly... kids got spunk. I like him... just not sure if we should trust him just yet.” He said, looking back towards Tony’s room.

“Come, on let’s go let Tony know his case is ongoing... can’t wait to see his reaction.” Snart told Joe, who was smiling from ear to ear.

“You mean tantrum...” Joe replied, causing both to start laughing.

As crazy as this case was Snart was happy to have a partner like West... he could be trusted, and he would never be bought off.

Which was more than he could say for any other cop he’d had worked with.

Reaching Tony’s door, Snart stopped when he felt his phone go off. Taking it out he saw it was Cecil Horton...

“It’s Cecil...” Snart told Joe.

Putting it on speaker he motioned for Joe to follow him away from earshot of Tony...

“Hey Cecil... you’re on speaker with me and Joe, what’s up?” He asked.

“Hey guys... me and Kacey have been chomping at the bit and we think we discovered another victim of Tony’s. Joe, we meant to tell you before you left but, then the Captain called.” Cecil said.

“No that’s fine, who is it?” Joe asked, he hated knowing there we’re more woman they had failed. As cops, they are supposed to uphold the law and keep the innocent safe.

“We think he may have done this to a local girl in Starling City... she’s the daughter to Quentin Lance.” Cecil said.

“Wait... are you talking about Laurel Lance?” Snart asked.

“Yeah... you know her?” Kacey asked him.

“No... but Oliver Queen does.” Snart replied, watching as Joe mouth opened in shock.

They were both thinking the same thing...

“We gotta catch that kid.” Snart said, heading towards the elevator.

“Hey Cecil, we need to call you back, you both did good, keep digging.” Snart told her and Kacey.

Hanging up, he impatiently hit the open button and prayed the kid walked slow.

\--------------------------------------------------

Taking out his phone he stepped towards the side hallway and answered.

“Hey... I thought you would still be sleeping- I’m so sorry I’m not there.” Oliver told her.

“Where are you Ollie?” Laurel asked him, she was scared that he’d went and beat the crap out of Tony Woodward.

“I’m leaving right now- I should be home in a bit, promise. I’m not in trouble... I’m just taking care of some things.” Oliver said, leaning against the hospital wall. 

He wish he could just close his eyes and just be back with Laurel. 

He wanted to hold her and watch her fall back to sleep... 

“Ollie... where are you?” Laurel asked him again. He was avoiding her question, and she could hear the worry in his voice. 

“Don’t lie to me Queen... where are you?” Laurel continued.

Oliver hearing her voice just closed his eyes...

He knew he had to be honest, he could never lie to her.

“I’m at the hospital... I saw Tony.” Oliver told her.

“Ollie please tell me you didn’t-...” Laurel started to say but was cut off by Oliver.

“No- sweetie... I promise you I didn’t do anything that he can’t recover from. And trust me, he should be dead for what he did to you... and god knows who else or how many.” Oliver said, his anger rising.

He hated Tony Woodward...

He never hated anyone more, didn’t think he would ever hate anyone. Feeling his chest tighten he couldn’t help but think he’d failed her. If he had been there, he could have stopped it; he could have stopped him.

“Ever since you told me what happen, I can’t stop feeling like I’m somehow responsible. Like I failed you... And I’m so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am baby.” Oliver told Laurel, feeling the tears form in his eyes he fought the need to let them fall.

“Oliver... don’t. What Tony did to me is not your fault, and I understand why you feel responsible. I did too- I blamed myself, and I tried to hard to make it go away.” Laurel said, her voice breaking. 

Oliver knew she was crying on the other end of the line...

“I thought if I ignored it, or just acted like it didn’t happen then everything would be ok. I thought that I would be ok. But I was wrong... and so are you. Blaming yourself is not good, I love and trust you; and nothing will ever change that.” Laurel told Oliver, who was not wiping away the tears streaming down his face.

Taking a moment, he was about to continue when he was interrupted...

“Mr. Queen, we’re going to need to speak to you again.” Detective Snart told him, watching as Oliver Queen looked up. 

He was now face to face with Detective Snart and Detective West...

“Laurel... I’m going to have to call you back.” Oliver said, hanging up the phone he stood to his feet.

“What else can I do for you detectives?” Oliver asked, his anger still fresh from his talk with Laurel.

“We need to talk to you about Tony Woodward... and what he might have done to your girlfriend.” Detective West told him, watching as the boy before him was instantly filled with anger.

Seeing this, he no longer had his doubts anymore... this kid was more than able to squeeze the life out of Tony Woodward. And if they hadn’t come when they did, he just might have succeeded.

“I need to call my lawyer... Until I do, I have nothing else to say to you two.” Oliver told them both, taking out his phone he started to dial his family’s lawyer.

“You don’t want to do that kid... as much as you don’t trust us, we’re not the enemy. We all want the same thing. Just give us ten minutes of your time...” Detective Snart asked Oliver, pleading with him.

He didn’t know what all this kid knew, but he had the same anger in his eyes that Harrison Wells did the night he tried to strangle Tony too.

“Come on kid... just ten minutes.” Joe said, waiting for Oliver to respond. Oliver looking up, decided to take the bait. He wasn’t sure what to believe... but he knew he needed more answers.

He needed to give laurel some peace of mind...

“You got five... make it count.” Oliver told them both. 

Letting them lead him back to the elevator, Oliver watched as the doors closed behind him... when, suddenly felt his phone going off.

Seeing it was laurel he ignored it and prayed she wouldn’t think the worst. As soon as he was able, he would get back to her... hopefully with more than just comfort.

If the cops didn’t deal with Tony, he would make sure he did... no matter what.


	80. Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long break. I've been dealing with health issues and am now just getting back to feeling good again. Will be posting again, here's a few chapters to carry on the story. Again sorry for the break, stay safe and take care of yourself.

Walking into an empty office at the hospital, Oliver wondered if he could trust the Detectives before him. 

His dad always told him to fill a person out and see what their made of, only then could you tell if they could be trusted. 

Taking a seat in a chair, he found himself thinking about Laurel... was she worrying, did she feel safe?

“Let me start by saying we appreciate you taking the time and hearing us out son. You have no idea what it means to our case.” Joe told him, watching as Oliver’s eyes shot up from his thoughts about Laurel.

“What case?” Oliver asked them, neither Joe nor Snart wanting to disclose too much, hesitated on a response.

“Oh, I see... you want me to show you my cards but, I can’t see yours. A bit one-sided don’t you think Detectives?” Oliver asked.

Watching as both Snart and Detective West glanced at each other... they couldn’t believe how good this kid was at calling them on their bull.

Snart wanting to laugh just looked at Oliver... he saw so much of himself in this kid. 

Oliver glancing down at his cell, saw the time...

“Look, I can’t stay here too long, so how about you say, or ask me whatever else you need to.” Oliver told them, glancing back down at his cell again.

Joe who caught his movements knew in his gut he was thinking about Laurel Lance... he had this protectiveness about him. He didn’t know the kid well, but it was all over his face. How he moved and the way he thought. 

In a lot of ways, it reminded him of how Barry was with Iris...

Taking a chance, Joe laid it all on the table...

“A few nights ago, Tony Woodward tried to sexually assault my daughter.” Joe told him, watching as Oliver’s eyes shot up towards his.

Snart looking to Joe was now aware of what his partner was doing... hopefully it struck a nerve with this kid.

“And he would have succeeded, but two of her friends stopped him... like I’m sure you wished you had. With Laurel-...” Joe said.

Oliver listening became more frustrated. He was right with his instincts; this piece of shit had done this before.

“And just like you, her friends also felt the same anger... the same guilt.” Joe said, which caused Oliver to snap his eyes close.

He was tired of being here, he was tired of feeling guilty...

He missed Laurel... he wanted Laurel.

Opening his eyes, he looked back at Detective West...

“Our case on Tony is growing stronger by the hour. From multiple sexual crimes, and murder there’s no way he will get away with this kid. All we’re asking from you is to trust us and take a chance.” Detective Snart told Oliver, who was now shaking his head in dismay.

No matter what happened to Tony, he could never make what happened to Laurel go away. He could never fully make it not real. 

“Whatever he did, and whoever he did it to... that can’t be undone. Oliver told them, letting it sink in for the Detectives.

“It’s not my place to speak for Laurel... so if we’re done here, I need to go.” He said, standing to his feet. 

“I’ll give you a call once I’ve sorted things out...” Oliver said, turning to leave he paused.

“Please tell your daughter I’m truly sorry for what she went through... no one should ever experience that. No one...” He said, watching as each officer understood perfectly what he was saying.

They knew he needed to talk to Ms. Lance first before he started something, she couldn’t finish. He respected her too much.

“Thank you...” Joe replied, watching as Oliver Queen left the room. Leaving just Snart and Detective West.

“You think we got a hook...?” Snart asked Joe, who couldn’t help but think of his baby girl.

“I don’t know Snart... it all comes down to the Lance girl now. If she was assaulted, she might not want to come forward. She might not want to relive what happened or tell anyone. And, as cops it’s our job to make sure Woodward goes down with or without her. We want to make their lives easier not harder.” Joe told his partner who was now thinking of Cindy.

Snart couldn’t help but feel that guilt rise back up... the way things played out with her was enough to make him quit the force and be done with it all. Maybe he would... maybe he wouldn’t. At this point he just knew he wanted things to change, he wanted the corruption to stop. He wanted things to be fixed... he wanted Cindy back.

Looking down at the floor he closed his eyes and felt the wave coming... clenching his fist he felt his eyes water.

Joe seeing his partner needing help, couldn't but step in...

“Hey, don’t push it down, you need to feel it. That anger, the guilt... trust me, I get it. You want to fix everything yourself, being a cop that’s out job.” Joe said, watching as Snart raised his head and turned towards him.

“But- sometimes... we can’t. Sometimes the only thing we can do is feel it. So, feel it...” Joe told him.

Watching as a tear fell from Snart’s eye...

“I feel it everyday Joe... with Cindy, Iris, Jesse, Barry, and even Harold Woodward. It’s like we take three steps forward, only to get knocked back down. When will this all end?” Snart asked Joe, who was also questioning why they did what they did.

Staring back at Snart he found what little hope he could muster and gave it to his partner.

“It never stops... it might get worst and at times, and it might get better. But it never stops. That’s why do what we do, that’s why we exist. So that people like Tony Woodward don’t continue to hurt people like Cindy... or anyone for that matter.” Joe told him, turning towards the door he paused.

“I’ll give you a few moments alone, meet me downstairs when you’re ready.” Joe said, opening the door he left Detective Snart to his thoughts.

Still sitting he took out his phone and dialed the only number he could think of in the moment...

Hearing the line ring he waited... about to hang up, he suddenly heard the line pick up.

“Hello... Leonard?” Carol asked, she was a bit shocked to get a call but excited at the same time. She knew how busy he would be with the case.

“Leonard, are you there?” She asked again, waiting. 

“Yeah- yes, it’s me. I’m sorry... I know this is random, and I said I would call but I just- well I, I have no idea why I called. I guess I just needed to hear your voice. Things are getting a bit crazy, and I just feel like I’m drowning in it all. And- um, for the life of me I can’t seem to remember why I’m doing this anymore...” Snart told her, his eyes still wet from his tears.

Carol feeling her heart tighten, wished she could be near him. To offer a hug or a quick kiss to the cheek.

Taking a moment, she let his voice linger on her ear. She could tell he was in pain... even being so far from him it was as if she could also feel it. He needed comfort, he longed for hope...

“Leonard, listen to me. Take a deep breath and close your eyes.” She told Snart, who was now doing as she instructed.

Carol hearing him exhale the holding breathe continued.

“Now picture us back at the Waterfront Pier Restaurant... can you see how happy and safe we all were? You did that... that’s why you’re still doing what you do.” Carol told him.

“Because the smiles that those beautiful kids had on their faces the other night is worth every bad day that comes our way. No matter what happens, or how bad things get I believe in those smiles.” She told Snart, who was now thinking about Cindy.

"Hold on to that Leonard...” She said, letting the silence fall between them. She could tell he was thinking... but about what?

After a few moments she heard him again.

“Thank you, Carol...” He told her; his demeanor now calmer. He couldn’t explain it, but his instincts knew to call her... it was like she was a medicine his heart   
desperately needed. She made things feel normal, made him feel normal.

For so long he’d been so dead inside... cold and put off to the world. But with her it was like his life had color... no longer stuck in a black and white fog of the police world. He could finally see an end to the chaos, a future after it all.

“Hey, if you have the time or if you just get tired of takeout... how about you come over for dinner tomorrow night. I can make sure you get a proper meal and some good company.” Carol said, her nerves getting the best of her. She was sure he would try to get out of it but, part of her prayed he wouldn’t.

“I’d love that Carol... it’s just that with the Woodward case being so high profile right now, I will have to be on call until it’s solved. I don’t want you to go through the hassle of making a good meal only to have me flake.” He said, hoping she didn’t see it as a brush off. 

He still wanted to go, even if he could only stay for five minutes he wanted to go. Five minutes with her was better than nothing at all...

“I can work with that. Besides if we need to post pone or take a raincheck then that gives me something to look forward to. So, what do say?” She asked, feeling like a schoolgirl hoping for a date with her crush.

“I say yes ma’am.” Snart replied, as the silence once again fell between them. Neither one needing to say anything else.

Detective Snart remembering Joe was still waiting on him decided to come back down to the real world.

“Well, I better get back to work. Thanks again Carol, I’ll see you soon.” He told her, getting up he walked towards the door.

“See you soon.” Carol replied just before hanging up.

Leaving Detective Snart in a much better state then when he’d first called. Opening the door, he felt a shift in him.

Thinking of Mrs. Reynolds, he couldn’t help but wonder if this is what she meant when she would always tell him to get a life.

To meet someone and fall in love... 

Someone who made the day seem shorter and the moments longer. Someone you could be yourself with he thought to himself... 

Carol was that someone... she was his beginning.

Walking out of the room he couldn’t wait for dinner tomorrow night.


	81. Allies Part 2

“Ok so I’ve looked over every test result and finally have a diagnosis for you Miss Park.” Dr Wells told her and Eddie who were a bit nervous.

They both hoping it was not anything too serious, bad news was the last thing they wanted to hear.

“And... just as I thought, you are as healthy as a horse. Just watch your stress and continue to drink more fluids and eat a big meal.” He told her, watching as relief hit both Lind and Eddie’s faces.

”Doc I will personally see that she gets everything she needs.” Eddie said, standing up he put his hand out for Dr. Wells to shake.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done... not just for Linda but for all of us. I’m sure Barry and Iris feel the same.” He told the doctor, who was impressed by the young man before him.

He was certainly a wise one...Taking the young man’s hand Dr. Wells returned the handshake.

“I second that.” Linda added, not getting up. She was sure if she would Eddie would rush back to her side.

“Well your both too kind, I’m just doing my job. But, it’s nice to get a thank you every now and then. I’m going to finish up your paperwork and then you are free to be discharged and on your way. Any questions you need answered Miss Park?” Dr. Wells asked her.

“Nope. I’m all good.” She responded, glancing up at Eddie she smiled.

“Ok, i'll be back soon.” He told them both, exiting the room.

“I get to go home!” Linda yelled in excitement as she jumped into Eddie’s arms.

Catching her he steadied his legs so they both didn’t stumble backwards, wrapping his arm around her waist he picked her up like she was new bride entering a threshold.

“Yes, you do Miss Park... is it alright if I come with?” Eddie asked, his smile blinding her. For a second, she wasn’t sure if she had moved. It was like he trapped her in a trance...

“Linda- hello, earth to Linda.” He said, gently shaking her, watching as she shook her head.

“Sorry, got lost in my head for a bit. Yes- I would love for you to come.” She said.

“Good. Now what-...” He started to say when they both hear a loud obnoxious voice coming from the hall.

Listening closer Linda felt her mood change like the eye of a storm... only one person gave her instant annoyance like this.

“I know that voice...” Linda told Eddie who was still a bit confused as to what he was hearing.

“Come on babe, I might need you to hold me back.” Linda told Eddie, who was now putting Linda on her feet.

Pushing her way out of the hospital door Linda was half shocked to see none other than Becky Cooper.

Standing five feet from the nurse’s station she was clearly hounding them.

“I just told you his name is Barry Allen and I need to see him.” Becky shrilled.

“And as I told you, if you are not family then visiting hours are over. You can try again tomorrow morning.” The nurse told her; her face full of frustration with the young girl before her.

“Look lady-...” Becky started to say but was cut off by Linda grabbing her arm and pulling her towards her room.

“I got it from here guys. Enjoy your night.” Linda told them, pulling Becky inside and closing the door. Eddie just watching it all couldn’t help but smile.

“Get your hands off me Park.” Becky said, shaking her arm free.

”Gladly Becky- first tell me what you’re doing here?” She asked her, her small body blocking the tall blonde.

“Look I need to see Barry; I called his cell and he didn’t answer. Then I called his mother and she said they were here but wouldn’t give me any information. So, I decided to come myself. Now- since we’re all up to speed I’ll be on my way.” She said, trying to leave. Only to have Linda block her door.

“Hold it- there’s a lot you need to understand. Starting with you being his girlfriend-...” She started to tell Becky on to have Becky laugh in her face.

“Oh please, I’m dating someone new. Which is why I need to talk to Barry. I need him to confirm our breakup online and to tell anyone who sticks their nose in it that it was my choice and I did the dumping. A girl got a reputation to uphold.” She told Linda, who was as shocked as she was relieved.

“So... let me get this straight. You don’t want to check on him or stake your claim, you just want to make sure he updates his profile and back whatever story you come up with?” Linda asked, watching as Becky just shook her head yes.

“Any more questions park, or can I be on my way now?” Becky asked.

“Oh, you can definitely leave. In fact, me and Eddie will accompany you to see Barry and Iris. Who he’s with...” Linda told her, letting the realization hit Becky’s face.

“What no snappy comment about my best friend?” Linda asked, her eyes fixed on Becky’s.

Waiting for her to respond.

“Look- I realize that I wasn’t exactly the nicest person to West... but that’s just because I envied her. She’s pretty and smart, and she doesn’t even try, and guys fall all over her. Even Barry... anytime she walks in a room he lights up. It’s like she’s his world. And as much as I hate to say this... it wouldn’t be the worst thing if they got together.” Becky said, watching as Linda’s face fell with shock.

“What- I’m not always a complete Bitch.” Becky told Linda.

“I guess not... Come on, we’ll take you to see him.” Linda told her, turning towards Eddie she let him lead the way.  
Taking her phone, she sent a quick warning to Iris and Barry in a group text.

Entering the elevator, they all could feel the awkward silence fall upon them.

“So, are you two dating or what?” Becky asked, watching as Eddie and Linda just smiled at each other.

“Dopey love-sick eye stares... I’d take that as a yes.” She said, smiling as the elevator doors closed behind them.

This was going to be one hell of an encounter...

\-----------------------------------------

“Maybe we should see who text Bear...” Iris said, lying next to Barry. Their bodies tangled up in each other’s. Barry still in a lot of pain, somehow managed to wrap his hands around Irises waist.

“Maybe we should... or maybe we should keep doing this.” He said, taking her chin in his hands he continued to kiss her.

Both lost in the kiss didn’t want to be disturbed...

Hearing the notification alert tone again Iris decided to just check who it was.

“It will just take a second...” She told Barry, breaking the kiss she reached for her cell on the nightstand near the hospital bed. Barry still in the mood, moved his lips towards her neckline. Gently placing kiss after kiss, he listened to her giggle as she opened her phone. 

“Its Linda, it looks like it’s a group text for us both... she says- OH MY GOD!” Iris yelled, jumping out of the bed she fixed her hair and clothes.

“What- what’s wrong? Is she ok- did she...” Barry started to say, but before he could finish his sentence the door to his hospital door was pushed open.

Half expecting his doctor, or parents he was dumbfounded when Becky Cooper walked through the door...

“Oh my god!” Barry blurted out, a sharp pain in his side changed his mood quickly.

Iris still trying to compose herself caught Linda and Eddie’s eyes as they walked in after Becky. Neither one of them wanting to make eye contact with Barry... worried they might burst into laughter they kept their focus on Iris.

Who was now in the middle of the room with Barry behind her and Becky Cooper in front of her. 

Wanting to pinch herself she thought for a second that she was dreaming or having a nightmare.

What the hell was happening she thought to herself...

\---------------------------------------------

“So... this is why we didn’t go see Barry today?” Cisco asked Jesse as tried his hardest to cut the gold streamer he was holding in his hand. 

“Correct Francisco, I mean who doesn’t like a surprise party. By the time Barry is released we will have everything ready.” Jesse told him; her face full of excitement.

She couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy... this excited about something. Not even science could top this, she thought.

Counting all the balloons they gathered from the store she started to create stacks of red, white and gold.  
“Now, your positive these are his favorite colors?” She asked Cisco.

“Yes... since we were kids. And it has not changed.” He told her, looking at the balloons in front of Jesse.

“And you really think four-hundred balloons is necessary Jes... its not prom dude.” Cisco told her.

Which only made Jesse roll her eyes at him.

“My dear Cisco, you are such a guy. Oh, and just for your information, four hundred balloons isn’t nearly enough to cover a dance hall for prom.” She told him, looking at her list she made earlier that day.

“Now all we have to do is start our calls... I wrote down everyone’s name from the dinner the other night. Let’s start with Linda and Eddie. 

“Shouldn’t we start with the adults... or Barry’s parents?” Cisco asked her, watching as Jesse rolled her eyes again.

“Francisco... while you were attempting to cut these streamers, which are great. I took the liberties and called Mr. Allen on his cell and talked to both him and Mrs. Allen. They happily agreed that a welcome home party was perfect, just made me promise that we keep things low-key, nothing too big.” She told him, watching as Cisco started to laugh to himself.

“Jesse Quick you don’t know how to do low-key.” He told her still laughing.

“Yes I can, when it is needed I can. I just need to remind myself to go tiny, not extravagant.” She told him, sounding like she was trying to convince herself and not him.

“Plus, I’ll have you as a great assistant to keep me in check.” She told Cisco.

“Oh, so now I’m your assistant... well then boss lady, where are my refreshments? I mean can a man get a coffee or a pastry?” He asked, causing Jesse to throw a handful of balloons at him.

“You have two feet and you know where the kitchen is sir. But, sense you brought up the topic... I am kind of in need of a small break. How about I make coffee and you prep the sweets?” She asked.

“Let’s do it.” He said, standing to his feet he reached down and helped her to her feet.

“Oh, such a gentleman Ramon.” Jesse told her friend who was all smiles.

“Anything for the ladies.” He said, reaching for the door he opened and ushered her through.

“Lead the way quick.” Cisco said, watching as Jesse danced her way past Cisco and down the stairs.

Watching her this way reminded him of how things were before... only this time she was different. She was stronger. 

Tony might have hurt her, but he didn’t break her... 

Seeing her now he was sure of it, she would be ok. Everything would be ok.

“Francisco! Are you coming!” Jesse yelled from the bottom of the staircase, causing Cisco to snap out of his thought snap out his thought.

“Right away Miss Quick!” He replied, joining her.  
Making their way to the kitchen they begin to prep their snack and coffee.

“Can I ask you a question Cisco?” Jesse asked, taking out two mugs for them both. Letting the espresso machine heat up she waited.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked, taking out the donuts from the fridge and popped them in the microwave for about ten seconds.

“Do you think me throwing a party is a little insensitive? I mean with everything that’s going on right now I don’t want it to seem like I’m trying to deflect what I’ve been going through by throwing this party.” She said.

Cisco looking up at his friend couldn’t help but feel for her.

“No one is going to think that Jess, and I certainly don’t think that. You are a great human being with a beautiful heart. And as for what you’re going through, I have never seen you smile so much then I have these past few days. It’s like you’re this new person... but stronger. I gotta say, happiness looks good on you quick.” He told her, causing Jesse to stop what she was doing and give him a hug.

Embracing the hug Cisco let the joy they both felt sink in... 

“Thanks Cisco, you’re the best friend a girl could have.” She told him, letting the hug linger between them.

“Back at cha.” He replied, slowly breaking the hug once he saw the coffee was done.

“I’ll grab the desserts and you finish up the coffee.” He said, grabbing two plates and a few napkins.

Waiting for Jesse to finish up, he waited at the stairs. Giving her a few more seconds, he looked up just in time to see her rounding the corner with their coffees.

“Well it’s about time Quick.” He joked, watching her smile.

“Well I did do the heavy lifting Francisco. All you did was press a button.” She fired back.

“Girl you flipped a switch and stirred a spoon.” He replied, causing her to laugh so hard she almost spilled both of their coffees.

“Shut up- come on, lets go. Our party planning awaits.” She said.

“After you.” Cisco told her, letting Jesse go first. 

“Always the gentleman.” She replied, walking towards her room. Cisco not to far behind just smiled.

He knew soon these moments would fade and they would make more... With becoming Seniors and then off to College, he learned to appreciate his friend more and more. 

When his mother died, he learned that nothing was forever... but part of him hoped Jesse was not one of those cases. Their friendships was something he’d gotten used to having.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t exactly have anyone else. Sure, he had Barry, but that was different. Jesse was different, they were different.

Making his way to her room he re-joined her on the floor and continued their planning. Even though it wasn't his idea, he was started to feel excited about the whole thing. Being at the hospital he felt useless, at least this way they could attribute something. 

While the others focused on catching Tony, they could focus on helping everyone wine down and celebrate. Maybe soon they could be celebrating a victory....

Maybe soon Tony would be brought to justice.


	82. Allies Part 3

Making it back to Starling City didn’t take Oliver too long. Traffic had died down and his car could get up there when it came to speed. Which he tried not to make a habit, because Laurel hated it. But he figured just this once he wouldn’t tell her, she had enough to worry about without adding him to the mix.

Pulling up to the driveway he noticed Sarah was on the phone outside. Getting out the car he watched as she hung up the phone and rushed to meet him.

“Hey- where did you go? Laurels acting weird- she won’t eat, she won’t sleep- she just keeps avoiding my questions and drinking tea.” Sarah told him.

“Where is she?” Oliver asked, rushing to the door and avoiding her question.

“Hey- what’s going on with my sister? Oliver-, hey...” Sarah yelled, following him into the house.

Stopping to put his keys on the table Oliver turned and faced Sarah.

“Hey- I don’t have time to explain and trust me I will. But right now, Sarah my only concern is Laurel.” He said, hoping she would drop her interrogation and give them some space.

Looking from Laurel’s room door to Oliver she decided to trust her future brother in law, he’s always looked out and had Laurels best interest at heart. She knew whatever was going on he would keep her safe.

“Fine. But as soon as you can, call me. I’m not letting this go Queen.” She told him, walking towards the sofa she picked up her jacket and bag.

“I’m heading home. Tell her I love her, and no matter what we’re sisters.” Sarah said as she put on her jacket.

“I will, and she knows Sarah. She just needs time.” Oliver replied. Walking her to the door he watched as she got in her car and drove away.

Closing the door behind him Oliver just stood there...

He hated how Laurel’s life was turned into this string uncertainty, it was like everything was in question.

Everything but how much he loved her, god did he love her...

“She was always persistent...” Laurel said, causing Oliver’s heart to skip.

Turning around slowly he found her figure standing in the frame of her room door. She looked tired. Her hair was messy, and her clothes were baggy, but he never saw anyone more beautiful.

From day one she was it for him... no one else could come close. 

“I’m sorry I worried you.” He said, searching her eyes for forgiveness. Knowing she could never truly be upset with him, he continued to search.

Neither one moving... they just kept staring. It was like time was still, they didn’t need to say anything; they never did. Just seeing each other was enough. Letting the time pass, Laurel finally decided to make a move.

“Come here.” Laurel told him, meeting him halfway she wrapped her hands around him. Feeling him do the same she had to remind herself that he was her haven. He was home, the place where she would always feel safe, never scared or alone.

“I love you Ollie...” She said, letting the words linger on her lips.

“I love you too.” Oliver replied. Holding her a little tighter, but not too tight. He wanted her to feel safe with him. He knew she trusted him, but now she needed to learn how to trust herself again. 

He saw the road ahead of them... with everything Tony put her through he knew things would get worse before they got better. But whatever came their way he would be there, for Laurel he would always be there.

“So... you want to tell me what happened at the Central City General?” Laurel asked. Letting Oliver go she watched as he took off his jacket and placed it on the arm of the sofa.

Leading them both to the sofa, he helped Laurel sit down. 

“So, let me start by saying again how sorry I am. I don’t regret going, but I am sorry that it added to your stress. I know things aren’t easy for you... and I wish I could magically make every fear or worry go away. So that its just you and me... here, with nothing but time and our memories. Where we’ve been, where we’ll go. I just want you to be ok, for you to know that whatever you need or don’t need from me. I’ll do it...” Oliver said, watching as Laurel eyes filled with tears and confusion.

“Ollie... what are trying to say?” She asked, part of her a bit nervous to hear his response. She knew him like she knew herself. So, it wasn’t too hard to see what he was hinting at.

“If you need me to give you space, then I will. I respect and love you too-...” Oliver started to say, only to have Laurel stop him in mid-sentence.

Reaching up, she placed her hands on his face. Her eyes now locked with his she saw the water glare he held. 

Moments from her own tears falling, she tried to contain her emotions and remember how strong she was.

“Listen to me Ollie... I want you exactly where you are right now. Which is with me. So, any idea you have about space and distance, is not something we are going to talk about. I love you so much, and I know the only reason you are saying these things is because you love me too. And you are trying to give me what you think I need. But what I need and what I want is you. I just want you Ollie.” Laurel told him; her cheeks now wet. 

“Whatever happens, whatever comes our way we’ll handle it. We’ll handle it together. That’s the only way we know how to do things babe. Besides, you wouldn’t last one day without me Ollie.” She said, letting a small chuckle escape. Which made Oliver’s heart flutter... he couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard her laugh.

“I’ve missed that...” Oliver said, causing Laurel to shake her head in confusion.

“What?” She asked.

“That laugh...” He replied, watching as she just smiled back at him. 

Both lost in the other’s trance they just sat there. Neither one wanting to break the moment, Oliver remembering the card the Detective handed him decided to inform her of everything that went on.

“About the hospital... a lot went down, and I need to tell you what those things are. Because soon you might be getting a call... and I don’t want you to be blindsided when you do.” Oliver told her.

“Ok, tell me everything...” Laurel said, preparing herself for the long conversation that was in front of them. At first, she felt fear try to hit her; but that diminished the moment Oliver’s hand found hers.

She soon discovered that she wasn’t scared anymore, she was ready. With Oliver, she was finally at a place where her strength was hers. Not his, never his. Never again...

She would beat this, and she would beat him.


	83. Allies Part 4

Standing around the hospital room neither one of them knew what to say... Eddie and Linda nervously watched Iris and Becky. 

Still on the bed Barry was burning a hole through Iris’s head. Was she as shocked as he was, was she mad? 

He’d assumed the radio silence from himself and Becky had done the job in the whole breaking up task. It was the longest he’d gone without a text or call from her, maybe if he hadn’t lost almost all his body’s blood supply and died then he would have properly broken up with her.

“Don’t everyone speak at once.” Becky said, causing Linda to laugh nervously. Iris shooting a look at Linda made Eddie look down at his feet. He didn’t exactly understand what was going on, but he knew enough about a woman’s stare from his mom.

And right now, Iris’s face was a level ten...

“Becky, maybe you, Iris, and I should talk in private.” Barry said, trying his hardest not to sound as nervous as he was.

“Oh, about Iris being the homewrecker.” Becky said, which only made Linda jump in.

“Watch yourself Becky...” Linda said, taking a step towards the blonde.

“Linda...” Eddie said, placing his arm between her and Becky like a shield.

“Ok- that’s not what happened.” Iris stated.

“Becky- don’t start. We can talk, but don’t be-...” Barry started to protest but was cut off by Becky.

“Oh my gosh guys chill the hell out, I was kidding. Seriously. I’m not here to cause trouble, I just need Barry to do me a tiny favor. Once that’s done, we can part ways.” Becky told them, causing Iris to glance back at Barry.

Looking back at Iris Barry was as lost as she was...

“What’s the favor?” Iris asked, putting her gaze back on Becky. Who was starting to walk a bit closer to Iris and Barry.

“Look west, I know we haven’t always liked each other, and me dating Barry didn’t help. While you were always sweet to me, I was less then civil and for that I’m sorry.” She told Iris, who was a bit taken back.

She had readied herself for an insult from Becky, after all the mess with Tony she was finding herself less apologetic, and more ready for a fight.

Linda and Eddie still standing near the door were both staring in disbelief. In all their years of growing up with Becky Cooper, she hadn’t once apologized for anything. What was even more shocking was that she seemed genuinely sorry.

“I know you losing your mom and brother was hard, and even though I could see that I was still... well a bitch. But- that’s only because I was jealous, I envied you.” Becky told Iris, who let a bit of her guard down. 

“You envied me, why?” Iris asked her, the shock evident in her voice.

“Why not. You pretty, your smart, and you’re not afraid to be yourself. I wish I had half of that. But if you repeat a word of this... I’ll just deny it.” She told Iris who was back to seeing the Becky she knew. 

“What’s the favor?” Barry asked, jumping in he wanted to get Becky out of his room as quick as possible.

“Oh yeah back to that. So, as far everyone here and out there is concerned... I dumped you. But- we remain civil. No muss, no fuss. Deal?” She asked Barry. Who was dumbfounded.

Of all the things he was thinking she would ask for this was the last thing on his list.

“Deal.” Barry replied. “But- if anything about Iris comes from your mouth that’s negative in anyway Becky... I won’t hold up on my end.” He added, causing Iris to smile back at him and Becky to roll her eyes.

“Fine whatever... deal.” Becky said.

“If that’s all I’ll be on my way...” She told them all.

Walking towards the door, she watched as Eddie and Linda moved out of her way. Waiting for the door to shut they all stood there in silence.

Linda still shocked decided to be the first one to say something...

“Guys... I think hell froze over.” She said, which only caused them all to burst into laughter.

“I don’t know if I should be happy that she made that way too easy for me... or a bit offended that she didn’t notice I was in a hospital bed...” Barry told them.

“I second that” Eddie said, smiling. “I was waiting for her to ask about it and it never came.” He said, watching as Barry just shook his head and laughed.

“I was waiting for a fight to break out...” Iris told them all.

“Oh, trust me, she wasn’t going to start something that I was going to have to finish.” Linda jumped in.

“Always looking out Park.” Iris told her.

“You know it West.” Linda replied.

“Well that was a lot... I’m pretty sure I broke a stitch.” Barry told them all. Raising his shirt, he looked down to see a fresh patch of new blood seeping through his bandage.

“Bear- how did you do that.” Iris said, rushing to his side she reached down by the bed and pressed the call nurse button.

“Shock... and well, more shock.” Barry said, smiling so big Iris couldn’t help but smile back.

The situation couldn’t suck anymore but they lived for moments like this. All of them happy and able to laugh about the things that made them young. 

Hearing a knock on the door they all watched as a nurse entered and walked over towards Barry’s bedside.  
Informing her that he’d ripped open his stitches she proceeded to ask everyone to leave so she could patch him up.

“I’ll be right outside babe.” Iris told him, leaning down she gave him a quick kiss and joined Linda and Eddie outside.

All three of them taking a seat on the bench near Barry’s room waited in silence. Eddie, Linda, and Iris all staring at each other just busted out laughing. A nearby nurse hearing them gave a stern look, causing each teenager to quiet their laughter. But not their joy...

Neither one could quiet that... they were happy and that was worth all the scolding in the world.


	84. The Shake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been awhile. For everyone who has been patient and more than wonderful thank you so much for the get well wishes. And I look forward to finishing this story with you all :) Thank you.

“Hey Captain, you got a call from the Mayor on line two.” An officer told Singh, he was just about to give Joe and Snart a call about hurrying along Tony Woodward’s booking.

Picking up the phone, nothing could have prepared him for what was about to take place.

“Mr. Mayor- I understand, but you need to reconsider. This kid is a danger to-...” Singh pleaded.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Not only was he being told to drop the charges against Tony for the death of his father; he was just now being made aware of an unknown party taking the wrap for the crime.

“What do you mean someone came forward... and why are we just no hearing about this? We haven’t even questioned any other suspects-...” He started to argue. 

Falling silent, he listened as the mayor chewed him out. He didn’t seem to care that the evidence against the Woodward kid was a mountain high. Or that he was a danger to not just the kids he considered to be like family but to the next potential victim that caught his eye.

He couldn’t believe his ears... was this kid really getting away with all the crimes he’d committed...

\------------------------------

“Hey Cecil, where is Cindy Reynolds diary again?” Kacey asked, she was sure that if she read it again that something would jump out at her. Something more they could add to the case against Tony.

“It’s in the white file box labeled Cindy.” She told her assistant, who was up in seconds. Retrieving the Diary, Cecil wondered what was going through Kacey’s head.

“You got a hunch?” She asked her, taking a break from the police files she looked up to see Kacey tearing open the book before her.

“Well, not so much a hunch as it is hopeful theory. I think there might be more then what we’re seeing.” Kacey told Cecil; her head still face down in the diary.

“If she started this right before her attack, and shortly before her death; then there has to be some clues or details that we just haven’t noticed. It could be simple, or it could be huge. I just hope its here.” Kacey explained, she wasn’t in denial, she knew as sad as it was, they couldn’t get justice for Cindy’s rape or death.

Sure, he didn’t kill her, but he might as well have. 

He broke her... it didn’t matter that she was physical whole, once he broke her mentally it was too late. And those who cold stepped up and helped her didn’t... they turned a blind eye and were cowards. 

Feeling Cecil’s eyes on her she looked up in curiosity...

“What?” She asked Cecil, who was beaming with pride.

This kid was going to be one hell of a lawyer... maybe even surpass her.

“Nothing, just proud of you. That fire you have is going to take you far, not just in being a lawyer but in being a person. I mean anyone can argue a case, but to truly see and care for the person you’re fighting for is something no law school can teach you.” She told her, watching as Kacey just smiled.

“Well what can I say, I have one hell of a boss.” She told Cecil, who just started laughing.

No matter how long it took they would get all of them justice... Of that they were sure.

Anything else was unacceptable. 

\-------------------------

“All done, you guys can see him again. But- remember visiting hours are over so if you have a room get back to it soon.” The doctor told them, causing Iris, Linda, and Eddie to become a bit nervous.

It was like the principle had just came down on them for talking in class.

“Of course, doctor, we promise.” Iris replied, standing to her feet she turned towards Eddie and Linda.

“How about you tell Barry we said goodnight and we will see him tomorrow morning.” Linda told her, taking Iris into a hug she felt a sense of joy. 

“I will.” Iris told her. “You two get home safe, and text me when you make it.” She told them both.

“Yes, mom.” Linda joked. Eddie smiling at this, gave Iris a quick hug and told her to tell Barry thanks for everything.

Confused Iris just stared...

“He’ll understand.” Eddie said, sensing her confusion.

Smiling Iris just nodded, watching as Linda turned to head off towards the elevator. But before she could reach for the button, she felt Eddie’s strong arms swoop her up again.

“Eddie!” She squealed, grabbing ahold of his neck with both of her arms.

“We had a deal Miss Park.” He told her, only to have Linda give up. She knew there was no sense in fighting it. His smile alone could make her fold...

Seeing her silence, he basked in his victory... pressing the elevator button he waited as the doors opened.

Iris still watching them just smiled, she was so happy Linda had met Eddie, sure she wished the circumstances were different. But they weren’t, and that was life.

This was their life now, she thought to herself.

Heading back to Barry she opened the door. As she made her way in, she was greeted by that gorgeous nerdy smile.

“All patched up.” Barry told her.

“I heard, how are you feeling?” She asked, making her way to the bed. Climbing beside him, she placed a hand on his newly stitched side.

“Good, Doc gave me some pain meds and I think their kicking in.” He told her, his eyes becoming heavy.

“Oh, so what you're saying is your all drugged up.” Iris said, laughing.

“Yep.” Barry said, yawning. His body suddenly feeling tired and weak.

“Well, don’t fight it Mr. Allen, you need your rest. Your body needs help to heal.” Iris told him. Taking an extra pillow from her stack she placed it over her legs.

“Come here.” Iris said, motioning for Barry to rest his head in her lap. Grabbing the remote she turned on the tv hanging above them.

“Let’s see what’s on hallmark channel.” Iris told him, watching as Barry’s body relaxed in hers. Lost in the channel search she didn’t realize he was staring at her until she looked down.

“What?” She asked him, smiling back. Any time she saw that face she couldn’t help but smile.

“Nothing, I just missed this. I forgot how good it feels to just kick back. Even if I have to sit and suffer through yet another cheesy hallmark movie.” Barry said. Causing Iris to laugh again.

“Say it a thousand times Bartholomew. But I know you secretly love them.” She replied.

Barry looking up locked eyes with her...

“I love the girl who loves them.” He said quietly, his eyes moments from closing.

Iris stunned at the confession, felt her heart melt. She’d heard him say I love you so many times, and for some reason it always felt new.

“What a romantic.” Iris said, leaning down she embraced his mouth with her. Barry letting the kiss deepen, was silently regretting the pain pills he was given. He wanted to kiss Iris all day, and night. But unfortunately, the meds had other plans.

“Okay... time to rest.” Iris told Barry as she broke the kiss.

“No....” Barry argued, attempting to lift his head up to each Iris lips again.

“Barry Allen as much as I would love to kiss you forever, you need to sleep. The sooner you sleep the faster we can get back to kissing.” Iris said, watching as Barry’s eyes closed. 

“Alright you win... but don’t think I won’t hold you to that Miss West.” He told Iris, and just like that Barry was out like a light. Iris still smiling found the Hallmark Channel and relaxed.

She was so in love she couldn’t contain it... She used to think Hallmark movies were the best thing, that relationships and men seemed so perfect and romantic. She used to want to have the exact thing one day, but then disaster hit, and she stopped believing in all that stuff. 

She realized real life was so much more... it was messy, sad, and sometimes unbearable.

But being around Barry, made her understand what real love is. It’s not always perfect, and it’s not easy. It was this...

Laying here with him was her perfection. He was her safe haven. She didn’t understand it, but Barry had this ability to make every moment feel like a Hallmark Movie. But he was better, he was real.

And she loved him, she would always love him.


	85. The Shake Up Part Two

Joining Joe in the Hospital Lobby Snart was handed a cup of coffee.

“Figured we could use a pick me up. It’s not the best but it should get the job done.” Joe told him, watching as his partner took a sip and made a face.

“Told you it wasn’t the best.” Joe said, laughing. He remember the first time he tried the hospital’s coffee. It was a shock to say the least.

“Yeah... I can’t drink this.” Snart told him, taking a seat in a nearby chair he sat the coffee cup on the end table.

“It’s not for everyone.” Joe responded, looking down at his watch.

“You think we’ll be able to get Woodward booked tonight?” Joe asked, his patience wearing thin.

“Oh, we will, I’m not getting any rest until we do. The longer this guy stays free the more confident he gets in thinking he’s untouchable. And he’s not, he just doesn’t know it yet.” Snart said, taking his phone out and checking it for any missed calls or messages.

He wanted so badly to call Carol... 

“Carol.” Joe said, tapping his partner’s shoulder. Snart snapping his head in Joe’s direction felt caught off guard, had he said her name out loud. 

How tired was he, he thought to himself.

As if Joe sensed his confusion, he pointed towards the Hospital’s entry doors. Looking up he thought he was hallucinating from lack of sleep.

“Hi... I know you said you were working, and I figured with how long you guys have been on the job you both could use a good cup of coffee. Something to keep you alert.” Carol told Snart, who was still in a daze.

Half confused; he couldn’t believe she was here.

Standing to his feet, he was shocked at his own reaction. It was like his body had a mind of his own. 

Bringing his arms up he embraced Carol in a desperately needed hug. Feeling the warmth, she radiated, he knew deep down this woman could have whatever he owned. His heart, his life, everything... she could have it all.

“You have no idea how much I needed this.” Snart whispered into her ear.

“I’ll go check on what’s holding up Tony’s release and booking, thanks for the coffee.” Joe said, taking his cup from Carol’s hand.

“You're welcomed Joe, it was the least I could do.” She replied, breaking the hug. Watching Joe walk away she was happy to have the alone time with Leonard.

“Come with me.” Snart said, grabbing ahold of her hand he led them to the empty room where they’d had their phone conversation.

Closing the door Snart felt a sense of privacy and it made him relax.

“So, you never told me you read minds...” Snart said, causing Carol to smile.

“What do you mean?” She asked, still smiling.

She felt so out of her element, the way Leonard made her feel nervous and calm at the same time. 

And for some reason, she wondered why she never felt this way when she was with her husband...

“Well here I am wanting to see you again... while also, desperately needing a cup of coffee. I look up and there you are.” Snart said.”

“Here I am.” Carol replied. Still holding his cup, she slowly raised it up for him to take.

“And here you are.” She said, causing Detective Snart to smile. He wanted the coffee, but he was way more excited to see her. And having Joe give them some space made it better. He’d have to remember to thank him later.

“Thank you.” He replied, taking the coffee from her hands.

“So... after our talk I realized that I don’t know what food you prefer. And if we are going to still have dinner, I’m thinking it will be some good information to have. After the Waterfront Pier, I have an idea, but I was hoping you could widen the scope for me.” Carol told him, watching as Snart took a sip of the coffee.

Half nervous she hoped she got it right. Not knowing how he liked his coffee; she took a guest based on the man she’d come to know. So, when he stopped drinking, she was sure she had made a mistake...

“Did you make this?” He asked her, causing Carol to hesitate with her answer.

“Yes...” She admitted.

“Oh my gosh marry me now.” He said, which caused Carol to burst into laughter.

“This hospital needs to hire you to be over their coffee. The stuff I tasted before you came along should be a crime to serve, especially in a hospital.” Detective Snart said, causing Carol to burst into laughter. Snart standing there, just looked at her.

She had a very beautiful smile, and her infectious laugh made it seem brighter. He had never met anyone like her. It was too much for him... was she really going to give him a chance. 

He’d become so cold and didn’t talk much. But being around her was different. How could someone so kind and gentle find him lovable. He couldn’t fathom it or even begin to understand.

But he planned on finding out...

\---------------------------------

Sitting alone in his hospital room, Tony wondered where his so-called savior had gone, right after he’d agreed to the deal he bolted. 

Maybe this guy was playing with him, trying to get his hopes up. Maybe there was no deal, maybe he really was screwed.

Feeling his anger rise, Tony suddenly heard a phone go off. Following the sound, he found a burner phone tucked between his sheets. Surprised, he wondered if the cop had put it here... but when did he have the time? And how did he not see him? 

Seeing that it was an unknown number, he waited for the other line to speak first.

“Merry Christmas kid... wait for my instructions.” Lawton said. Quickly hanging up Tony was left confused.

It was the middle of the year and the cop didn’t really tell him anything... was that good or bad? Before he could think on it more a knock pushed him out of his thought. 

Seeing the door open he saw it was a nurse and the cop that was watching his door.

“Now what’s the point of knocking if you don’t wait for a response?” Tony barked. Looking up, he smiled at the cute nurse before him.

“Well the knock is mostly a curtesy.” She replied, her dislike of him clear and apparent in her body language and tone.

He could tell she was nervous, but not too afraid to do her job. Looking up he watched her approach him.

“I need to check your wounds and re-dress them, but first a shot for the pain.” She told him.

“Sure thing, but does he have to be around for this... whatever happened to privacy?” Tony said, watching as the cop at the door didn’t budge.

“It went out the window the moment the cuffs came on kid.” He responded, with a tone that made Tony’s face fall. He hated how much he was treated like a criminal.

He was a Woodward... he deserved more respect. And if it wasn’t for Iris West and her lapdog, he would be halfway across the world right now.

Enjoying his freedom and planning his revenge... 

He didn’t know why but he still wanted it. Maybe he was crazy... but, getting stabbed and shot made him push the thought aside.

He couldn’t believe that little bitch one-upped him. For a tiny chick she sure cuts deep.

Still watching the nurse work on him he wondered if she had any information about his two foes.

“So, the kid I came in with, how was he?” Tony asked, partly hoping he died or slipped into a coma.

“Don’t answer that ma’am. Please refrain from talking to the nice lady.” The cop ordered him, making Tony squeeze his hands beneath the sheet. 

How he wished he could beat the shit out of this guy. Who the hell was he to look down on him, Tony thought.

His father use to hire guys like this to work his parties... now he was being forced to take his orders. 

How the tables turn...

\----------------------------

Still talking, Oliver and Laurel had gone over everything that had happened at the hospital. 

Telling her about the Detectives request, Oliver watched as Laurel pondered the idea of helping them take down Tony. He knew she was strong enough to do so, but he wasn’t sure if she was ready just yet.

Telling him what happened to her was a lot and she made it through, but he can still remember her lips trembling as she tried to fight back the tears. 

Watching her be so brave and vulnerable with him made Oliver love and want to protect her more. 

“What are you thinking about Ollie?” Laurel asked, her eyes glued to his.

“You...” He told her, causing a smile to come across her face.

“I’m always thinking about you... and now with everything I just want to make sure your safe. So, whatever you want to do I’ll back you. The detectives will figure out another way to get Woodward.” He said, shocking Laurel.

She was sure he would want her to get justice and show Tony he didn’t scare her. And that what happened that night wouldn’t break her. In fact, it made her stronger.

“And, as much as I want you to stand up for yourself; I don’t want you to jump into something that you’re not ready for. But I also don’t want you to give up a chance to stand up for yourself.” Oliver said, his eyes starting to water a bit.

Laurel seeing this made her way across the sofa and planted a kiss on his cheek. She loved this side of him.

“You know I love you right.” She asked.

“And I love you.” He replied.

“And as long as we both have that; we can do anything. I can do anything, and I want to do this.” Laurel told him.

“You sure?” He asked.

“Yes. And if I ever become unsure, I know that no matter what you’ve got my back.” Laurel told Oliver, who was a bit more confident in her choice.

“Always little bird.” He said, gently pulling her into a hug.

“So, where do go from here?” Laurel asked.

“Well-...” Oliver started to say but was cut off by his cell going off.

Taking it out of his pocket he saw it was John Calling.

“I’ll just let the voicemail get it.” He said.

“No, it’s John and he never calls this late. You should get it.” Laurel told him, getting up she decided to top off their coffee.

Answering Oliver quickly noticed the tone in Johns voice.

“What happened?” He asked. Expecting blow back from the help he gave him earlier when he went to see Tony.

Thinking Tony snitched on him he was not ready for what John Diggle had just told him.

“And this source from CCPD, you trust it?” Oliver asked his friend on the phone. He didn’t want to believe what he had just heard but knew John wouldn’t have called if he wasn’t sure about his information.

“Thanks for the heads-up Dig... bye.” Oliver said, hanging up he tried to get a handle on the anger.

Laurel noticing him stand up and pace she walked over.

“Ollie what’s wrong?” She asked, worried something had happened to John.

“Tony Woodward is being let go...” Oliver told her, watching as Laurel’s eyes fell with shock.

“What- how, who would let him-...” Laurel started to stumble on her words. 

Feeling her panic, he calmed his anger and reached for her. Taking her into his arms he let his body sink into hers. She needed the comfort...

The reassurance.

“Do you trust me sweetie?” Oliver asked her.

“Of course.” She responded.

“Then believe me when I tell you, Tony Woodward is not walking away from this.” He told Laurel.

Who for the first time in the months wasn’t afraid of what the future would bring. She trusted Oliver and she knew he always made good on his promises. He wouldn’t fail her.

He didn’t know how.


End file.
